


Rose & Sunflower: The Music Within

by Risukage



Series: Stardew Valley- Rose & Sunflower [1]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Character Development, Family, Friendship/Love, Humor, M/M, Music, Musical Debut, Off-Camera NSFW, Professional Musicians, Romance, Slice of Life, Writing, novel writing, world-building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 65
Words: 142,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7656886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risukage/pseuds/Risukage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When everything goes disastrously wrong, Lysander ("Lys") drops everything and leaves on a whim to take over the property willed to him by his grandfather. In the quiet locale of Pelican Town the itinerant musician hopes to find friends, a dream, and the power to forgive himself for everything that happened. Running from his past and unsure of the future, he jumps headlong into any situation he encounters, relying on wit, charm, and skill to pull through, but reckless energy will only work for so long...</p>
<p>It's a story about love and friendship, the power and joy of music and how it inspires other people, losing those you love and gaining new ones, learning to trust someone special to you, and how to face one's past, no matter what has happened. It started out as a short story but I ended up wanting to tell a small novel after a few chapters when I realized that hey, this isn't a bad concept after all. This fic is now complete, but I've now got a sequel running, so hop on over to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/8196697/chapters/18777652">Rose & Sunflower 2: Vox Arcana</a> for a new adventure with our heroes.</p>
<p>(Yes, I know this didn't have a subtitle before, but that was before I made sequels...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Step on a New Path

Lys leaned roughly back in his computer chair, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.  He’d read that paragraph three times and didn’t remember any of it.  Removing a silver half-rim pair of glasses, he rubbed his eyes and sighed.

_Damn, I just can’t focus today.  This week just isn’t getting any better.  It’s not getting any worse, at least.  Nothing can be worse than-_

He stopped that train of thought quickly, brushing a lock of copper-red hair behind his ear.  He had considered tying it back, as it went past his shoulders and sometimes got in the way, but he felt safer hiding behind it.  Placing the glasses next to his keyboard, he opened a desk drawer and reached for-

_Oh, Grandpa’s letter.  Maybe it’s time to go ahead and open it.  Not got anything to lose, really.  Like it could make anything worse._

Breaking the wax seal (Grandpa was delightfully quirky like that), he unfolded the letter and skimmed it, reaching for his coffee.  He paused halfway to his mug, re-read the middle portion, and leaned forward to rest both elbows on the desk as he carefully read the missive.  After reading it completely through twice he set it down and picked up his lukewarm coffee, absentmindedly swirling the half-sip left in the bottom as he mulled over what he had read.

_I could get away.  Somewhere.  Anywhere.  Change it all and try again.  Or am I just throwing everything away and running?  Does it really matter?  Anything has to be better.  It’s not like I’m important or will actually accomplish something, I just want to be less useless…_

 

Later that month he watched the scenery speed by, his belongings reduced to two suitcases and a guitar.  The bus was mostly empty; not many travelers went this direction this early in the morning.  Fine by him, he really didn’t want to talk to anyone anyway.  It had taken most of his courage just to get onto the bus in the first place.  Everything had been packed and stored away in preparation for departure, and his contacts would meet him when he arrived, so it would be highly rude to leave them hanging.  But dread and uncertainty howled a loud chorus in his mind, drowning out most other rational thoughts.  He had partial success in muting them by focusing on the most mundane of tasks, and now here he was.  The bus began to slow and pull into the far lane.  Lys saw a bus stop with a man and a woman waiting, and he felt a sudden cold jolt of fear.

_Shut up.  Just shut up and go.  You’ve already gone this far, take the last step, damn it._

He slung the guitar case strap across his chest, retrieved his bags, and stepped off into the fresh spring air.  It smelled so green and crisp, and for a moment the noise in his head was interrupted as he enjoyed the new sensation.  One of the two people waiting at the stop approached and smiled as she extended a hand in greeting.

“Hi, I’m Robin, I’m the town carpenter.  Sorry there’s really nobody else to meet you here, but we didn’t want you to be overwhelmed on your first day.”

“Ah, that’s quite alright, sorry if I’m taking up someone’s time.”

“Not at all, my boy,” the man replied, clapping him on the shoulder, “I was going to meet you alone but Robin insisted so you don’t feel alone.  I’m Lewis, the mayor, and I remember your grandfather quite fondly.  Good man.  And you, Lysander, is it?”

“Ah, Lys, if you don’t mind.  It feels less…”

“Pretentious?” asked Robin, with a knowing grin.

“Yeah.  My parents are history buffs, so…  Apparently it’s family tradition to name after historical figures.  I suppose that there are worse names that they could have chosen, though.”

Lewis nodded sagely. “True enough!  Well, I imagine that you’re eager to see your new home, so let’s be on our way.  Do you need any help with your luggage?”

“No, I’m fine, I packed only what I could carry right now.  Everything else is in storage until I know what’s going to happen.”

“And you’ve got enough money to live off of until you get settled?” Robin asked, walking next to him as Lewis led the way.

“I should be fine.  I have a fair amount saved up before I quit, I don’t have many expenses in the first place, and living here I won’t have to worry about rent, just utilities and food.  I don’t eat a lot anyway, so that saves me a bit.  Worst case, I suppose, I can live off of instant noodles until I get work doing something.”

“Your first point of order is probably going to be a bit of yardwork,” Lewis hedged, looking a little pained, “Robin and I unlocked the house, had a once-over to make sure it was habitable, and did some quick cleaning and dusting.  It’s good to go, but the farm itself…  Well, you’ll see in a minute.”

They reached the start of the path to the farm (thankfully paved, Lys had wondered how isolated this place was) and a pair of chimneys came into sight.  Robin and Lewis walked in silence, letting him take in his new surroundings, until-

“Is this-?”

“Erm, yes.  Nobody has lived here for some time, and nobody comes out this way, so, well…”

The entire farm was overgrown with trees and weeds, covering everything in varying shades and shapes of green.  The house, fortunately, looked well-kept, and the paving had held up, keeping the wilderness from encroaching too closely.  A small stream flowed into a pond, which led to another stream off of the property to somewhere else.

_What a mess.  This is going to be so much work.  What have I gotten myself into?_

Lewis coughed politely, breaking Lys out of his internal argument, holding up a set of keys.

“All of these work, and that’s all of them.  Wanted to make sure that there weren’t any surprises.  How about we drop off your bags and see if we can answer any questions before we set you free?”  Lys followed as Lewis unlocked the door and propped it open.  Robin opened the windows to let in light and the breeze as Lys looked around, dropping off his bags and guitar in the bedroom.  It was a two-room affair; combined kitchen and dining room with fireplace, and a medium-sized bedroom with another.

“Winters get a bit cold, but the insulation in this place is excellent, so you shouldn’t need to have a fire that often,” Robin commented, leaning on the doorframe and looking around, “and nobody has lived here in long enough that there’s no central heating or cooling.  That can be installed later if you want it, but we’ll have to contract that out as it’s not in my area of expertise.  And while the summers are hot this place does get a nice breeze, so opening a few windows even at midday won’t make the entire place stuffy.”

Nodding in confirmation, he checked the kitchen for the status of its appliances.  Electricity had been turned on earlier, as the fridge was cold, and he was happy to see that the stove was gas, not electric.  Sitting down at the kitchen table, he took a moment to let it really sink in.  He was finally there.  Strangely, he wasn’t excited.  He wasn’t scared, either, just worn out.

_I guess everything that’s happened the last month has used up all of my ability to feel anything for a while._

Robin and Lewis took two of the other chairs and he took a deep, calming breath, running a hand through his hair.

“Thanks for your help, a lot.  I’m not sure what’s going to happen yet, but for now I have a place to stay, and that alone makes things okay.”

“Good!  You’re a little far away from town out here, so let me give you our numbers in case something comes up,” Lewis said, pulling his phone out of his pocket, “there’s a land line in here, but damn if anyone remembers what it is, and anyway, there’s a cell tower up the mountain that provides good reception even out here.  Ah, here!”  He tapped the “send” button and relayed his contact information to Lys, who responded in kind, as well as back and forth with Robin.

“If you need anything at any time, don’t hesitate to call,” she informed him, “either we or someone who can take care of it will be out as soon as we can.  And when you feel like exploring and getting to know the area, send one of us a message and we’ll give you a tour.  In the meantime, if you take the path out of the farm and keep going straight you’ll hit town.  The medical clinic will be on your left after the path up to the fountain and park.  The plaza will be on your right, and if you keep going straight you’ll end up at Pierre’s where you can pick up groceries and supplies.  But feel free to drop into town at any point and say hi to everyone.  We haven’t seen anyone new in a long while, so some people might be a little standoffish at first, but most of us are happy to welcome a new face.”

Lys blinked at the sudden torrent of information, slowly coming to grips with the idea of a new community.

_Maybe I’ll be lucky and they’ll just ignore me.  I could take that.  I’m just so tired of everyone trying to hurt me-  Ugh, shut up.  It will be fine.  There’s no reason to assume that every person I meet is out to get me.  It was just that one time.  But that one time, I…_

He looked up and realized that Lewis was trying to get his attention.

“Oh, sorry, just thinking about something.  It’s okay, it’s just a lot to take in.”

“That’s all right, young man, take your time.  Don’t want to drop you off and run off, but you look like you’ve got physical and mental unpacking to do, so we’ll be off now to let you take care of things.  And we mean it; if you’ve got a problem or need anything, say something!”

“The only problem is going to be clearing out all of _that_ ,” Lys said, gesturing at the tangle of miscellaneous foliage outside, “I’m not sure where it will all go even after I knock or mow it all down, and I’m not sure how I’m even going to go about doing that.”  Robin stood up and pushed in the chair, walking over to the door and gesturing to a small building adjacent to the house.

“Your storage shed there has all of the tools and equipment you’ll need, and it’s all in good shape.  There’s a small cart and four-wheeler that Sebastian cleaned, tuned up, and refueled for you to move all of it, and that area just north of the road as you enter the farm should be a good place to shift and stack everything.  The wood pile will last you a while, but remember you have to dry wood for several months before it’s good to burn, so you should probably start creating a second pile soon, just in case.”

“That’s…  I’ll have to thank everybody later for their help.  And I didn’t know about the firewood.  I’ve always lived in the city.  I really wonder if I’ll be able to survive out here.”  Slapping him jovially on the back, Lewis stood as well.

“You’ll be just fine.  You seem to be the industrious, clever sort, so you’ll figure it out soon enough.  Good luck!”

“I…  Thanks, a lot.  Guess I’ll get unpacked and have a look around here.”

“Sounds good, and let me know if you ever need any woodworking done.  All of the structures here are in good shape, but you might want to upgrade something or add something new in the future.  Bye!”

He left the door open, closing but leaving the screen door unlocked, and went to the bedroom to unpack.  First was the electric kettle, coffee press, and bag of ground coffee, which went straight to the kitchen to be used.  While the kettle heated he unpacked the rest of his bags, which wasn’t terribly much.  He had lived in a studio apartment anyway, and the guitar and laptop were the only really fragile and valuable items that he had; everything else could wait.  The kettle finished boiling just as he walked into the kitchen with the meager dishware he had brought, just one each of the basics.  The water went over the grounds in the press, and he fished out a tin of condensed milk, one of the small luxuries he had allowed himself in order to reduce the weight and bulk of his trip.  Some milk in the mug, a resealable lid on the can, the can in the fridge, the coffee pressed and poured.

Once again he went to his room to unpack his guitar, leaving the case inside while he went out to the porch with the guitar and mug.  Sitting down on the porch, he leaned against one of the awning supports and sipped the fresh brew, gazing out on the farm.  It was a mess, and it would be a lot of work, but it was _his_ place, and it was work that he could be proud of.  For the first time in a while he smiled, feeling the warmth of the coffee and a bit of hope.  After he had drunk half of it he set it aside, pulled up his guitar, and pulled the pick from where he had secured it in the frets.

Plucking each string, he hummed the note he wanted and adjusted the keys at the neck until it matched.  All six tuned, he strummed an experimental chord, making sure that everything was in harmony.  A pleasing sound echoed on the afternoon spring air, and he relaxed further.  Things would be alright after all.  With no particular song in mind, he hummed snippets of whatever came to mind, playing a complementing harmony, allowing himself to just think and feel.  And for the first time in a while things felt quite good.


	2. First Impressions

The first few days on the farm were spent clearing debris, trees, grass, and other detritus of having been left to the elements and nature for so long.  It was tiring but rewarding; the satisfaction of working with one’s hands and seeing a definite result, the setting of goals for one’s self and meeting them, and the cool but not cold spring air that took the edge off of the sun.  He’d found an old hat that kept it at bay, and designated a set of clothes to get dirty and damaged as work clothes, ensuring that he’d have decent garments for whenever he needed to go to town.  His evenings were his own as well, and usually found him singing and playing whatever tune came to mind as he sat on the porch and sipping a fresh, hot coffee.

By the end of fourth day he felt that he had done enough work to take a break, and his supplies were still viable, but he thought that it might be a good idea to at least see what the local store had, and it was probably time to meet the townsfolk.  This idea jabbed him sharply and coldly every time he thought about it, but by the time he had finished his coffee the anxiety had finally subsided.  It shouldn’t be bad, Robin and Lewis had been quite nice.  Strumming away like usual, he paused when he heard the message notification on his phone beep at him.  It was from the mayor.

“Sorry for teh late notice, the Flower Dance is tomorrow, goign to be west of the Cindy Sip Forest.”

Lys blinked, wondering if he had read that incorrectly, when another message followed.

“Darn autocorrect.  Cindersap Forest.  It’s a bit south and west of your farm, just follow the signs, everyone will be there.  Good chance to say hi and meat everyone.”

Intermittent spelling and grammatical issues aside, that did sound interesting.  And at a gathering like that it would be less stressful to try and greet the other residents.  This could be fun.

“MEET, darn it.  Anyway, message if you have any trouble, it starts at 10, see you there.  :)”

He sent a confirmation reply and picked up his guitar and mug, as the evening was tapering off to night.  The guitar went back into its case, the mug went into the sink, and Lys went to bed, exhausted like usual, but pleased with his work.

 

The next morning he fought down a momentary wave of insecurity as he got dressed, into one of the few sets of clothes he’d brought.  A nice button-down in forest green, khakis, and good ankle boots.  After he finished running a brush through his hair he reached for a leather choker, intricately worked and tooled with a vine pattern in circles and triangular loops.  He snapped closed the clasp and adjusted it for fit, feeling rather surprised at how comfortable and natural it felt by now.

_Good.  This is me now.  Can’t change what happened, but I can try to move on._

The meager instructions from Lewis said south and west of the farm, so he obeyed, expecting to get lost or misdirected.  They were correct, however, as the path out of the south end of the farm (which he was quite glad that he had cleared two days previous) led to a clearing and river with a stone-paved road.  Signs directing the way to the Flower Dance were also posted, boosting his confidence in this endeavor.  He didn’t see anyone else, but he was slightly early, and his farm was closer than town, so he took this as an opportunity to stroll casually and enjoy the view.  After crossing the bridge he found the entrance to the dance, as well as Lewis chatting with someone he hadn’t yet met.

“Ah!  Lys!  Glad you could make it.  Sorry again about the late message, I’ve been working on this all week and it slipped my mind.”

“It’s quite alright, I’m new and you probably have a lot going on.”

“True, true.  But my manners fail me again.  Pierre, this is the newcomer, just moved in this week I told you about.  Lys, Pierre runs the grocery and general store in town.  I don’t think you’ve been down there yet.”

“No, I haven’t, I’ve been busy taking care of a few things.”

“If that place is as overgrown as I remember it you have a lot to take care of,” Pierre said, extending a hand in greeting, “you’ll be at that for a while.  Don’t forget to take some time off to relax and visit.  And be sure to drop by when you know what you want to do with the place.  Between Robin and I we can get you set up without too much fuss.”  Lys took the proffered hand and completed the courtesy.

“I appreciate that, thanks.  I’m still just trying to clear things out so I _can_ do something.”

“Just be sure to have a good time here,” Lewis interjected, before glancing at his watch, “oh, pardon me, I need to go take care of something.”

“I must do the same, but if you need something be sure to seek me out as well.”

_This wasn’t so bad after all.  Granted, I’ve only met three people so far, but it’s a start._

He wandered through the festival area and sat down on a bench in the shade to enjoy the breeze.

_I’ll be social in a minute, just a minute.  For now-_

“Oh wow, is that your natural hair color?  It’s so cool!”

He jumped in surprise and looked up to see a girl with purple hair and lipstick in front of him, wearing a fishnet shirt over a black camisole and cargo pants, her eyes and mouth wide in awe.  Behind her walked up a boy with spiky blonde hair in jeans and a denim jacket, who was a half a head shorter than the other one who strode next to him in a gray hoodie and jeans.

“It figures that the girl who dyes her hair is the one who asks that sort of thing,” grinned the boy, who smiled even wider when she blew a playful raspberry at him.

“You are such a butt, Sam.  About time you and your boyfriend showed up.”  The dark-haired boy sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Abby, how many times do I need to tell you that we’re not dating?  Though you are correct in that he’d be the girlfriend since he’s shorter.”

“Shut up, Sebastian, I’ll hit my growth spurt one of these days.”

“Maybe if you ate your vegetables growing up you wouldn’t be as short.”

“Ugh, you sound like my mom.  ‘Go clean your room.  Turn down that music.  Quit watching porn and come to dinner.’”  Abigail cackled in amusement while Lys gaped at the exchange.  Sebastian rolled his eyes again.

“She’s never said that.”

“She’s never caught me.”

“I hope to never catch you as well.”

“You are so gross, Sam,” said another girl, giving him a look of disapproval as she stood with a hand on one hip, tossing long blonde curls over the shoulder of her sky-blue dress.

“Hey, it’s our favorite pair of boobs.  ‘Sup, Haley?” asked Sam, his grin somehow becoming wider.  Haley made an exaggerated noise of disgust and looked over at Lys.

“Who’s the new guy?”

“You could ask him directly, c’mon.  Sorry that everyone else here is so rude.  I’m Abigail.  That’s Sam, Sebastian, and Haley.”  His momentary discomfort abated as the group offered greetings and he relaxed a bit.

“I’m Lys.  Nice to meet everyone.”

“Not quite everyone, actually.  I’m Elliott, pleased to meet you.  Now, Lys is it?  Short for Lysander if I’m not mistaken?”  Lys turned around to meet the new arrival and forgot how to speak for a moment.  Tall and with strawberry blonde hair to his shoulders, he had a warm smile, deep blue eyes, and silver earrings.  He was also dressed far more sharply than the others; a charcoal waistcoat and trousers over a crimson red shirt, but somehow managing to make it look dashing instead of pompous.

“I…  Yes.  Sorry, I was just thinking.  I’ve always wanted to try earrings but didn’t think I could make it work.”

“Not everyone can, but you might.  Though your choker suits you well, and I doubt any of us could say the same.”  Lys felt both a cold jolt and a warm flush at this and was spared the awkward silence of a proper reply when Sam giggled.

“I bet Sebastian could pull off that look.  He’d be totally punk.”

“I don’t do punk.”

“Yeah, you’re more of a goth.”

“And I’m not a goth.”

“Oh yeah, with your hair and that mopey attitude you’re kinda emo, aren’t you?”

“I think I understand why so many parents drink.”

“ANY-way,” interrupted Haley, “what brings you here?  There’s not a lot going on here.  I hope you weren’t looking for excitement.”

“No, I came here because…”

_I didn’t have a plan.  I just wanted to run away.  And I ran from one problem to another.  Great._

Sighing deeply, he sagged and slumped forward as the weight of it actually hit him.

“Nothing, I guess.  Just a change.  I did something stupid and I wanted to get away and try again.  I wasn’t really thinking, and now I’m here with nothing to show for it.”

Sebastian shrugged and put his hands in his pockets.

“What do you like to do?  You’re on that farm, is there anything you think you’d like to grow?”

“I don’t know.  Maybe?  I don’t think I’d make a good farmer.  But I do like flowers.”

“Ooh,” Haley exclaimed, “I love daffodils!”  Abigail looked thoughtful as she added her opinion, “sweet pea are quite nice.”

“It’s difficult to go wrong with roses, I’m partial to them,” offered Elliott.  Sam’s grin threatened to take the top off of his head.

“Oh, I know, you should totally grow that one that takes years, but when it blooms it looks like a giant, erect-”

“No,” interrupted Sebastian, punching Sam in the shoulder, “just don’t.”

“You know, that is a good idea,” Lys said, partially to himself, “I quite like sunflowers.  Maybe once I get a bit of space cleared I can see what grows up here and when.”  Elliott nodded and looked thoughtful.

“There is a surprisingly large library here in town.  It’s on the far east side, over the river, so you’re quite a distance away, but they’re likely to have all of the information you need for anything local.”

“...Thanks.  All of you.  I really didn’t expect to get along with anyone.  I’m happy to be wrong.  Not that I mean that I thought you’d be bad people, it’s just-  Damn it, sorry.”

“I understand your sentiment.  Meeting new people and trying to make a good first impression is daunting,” Elliott continued, “and while some residents are standoffish and reclusive, just remember that most of us are gregarious and welcoming.”

“A little, yeah, but I’ve just never had much luck making friends before so I’m really not sure how it works.”  Abigail pulled out a butterfly knife and began flipping it idly as she gave him a look of curiosity.

“You didn’t have friends?  No way.  You seem cute and funny and smart enough.”

“I’ll take your word for it.  Or those were reasons that most others had no interest in interacting with me.  Also, when I was growing up I preferred music and theater to sports and television.”

“I love theater!  What kind?” asked Haley, who immediately perked up and seemed much more interested than she had earlier.  Lys was taken aback but didn’t mind, as it was the first time in a while that he’d had the chance to simply chat.

“A bit of everything.  Musicals, plays, classic lit.  I’ve done just about everything in the Avonbard list, now that I think about it.”

“Ah, his stuff is so good,” she sighed, “it’s so romantic and tragic.  Especially his Star-Crossed Lovers, it’s really his best.”  She cleared her throat and made a dramatic pose, very firmly ignoring Sam’s giggling.

“Our bond is something true and strong, so tenuous but lasting long.  As soft as wind, as hard as…  Um, no, wait...”

“I know something else that’s hard! -Ow!”

“Shut up, Sam.”

“Our bond is something true and strong, so tenuous but lasting long.  As soft as breath, as hard as steel, there is naught else that I would feel,” Lys recited, standing up.  Elliott stood next to him, speaking the other part.

“Warm and gentle like breaking dawn, I pale like dusk when you are gone.  But like dawn’s light you shine once more, and with your touch my heart does soar.”  Reaching out, Lys laced his fingers with Elliott’s, getting lost in the moment of the story.

“Though misunderstood and oft-maligned, our destinies are intertwined.  They know not what it is we share, though I know for certain they do not care.”  Eliott reached out and put an arm around Lys’s waist, pulling him closer as he completed the last verse.

“Then just for now I’ll hold you tight, if you’ll permit to stay the night.  Our passions burning pure and hot, we find the climax we’ve so long sought.”

“NOW KISS!”

“I will _stab_ you.”

“Sebastian!  Abby’s gonna stab me!”

“She won’t be the last.”

“That was wonderful!” applauded Haley, continuing to ignore Sam’s antics.  Lys blushed deeply and stepped back.

“Ah!  Sorry!  I really got into character there for a moment.”

“Don’t apologize.  You have passion for your art, and that’s quite admirable.  You are a true thespian.”

“But you two aren’t girls,” Sam piped up, eliciting a loud groan from Sebastian.

“That’s lesb-  You know what?  Even I have no idea when you’re trolling anymore.”  He massaged his temples with a look of pain, despite Abigail unsuccessfully smothering a laugh.

“Haley is right, that was good.  I didn’t know you read Avonbard’s stuff, I thought you were just a writer.”

“I am no mere writer, I am an author.  I am the artist who paints with words.  Any author worth their work knows the classics.”

“Ugh, we’ll have to leave you two to discuss the cool stuff, then,” Abigail grimaced, putting away her phone after shutting off a notification alarm, “it’s time for us to get changed for the Flower Dance.  I hate that silly white dress.”

“You don’t look good in any dress.  You lack the elegance and grace for it.  I, however, possess both, and will make up for your shortcomings.”

“Speaking of shortcomings, you’re dancing with Sam.”

“Hey!”

“I know, don’t ruin this for me.”

The four of them walked away, bantering and bickering in good humor, leaving Lys and Elliott to converse alone.

“So you’re not a part of this?”

“I am not.  My talents lie in a more cerebral area, less physical.  Besides, I only moved here about a year ago myself, and have hardly made more progress than you have in learning names and putting them to faces.”

“Fair enough.  A writer, though?  Sounds fun and tedious at the same time.”

“True enough.  If you have the time and inclination I would welcome the company.  I live in the cabin on the beach.  I had hoped that the isolation and pastoral peace that came with it would bring me the inspiration I need, but that has yet to come to pass.”

“I was thinking of getting out and about tomorrow.  I’ll have to do that.”  A small knot of people began moving to the center of the festival area, signaling the start of the Flower Dance.

“It appears that we will have to continue this later.  If I do not see you sooner, I wish you a good evening.”

“Same.  And thanks again.  Especially for not laughing, I do tend to throw myself into things too much.”

 

The rest of the festival Lys didn’t really talk with anyone; he met a few new people and introduced himself, but once the dance was over everyone was busy with packing up and breaking down the festival area.  Lys assisted the mayor, as he wasn’t quite sure who else to help and how, and made it back to the farm some time after dark that evening.

_It was a good day.  No matter how tomorrow turns out it can’t tarnish what happened today.  For the first time in a while I’m making progress.  I think I’m actually happy._


	3. The Seaside Scribe

The east-facing bedroom window served as a useful alarm clock, and he sprawled on the bed, staring at the ceiling as he recalled the previous day.

_That really was fun.  Might as well take today to visit town.  It’s not like everything will grow back if I do, and now that I’ve had the chance to meet most of the residents I should learn the geography, too._

Same as the day before, he dressed and donned the choker and glasses, opting for the only other shirt he had, in deep blue.

_I’ll have to find out where I can get something else to wear.  I’ll need something different for summer, and especially winter.  At least laundry is quick to take care of right now._

On impulse he picked up his guitar case and slung it over his shoulder before closing the door behind him and walking east out of the farm, continuing past the path to the bus stop and on toward town.  The small road widened into a larger street as he entered town and began to see houses, all still dark and quiet even though the sun was up and it was full daylight.  The silence didn’t bother him.  Rather, he enjoyed the tranquility of the early morning.

To the north was the road to the fountain and gardens, and further east the white-painted building of the medical clinic stood next to the general store.  The road expanded dramatically as it became the town plaza to the south, paved in smooth stones and decorated with weathered stonework that was easily as old as the town.  He turned here and strolled through the plaza, its landscaping neat but natural, in the bright green of early spring.  It went for some way until it ended at a street perpendicular to itself, running east and west.  Going west would take him back toward the farm, so, east again.  He continued along, continuing to see nobody, when an offshoot road going south became a bridge over the river (that he assumed was the same one far to the south of home) that appeared to lead to a beach.

_Didn’t someone say that they lived out this way?  Elliott, as I recall._

He took this route and paused at the far side of the bridge.  Trees and grass gave way abruptly to sand, running a quarter of a mile to the ocean where a pier stood, with a couple of small boats docked and a shack that had been repaired so many times it was unlikely that any of the original materials were still left.

_I wonder where…  Oh, that’s close, actually._

A cabin stood only a few hundred feet from the tree line, set far enough away from the bridge for privacy but not far enough to be isolated.  It was still a bit early, though, maybe he should return-

_Piano music?_

It didn’t sound recorded, the resonance and timbre weren’t right for it.  Curious, he approached, and paused at the door; like his house, the main door was open but the screen closed to keep out pests but allow the breeze.  He leaned against a support post and listened, hesitant to knock and disturb.

_I don’t like interrupting someone’s practice time, and I’ve no idea what to say anyway._

His phone chirped at him with a message notification, making him jump in surprise, and the music stopped.  He facepalmed, feeling slightly embarrassed.

_Damn.  I’ll check that message later._

“I thought I heard someone.  Hello, Lys.”

“Sorry about that, I wasn’t expecting any messages or I’d have turned off the sound.  I heard you playing and was about to come back later when you aren’t busy.”

“To the contrary, I find myself vexingly idle right now.  Please, come in.”

Lys knocked the sand off of his soles and followed Elliott in, who walked back to the piano and sat down at it, looking about the room and finally gesturing to his computer chair.

“I don’t have many places to sit, as I don’t often see company.  There are many who would find that a sad state of affairs, but such is my state of mine at the moment.”  Sitting and unslinging his guitar, Lys shrugged in sympathy.

“I lived in a studio apartment for a while, so you’ve got more furniture and space for company than I used to.  Not that there was anyone to come visit.”  Elliott chuckled in dark humor.

“As I said yesterday, I had thought that I would find here what I sought in order to create literary works, but it seems that my vision is greater than my sight.”  He nodded in the direction of the laptop on the table, next to a potted rose and a half-empty cup of coffee and sighed.

“If I were using pen and paper I would have a room full of discarded scraps and only a handful of something useful.  I would aver that my muse has abandoned me, but that implies that one was present at all.”

“You’re ahead of me at least, I just play stuff that others have written.  The only time I’ve done anything of my own was when I was sitting in with dad’s group and-  Hey, I’ve got an idea.  That song you were playing, run it again.”  Lys picked up his guitar case and set it on the table and  missed Elliott’s look of amusement at the sudden change of demeanor and attitude.  He was much more upbeat, not the quiet wallflower he wore as his usual face, and his posture was confident instead of withdrawn.  Elliott replayed the tune as requested, smiling to himself.  Opening the case and listening carefully, Lys slipped the guitar strap over his head and settled it comfortably across his shoulder, rolling the pick between his fingers until Elliott finished.

“Okay, I’ve got it.  We’re going to do some stream-of-consciousness lyric writing.”

“How do you mean?  And you already know my song?”

“I can read sheet music but I usually play by ear, and I pick up on music fast.  My dad also has a small local band back home that plays in the community center and the like that I sit in with now and then.  In some pieces we’ll repeat the chorus section and each of us takes sixteen or so bars to do a quick solo, just something improvised based on the melody and chords, and on occasion our own lyrics.  It’s a lot of fun because you never know what you’ll do, it’s just spontaneous.”

“That’s…  Actually a good idea.  I’ll give it a go.”

“We need a theme.  Um…  Well, we’re by the shore, let’s go with the ocean.  I’ll start off and do two lines and pass it to you, you do two and pass it back, and we’ll go around a couple of times and see what happens.  I’ll give you four bars intro before I start.”

The guitar came alive in his hands with a rhythmic series of chords to back up the melody, and Lys dove in without hesitation as the Elliott joined the tune.

“The smell of sand and sunlit sea, a summer’s memory, comes back to me.  Long-forgotten sounds and places that I’d forgot exist.”

“So long it’s been since I had seen this windswept seascape, so blue and green.  All of those old friendships and places I’ve missed.”

“Far from this home I left one day, I’ve journeyed blindly to my dismay.  Is there anyone who will still remember me?”

“When last we talked and said good bye, you said, ‘be sure to write me,’ I said I’d try.  Now upon these shores it’s only you that I can see.”  Lys grinned, enjoying the duet.

“Good! Key change and final verse!”

“Wait-”

“Keep up!”  Elliott stumbled for a moment but adjusted quickly, moving up a half a step and embellishing the melody further.

“Now I’ve returned and here I’ll stay, will you forgive me being gone away?  I’ll wait here for you now, in sun or in the rain.”

"Upon these shores we’ll reunite, no longer memories, the future bright.  There is nothing more that I want than to see you again.”  Twirling the pick again, Lys shrugged in appraisal.

“Not bad for a first try, that was fun.  You’re pretty fast on the uptake.”  Elliott said nothing for a moment, lost in his own thoughts as he idly picked out a tune with one hand, then burst out laughing.

“Damn if it didn’t work.  I suddenly feel the urge to write.  My mind is full of ideas that demand to be transcribed.  From one set of keys to another,” he said, bouncing up from the piano bench and dropping into his computer chair, tapping away swiftly as he took a few notes.

“I should probably leave, then, looks like you’ve got a lot to do.”  As Lys put away his guitar Elliott leaned back in his chair and pushed back from the table.

“Yes, but I will do you the courtesy of at least seeing you off, first.  Though if you get the time, I would ask a favor.  If you have any horticultural skill could you have a look at that rose?  I’m just not sure what to do for it.”

Lys snapped shut the clasps on the case and reached for the potted bloom, examining and prodding it thoughtfully.

"You’re not under- or over-watering it, so you’re good there.  It looks like it could use more light, though.  Roses are rather sun-loving.  See if you can put it in a south-facing window.  It might also be worth mixing in a small handful of used coffee grounds into the soil if you don’t have anything specific for roses; they prefer something slightly more alkaline than some other flowers.”  He stopped short and put the rose down quickly, clearing his throat.

“Sorry.  I didn’t mean to get-  I’ll go now.”  Elliott was once more surprised at how quickly the “mask” had gone back on, and gently put a hand on the guitar case before Lys could pick it up.

"You’ve got talent and knowledge.  Don’t be afraid or embarrassed of it.”  Lys didn’t say anything, still reaching for his instrument before pulling back to rub his arms in indecision.

“Maybe, but…”

“You don’t need those glasses, do you?  You wear them as a shield.”  Lys shot him a wary look and didn’t reply, which was confirmation enough.

“I won’t ask why, but you’ve been hurt and now you’re hiding.  I’ve been there, for different reasons I imagine, but I know how to see it in others.  You need a friend, and I’ll be that if you want.  I confess to being bored and lonely out here, and this was the first time in a long time that I’ve felt properly challenged.  Thank you for that.”  Hugging himself tighter, Lys stepped back and stared off at nothing while he sorted out his thoughts.

_He’s right.  I’m scared and hiding.  But if I didn’t really want to change I’d never have moved here or tried to meet anyone.  And I haven’t been challenged in a while, either.  It was difficult to keep up at first._

Hesitantly, he extended a hand.

“I’d like that.”  Elliott reached up and warmly completed the handshake, and Lys relaxed, feeling a sense of satisfaction that he’d not had in a long time.  He slung the case over his shoulder again by its strap as Elliott stood up and stretched, following him to the door.

"If you have the time tomorrow I’d like to try that again.  I’ve got music scores stashed here somewhere that I haven’t read in some time if you want to try something different.”

“That’d be fun.  Most of my stuff is guitar tabs, so it’ll take me a bit to get used to regular scoring.”

“Then whenever is best for you.  I’ll try to have coffee ready.”

Lys waved from the steps in acknowledgement and headed back to the bridge.  Then he remembered the message he’d received earlier and pulled out his phone.

_Mom?_

_“Hi sweetie!  Your father and I haven’t heard from you in a while, just wondering how things are going.”_

He typed out a quick reply, sent it off, and returned to town.

_“Going well here, it’s a nice place.  Sorry about the slow reply, was visiting a friend.”_


	4. Learning Their Song

It was late morning, moving toward afternoon, so Lys returned to the main road and followed it north back into town, intending to find the general store and talk to Pierre again. As he was about to leave the plaza he noticed a woman with a number of grocery bags, looking tired from the weight. Reflexively he smiled and approached, waving in greeting.  
  
“Hi! Sorry to bother, but you look like you could use a bit of a hand.”  
  
“I could, but I don’t want to bother you, either.”  
  
“I offered first and I’ve got the day ahead of me. I think I met you yesterday, um… And I’m embarrassed to say that I can’t remember your name.” Lys blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, chuckling at himself.  
  
“That’s okay, dear. I’m Jodi. You’re Lys, right? Sam was talking about you last night, he said you’re a theater major?”  
  
“Yes, and no? I’ve done a lot of it, but it wasn’t quite a major. Here, I’ll take a few of those bags for you so you’re not just standing there.” He took half of her bags, and she visibly straightened, looking far less fatigued as they continued to her house.  
  
“Thanks, I really appreciate it. The walk to Joja Mart is a bit long as it is, and there were a few things on sale I really wanted to stock up on. Normally Sam helps out, but he’s practicing with his band and I don’t want to take him away from that. It’s nice to see him so enthusiastic about something constructive.”  
  
“He didn’t say anything about that, but then we didn’t get much time to really talk. I guess we’ll have something in common after all.”  
  
“You look like you play, too,” Jodi remarked, noticing the guitar slung across his back, “you two should get along just fine. Oh, we’re here, let me get the door.”  
  
Jodi invited him in, and he followed her to the kitchen as the sound of upbeat music cut off and was replaced by Sam and Sebastian discussing something.  
  
“Dang, I like that bit, but something feels off.”  
  
“I know, but I’m not sure what I else I can add without oversaturating the whole thing. Synth can only do so much, and I really don’t want to change the lead guitar.”  
  
“I keep telling you that we need more rhythm and bass support,” Abigail chimed in, “I’m kicking ass back here, but I’m also really the one driving the beat.” Peering into what looked like Sam’s bedroom, Lys saw Sam sitting in a plush chair with an electric guitar across his knees, while Sebastian stood at the center of a complex synth keyboard rig in front of Abigail, who was seated at a full drum set.  
  
“It’s not like we’re magically going to get a new band member out of nowhere, so we’ll have to make do. Hey, mom, you’re back,” Sam observed, then grinned as he saw Lys set down his cargo, “and the lesbian, how goes it?”  
  
Jodi gasped as Abigail laughed, Sebastian rubbed his temples, and Lys looked shocked.  
  
“He means ‘thespian,’ Jodi,” Sebastian clarified, “and hello again, Lys, I apologize for him because he has no damn shame.”  
  
“Oh yeah, right. Okay, let’s take it from the top with these changes, I want to hear how it goes all the way through.” Lys leaned against the doorframe and watched with interest as Abigail gave them the tempo. He closed his eyes and listened, hearing their music the way an architect would observe a building or an engineer a machine. Abruptly the music stopped as Sam began laughing.  
  
“Sweet air guitar, man.”  
  
“You stopped us for that? C’mon!” Abigail sighed. Lys realized that he’d been subconsciously “playing” along with them.  
  
“Ah, actually, ‘air bass,’ to be honest, you seem to be missing something to support the melody.”  
  
“I TOLD you so,” she nodded, twirling a drumstick expertly in one hand.  
  
“And I think you’re missing the big picture here,” rebuffed Sam with an air of importance, “he said ‘air BASS.’ You play, dude?”  
  
“You can’t just conscript people! ...Even if they are cute,” she pointed out. Sebastian shrugged at Lys with weary patience.  
  
“I’m going to have to apologize for _both_ of them, it seems.”  
  
“It’s fine, really. I do play, I just don’t want to drop in uninvited. I’m just some person you met yesterday.”  
  
“You’re invited, then, get over here and show us what you’ve got,” Sam demanded with a grin, “a rubbish player is better than none.”  
  
“I’m very good, thank you very much,” Lys sniffed, setting aside his guitar before picking up the bass and plugging it in, “I'm better on guitar than bass, but I'm still skilled. And I don’t need a warm-up, I was working with Elliott earlier so I’m good to go.”  
  
“The writer? What’s he need a musician for?”  
  
“Well, he doesn’t, but he did need help with writer’s block, so we did an improv exercise. He’s a talented pianist,” Lys paused to roll his eyes in synch with Sebastian as Sam giggled with immaturity, “so we just did some quick lyric-writing with a random song. It’s something that I’d do with dad’s group all the time and it seemed to help.”  
  
“Wait, you were in a band?” Sam asked, perking up. Lys shook his head as he tested a few settings.  
  
“No, my dad has a local band, and I just sit in with them sometimes.”  
  
“You’re _pro_? Dude, that is sweet!”  
  
“What? No! I’m just skilled, not a professional.”  
  
“You’ve played in front of audiences, right?”  
  
“Well, small ones, yes. But that’s not-”  
  
“Close enough, it’s more than we’ve done.”  
  
“I still don’t-”  
  
“Just shut up and play,” Sam laughed, “I wanna hear a pro bassist rock that thing.” Abigail leaned forward with interest and Sebastian folded his arms across his chest, watching him intently. Lys plucked a few strings to get the feel for the instrument before segueing into a jaunty “walking bass” line.  
  
“This is a quality instrument,” he observed, “you’ve got good equipment.”  
  
“Hmm. You know ‘Planet Dance?’ Bass and lyrics?”  
  
“Yes. I know most of their discography, actually.”  
  
“Kick ass. You can take over backup lyrics for Sebastian, he’s got a good voice but he hates singing.”  
  
“You really want me to-”  
  
“Let’s do this! Ready when you are, Sebby.” Sebastian opened up with the synth lead, and the other three entered as their parts required, with Sam belting out the lyrics with enthusiasm. Listening with a musician’s ear, Lys backed up Sam’s vocals the next verse, his warm tenor supporting Sam’s bright alto. The usually stoic Sebastian looked suitably impressed, while Sam and Abigail just seemed to be having fun. The last notes were accompanied by Jodi’s applause.  
  
“That sounded so good, Sam! You’re really taking this seriously.” He chuckled at her praise as she walked off and shifted his grin to Lys again.  
  
“Dude, that was cool. Usually the backup goes higher than lead.”  
  
“Yes, but with your sound I thought it better to drop an octave and sing fifth rather than third in yours. I thought it gave a better harmony.”  
  
“Can we keep him? We’re keeping him,” Sam asked to nobody in particular.  
  
“I get to stare at three cute guys, works for me,” giggled Abby. Sebastian hooked his thumbs through his belt loops and shrugged.  
  
“I’m not averse to that, and you’re what we need. However, nobody here has asked what you want, or even if you can devote the time to it. As you said, you just met us yesterday.”  
  
“I don’t mind, really, but I don’t want to get in anyone’s way. Other than trying to clear out the farm and- Damn! I’ve been meaning to talk to Pierre but I keep getting distracted.”  
  
“I’ll make sure dad has time to talk to you today,” offered Abigail, “I think he mentioned something about you needing gardening supplies.”  
  
“He’s your… Oh, that’s handy. Thanks. I need to get started on something soon. I’ve got some cash saved for a while, but it won’t last forever.” Suddenly feeling tired, Lys sat down heavily on the sofa, rubbing his eyes.  
  
“Sorry. It’s just… I came here with no direction or purpose, and absolutely no plan to support myself. Stupid.” There was a moment of silence as nobody knew quite how to follow that.  
  
“Damn. Sorry again. I’ll leave you to practice.” As he stood and set aside the bass Sam gave him a look of irritation.  
  
“Oh hell no. You do not get to blue-ball this group by playing that and leaving.”  
  
“Don’t be rude, Sam.”  
  
“I’m not! I’m telling it like it is. Did you hear how good he made me sound?”  
  
“I wasn’t _that_ good. I’m just skilled.”  
  
“And I want that skill. C’mon, just give us one more day. I’ll buy the beer.”  
  
“I… If I can get figured out what I need to on the farm… I don’t want to be a burden. But you did ask and it would be rude of me to refuse. You’re not too far away, and a couple of hours here and there won’t cost me. I’ll need the change of pace anyway,” he said, working out the problem verbally, “I guess, yeah, I’ll stay if you’ll have me.” Sam whooped in exultation and bounced to his feet, giving Lys a powerful and playful hug around the waist that nearly knocked the breath out of him, which was impressive since Sam was nearly a full foot shorter.  
  
“This is gonna be sweet. We’re going to be rock stars!”  
  
“If we can ever decide on what style of music we’re going to write.”  
  
“Ugh, harsh my groove again, Sebby, why don’cha.”


	5. Making Plans

They practiced for another hour, doing nothing specific, just learning how to work as an ensemble group. The addition of Lys did provide the sound they were looking for, and the four of them went back and forth on the piece of music that had been in the works when he had arrived. Sebastian typed comments on a notebook that he had bolted to his synth rig for this purpose, while Sam made notations on a sheet of music, his quick scribbling surprisingly legible. As a performer but not a writer, Lys provided what insight he could from a bass player’s perspective, but unsuccessfully hid his dismay at not being able to provide much more.  
  
“I’m just a support class,” he sighed, running a hand through his hair, “I’m a rubbish lead and creator, but I’m great at backing others up. That’s one of the reasons I’m not a professional.”  
  
“S’okay man,” replied Sam, “I can’t stand doing backup work. I’ve gotta be out front and doing something. I mean, I can, I just don’t like to.”  
  
“Speaking of work, let’s go talk to dad, Lys. We’ll leave them to tinker with the details while we get you set up with what you need.”  
  
“Ah, sure. It won’t be a problem to just pack up and go?”  
  
“Nah, have at it, me and Sebby know what needs to happen here, we just need to get it written down so we don’t forget.”  
  
“In which case, I suppose I’ll see you tomorrow.” Sebastian looked up from his notes and smiled, which seemed to be a rare expression for him.  
  
“Cool, sounds great. Wait, before you go, you should get our info so we can stay in contact.” He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his phone and Sam followed suit.  
  
“I got so wrapped up in this I forgot we don’t have any way to get ahold of you. Hey, Abby, get him set up with Chatter tonight, would’ja?”  
  
“I’ve already got a login, I just don’t use it much,” Lys offered, saving the contact profiles that he received and sending off his own, “you have your own chat group?”  
  
“Yeah. It’s not like we’re totally far away from each other here, but sometimes it’s just nice to be able to send a quick message or pic or something. Lemme get you added in real fast, since you’ve got your email address in your contact info. ...Annnnnd… Done! Awright, laters!”  
  
  
  
For the third (perhaps fourth, he’d lost count) time that day he journeyed in the direction of the general store, this time escorted by Abigail.  
  
“Thanks for putting up with Sam like that. He’s sweet but he has no brain-to-mouth filter and can get kinda pushy sometimes.”  
  
“It’s not a problem. His honesty and enthusiasm are refreshing.”  
  
“Oh, I want to record and save that for later, just so I can play it back for you in a few months when you’re tired of his shenanigans,” she laughed, “he will try your patience now and then but he always means well. It’s funny how he’s the older brother but always acts like the annoying youngest.”  
  
“He has siblings?”  
  
“One, his brother Vincent. You might have seen him at the dance. Usually Penny babysits him and Jasmine and tutors them at the library, so they’re not at the house much.”  
  
“I’m an only child, so I can’t say I know what his perspective is like.”  
  
“Same here. We’re the odd ones out, I guess, ‘cause Sebastian’s got a half-sister. They get along okay, but they’re not exactly friendly. Ah, sorry, I shouldn’t gossip like that.”  
  
“No worries, it happens. But thanks for taking the time to help, I’ve got so many things to take care of and I keep getting sidetracked. Once I get the issue of the farm settled I still need to look into things like updating my wardrobe. I’ve been here a week and I already need to do laundry.”  
  
“Aww, you don’t like your sexy librarian look?”  
  
“I… What?”  
  
“Well, the long hair and glasses, the spiffy button-down shirt… Just gender-swap you, and trade the pants and boots for a pencil skirt and heels and you’re several guys’ fetish.”  
  
“Right, time for a total outfit change, then.”  
  
“Awww! Well, any idea what you’re looking for? Ooh! I bet you could emulate Elliott’s style. That vest and slacks look, unf!” she grinned, biting her lip, “damn but he makes that look hot.”  
  
“I think he wears it better than I would, and I need something a bit more durable and functional right now. I’ll worry about looking good once I’ve got a place to do so.”  
  
“Meh, true that. If you need something custom we can ask Emily, Haley’s sister. She’s a hell of a seamstress. But if you know your sizes you can order stuff to be delivered to the store, as it is kinda a pain to get the time to go out to the city to do any shopping. Speaking of, here we are. Hey dad! I think you two have business together.” Pierre straightened up from behind the register where had had been shelving something and dusted off his hands.  
  
“Ah, I was expecting you today. What are you interested in growing?”  
  
“I really don’t know, to be honest. I could use a bit of advice and see if this is even something that’s worth pursuing.”  
  
“Well, let’s have a look at the catalog and see what we can come up with.” He pulled out a clipboard and paper and set it on the counter, then navigated to a page on the computer next to the register and began taking notes on the clipboard. Lys leaned on the counter where he could see both the screen and the paper, and they discussed back and forth the possibilities. He took the pencil to sketch out the general layout of the farm and what he’d already cleared, then passed it back as Pierre marked additional notations, asking about particulars and specifics to narrow down design and content. There was a lot more to it than Lys had originally imagined, and for a while he felt the sinking feeling of being overwhelmed, but continuing prodding and conversing brought him back around to being optimistic.  
  
“It seems like you’ve got a good plan of action with this. Talk to Robin for the hardware portion and we can have you set up in a few days. That should give you enough time to clear out any more space you need.”  
  
“I think I do. Still, it does feel a bit silly, just growing flowers. Doesn’t seem like a real job. Will I really be able to live off of this?”  
  
“They aren’t in major demand, but there’s always a use. There are a couple of places in the city that you could contract with eventually, and if you set aside a space for spices and herbs those could sell well in-town, too. Caroline loves cooking with the fresh stuff, but it’s difficult to grow in small batches, and you have to use the stuff from the store quickly before it goes bad if you don’t want to go with the dried kind.”  
  
“I hadn’t thought of that. And they’re fairly easy to grow and maintain. Though I’ll want to get that greenhouse repaired before winter.”  
  
“Well then, you’re set up here, I’ll give you a call when everything is in. Robin should still be at home if you want to try to take care of that today.” Abigail reappeared from the door to the common area, having listened to most of the conversation.  
  
“I can take you over there now if you want, she’s just up the hill.” Pierre initially frowned, the natural reaction of a father to unsupervised time alone between his daughter and a strange man, but glanced and Lys and nodded. For some reason Lys felt that he should be insulted at such a quick change in opinion but he picked up the paperwork, thanked Pierre for his help, and followed Abigail outside.  
  
“So I talked to Haley and she says she can get you a haircut.”  
  
“I… There seems to be a conversation somewhere that I missed entirely.”  
  
“Well, you did say that you wanted to change your image. And you’ve got such nice hair, it’s a shame you don’t do anything with it.” He wrapped a lock of hair around his finger and studied it, puzzled.  
  
“I just... keep it washed and brushed. There’s really not much more, is there?”  
  
“Oh, she is going to have so much fun with you.”  
  
“The only reason I haven’t fled in terror yet is that I don’t know where to go.”  
  
“Don’t be a wimp. I promise she’ll make you look great. Please?” she asked, winking cutely.  
  
“Fine, but if she brings out cosmetics I _will_ run.”  
  
  
Meeting with Robin took less time than it had with Pierre, as most of the groundwork was already sketched out and there wasn’t a lot that needed to be ordered or made. Abigail had gone back after escorting him over, and shortly after that Sebastian returned home, nodding to Lys in greeting but not interrupting the discussion. When they finally finished work on the plans the shadows outside were getting long, not quite evening but definitely late in the afternoon. Like Pierre had, Robin promised to contact him once everything was in stock, and he picked up his guitar and notes once more, wandering down the mountain to town and back home. He smiled to himself as he walked, finding small humor in the situation.  
  
_Funny, I’m here at the beginning and the end of the day. But I did get a lot done. I’m looking forward to tomorrow. Though I do worry about what Abigail and Haley consider to be “fun.”_


	6. Making Changes

He didn’t quite like it, but he dressed for a third day to go into town instead of continuing work on clearing the farm. But, he had promised to visit Elliott again, and Haley had made the nice offer to do something with his hair. Besides, he wanted to get to the library to look up a few things. His phone was tethered to his laptop, giving him internet access to look up everything he needed to know about gardening, but anything specific to this town was going to have to come from the library. Where was it, though? The same as the day before, he followed the road east into town and turned south. He remembered that it was supposed to be on the far southeast of town.  
  
_There’s a road that runs parallel to the river, just before the bridge to the beach, I think I need to go that way._  
  
“Lys! Hey! Over here!” He looked around for whomever was trying to get his attention, and saw Abigail standing next to Haley at the home next door to Sam’s place, jumping up and down as she waved at him.  
  
_So note to self: anything I plan to do first thing in the morning immediately gets sidetracked._  
  
“I didn’t expect you to be in town so early. Still, cool, we can take care of it now.”  
  
“Only if it isn’t a bother. Hello, Haley, thanks for offering to- nnmf!” He was cut off as Haley reached up and grabbed him by the chin, looking at him thoughtfully as she made inner calculations.  
  
“Right, I know what needs to be done. I’ll be right back.”  
  
“I...guess I’ll wait here, then.” Haley was gone less than a minute, and returned with a folding chair, a towel, and a small bag.  
  
“Sit, and don’t move. If I mess this up because you got twitchy I will be very annoyed.” Feeling somehow intimidated, he set aside his guitar and complied as she wrapped the towel around his shoulders and removed his glasses. Abigail flopped on the grass near them, grinning with anticipation as she pulled out the butterfly knife again from one of her many pockets and twirled it, in what appeared to be a reflex when idle. Haley set down the bag and produced from it a comb and a pair of professional-looking scissors, stood back to observe him one last time, nodded to herself, and began combing his hair in preparation.  
  
“No way, you’re giving him a haircut? Darn, now he won’t have that sexy librarian thing going on.”  
  
“I said the same thing yesterday,” Abigail remarked as Sam bounded over with enthusiasm, “and what are you doing up so early? I didn’t expect to see you for at least another hour.”  
  
“What? Sometimes I get up early.”  
  
“Your mom woke you up because she was doing housekeeping, wasn’t she?”  
  
“...Yes.”  
  
“Heh.” Haley appeared to be quite good at ignoring Sam, as she made no indication that she had heard him while she made small snips and trims, being careful to not cut too much at once.  
  
“Ooh, I know, give him spikes like me, we’ll be twins!”  
  
“He’s ginger and you’re blonde, doofus.”  
  
“It would still look cool.”  
  
“Please do not antagonize the women holding sharp objects,” suggested Lys, trying not to move, “and don’t make me laugh, especially while she has those same sharp things in my face.”  
  
“If she bends down a bit more she can put something much softer in your face.” This jibe produced a sharp glare from Haley for a moment before she went back to work, punctuated by a sniff of disdain. Stepping back again, she combed a couple of adjustments into place as she checked what she had done so far.  
  
“It’s looking good. Your hair doesn’t part in a strange way so I don’t have to adjust for that. You’ve also got good cheekbones, and I really want to frame them a bit. Just a little more…” Feeling snarky, Abigail patted Sam on the shoulder in a reassuring manner.  
  
“Just remember that she has to bend down to do that to him while sitting, but they’re right in your face when you’re both standing, so you win in the end.”  
  
“I know you’re taking the piss because I’m short, but you make a very compelling argument.”  
  
“Sharp...objects…”  
  
“Quit whining, if she slips you’ll have a cool scar.”  
  
“Oh, lovely, I can tell everyone that I need an eyepatch because my friend was being a pillock when I was getting a haircut. _That_ will buy me drinks.”  
  
“If it’s cold enough out here she could still put out an eye with something else right about now.” Sam snickered, and Abigail made no effort to contain a fit of giggles. This time Haley stepped back to heave a deep, frustrated sigh, which Sam watched with unabashed lechery. Putting away the knife, Abigail sat up cross-legged, elbows on her knees and chin in her hands as she watched Haley finish, who reached into the bag again and pulled out a length of ribbon. She deftly pulled the rest of his hair back and tied it in place, knotting off the ribbon, and studying her handiwork critically with her hands on her hips. Satisfied, she removed the towel with a flourish.  
  
“I am brilliant. That came out better than I had expected.”  
  
“Damn straight,” whistled Abigail, “he looks like the lead of a romantic film.” For a third time Haley rummaged in her bag, handing him a small mirror, and he was pleasantly surprised. Feathered bangs swept across his forehead, and a few locks ran long on the right to his cheek and framing the side of his face, but the left side ran longer to his chin. Not enough to tie back, but enough to tuck out of the way.  
  
“It’s the asymmetry,” Haley explained as she put away her tools, “if I’d have kept it balanced it would just look girly or cute. Unbalanced and tied back like that looks roguish but aristocratic, and still gives you a bit to hide behind.” He almost dropped the mirror at her astute observation and was about to protest when he saw her no-nonsense look.  
  
“We all can see it, sweetie, you’re hiding something. I’m just the only one honest enough to say it to your face. But, we all do respect your privacy and aren’t going to pry.”  
  
“...Thanks. Very much. I definitely owe you something for this.”  
  
“I’ll think of something. For now we’ll just call it a favor owed and I’ll cash it in later.”  
  
“He owes you something big, then, because that came out pretty good,” observed Sebastian, who had just strolled up. Sam waved gleefully to him from his spot on the grass.  
  
“I thought you weren’t going to show up for practice until later.”  
  
“I wasn’t, but that bit of code is giving me trouble so I figured I’d come back to it in a while. Wasn’t expecting to see Lys here, either, I was just going to look over what we’d written yesterday.”  
  
“If you want to work on that for a while I can go away and come back. I need to go by the library, and also promised to drop in at Elliott’s for a bit, so I’m in no hurry.” Haley sighed wistfully.  
  
“He is just so dashing and stylish. A pity he doesn’t come into town more, it’s dreadfully lacking in sophistication here without him.”  
  
“I’m almost envious of that, to be honest,” Lys admitted, “he’s naturally suave, but I need to work to get into character for that.”  
  
“Yeah, right,” laughed Sam as he sprawled on his back, “you’re too cute to be smooth.”  
  
“You’re just jealous that Lys is sexier than you are,” Haley rebuffed, crossing her arms across her chest.  
  
“Like he can really pull off sexy. No offense, man, but you’re more adorkable than hot.”  
  
“Hmph, challenge accepted,” Lys grinned. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly, and almost appeared to change into another person; his timid posture straightened as he threw back his shoulders, relaxing into a standing swagger, and his smile went from warm to smolder. Turning to Haley, he bowed and reached for her hand.  
  
“Many thanks, my Lady of the Garden. Your skill is that of a botanist’s, carefully cutting away the excess to showcase and highlight the beauty of the bloom. I was tangled and strangled, but now I breathe free.” Sam’s mouth hung open as Lys kissed her hand, leaving her blushing and giggling helplessly. Abigail slow-clapped in appreciation.  
  
“Proper smooth, but Haley is a sucker for the mushy stuff. Eh?” Lys knelt in front of her, taking her hands in his, giving her the same smile.  
  
“And you, my Lady of the Blade, I could not have been guided to this transformation without your intervention. I equally owe you my thanks, though I am at a loss as to how this act of kindness must be repaid.”  
  
“Erm, that’s… Yeah, Sam, you lost this bet. He’s hot.” Sebastian chuckled and shook his head.  
  
“Sorry, Lys, but that’s just funny more than sensual or whatever.” Lys’s smile didn’t change. Rather, it also became somewhat thoughtful as he got to his feet and regarded Sebastian with curiosity.  
  
“That is true, but you and your needs are different from theirs.”  
  
“Well, yeah, that goes without- Um-!” In two steps Lys was in front of Sebastian, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him close as he ran a finger gently and slowly down the other man’s face, from ear to chin, where he paused.  
  
“I wonder, what is it that _you_ desire?”  
  
“I… That’s… You…”  
  
“We’ll find out one of these days!” Lys smiled in a friendly manner, clapping Sebastian on the back before walking away with his hands in his pockets. Sam and Abigail laughed uproariously at Sebastian’s expression of complete bafflement, who was still trying to figure out what had just happened, and Haley was snickering behind a handkerchief, trying not to be too obvious about how much she had enjoyed their exchange.  
  
“You… Don’t do that!”  
  
“Why, are you afraid I was really going to kiss you or something?” Lys smirked, not bothering to hide his amusement at Sebastian’s discomfiture, and fixing Sam with a look of mischief.  
  
“As for you, my affection…is that of a fondness for one’s little brother,” he teased, ruffling Sam’s hair.  
  
“Oh, ohhhh, that’s harsh. You leave them hot and bothered but leave me out in the cold. You are a villain, dude.” Putting his glasses back on, Lys retreated behind his soft and quiet smile, having discarded the previous face in the time it took to pick them up.  
  
“I told you, I’ve done a lot of theater.”  
  
“I think Sebastian needs a cold shower.”  
  
“Shut up.”  
  
“Ohmigosh, are you _really_ -”  
  
“Shut _up_ , Sam. And no, I don’t. I’m just not used to people being up in my personal space.”  
  
“Sorry if I got too close,” Lys apologized, having the grace to look abashed, “I also did say that I really do get into a role sometimes, and I admit that I was having fun. Didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”  
  
“...S’okay, you just caught me by surprise.”  
  
“Well, you said you wanted to work on something for a bit. I’ll run off and take care of my errands, so just send me a message when you’re ready to meet up again. And thanks again, Haley. Whenever you’re ready to cash in that favor let me know and I’ll do what I can.”


	7. The Spark of Inspiration

Elliott was typing away furiously when Lys walked up, knocking at the screen as he likewise knocked the sand off of his boots again. As Elliott answered the door, dressed smartly in his style of a dark green shirt and black trousers and waistcoat, Lys noticed that his sleeves were rolled up past his wrists and waistcoat unbuttoned, looking comfortable yet refined in his seclusion.  
  
“Welcome back, Lysander. You’ve had a haircut, I see, it suits you. Your timing is impeccable, as I’ve just put on the coffee. Ah, right, you prefer Lys, my apologies.”  
  
“Actually, you can use my full name. Funny, from most other people it just sounds strange or insulting, but it sounds right from you. But then, I trust you more than I do anyone else.” Intrigued, Elliott sat back down, reclining back and folding his hands as he crossed his ankles, the picture of relaxation.  
  
“And to what do I owe this unexpected level of personal comfort? We’re only acquaintances of less than a week’s time, but already I can tell that your demeanor has changed more than outward appearances show. Your very stride and posture speak of something new.” Unslinging the guitar and leaning it against the table, Lys did the same as he allowed himself to slough off the almost-meek persona he had worn for several months. He removed the glasses, folded them neatly, and set them on the table, moving with fluid grace he had not displayed before.  
  
“Because you’re honest. You are you. No masks, no agendas, nothing to hide or be ashamed of. You are on display to the world and you have the confidence to back it up in the face of anything. I lost that ability when-” He caught himself and gripped the table tightly for a moment before continuing. “Well, regardless of what or when, it’s been a long time since I felt comfortable being me again. And I somewhat feel bad for how I’ve met everyone, since who they know as me is a lie. A construct to keep everyone else at arm’s length. A bit of my real self came out today, and it felt right, to be me. And they didn’t run or lash out, but I don’t know if that’s because to them it was all just an act or if that’s a version of me that they can accept.” He pushed off of the table and strode across the room, to where Elliott had moved the rose onto a small table near a south window and inspected it as he spun his thoughts into words.  
  
“I _feel_. I _am_. I can’t do anything halfway. Everything I do is with all of myself. It’s why I was always drawn to the performing arts. I don’t want to be the center of attention like many who get into it. That’s impure and disingenuous. I derive happiness from inspiring others, to make them feel emotions and experiences. The applause at the end of a performance is proof of myself, that I live, and I have given others the chance to really feel and live themselves.” Replacing the rose, he put his hands in his pockets and paced the room slowly and thoughtfully.  
  
“And that’s also why I learned how to fight. Because so many people would rather cause pain, because they think that expressing one’s self is weakness or somehow wrong. And because I feel so strongly I refused to back down or walk away. You can’t tell, but I’ve had my nose broken a couple of times, and I’m amazed that I haven’t broken or lost any teeth. Broke my wrist and fingers several times, though, and have ended up with my arm in a sling more times than I want to count. People learn to back off once the first person damn near ends up in the hospital, but it also means that I’m often alone. I hate fighting, but if I’m not willing to fight for what I believe in and for myself, then are my beliefs and I worth anything?” He gave Elliott a look that was startling; a hazel-green stare of sadness and pain, but also of resolution and challenge.  
  
“So, now you know my real face.”  
  
“And your true form. You move with the elegance and pride of a dancer, and there is passion and determination in your words. Whatever it is in your past that has caused you to put up such a cold and rigid facade must have been dire indeed. I will not ask, but should you feel the need to elaborate I will listen without hesitation or judgment, and keep all conversations in confidence. ” Lys’s look softened to gratitude and relief.  
  
“I’ll take you up on that offer someday. I hate to drop this on you so suddenly, but I need to know if I can be completely honest with someone. This disguise itches and aches, and I hope to dispel it sooner rather than later. For now, let’s shift to more pleasant matters. When I left yesterday it seemed that you had finally obtained the words you were looking for. So much so that I had forgotten to get your number so I don’t drop in unannounced.”  
  
“Correct on both counts. The torrent of ideas has slowed to a trickle, but I am no poorer for its deluge. Rather, I find myself unexpectedly inundated. I am unable to craft a functional and singular narrative from the plethora of notes I have transcribed in my transitive trance. Once more I must implore you to provide assistance in assembling my thoughts.” Lys sat on the piano bench and stretched his legs out, thinking of a solution.  
  
“It seems to me that it is not a lack or overabundance of ideas that is your issue, but their structure. What sort of story do you want to tell? The Hero’s Journey archetype is always a popular theme, but maybe you want to craft a Coming of Age tale. Further, what is your setting? Are you telling the story of a person, or the story of a world? The genre is mostly irrelevant at this point, as that’s just the type of furniture that will be placed in the structure you want to construct. I’m partial to a good adventure, and-” He stopped to chuckle and fix Elliott with a private smile. “Promise not to tell anyone?”  
  
“From your lips to my ears and nowhere else.”  
  
“I do like a good romance.” Elliott laughed in delight at the unexpected secret.  
  
“I would not have guessed. You are a man of many surprises.”  
  
“Not some rubbish harlequin or whatever, you know? A good story where people get together and are happy. The world is full of pain and sadness, and it’s nice to see people overcome hardship and find a companion, even in just a story. Though I don’t like the ones that just throw people together with no explanation and expect the reader to accept that they’ll automatically get along. No proper character interaction or reason for their attraction, other than ‘someone just wants to see them shag.’ Proper romance is more than that.”  
  
“Another subject in which I assume you refuse to do anything partway as well.”  
  
“...Not anymore. Not again, for a while.”  
  
“Once more I must apologize. It seems that I have a talent for saying exactly the wrong thing.”  
  
“No, it’s okay, you didn’t know. Right now I’m happy to help others realize their dreams. I’ll find personal happiness eventually.”  
  
“I suppose we can talk of other personal things, then. You reminded me that I still have no way to reach you, let me correct that,” Elliott suggested, reaching for his phone.  
  
“Thanks. I’ll probably be communicating remotely for a few days after this. Much as I do enjoy having the company I’ve got to get back to work clearing out the farm. It’s not difficult work, just a lot of it. And I should be getting everything shipped in soon so I can get planting. I just hope my finances can hold out until I can turn a profit.” Lys noticed a momentary look of discomfiture from Elliott and put away his phone. “Sorry, looks like it’s my turn to say the wrong thing.”  
  
“To the contrary. I’ve been cavalier with your time and inconsiderate of your financial situation.”  
  
“No worries, I’m just getting started and can’t really do too much at the moment, which gave me the time to start making connections. Though I was sorta wondering how you sustain yourself, but you’re a writer, so you’re getting _something_ published.”  
  
“That is true, for given values of it. I have had some small success in minor short stories and other endeavors, but not the full novel of which I dream, and certainly not enough to provide an adequate living stipend for most people.” He stood up and went to the kitchen to pour out two cups of coffee, as it had finished steeping in the press during their conversation. He offered a cup to Lys, appearing slightly downcast.  
  
“I am more fortunate than most, I won’t lie. Like yourself, I am also running away from something, but I have little doubt that my circumstances are vastly different. I am...heir to a decently well-off family. Not wealthy, but we have always been comfortable. However, there is little use for a youngest son, and as the eldest has taken over the family business I am left to my own devices and desires. I was allowed to pursue my interests in music and literature as it might prove useful in the future, but there were no requirements of me. As such, I decided last year to attempt to strike out on my own and make a name for myself instead of depending on my family’s. Do not misunderstand me, I am grateful for everything, but because of that I feel the need to prove that I can make my own way.” He sipped his coffee as he paused a moment to collect his thoughts, and Lys patiently waited.  
  
“I have enough saved to last me several years without any sort of income, as while I am fond of some of the finer things I do not require a lavish lifestyle. Thus I am not under undue pressure to produce the work I seek. But at the same time I have also lost any sort of imperative to continue. It is the fault of none but myself, I know, and perhaps I would be better off socially had I socialized further, but I was unsure of how to approach the townsfolk and feared appearing arrogant and condescending due to my upbringing. Instead I am regarded as an amusing recluse, a situation I do not know how to correct. Your arrival is perhaps exactly what I needed in order to once more move ahead, but I also hesitate to impose upon someone who does not have the luxury of time or money that I do.”  
  
“You don’t have to apologize for that. If I can’t manage my own time properly then it’s my problem, not yours. You know…” Lys turned his gaze to an unspecified point on the ceiling, thinking as he sipped his drink, “I wonder if we all can sit down together and just...chill. I’m already getting along well with Sam, Sebastian, and Abigail, and Haley, too, I suppose, but I don’t know much about any of you all, really. Maybe when I get a few spare hours we can arrange to just get to know each other a bit. Up by the park? I dunno, haven’t been over there yet. I’ll run it by the others whenever practice starts.”  
  
“I think that I would enjoy that immensely. A chance to start over and properly establish connections with the residents of this lovely community.”  
  
“It would also give me the chance to inflict Sam on someone else,” Lys snickered, “I think that Sebastian needs a bit of a break and would appreciate a different foil for a while.”  
  
“He seems very...enthusiastic…”  
  
“I said the same thing! He seems to just enjoy getting a rise out of people and has a knack for it. Good person, though, I think we’ll get along. Speaking of, I’m sure…” Lys retrieved his phone again at a message chirp, though through the Chatter group and not the usual text messages, and scrolled through them as several came in.  
  
**RawkStar:** hey d00d, sebby’s done tweaking the music, get over here so I can hear what you can do with it   
  
**L33tK3ys:** take your time, I still need to program this into the synth  
  
**PurpleGoth:** I’m bringing beer, get over here before Sam drinks it all!  
  
**L33tK3ys:** it’s not even lunch yet  
  
**PurpleGoth:** beer is totally a food group  >:(

 **RawkStar:** yassss  
  
**SixStrings:** just finishing a coffee, will be over in a few  
  
“They appear to be ready to rehearse,” he said, sending his reply, “it looks like I should get going. Sorry it’s been a short visit.”  
  
“I am grateful for the time you have shared as it is. Though I did not have the time to look for the music I had offered yesterday, and I’m not entirely certain where it is. There aren’t many places it could be,” Elliott commented, taking in the cabin in one sweep of his arm (save for a closed door on the far side), “so it should be a quick search when I get about to it.”  
  
“Spiffy. I’ll get with you later about us all getting together. See you then! Oh, and…” Lys paused as he picked up his glasses, “thanks again. For everything.” The warm, jovial smile became softer and more muted behind his spectacles, and the fluid, striding walk became more measured and cautious as he once more hid behind his self-imposed mask.  
  
  
Later that evening Lys undressed for sleep, once more feeling tired but satisfied with the day. Practice had gone well, and already Sam was getting ideas for new songs as they worked together. No lyrics yet, Sam had admitted that he was terrible at that sort of thing, but it was something that would be dealt with once they had a better synergy as a group. There had been sufficient daylight left after to both go to the library and check out the books he required as well as get a bit of work done outside. As he sat down on the edge of his bed to take off his boots his phone chirped with a Chatter message. Curious, he picked up his phone and was greeted with a shirtless photo of Sam, taken in the bathroom mirror, while making the for-some-reason-popular kissy-face.  
  
_What in the hell…_  
  
**L33tK3ys:** d00d wtf  
  
**PurpleGoth:** MOAR   
  
**L33tK3ys:** no  
  
**RawkStar:** sry guys, misstell -_-  
  
Initially confused, he began giggling until he dissolved into a full fit of laughter, collapsing back onto the bed. He wiped away tears and checked the rest of the messages he had just missed.  
  
**PurpleGoth:** c’mon Sebby, your turn. You too, Lys, if you’re still up!   
  
**L33tK3ys:** NO  
  
**RawkStar:** your turn, too, Abby, if you wanna play like that   
  
**L33tK3ys:** ...okay maybe  
  
**PurpleGoth:** nope, not until I get another pic from someone else. I’ve got two boobs, that means I need two pics to bring the girls out to play :3  
  
**RawkStar:** SEB DUDE HELP A BRO OUT MAN  
  
**L33tK3ys:** the hell I will. Mom almost saw this and I don’t have the energy to deal with that  
  
**RawkStar:** LYS BRO YOU ARE MY ONLY HOPE  
  
Suddenly feeling cheeky, Lys typed out a quick reply.  
  
**SixStrings:** why? There were already two boobs in the first pic; you and your reflection  :P  
  
**PurpleGoth:** there needs to be a microphone drop emoji  
  
**RawkStar:** that… That was actually a good burn. I’m not even mad, bro  
  
**L33tK3ys:** damn it, mom and Demetrius want to know why I’m laughing so hard. SMH, FML  
  
**SixStrings:** good night  :)


	8. Making Progress

The sun was bright and warm for a spring afternoon, and Lys paused in his work to draw his wrist across his forehead as he removed his hat. He had tied a kerchief around his neck and found a long pair of work gloves, but had decided to leave the shirt behind, as the sun wasn’t that strong, and he was alone anyway. For a moment he stood there, face to the sun, hat in one hand and the other fist on his hip, taking a moment to enjoy the breeze and clean smell of fresh-cut grass. The sudden click of a camera shutter caught him by surprise, and he turned to see Haley holding up a rather impressive digital camera, followed by Abigail carrying a few packages.  
  
“I’m so sorry to grab a shot without permission, but it was _such_ a good composition I couldn’t help myself. I’ll delete it if you want. Here,” Haley said, pushing a few buttons to bring up the saved photos, “that did come out well. But again, if you’re not comfortable with it I’ll delete it right now.”  
  
“That’s really good. I don’t mind, though I don’t know who’d be interested in that sort of thing.” Haley and Abigail exchanged matching grins but said nothing, and Abigail hefted the boxes in his direction.  
  
“I’m pretty sure you’re interested in these. Looks like the clothes you ordered came in this morning. I figured I’d bring ‘em over and see how things are going.”  
  
“And I wanted to call in that favor, if you’ve got a few minutes to listen.”  
  
“Oh, that’s great. Um, if you don’t mind, put the boxes on the porch and I’ll bring them in later. And I’ve got a few spare minutes, what do you have in mind?”  
  
“Well, I’m pretty good at photographing people, but I’m still terrible with landscapes and such. So I thought that it would be good practice to come take pictures of your farm, so not only would I get the practice I need but you could have a visual diary of what you’ve been doing here.”  
  
“I would like that. It looks a bit daunting right now, but I’m sure that I’ll look back and wonder what I was worried about. Having some professional photos to document it all would be great.”  
  
“I’m not a professional, sweetie, not yet. But this might give me the experience I need. Erm, you don’t mind if I just go about as I please, or if I get you in a few pics?”  
  
“Not a problem. If you have trouble with something just let me know. As for me, well, I can’t guarantee that I’ll be terribly photogenic right now, but I trust your judgment.”  
  
“Yay, thanks!” Haley bounced in anticipation and kissed him on the cheek before rummaging through the camera bag she wore slung across herself. “Good, I’ve got spare batteries and SD cards, and my other lenses. I’m going to have a walk-around, then, let me know if I start to get in your way.” Lys chuckled at the spontaneous act of affection and put his hat back on.  
  
“I’m going to continue working in this area for now. It’s what I’ve got plotted out for planting at this time. At this rate I should be done by tomorrow.”  
  
“You’ve made a lot of progress,” Abigail observed, sitting on the porch (twirling her knife, like usual) and looking around, “I remember coming here a lot when I was younger because it’s all overgrown. It was fun and spooky, and I always hoped I’d find buried treasure or monsters to fight or something. I’m kinda sad in a weird way it’s going away, but then again, I’m happy to see something being done with the place. Apparently your granddad was well-liked around here, and some of the older folks in the community made it a point to at least keep the house in good repair.”  
  
“I didn’t know that. That’s really kind of them. I’ll have to talk to Lewis about that, see if I can find a way to repay everyone for their work.”  
  
“Just getting this place up and running again is probably thanks enough for them, I bet,” she mused, opening her backpack and pulling out a large pad of paper and a pencil, “and speaking of work, I’ll let you get back to it. Don’t mind me, I wanna draw a bit of this area. I’m also better at people than landscapes like Haley, so I take the chance to practice where I can.”  
  
“You’re an artist as well?”  
  
“Mm-hmm. Well, kinda. I like drawing and painting, but I don’t know if I’m _great_ at it yet. I’m good, but I know I’ve got a lot to improve on. I asked Leah to teach me sculpture once, but it was SUCH a mess. Took me all night to get the clay out of my hair. Oh well, at least I know.”  
  
“You’re all far ahead of me. My signature is barely legible, and if it weren’t for auto-focus on my phone’s camera I’d never take a picture that wasn’t blurry. As for sculpture… I’m not going to get into that story until I’m also at least three beers in. To be honest, I don’t have a lot of useful skills other than music, so I have a lot of respect for people who do.” Adjusting his gloves and hat, he looked around at the area he planned to work and sighed. “But right now it’s hard work and not skill that’s needed.”  
  
  
The three of them worked quietly in their own spheres, not ignoring each other, but also not intruding. Abigail sketched with great focus, swapping out pencils for different hardness or point widths, and smudging and erasing to generate shadows and highlights. Haley photographed from nearly every possible angle, height, and distance that her equipment would allow, for once not bothered by getting a little dirty and messy in the process. Lys had finished clearing out the weeds and now focused on tilling and leveling the ground. When afternoon shadows began to give way to the fading light of evening Lys received messages from both Pierre and Robin that his shipments had arrived, and he replied that he would be over in another hour or two to pick everything up. Haley and Abigail packed up their gear and left, allowing him to put away his tools and take a shower.  
  
He opened the boxes and laid out their contents on the bed, doing inventory and a quick visual check for fit. Several pairs of cargo pants in neutral colors, long-sleeved shirts in gray and black, and short-sleeved button-downs in single bold colors comprised his new wardrobe.  
  
_Time to continue my change and make progress. I do hope this fits, though, that’s always a hazard when shopping online._  
  
He put on the black pair of pants, feeling relief immediately that they fit, and pulled a likewise black shirt over his head. It had thumb holes at the end to keep the sleeves from rolling back up his arms, in the slightly punk style he liked. Over that went the short sleeved shirt in bright yellow that he left unbuttoned, and he laughed at his reflection when he saw the “danger” color scheme he’d accidentally assembled. It did look good, though, and “moved” with him; he’d always preferred clothes that flowed rather than fit tightly. Lacing up his boots, he remembered something that he hadn’t worn in a while, and opened his guitar case to retrieve it. In one of the many small compartments for holding picks, strings, and the like, was a marbled red plastic pick that had been pierced by a small metal loop and strung on a lightweight leather cord. He smiled at the memory of the artifact, slipping it over his head and adjusting the length. It fit neatly between the choker and the low scoop neck of the shirt, further adding to the layered style he’d also always liked. As he left the room he suddenly remembered the glasses and grabbed them from the top of the dresser.  
  
_I’m starting to feel and look like me again. I wonder if I’ll be able to change and move on without losing myself. And if anyone will accept it._  
  
There was still light out as he departed for Sebastian’s house up on the mountain, planning to stop there and then at the general store on the way back. Robin greeted him with a hug when she answered the door.  
  
“Hi again, you’re looking well! And I see you’ve updated your outfit, very nice.”  
  
“Thanks, it’s a relief having more than just two sets of everything. You said that everything came in?”  
  
“It did, I’ve got it in the shop. How are you getting it home? There’s a bit too much to carry yourself.” Lys stopped short before facepalming hard.  
  
“Arrgh, I’m such an idiot. I completely forgot to think about that.”  
  
“Lys? Hey, what’s up?” Sebastian had come up from his basement bedroom at the sound of their conversation.  
  
“I’m just a doofus. I’ll have to come back later to get all of my gear back to the house.”  
  
“You what? Wait, you seriously didn’t think about how you’d get everything home?” He smirked and cuffed Lys playfully on the shoulder. “I’ll give you a lift back. Gimmie a few to find the spare helmet.”  
  
“That’s sweet of you, dear,” Robin beamed, “I’ll bring everything out to the garage.” Lys followed Robin and Demetrius to the garage with the boxes of parts as Sebastian approached them with a handful of hooked elastic cables.  
  
“Thanks, guys, I’ll load everything myself, since I know how to distribute the weight.”  
  
“This is a nice bike. I didn’t know that you ride.”  
  
“Do you?”  
  
“No. I can drive stick, though.”  
  
“It’s not that terribly different, then, just two wheels instead of four. I can teach you some day if you like.”  
  
“Really? That would be fun, but only if I’m not taking up your time.” Sebastian shrugged as he secured the last of the load, checked the straps for security, and put on a leather riding jacket and gloves.  
  
“It’s no problem, it would be nice to have someone else here who knows how to ride. This is a sport cruiser, 750cc, so it’s the right size and weight for someone like you to learn on. Here, I found the spare helmet, get that on while I make sure everything is balanced.” Lys complied, buckling the chin strap and raising the visor as Sebastian donned his own helmet, swung a leg over the seat and stood the bike up off of the kickstand.  
  
“Okay, good to go,” Sebastian said, beckoning over his shoulder, “riding passenger is easy, just do two things: hold on and don’t shift your weight. Relax and trust me.”  
  
“I’m just surprised that _you_ trust _me_. You sure you’re okay with me riding? I can walk if it’s going to be a problem for you.” Sebastian flashed him a rare smile and closed the visor of his own helmet.  
  
“Just shut up and get on.”  
  
“That’s what she said?” Sebastian nearly tipped the bike over laughing but caught it and himself in time.  
  
“You know what? You’re all right. Let’s go, I haven’t been able to ride in a little while and tonight is nice.”  
  
Lys got into place behind Sebastian, hooking his boot heels over the passenger’s foot rest pegs, holding on as instructed. The machine went from inert to active in a couple of seconds, rumbling smoothly at idle as Sebastian checked everything one last time.  
  
“Like I said, relax and hold on. Here we go!”  
  
Lys gasped and clutched tighter around Sebastian as they took off, startled at the sudden acceleration. He mumbled an apology that was lost over the sound of the wind and engine, but the shaking of Sebastian’s shoulders telegraphed the laugh that Lys couldn’t hear.  
  
The ride down the mountain was smooth and quick, though when Lys snuck a look at the dials he noticed they were only doing about 20mph. It felt so much faster, however, and after his initial trepidation he started to feel comfortable, enjoying the trip. He cracked the visor a little to allow in some of the breeze and closed his eyes, listening to and feeling the bike under him. Like his guitar, the machine felt alive, in synergy with its partner. Sebastian rode with confident ease, guiding it with small, measured movements, as though the bike already knew where to go and he was just providing gentle course corrections. As they pulled up to the general store they were greeted by Abigail.  
  
“I thought I heard your motorcycle. What brings you out here, Sebby? Wait, Lys? Is he teaching you to ride or something?” Lys nearly fell off in his attempt to dismount, but Sebastian caught him by the arm.  
  
“Yikes, thanks for that. I’m still a bit tingly, wasn’t expecting that kind of sensation. And no, he’s giving me a lift back home with my gear. I’m sorta terrible at planning ahead.” Abigail eyed him up and down with approval, hands on her hips.  
  
“Aww, did the ride give you naughty feelings? Love the new look, too.”  
  
“Thanks, and you can’t tell me that you wouldn’t feel a bit weird after being on a giant vibrating machine like that,” he grinned, taking off his helmet. Abigail giggled, trying not to say something very inappropriate but clearly wanting to very much. Sebastian leaned the bike onto the kickstand, took off his helmet as well, and pulled a pack of clove cigarettes and a lighter out of his jacket.  
  
“Take your time, I’ll have a quick smoke while I wait.”  
  
Lys ducked into the store where he was greeted by Pierre. They took the time to go over his order and planting instructions, where he took further notes. Standing downwind of the store, and chatting with Abigail, Sebastian blew a thin stream of smoke as Lys and Pierre emerged, boxes in hand. He ground out the cigarette and placed it into a fireproof container to finish later as he assisted them in securing the last of the packages. Abigail hugged them both before she followed her father back into the store, and Sebastian put on his helmet again.  
  
“Good to go. Mount up, let’s get you home.”


	9. Removing the Mask

The cloudless sky was full night by the time they pulled up to the farm, lit up by twinkling stars and a bright full moon. Their eyes had had the time to acclimate to the darkness during the ride, and with the celestial illumination Lys had no trouble seeing the garden shed. Sebastian stopped in front of it and provided Lys with a steady hand as he got off of the bike and unlocked the shed. Lys was about to flip on the light but decided at the last moment that he didn’t want to ruin his night vision. Carefully, the two of them unstrapped and offloaded the packages into the shed.  
  
“Just put it wherever, I’ll organize it later. I’ll be making a mess of it all tomorrow anyway, so no sense in trying to make it pretty now.”  
  
“Then I’ll just hand it to you and you put it away, so we don’t get in each other’s way and I don’t unload the bike in a lopsided manner. Also, you really did forget to think of a way to get all of this here? You are such a space case,” Sebastian joked, handing over a box before going back for another. Sighing, Lys paused in shelving a box.  
  
“Yeah, I did. Like I said, I’m really bad at thinking things through sometimes. I’ve got a lot of energy and drive but it often means that I just rush headlong into things. It got me into a lot of fights, too. I try to plan, but it sometimes feels like the harder I try to think ahead the worse off it goes. Hell, I came out here without any preparation, just quit my job, dropped everything in storage, and walked away without looking back but also without looking ahead. I’m amazingly lucky that I haven’t gotten badly hurt or in trouble here. All of you have been so much help, you have no idea, and I’ve no idea how to pay it back.”  
  
“Careful, this one’s heavy. And I don’t know about everyone else, but just be you and do your best and I think we’ll get along. Here, this is the last one. Anyway, you’re my friend, and I just want to see you succeed. I’m trying to get out of this place, so no lie, it’s weird to me that someone would come here to get away, but then, that’s your story.” He moved past Lys to have a look at the four-wheeler, prodding and checking various settings and statuses. “Looks like that’s still in good shape. Let me know if you need any work done on it again.”  
  
“You’re sure, I don’t-”  
  
“Dude, you can drop the shy act, it doesn’t suit you. It’s okay, you can be yourself.”  
  
“I guess I’m not that good an actor, am I?” Lys asked, closing and securing the shed door before sitting down on the porch. Sebastian pulled out the case with his half-finished cigarette and the lighter before sitting down next to him.  
  
“The other way around. You’re a great actor. So much so that you’re fooling yourself. I’ll be blunt, none of us know just who or what you are. But, we can see that you’ve been hurt bad and you’re still sorting things out and learning to trust again.” He paused a moment to cup his hands around the end of the cig, protecting it from the breeze as he relit it, his face momentarily illuminated by the tiny flame. Exhaling another stream of smoke, he rested his arms on his legs, the cigarette loosely held between two fingers. “What I can tell, though, is that you are honest. Hiding things from us is actually hurting you worse than the fear of being rejected, and it’s messing with your head. So, I wonder, when are we going to get to see the real you?” Lys removed the glasses, folding them up neatly and putting them into a thigh pocket as he reclined back on the porch.  
  
“First Elliott, now you. You’re both right. I’ve been running and hiding for a long time, and when I got here I was at a really low point. This last week I’ve finally felt like myself again, and that I can be myself around others. I’m weird and that puts off a lot of people, but you all not only accept that but seem to get a kick out of it. Which reminds me, sorry about the other day, I really didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I was having a bit of fun and wasn’t thinking about how you’d react, just how it would be amusing.”  
  
“I told you, don’t worry about it. I’m just not really comfortable with people being in my personal space.”  
  
“I’m the huggy-cuddly type, so apologies in advance. Seriously, if I pull something that really annoys or embarrasses or pisses you off let me know. Take a swing at me if you need to, I can be dense sometimes.”  
  
“Hmph, I’ll keep that in mind. You and Sam are going to get along really well. Hmm? Something the matter?”  
  
“Oh, no, just… A funny train of thought.”  
  
“How so?”  
  
“Nothing, just being weird.”  
  
“So? Out with it.”  
  
“Well… I was thinking that you smoke those flavored ones, and I’ve never dated smokers because it would be like kissing an ashtray, but those don’t smell that bad, kinda neat really, so I wondered what it would be like with someone who smokes those, and then I felt bad because I felt like I was perving on you again.” Sebastian chuckled in good humor, offering the cigarette with friendly smile.  
  
“I can see it. Have a try, see what you think. If you don’t like it I understand, it’s kinda acquired.”  
  
“Eh, what the hell. I’m still young and stupid.” Lys took the offered item, inhaled, and immediately began coughing, much to Sebastian’s amusement. “Dang, I have a hard time seeing how most people can get started on this habit.” His second try was met with more success, and he inspected the cigarette critically as well as his own reaction to it. “Hmm. Not bad, I think I can also see the attraction. It’s not something I’d make a habit of, but I could see having one now and then socially.” He offered to pass it back but Sebastian waved him away, pulling a fresh one out of the pack. He lit the second and they shared a warm, pleasant peace for a few minutes, punctuated with the smoky scent of clove and strawberry.  
  
“You really are a musician,” Sebastian mused, “you know the value of silence.”  
  
“Sound can be powerful, but silence even more so. You can hear a lot when it’s quiet, particularly things that are left unsaid.”  
  
“Truth. You know, it’s weird. I sorta picked up this habit to have something to do when I’m by myself so I’m not completely bored, and I enjoy the solitude of it. But it is nice to have someone else there for once. Sam will hang out now and then when I go out for a smoke, but, heh, you should have seen his face when he tried it that one time.”  
  
“I think I can imagine it. What was Abby’s reaction to trying these?”  
  
“Dunno, never offered, but I get the feeling it’s not quite her thing, either. You know,” he said, with an all-encompassing gesture at Lys, “if someone would have told me last week that you’d look and act like, well, you are now, I’d have called total BS. It’s almost like one of those magical girl transformations from those animated series Abby likes.”  
  
“So, what, I’m Magical Pretty Boy Lysander?” He laughed at his own joke and flicked away ash from the end of the cigarette (a reflex that he’d automatically picked up on), “quiet and shy dweeb until I get my guitar, when I transform into a talented and outgoing musician that flirts with everyone. Somehow I don’t think it’ll catch on.”  
  
“You are such a doofus, and I don’t think I’d have it any other way. It’s finally nice to meet you,” he smiled, extending a hand. Lys shifted the cigarette to his other hand and grasped Sebastian’s in reply.  
  
“Nice to finally meet you, too. Looks like I’m not the only one behind a mask.”  
  
“Well, I don’t meet many people I can trust to take it off around.”  
  
“Truth.”  
  
“As much as I’m enjoying our bromance, I should get going if I want to get in a ride before it gets too late,” observed Sebastian, checking his watch and standing up.  
  
“No worries, thanks again for the help. Feel free to drop in at any time if you just wanna sit and do nothing for a while.”  
  
“I’ll do that. And one of these days I’ll teach you to ride.”  
  
“Sounds great. Be safe out there. Fistbump?”  
  
“Heh, okay,” Sebastian smiled, returning the gesture. Lys took a long pull off of what was left of his cigarette and remembered something.  
  
“Mm, nearly forgot, the spare helmet, lemme grab that.”  
  
“Hold onto it, it’ll be a good reminder for you. Besides, nobody else at the house is interested in learning, or in our current group of friends. It’ll just collect dust in the garage.” He zipped his jacket back up, adjusted his gloves, ground out the last of his cigarette on the heel of his boot, and put on his helmet. Likewise, Lys crumbled what was left of his smoke and stretched as he got to his feet.  
  
“I better get some sleep, then, I’ve got so much to do tomorrow. I’m gonna be so wiped out, but I’ll finally show some damn progress.” He sighed deeply and folded his hands behind his head, staring off at nothing. “I really hope this works out. I’ve already made friends and I like it here. Starting over again would…”  
  
“It’d kill you, right?” Sebastian joked as he straddled his bike, his back to Lys, or he would have seen him twitch visibly.  
  
“...Yeah. Something like that. See ya.” Lys watched Sebastian leave until the tail light had faded into the distance, allowing himself a small smile.  
  
“Heh, it’s nice to not be alone for once.” He went in, changed, and promptly dozed off, more tired than he had expected.  
  
  
The next morning he woke earlier than usual, but took a few minutes to lie back and think as he deliberately formed a plan on how he was going to work. Yesterday he had been lucky. Today he needed to pay attention and do it right the first time. Thanks to the plans he had sketched with Pierre and Robin, and the instructions with everything he had purchased this was actually a simple task, it just required the effort of putting it where it all needed to go. He had slept well and made sure to drink plenty of water (with the intermittent snack for energy), but he was exhausted by the time night rolled around, having just barely finished his work. Everything was planted, installed, tilled, plugged in, filled, and several other forms of completed. He flopped onto the porch and sprawled there, feeling completely drained yet filled with a sense of immense satisfaction.  
  
_Holy damn, I actually did it. I made a plan, followed it, and stuck with it all the way to the end. I actually accomplished something. Whether or not this whole thing pans out, and if anything actually grows are other problems. For now, I can feel good that for the moment I got something right._  
  
He lay there and allowed the weariness to flow out of himself, very nearly dozing off. Sitting up, he fished his phone out of his pocket and sent a mass text to Elliott, Sebastian, Sam, Haley, and Abigail: _I’m finally done, it’s going to take a few days to see if this does anything. Let’s meet up at the fountain tomorrow morning to hang out for a while, I need a day to do nothing but sit around._ With a groan of pain, he staggered as he stood, as his legs had begun to cramp while he was sitting. Over the next ten minutes he got positive replies from everyone, and once he received all of the messages that he was expecting he curled up on the bed on top of the sheets and promptly went to sleep.


	10. Fight for What You Believe In

Lys was a mass of muscle aches when he woke, but a few minutes of stretching alleviated the discomfort some, and a hot shower did the rest. He selected the same black pants he had worn the other day, but with dark grey shirt and deep violet one over it. Afterward he took the time to make and enjoy a cup of coffee and sipped carefully at the piping-hot drink as he had a walk around his garden- _Yes, it is my garden, isn’t it?_ he thought, and once again felt the sense of satisfaction and completion that he’d had the night before.  
  
_No real change yet, but the irrigation drip system is working just fine, and no birds or squirrels yet have tried to eat anything, so for the time being I’m doing well. Today already looks like it’s going to be a good day. On THAT note…_  
  
Draining the caffeinated beverage and feeling quite refreshed for it, he opened his guitar case to retrieve the necklace, which he always kept there, along with a couple of bracelets in a similar fashion; guitar picks woven into a cobra-stitched braid with the same thin leather cord, in blue and green marbled plastic.  
  
_Why is it that most of my good memories have to do with this guitar or are carried with it? Hello, what’s this? Oh wow, I’d forgotten…_  
  
In one of the many compartments in the case he pulled out a pair of small, metal, round-rimmed sunglasses.  
  
_That’s right, that birthday gift from grandpa. He always did know my style. So THAT’S where these went, I forgot that I’d put these in here. What a nice surprise for myself._  
  
He put them on and grinned at his reflection, then grabbed his guitar with enthusiasm and bounded out the door.  
  
_Oh yes, this is how it’s done. I’m back! Time to go be brilliant again. C’mon, old friend, let’s go meet with new friends._  
  
  
He was earlier than the others, but he had expected that, and stopped in the middle of the town plaza, where he put down his guitar and hooked his thumbs in his belt loops, enjoying the warmth of the morning sun. His reverie was interrupted by a rather muscular young man with short brown hair, who approached him with curiosity.  
  
“Hey, I haven’t seen you before. Or, wait, I think I saw you at the Flower Dance, but you’re…”  
  
“Yeah, I’ve had a few updates since then, but I am new, just got here a week or so ago. I’m Lys.”  
  
“Alex. Cool, at least you’re trying, unlike that other guy.” Puzzled, Lys regarded Alex with a look of confusion.  
  
“I’m not sure who you mean. Someone else got here recently?”  
  
“Nah, that writer-guy, got here a year or something ago. Always holed up in that cabin on the beach, writing poetry or some other stupid stuff. Dresses like a total dweeb, too, who’s he trying to impress? Not like he goes anywhere or anything, probably just some loser that can’t cut it in the real world.”  
  
Lys snarled without thinking, suddenly infuriated. Reflexively, he curled his hand into a fist, rocking his weight back on his right leg, then springing off and pivoting on his left to throw his entire weight behind one solid punch, connecting squarely with Alex’s jaw, just below the ear. Despite the generous telegraph, Alex was completely unprepared for this and hit the ground in a heap, gaping at Lys.  
  
“What the hell-”  
  
“Nobody insults my friends!” Lys hissed.  
  
“Oh, what, is he your boyfriend or something?”  
  
“Why? You jealous?” he snapped, “bad luck, he’s not your type.”  
  
“I will _end_ you,” shouted Alex, springing to his feet very quickly for someone of his size and taking a wild swing at Lys, who ducked out of the way with ease.  
  
“Not with accuracy like that, you won’t.”  
  
“What is your problem? Why do you freaking care?” Lys was vaguely aware of shouts and the sound of running footsteps toward them but ignored it; he was more focused on dodging Alex’s punches, which though clumsy were powerful, and he was still slightly stiff from the previous day. But he was more agile and not as angry, and he even felt cocky enough to block and deflect a strike.  
  
“Spoken like someone who’s never fought for something. Isn’t there anything you want to protect?” This somehow enraged Alex further, and Lys very nearly missed getting clipped as he dodged aside once more.  
  
“Lysander!”  
  
_Who-_  
  
The momentary lapse of concentration at the sound of his name gave Alex the opening he needed, and he hit _hard_. Completely off-balance, Lys could only process the sensation of falling, but not how fast or far. He was aware of someone catching him, breaking his fall and gasping in pain as they took his full weight.  
  
“I’ve got you. Is it bad?”  
  
“Nnngh, damn. Elliott? Is that…” Holding a hand to his head, his vision cleared enough to see that Elliott had caught him, his blue eyes wide with worry. Before he could inquire further about Lys’s condition he saw Alex approach, and pulled Lys close protectively, his jaw set in determination.  
  
“This fight is over, stand down, Alex.”  
  
“So now you’re defending _him_? After what he did?”  
  
“You’ve never had something you wanted to protect?” This had the unexpected effect of getting Alex to back off long enough to cool off, just as everyone else ran up. Haley in particular was shocked.  
  
“Alex, what’s going on? This isn’t like you.”  
  
“It’s okay guys, it’s not his fault,” Lys groaned, unsuccessfully trying to sit up, “I started it, he finished it. Fair game.” Alex eyed him suspiciously while Sebastian folded his arms across his chest and shook his head.  
  
“I really doubt that. You’re impulsive but not stupid.”  
  
“Mate, you have no idea. He was being friendly and said something I took the wrong way, then I overreacted and lashed out. My fault, Alex, sorry.” The initial shock of pain had finally worn off due to adrenaline, but it was replaced promptly with a dull, throbbing ache that pulsed in time with his own. He sagged into Elliott’s shoulder, gritting his teeth and wincing at the effort of not trying to completely collapse. Haley reached out to Alex, but he pulled away.  
  
“It looks like he didn’t hit you as bad as you did him, but are you okay, too? How-”  
  
“Whatever,” Alex grunted, turning on his heel, “it doesn’t matter.” He stalked off with his hands in his pockets and shoulders hunched, and Haley sighed as she watched him go.  
  
“I’ll talk to him later. I know he doesn’t get along with some of you here, and apparently you least of all, but he’s not normally the type to do that.”  
  
“Well, in fairness, I did knock him on his ass, so that’s enough to incense anyone.”  
  
“Yeah, right, man,” Sam laughed, “he outweighs all of us and was captain of his gridball team in school. No way you did any damage.”  
  
“No, I really did. I didn’t hit him that hard but he still went down. If I’d just have clipped him he might not have tried to tear me a new one that bad.”  
  
“...You really…” Sam’s expression was one of impressed awe. “You are _scary_ , dude. And probably dumb as hell for picking a fight with someone like that. I’m amazed you’re still conscious.” Elliott agreed and moved Lys’s hand to assess the damage.  
  
“The medical clinic is nearby, let’s get you over and have you looked at.”  
  
“I’m fine, it just sodding hurts. Check my eyes, if my pupils are the same size then I’m not concussed and there’s nothing to worry about. I’m not bleeding...at least I’m sure I’m not… It just...dizzy.” His second attempt to sit up again was a failure, only producing another wave of pain. “Just gimmie a minute to clear my head and- gah!” Elliott picked him up with almost insulting ease, to which Lys protested firmly. “I’m okay, you don’t need to- Ow. Friggin’... Fine, you win,” he conceded, relaxing into Elliott’s grip, “but usually at the end of being carried like this there’s a bed, and I’m in no condition to do anything but sleep in it.” Elliott chuckled and lead the way to the park.  
  
“All that can be offered right now is a park bench, which should be sufficient for your current needs, then.”  
  
“At least I’ve a decent selection of handsome princes and lovely princesses,” Lys returned as he flashed a grin at the group, “perhaps one of you will be kind enough to bestow me with a kiss should I doze off.”  
  
“Are you always this much of a flirt after losing a fight?” Abigail teased.  
  
“I’m _always_ this much of a flirt, it’s just that after losing a fight it’s easier to get sympathy affection.”  
  
“You’re even easier than I am,” piped up Sam, who had thoughtfully picked up Lys’s guitar, “and with even less shame.”  
  
“‘Easy’ indicates that someone else is interested in return,” riposted Sebastian, to which Sam made a very pained face.  
  
“Oh, ohh, right there, do you see?” he asked, pantomiming a stabbing motion, “right in the heart. You are cold.”  
  
They arrived in the park, and Elliott set Lys on his feet, who barely succeeded in not stumbling, and lounged on a bench as the rest of the party likewise sat on benches or the ground. Lys straightened and smiled his flirty grin.  
  
“There, told you, just fine, all I needed was- Ugh, burn it, wrong again,” he muttered through clenched teeth, clasping a hand to his head, “sorry, but I’m gonna need to borrow you again for a little longer. I’m proper amazed that he didn’t knock me out with that, and I’m rather wishing that he had.” He dropped onto the bench and sprawled across Elliott’s lap, throwing an arm across his eyes and sighing deeply. “Doesn’t it just figure. I finally get back to my old self and the first thing I do is pick and lose a fight. Some things never change.”  
  
Abigail leaned up against the fountain and pulled out a large pad of drawing paper, a pencil, and an eraser, while Sam poked at Lys’s guitar case while seated on the next bench over.  
  
“Mind if I have a go? I’ve got a song idea and I wanna sound it out while it’s fresh in my mind.”  
  
“Have at it,” Lys replied, waving his other hand in the direction of Sam’s voice, “it’s already tuned.” Sebastian pulled a laptop out of his backpack and set it up with a microphone to record Sam, which was something that they’d done often. Haley pulled her camera out of the bag slung across herself, poking through the lenses she had brought, then all of them paused and turned as one. Mouth slightly open, Lys was asleep and snoring gently, one arm over his eyes and the other across his midriff, using Elliott as a pillow, who was trying with extreme difficulty not to laugh.  
  
“You know what? I don’t care, I need a picture of this,” Haley said, immediately snapping a few photos with glee, “the two of you are just crazy cute like that.”  
  
“I am quite certain that he will be both pleased and amused to hear that.”


	11. Apologies and Resolutions

Lys woke up with a start, sitting up blinking in the bright, early-afternoon sunlight.  
  
“That didn’t take long. Good nap?” asked Haley, who was reviewing photos that she’d taken.  
  
“How long was I out?”  
  
“Only about ten minutes, we really expected you to sleep longer.” Swinging his legs around so he sat properly on the bench, he stretched, noticing that Elliott was doing the same.  
  
“Sorry, didn’t think I was that heavy.”  
  
“You aren’t, but I hesitated to move, on the chance it would wake you.”  
  
“Thanks. That helped, though, I no longer feel like I’ve got the percussion section from the 1812 Overture in my skull. It still hurts, but I can think now. And now that I can think clearly, time to clear things up.”  
  
“Where are you going?” asked Sam, who was making notes on a pad of paper with one hand on one leg while supporting the guitar on the other.  
  
“Off to talk to Alex. I really do feel bad about that. Regardless of what was said, it’s his opinion and he’s entitled to it, and I could have done a much better job of dealing with it.”  
  
“What was it that was said, or is that something you desire to keep in confidence?” Elliott queried. Lys didn’t look at anyone while he thought of a good answer.  
  
“I don’t like it when someone insults my friends. Back in a bit.”  
  
  
As Lys walked through the plaza it occurred to him that he hadn’t bothered to ask where he could find Alex in the first place.  
  
_You twit. Again, always running off without thinking or planning. I really thought that I had gotten a better handle on that. Well, might as well start here and see if anyone has seen him lately._  
  
He vaguely recalled Alex storming off in the general direction of the saloon, and there were houses in that area, so it stood a good chance that even if Alex wasn’t there, someone might know where he was. Passing the saloon, he heard a voice talking just beyond one of the houses, and strode in its direction.  
  
“You at least understand me, don’t you?” Lys paused, not seeing the speaker but already recognizing the voice.  
  
_Sounds like he’s having a conversation. It’d be rude to interrupt. Perhaps I should-_  
  
A dog barked and Alex laughed, accompanied by the sound of a collar and tags jingling, probably from being scratched.  
  
_Ah, this conversation is one-sided. Leaning against the wall, he folded his arms across his chest and listened._  
  
“Yeah, nobody else cares or wants to try. Just you and me. Dad was a jerk to mom and me, and he finally left us alone. And now she’s gone, too. But you’re here, aren’t you? You won’t leave me, and I’ll always take care of you.”  
  
_I see. Well, enough eavesdropping, then._  
  
“I think I understand now. Doesn’t quite excuse what you said, but nothing excuses my behavior, either,” Lys remarked, walking around the corner. Alex jumped and glared at Lys, angry at the interruption.  
  
“What do you want now? Another fight? I’ll drop you faster and harder than I did last time.”  
  
“To the contrary,” Lys replied, leaning on the fence, and putting his hands in his pockets, “I’m here to apologize. I didn’t give you enough time to explain yourself, and even so, it’s your opinion, and it was honest. If you want to take another swing at me you’re more than free, and I won’t stop you. But at least I can clear my conscience in the meantime. So, sorry about hitting you, that was wrong of me.”  
  
“You really think that’s just going to make everything okay?”  
  
“No, it won’t. But it’s a start. And I’d like to try to start over. That’s why I came here in the first place, and I’m already falling into bad habits. You do have something you want to protect, I can see that now, and I want to help.”  
  
“Protect what?” Alex asked, still wary of Lys, but slowly becoming less tense.  
  
“Your friend there. And a memory.”  
  
“I don’t want your sympathy.”  
  
“Then I won’t give it,” Lys shrugged, and interrupted the start of Alex’s protest, “but I will offer my _empathy_. I still have both of my parents and I’m on good terms with them, so no, I can’t sympathize with your position. But I am capable of compassion, and that is what I will offer.”  
  
“...Why do you care?”  
  
“That’s what I do. I’m rubbish on my own for pretty much everything, but I excel at assisting others. I’m a support class; I feel best when I’m helping someone else achieve their dreams. So, I wonder, what are your dreams?”  
  
Alex didn’t answer immediately. The dog that he had been talking with whined at him for attention, and Alex scratched him behind the ears. Lys held out a hand to the dog, who sniffed him and pressed his nose to Lys’s palm, begging for further scritchies.  
  
“If Dusty likes you, I guess you aren’t all that bad. Me, though. I… I dunno. After high school I kinda lost focus. I still want to go on to be a professional gridball player, and I keep up with the training. Mom worked her hardest to make sure I got a good education and had what I needed to be successful, but afterward…”  
  
“So you’re keeping up with the physical requirements, that’s good. What else do you need to do?”  
  
“Apply to teams, I guess? I need to go look it up. But I’m still a bit out of shape for it. I do a lot of weight training but the running is still hard.”  
  
“My cardio is also terrible, so I can’t fault you there. Hmm. Well, I’m free in the early mornings.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“I know for sure that I have nothing going on then, and most evenings I’m either working on something or have other plans. So first thing in the morning is best, especially when it starts getting hot in the summer. I don’t know how far anything is around here, though, so we’ll have to use my phone or something with GPS to help us plot a good course.”  
  
“Are you… Are you offering to train with me?”  
  
“Running, yes. I’ve got a different physical build than you do, so weight training won’t do me good, and you seem to have that well in hand as it is. I’m not interested in it anyway. I have other physical pursuits that I prefer.”  
  
“What, like dancing or something?” Alex snorted, finally cracking a smile.  
  
“Yes, actually. Go ahead and laugh,” Lys said, as Alex chortled, “but it has gotten me some serious tail over the years.”  
  
“Pfft, whatever. Men or women?” Alex shot back, hoping to get a reaction.  
  
“ _And_. Men and women. What’s that look for?”  
  
“Oh, so you’re…?”  
  
“Yes. Is there a problem?”  
  
“No, it’s just… I’ve never seen anybody be so open about it.”  
  
“I’ve got nothing to hide or be ashamed of. And it’s not like I’m completely easy, I’m quite shallow when you get down to it.” Alex had relaxed considerably during their conversation and now smiled easily.  
  
“So you only date hot people or something?”  
  
“Exactly, you catch on quickly. Therefore you don’t have to worry about me hitting on you. You’re more cute.”  
  
“I should probably punch you for that but you’d probably be into that sort of thing.”  
  
“If I was I’d ask you to spank me, and I usually reserve that for second dates anyway.” Alex laughed out loud, surprising Dusty.  
  
“I take it all back, you’re cool.”  
  
“And so are you. Let’s try again. Hi, I’m Lys, short for Lysander.”  
  
“Alex, short for Alexander.”  
  
“Then we have something interesting in common.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“We have pretentious full names that can be shortened to an even more pretentious ‘Xander’ by people trying too hard to be cool.” He and Alex shared a chuckle over this, as he gave Dusty one last petting. “Let’s go, everyone else is up at the fountain and is probably wondering what’s taking me so long.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Well, we’re friends now, right? So let’s go meet up with the rest of our friends.”  
  
“...Yeah. All right. Sounds like fun.”


	12. Resonance

“Yeah, that sounds better if we- Oh hey, you’re back! Alex?” Sam looked up and greeted Lys, not expecting to see someone else.  
  
“We got things figured out,” Lys waved, taking a seat next to Elliott again, “matters were settled with a minimum of fisticuffs.”  
  
“What, did you flirt with him until he chased you all the way up here?”  
  
“Of course not, we talked about it like adults. Besides,” Lys pouted, “I’m still hurting from that punch. I’m in no mood to flirt with him.” Alex sat down on the edge of the fountain and looked at the drawing Abigail was working on, who tilted it up so he could see it better.  
  
“Yeah, sorry about that, I kinda used my full strength.”  
  
“Well, you can apologize by kissing it better. ...Okay, I lied, I’m always in a mood to flirt.”  
  
“You are truly indelicate in the art of love,” noted Elliott, shaking his head.  
  
“What I do is not art, it’s a game, one at which we all win.”  
  
“So the emotions of others are just playthings to you?”  
  
“Not at all,” Lys explained, bouncing to his feet and taking in the group with a sweeping gesture, “the flirt is all about emotions, excitement and expectations. It is a fleeting moment of pleasure shared by two people selflessly, feeling the warm tingle of temporary passion. It is beautiful because it is momentary and ephemeral, created in just that moment for just that person.”  
  
“And what of long-term affection? Are you capable of understanding and feeling the gentle warmth of true love?”  
  
Abigail giggled maniacally and suddenly began making changes to her drawing. Haley and Alex leaned over to see, and Haley looked between it and the two men across from her a couple of times before laughing.  
  
“Okay, yeah, I totally ship it.”  
  
Her modifications complete, Abigail passed the pad over to Lys and Elliott. She had drawn them (very well!) when Lys had passed out for a nap, and had just added little wings to the both of them; feathered for Elliott, batlike for Lys.  
  
“You even gave me the cute fangs, I love it.” Lys said, quite pleased with the results. Elliott passed back the drawing with a smile.  
  
“The resemblances, both physical and metaphysical, are uncanny.”  
  
“Hey, that sounds like a fun idea for a book. Two beings of power, competing for the attention of a lovely woman, determined to prove that their method is the best,” Lys suggested.  
  
“That is…an interesting idea. I do think that I could take that thread and spin it into a full story.” Sam had been listening to the entire exchange while gazing off at nothing, plucking strings idly as he thought. Then he sat up with a jolt and readied Lys’s guitar.  
  
“Oh. Oh wow, wow, I have such an idea for a song now. Sebby, start recording!” A jaunty, energetic tune resonated from the guitar as Sam improvised a new song on the fly, suddenly awash with inspiration. Lys listened intently, tapping his foot in time with Sam’s music.  
  
“Run that again, I have an idea.” Sam obliged, this time with more flourish and a cleaner sound, having already worked out some of the initial song. Lys waited for Sam to finish the intro before joining him with improvised lyrics.  
  
“I need you, my honey, the night is cold without you. Your touch, it excites me, it sets my heart on fire. Intoxicating sweetness, I crave the feel of your kiss. Tell me, my honey, what is it you desire?”  
  
Before he could think of a second verse Elliott chimed in, for an impromptu vocal battle.  
  
“My lady, I hold you, you are the light in my day. Your smile, it controls me, my soul is opened to you. Overwhelming feeling, as bright as summer’s zenith. Tell me, my lady, what would you like me to do?”  
  
“This fight of hearts is mine to win.”  
  
“This war of souls I will not lose.”  
  
“My honey-!”  
  
“My lady-!”  
  
“Give me your heart-”  
  
“Give you my soul-”  
  
“Tell me, which is it that you choose?”  
  
Sam stopped playing and turned to Sebastian, looking unusually serious.  
  
“Tell me that you got all of that.”  
  
“Yeah, I did,” he replied,” holding a set of headphones to his ear with one hand while he worked a wireless mouse with the other, “this is actually pretty good stuff. We’re still working on a style, but this is a decent start. Kinda ‘idol group’ of a sort, I guess. I have some ideas already for the synth part, and writing in the bass and drums won’t be much trouble.” Sam turned and pointed at Elliott now, even more determined than before.  
  
“Lys said you play piano really well. We need to find a place where we can set up together.”  
  
“Please don’t conscript more of our friends or we may not have any at all.”  
  
“Chill, Sebby, you know that a piano and electric guitar duet would kick ass for this. And did you hear their harmony? I just wanna borrow him for one song.”  
  
“We can’t fit a piano in your room, and your mom would have a fit if we tried.”  
  
“Isn’t there one in the community center? It’s been closed for a few years but I think I remember one there,” Alex suggested, scratching his head as he thought.  
  
“That would be perfect! We could move the entire band over there and mom wouldn’t worry about me disturbing everyone.”  
  
“What part of ‘closed for a few years’ did you not catch?”  
  
“Maybe I could talk to the mayor?” Lys asked, “was there a reason it was closed or just ‘because?’ And it would allow you to get a full professional setup. I’ve set up equipment for dad’s gigs, so I know how to run cables and hook up speakers and the like. It’d give you the chance to really calibrate your songs toward a live audience and how all parts will need to be balanced. Well, we’d probably need to purchase all of that since I have no idea what the setup is like there, so it’s kinda a future project, but it’s possible. Damn, I just realized, I know how to run a soundboard but it looks like I’ll have to teach someone else if I’m on bass. Um, are you okay?” Sam had a rather giddy and misty-eyed look that Lys wasn’t sure how to interpret.  
  
“...I have never loved another man like I love you right now. This is going to be sweet!”  
  
“You’re only hearing what you want to, aren’t you?”  
  
“I’ll contact the mayor and see what I can do about getting it opened back up. A bit more space to work wouldn’t be a bad thing, and I also want to hear what Elliott could do with that song. Provided you’re interested,” Lys hastily amended.  
  
“This morning I might have refused, but I now find myself intrigued. However, I’ve never performed with an ensemble before.”  
  
“Hell yeah, now we’ve got a lyrics writer on board, too. We’re going to be rock stars!”  
  
“He never said- You know what? Whatever.”  
  
“It’s no bother, I will need a change of style and scenery from novel writing now and then. It might aid me in breaking through writing blocks and broadening my horizons, and I quite enjoy everyone’s company.”  
  
  
For the next few hours they collaborated on the new song; further lyrics, name, and instrumentation. Alex provided a surprising level of insight for a non-musician, which ended up being useful for being an outsider’s perspective. Abigail finished another two drawings and sketched the outline of three more (Lys was in half of them, to his amusement), and Haley had been using the time to work on composition photography, swapping out both the battery and SD card. Finally, Sam reached for Lys’s guitar case to put it away before he saw something that reminded him of a question he had wanted to ask earlier.  
  
“Hey, Lys, what’s ‘Resonance’ mean?” On the body of the guitar, where it joined up with the neck, it was written in neat, flowing, silver-pen script that stood out brightly against the black lacquer of the guitar.  
  
“That’s its name.”  
  
“You named your guitar?”  
  
“Why not? It’s been my closest companion for years. It’s actually my first instrument, bought with my own money. That’s also this necklace, my first guitar pick.” Sam’s expression didn’t change much but he now handled Resonance with what appeared to be reverence now. Sebastian moved aside the laptop, stood, stretched, and moved a bit downwind as he pulled out a pack of cigarettes.  
  
“I’m going to burn one really fast and then tinker with that a bit more. I like it so far but it needs something that I can’t think of right now.”  
  
“I’ll be heading out; Elliott owes me some sheet music and I want to get back home before dark to make sure everything still works. Looks like I’ll see you in the morning for a run, Alex. Oh, yeah, Haley, if you want to drop by again in the next couple of days I’ve got everything planted and ready to go. Nothing’s growing yet, but you said you wanted to try documenting all changes.”  
  
“Ah, thanks! I’ll message you first, just in case.” Lys ducked into the guitar case’s strap and adjusted it across his chest as Abigail studied Sebastian curiously.  
  
“Those smell neat, but what do they taste like? The same?”  
  
“I dunno, yeah? Just more...burned?” Sebastian shrugged, and a sense of complete mischief stole over Lys.  
  
“That’s a good question. Maybe I can help answer that?” Sebastian gave him a flat look that clearly asked, _what the hell are you doing?_ , but said nothing and offered the cigarette for him to try. Instead of reaching for it, Lys gently ran his fingers up Sebastian’s arm, cupped his hand in his own, and took a very careful, slow drag from the cigarette, ignoring the strangled noise of surprise from his friend. Exhaling, he pondered for a moment, still holding both, as Sebastian was too paralyzed to move.  
  
“It’s clove and strawberry; sweet, but smoky and bitter. Dark, intoxicating, and intense. A bit like you,” he said, kissing Sebastian lightly on the cheek as he walked away, taking the cigarette with him and taking another puff. “Cheers, all, see you later,” Lys waved, walking off with no small amount of swagger in his step.  
  
“That was so hot,” Abigail giggled, and Haley agreed.  
  
“I think he just broke my friend. Sebby, you okay, man?”  
  
“...What just happened?...”


	13. Unexpected Companionship

Elliott shook his head as he waited for Lys just outside of the park, but flashed a small smile.  
  
“I think you did a rather bad thing to him.”  
  
“I know, that was just naughty. I’ll apologize to him later for it, but I couldn’t resist the opportunity.” He sighed deeply as he exhaled a stream of smoke, looking serious and introspective. “I’m starting to be myself again, and I’m happy about that. I hated having to bottle everything up and be afraid all of the time. I’m also happy that I fit in here as myself, that’s a massive confidence boost. However… I’m also annoyed at myself for starting to fall back into bad habits, and I need to rein that in fast before it bites me in the ass again.”  
  
“And of bad habits, I didn’t know that you smoked.”  
  
“Um, yes and no? Not really, I picked it up a bit from Sebastian the other evening after he helped me get everything home. I think that this kind is all I can really stand, and even then it’s more of a social thing.”  
  
“That is something for which I must thank you. I had forgotten what it was like to enjoy the company of others, and I am certain that I’d likely never have obtained the courage to approach others myself. I actually find myself anticipating working with everyone in a musical fashion. It wasn’t something I pursued actively in the past, but now I have the urge to practice and polish my skills once more.”  
  
“Really? I feel like I dragged you into this without asking. Another bad habit I need to break. I’m pushy and arrogant. Most times it just comes off as confidence, but the truth is that I’m just full of myself and… Heh, too late, I was already taken down a peg or two. So either I’m getting over some of what happened or I’m just too stupid to pay attention and learn from it. Biggest thing I need to do is keep my damn hands to myself. I’m very much a playfully touchy person, and I’m comfortable with physical closeness around friends. For me, love and lust are two different things; there’s nothing wrong with physical pleasure, and sharing it with others is something I enjoy, as long as they’re comfortable with it. And yes, I’ve had a number of partners, and we all agreed that it was just for that night or two of fun and no further strings attached. Two adults having a good time and being responsible about it. But a lot of people associate any sort of touch with intimacy, and I don’t want to give anyone here the wrong impression. Don’t get me wrong, I miss the feeling and closeness of a meaningful relationship, and I do want to be with someone permanently someday, but…”  
  
Elliott kept walking for a few more steps before he realized that Lys had stopped, with not quite a thousand-yard stare, but the distant look of someone who has rediscovered an inner pain and is probing it carefully to see just how badly it hurts.  
  
“I got burned. Bad. I was stupid and reckless and got other people hurt, and in some way I deserved it. The pain and scars are still too fresh, and I don’t want to risk screwing up the friendships I already have here. Everyone here is so nice, genuinely so. I want to protect that. I’ll find happiness for myself once I finally deserve it. For now, I’m helping others realize their dreams; Sam, Alex, Haley, you… I wonder if I should just lock myself away again for a while longer until I can learn a bit of self-control.” He felt Elliott’s hand on his shoulder and reached up to grasp it, a silent thanks for the support, and they continued walking on toward the ocean.  
  
“I cannot speak for everyone else, but I am glad to know you, as you are now, as a friend,” Elliott mused, “I have not had the same experiences, nor a similar upbringing, so I am more reserved in my interactions with others. It isn’t that affection was discouraged, it’s that there was an expected level of decorum and dignity. As I mentioned before, we weren’t wealthy, but we are well-known, and the family name and reputation are very important. And particularly, as the youngest, while nothing great was expected or demanded of me, I was supposed to be respectful and presentable. I instead found personal expression through music and writing. Those were encouraged and I threw myself into these activities with great abandon. My brother chose to learn the cello, but I still remember hearing a family friend play on our grand piano when I was young, and I was entranced; this amazing instrument, so elegant and beautiful, that could produce such a diverse and rich sound. I decided right then that I wanted to learn how to do the same, and while it was difficult at first and I despaired of ever becoming proficient, I dedicated myself to practice and learning, my passion channeled into music and literature, in order to express the feelings I did not think I could otherwise share.”  
  
“That’s mature for someone who was so young. I can see how you’ve been able to keep up with me, then. I’m a brilliant musician and vocalist, but still can’t do lyrics or composing that’s worth anything.” He had finished his cigarette by the time they crossed the bridge, and he carefully snuffed out the last of the embers and wrapped what was left in a tissue to discard later.  
  
“I feel that I must rebuff your statement with your earlier actions. That improvisation with Sam’s song? And mine? You heard a song twice- _twice!_ , and you were able to immediately run with it. That’s talent.”  
  
“I dunno, my lyrics weren’t very good-”  
  
“Stop that,” Elliott interrupted, flicking at Lys’s ear, “or I shall become annoyed. Do not denigrate your skill in front of me. In your words, you are brilliant, and if you have a failing it is that you expect too much of yourself, and when you fail you believe that you aren’t good enough. You aim higher than nearly anyone I have ever met, and if you do not hit the target for which you are aiming then not only are you still ahead of so many others to begin with, you still end up further because you chose to challenge yourself.”  
  
Lys was caught off-guard by this compliment, but laughed and wrapped Elliott in a friendly hug and kissed him on the cheek. “You are so hot when you’re being commanding!” Just as he did so, he realized what he’d done and backed off. “Ah! Sorry, sorry! I didn’t mean to- Um…” Elliott’s expression was one of calculating curiosity, which softened as he smiled and chuckled to himself.  
  
“Do not change, Lysander, you are honest and energetic, and I need that in a friend.” He turned away to open the door and gestured for Lys to follow. “I find that I am too cold and distant, and it has likely been one of the reasons I have not yet connected with others around here. Perhaps the fire of your personality will help melt some of the icy facade I have inadvertently constructed. In the meantime, I did find what I had promised you. It is just piano score, but I imagine that you can do something with it.” He handed over a small stack of papers in a folder, and as Lys flipped through them he noticed five or six different pieces, each paper-clipped together to keep everything tidy.  
  
“Nifty, this looks like fun. I bet I can transpose and interpret these for guitar without a problem. Though I don’t know if I want to try rhythm backup or lead part first.” Elliott tapped Lys gently on the forehead for emphasis on his previous statement.  
  
“What did I just say? Listen to yourself, you are skilled, and I will not allow you to speak otherwise around me.” He focused on Lys for a moment, almost reaching out to him but catching himself at the last moment.  
  
“Something wrong?” Lys asked.  
  
“Ah, just, I think that your bruise is beginning to show. Apologies, I was almost a bit forward.”  
  
“‘Forward’ is me glomping you a moment ago. This is you looking out for a friend. I don’t mind. Anyway, how bad is it? I’m really lucky he hit me that high up, otherwise he’d have caught my sunglasses, and I’d be in an entirely new and different world of hurt.” Lys felt a small thrill of warmth as Elliott brushed aside his hair, which momentarily numbed the dull ache in his left temple.  
  
“It’s not that bad, it seems. You’ll be a little colorful for a few days, but your hair will hide it, and you don’t seem to be in any discomfort. Which reminds me, you _did_ ask earlier…” He stepped closer and kissed the bruise gently, and for the first time in as long as Lys could remember, he was speechless and blushing.  
  
_That was...unexpected…_  
  
“It appears that I am finally getting a grasp on this ‘flirt’ you do,” Elliott laughed, “and I suppose that I can see the appeal. I may be ‘hot’ when commanding, but you are adorable when flustered.”  
  
“Well played, my friend, well played. Ah, damn,” he hissed, noticing the time on a wall clock, “I need to get going soon if I want to have any daylight to check the garden. Sorry to just grab this and run.”  
  
“We have had all day together, I do not begrudge you the need to take care of business. If you have more time tomorrow I would be amenable to further conversing, but I do not know what is on your schedule.”  
  
“I’ll message you once I know what’s going on then. Gah, I almost forgot again, I need to contact the mayor, too. And apologize to Sebastian. I am such a spaz.”  
  
  
He was able to check his garden before it was too dark, relieved to see that everything was as he left it and functioning. The mayor replied quickly to his message and agreed to meet with him the next day. Feeling pleased with this, Lys contacted the band (which now included Elliott, who Sam had apparently strong-armed into making a Chatter account after Lys had provided him with Elliott’s number) and updated them with the news.  
  
**SixStrings:** it’s cool for us to use the old CC, not sure on time yet  
  
**RawkStar:** whooooooo  
  
**SeasideScribe:** excellent, you are moving quickly on this endeavor  
  
**L33tK3ys:** not before noon, okay, I feel like sleeping in tomorrow  
  
**PurpleGoth:** he can just come over and give you wake-up kisses :3  
  
**L33tK3ys:** *sigh*  
  
**SixStrings:** soz m8  
  
**L33tK3ys:** …  
  
**SixStrings:** no really, sorry, that wasn’t cool of me  
  
**PurpleGoth:** don’t care, got a new phone background  
  
**L33tK3ys:** wat  
  
**SixStrings:** um  
  
**RawkStar:** ROFL  
  
**PurpleGoth:** Haley is a digital ninja with that camera  :D  
  
**SeasideScribe:** it appears that your quota of fanservice was met for today  
  
**PurpleGoth:** I dunno who I ship more, though, Lys  & Elliott or Lys & Sebby XD  
  
**SixStrings:** ...thanks?...  
  
**L33tK3ys:** I’m out, see you tomorrow  
  
**PurpleGoth:** aww, but you know you’d make such a cute uke, Sebastian!  
  
**SeasideScribe:** do I want to know?  
  
**L33tK3ys:** no  
  
**SixStrings:** no  
  
**RawkStar:** yes  
  
**L33tK3ys:** seriously?  
  
**RawkStar:** I just wanna see Abby explain ‘uke’ to Elliott  
  
**SixStrings:** later, trust me. See you all tomorrow


	14. The Strengthening Bonds of Friendship

Like usual, Lys woke up with the sun. Yawning and stretching, he dressed again in the same clothes from the day before, figuring that since whatever he wore would get dirty and sweaty, he might as well wear something already used. Fortunately, he had a pair of exercise shoes, just in case his boots weren’t good for something, and he laced those up, feeling strange in them for a moment. Lys snapped shut the choker and tied back his hair, slipped his phone into his pocket, and left the house. He got to their meeting spot before Alex did, so he took the time to stretch, which he still needed even two days after the work on the farm. Presently, Alex arrived, yawning broadly but in good spirits.  
  
“Heya, Lys, you still up to do this?” He was dressed in running shoes as well in a track jacket and pants, in green accented with white, looking quite comfortable in them. “That’s all you’ve got for exercise gear?”  
  
“I’m not an athlete, so I never had that sort of thing in my closet. Besides, when I moved here I was living out of two suitcases for everything, and only recently ordered new stuff. I didn’t think then that I’d need anything of this sort.” Alex stretched and thought about this for a moment before he shrugged.  
  
“Well, I dunno how long you’ll keep up with this, so yeah, no need to get anything now, I guess.”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“It’s just that you said you’re not an athlete, so I don’t know how long it will take before you’re bored or whatever and give up on it.” Lys frowned and cuffed Alex on the shoulder.  
  
“Oy. I’m going to take a bit of offense at that. I promised to help, so I’m going to help until the job’s done or you tell me to piss off. No, I don’t do sports or anything like that, but physical health is important, and this will be a new challenge for me. So if you are still up for this, let’s run our legs as well as our mouths.”  
  
“...Okay. Cool. I guess we can try a jog around the plaza and see where we both are.”  
  
“That works. You set the pace; you’re the one that needs training, and I need to know how to keep up. What kind of work do you need to do? You said that you meet most of the physical requirements, just not the cardio?”  
  
“Yeah,” Alex replied, starting off with an easy jog that Lys matched, “I need both long-term endurance as well as burst speed.”  
  
“So the best training regimen is to alternate days, one with a long-distance and medium-paced run, and the other focusing on sprints and shuttle runs in short bursts.”  
  
“You said you’re not an athlete.”  
  
“No, I just dated a girl a few years ago that was on the track team. Heh, she always got a kick out of being able to run me into the ground.”  
  
“Sounds like fun.”  
  
“Oh, it was,” Lys said, grinning at the memory, “it was a massive turn-on for her to wear me out one way and then another a bit later.”  
  
“Now that’s too much information.”  
  
“Really? Because I hadn’t gotten to the part that she particularly liked dragging me in right after a run because we were both still sweaty and-”  
  
“No, seriously.”  
  
“What, jealous?” Lys smirked, elbowing Alex playfully.  
  
“It’s...just weird to talk about this sort of thing with someone I’ve just met.”  
  
“I know, I’m just messing with you. But I will have to tell you some other time about when I dated that parkour enthusiast. Damn, it gave him some amazing legs.”  
  
“Really?" Alex suddenly turned red as he realized what his remark implied, and hastily amended it. “I mean, not that I’m interested in that, you know. I just wondered if that sort of thing worked for that, I mean, you know...”  
  
“It could do. What, you want to give parkour a try?” Alex thought about it for a moment before wrinkling his nose and dismissing the idea.  
  
“Nah, it’s good for skinny guys like you. I’m way too bulky for that sort of thing.”  
  
“Fair point. You’re about the same height as I am, but probably half again my weight in muscle, and I’m already tall as it is. Also, did we have a plan for today? Or was it just ‘run until we’re too bored or tired to continue?’”  
  
“Uh, I don’t think we did.”  
  
“Lead on, then, I set a timer on my phone when we started, and if that app works right we should get GPS data we can use for next time.”  
  
  
Lys checked his phone when it chirped at him at the half-hour mark and they decided to call it for the day there; both of them were winded and tired, but Lys was pleased that he had been able to keep up the entire time, and Alex’s concern that he was very far behind in that training was assuaged.  
  
“I must say, though,” Lys gasped, ”that anyone that does this for fun is completely mad.” Alex was sweating visibly but looked satisfied with his performance, and extended a fist to Lys.  
  
“True, but you kept up. Knucks for respect, bro.”  
  
“Thanks,” he said, returning the gesture, and inhaling and exhaling deeply to regulate himself again. “There we go, right. Back to normal. And I think it’s time for a shower. Ah, I don’t know if you’re interested, but today the mayor is going to open the community center for us to use for practice. If it works out I’ll owe you a favor for helping us out.”  
  
“You already agreed to run with me.”  
  
“That was because I punched you in the head and wanted to make up for it. I’ll owe you another favor for this.”  
  
“You have a weird sense of honor.”  
  
“I pay back all of my debts for what they are worth or greater, and you may have given us the chance to really do something with the band. Whatever you need or want, just ask.”  
  
  
Scrubbing his hair with a towel, Lys checked his phone, having missed a message while he was in the shower. Haley was on her way over, and had sent it about ten minutes prior. He replied that he would be decent by the time she arrived, but to give him a minute if he didn’t respond immediately, and dressed a bit more quickly than he usually did. He had just put on the choker and necklace when there was a dignified knock at the door. He slipped on his bracelets and opened the door to a waving, smiling Haley.  
  
“Hi, sweetie!” she smiled, “thanks again for letting me do this.”  
  
“I’m happy to oblige, but I didn’t think that photographing empty flower beds would be that fascinating.”  
  
“It’s not that, it’s the composition of the shot, as well as having a record of all that’s been and being done that are important.”  
  
“But why my farm? No offense, and I’m flattered, but…?”  
  
“I’ve wanted to be a professional photographer for a long time, and my focus,” she paused to giggle at the unintended pun, “has been people and animals, which are interesting enough, but I need to expand my horizons. I’d love to work exclusively with models,” she paused again to sigh wistfully, “but it could also be great to be paid to travel and document far-off places for books and magazines. And for as boring as it is here I do want to show it in the best light I can, and have been trying to record as much as possible, like festivals and seasonal changes. You and your farm are perfect practice for a long-term project.”  
  
“Will you need me here for any of that? I was going to run up and talk to Sebastian really quick before I get the community center opened.”  
  
“Go on ahead, I’ll join you later, that’s something I want to document, too. Oh! Did anyone mention that there’s a shortcut to the mountain behind the farm? That road that goes north up the hill will eventually turn east and run pretty much right into their house.”  
  
“I did not! That’s extremely helpful. Though I wonder why Sebastian didn’t use that route when we came back the other night.” Haley shrugged in reply and opened her camera bag to retrieve her equipment and Lys went back inside to grab Resonance.  
  
“I’ll see you in a bit.”  
  
“Okay, have fun dragging him out of bed before noon.”  
  
  
  
A while later Lys knocked on the door of Sebastian’s house, feeling quite tired from the walk uphill after the run he had done earlier. Robin answered and hugged him warmly.  
  
“Good to see you again! Come on in. What can I do for you today?”  
  
“Is Sebastian up? We’re getting the community center opened up to try to move the band there and I could really use his input.”  
  
“Lewis is giving you the keys? Can’t say I’m surprised, he and your grandfather were best friends, and he’s taken a shine to you. Sebby should be up, I saw him get something from the kitchen a couple of hours ago. Go on down, he took the basement for his room when I built this place. I offered him something better but he insisted.”  
  
“Thanks, ma’am.”  
  
“Please, call me Robin. I’m not old enough to be called that yet.”  
  
“I will. ‘Scuse me, I’m apparently off to fight an uphill battle.”  
  
Lys knocked on the basement door, and got a muffled, “mmph, what?” for his trouble.  
  
“It’s me, Lys, can I come in?”  
  
“...Lys…? Why the… What time is it?” Lys opened the door just enough to admit himself (once he had unslung Resonance) in order to keep from flooding the room with light from the stairwell. Closing the door, he paused to let his eyes adjust to the near-darkness of the room, only illuminated by the lights on various electronics around the room. Sebastian fumbled for his phone and stared at it blearily before groaning in frustration.  
  
“Look, just give me a minute, I came to apologize. It seems to be my second job around here lately.”  
  
“What? Dude, just-”  
  
“Hear me out, okay?” Lys leaned Resonance against the wall and sat down on the couch next to the door. “I’m sorry about yesterday, that was rude. The other day was one thing, but you already made it clear that you’re not comfortable with physical contact and I still went and did...that.”  
  
“Lys, that’s-”  
  
“No, really, that was borderline harassment and I should know better. I’m a good judge of body language and reactions and I ignored that for a quick laugh. I never liked it when others did that to me, and here I am doing it to my friend. I’ll back off.” Sebastian sighed deeply and sat up.  
  
“I don’t feel like having this conversation right now.”  
  
“Oh, sorry… Still, I was wrong, so, same as I offered Alex, take a free swing at me or shout or whatever, I won’t fight back. I deserve it.” Sighing again, Sebastian threw aside the covers, swung out of bed and strode across the room to rap Lys sharply on the top of the head with his knuckles.  
  
“Doofus. I’m not mad at you. I’m not even angry right now, just tired. I was up late with that coding project and didn’t get to bed until damn near 3, and then Sam woke me up a few hours ago when he messaged me about something.” Lys winced at Sebastian’s hit, but resisted the urge to rub it.  
  
“Ow, that actually hurt. So you’ve only had, oh, not much sleep. I didn’t know you did programming work or I wouldn’t have dropped by until later. Sorry again, seems like I keep screwing up around you. Ow!” He recoiled from a second, much harder tap, and Sebastian folded his arms across his chest and sighed once more.  
  
“You’re not screwing up anything, and you didn’t know about my job because I’ve probably never mentioned it around you. And thanks, I appreciate the apology, but it wasn’t necessary. In retrospect it was actually kinda funny.”  
  
“Seriously? I thought I embarrassed the hell out of you.”  
  
“No, you _surprised_ the hell out of me. I expected you to just take the damn cigarette and I’d light a second one because you’d had one the other night and knew what they were like. I didn’t expect you to go all _shounen-ai_ on me there. Again.”  
  
“The fact that you know what that word means is hilarious.”  
  
“You don’t know Abigail’s reading and watching habits.”  
  
“I think I already do.”  
  
“Here, look out, I’m turning on the light. I might as well get up now.”  
  
“Sorry about that- Ah! That was brighter than I was expecting. Anyway, I suppose I owe you a coffee or a soda or something.”  
  
“Nah, I’ll just grab one from the fridge on the way out,” Sebastian said, his voice muffled for a moment as he pulled his shirt over his head, “I keep some of the bottled cold coffee in the fridge for late-night coding and- Are you okay?”  
  
“Just trying to give you some privacy,” Lys replied, carefully staring at a different part of the room.  
  
“Don’t tell me that _you_ are shy? Really?”  
  
“No, it’s… Well, you know I’m bi, and after everything I was kinda worried that you might think I’m perving on you or something.” Sebastian laughed, balled up his shirt, and threw it at Lys.  
  
“You are such a dweeb. I trust you, relax.”  
  
“Trust me? After I’ve technically hit on you twice?”  
  
“You only did that around other people and you were deliberately being amusing about it. You had every opportunity to ‘perv on me’ when I gave you a lift back home and you didn’t. Besides, you’ll laugh, but, your music. It’s honest and open.” He rummaged in the closet and pulled a shirt off of a hanger, and put it on. “Like that vocal battle you had with Elliott, you like to make other people feel good, and you’re at your best when supporting or working with them. I don’t think you’re capable of hurting anyone. You know, unless they deserve it.” Sebastian was changing into a fresh pair of jeans, so he missed the momentary look of pain and regret that Lys quickly hid.  
  
“Well, yeah, usually. Hey, I just remembered, Haley said that there was a shorter route from here to the farm, why didn’t you use that the other night?” Sebastian flopped onto the couch next to Lys and laced up his shoes.  
  
“I haven’t taken that route in years, so I wasn’t sure if it was overgrown or blocked or what, and it’s a pretty steep incline going down, so I wasn’t about to risk that at night with a heavy load and a passenger. A few extra minutes on a safe, known route was better.”  
  
“Oh, yeah, that works. I’m glad that at least one of us here is sensible, Sam and I kinda lack that sometimes.”  
  
“You two are the little brothers I never wanted,” Sebastian grinned, shoving Lys playfully and grabbing his hoodie that had been tossed over the arm of the couch, “but I’ll still look out for you anyway. Let’s go, grab your guitar and I’ll spot you a cold coffee and you can get me a beer later on.”


	15. The Song of One's Past

Remarkably, Sam was already at the fountain when Lys and Sebastian arrived, and Abigail and Elliott greeted them cheerfully as well. As Lys approached he saw Haley walk up as well, checking her camera for the photos she took at the farm.  
  
“Hey, I didn’t expect everyone to be here so soon.”  
  
“Sam woke up early for some reason and messaged everyone,” Abigail offered, “so since that woke me up I figured I might as well head over.”  
  
“I am usually an early riser but was not planning on arriving until later. However, I found his enthusiasm to be rather...infectious.”  
  
“This is going to be so cool!” exclaimed Sam, grinning so widely the top of his head threatened to fall off, “it’s been a while since I was last in here, but there’s plenty of room for us to practice.”  
  
“Don’t get too excited, we don’t know the condition of anything, if there’s even a piano in there, and if it’s in tune,” said Lys, being pragmatic.  
  
“I can guarantee the veracity and status of all counts. I’ve kept it in tune all of these years myself,” remarked Lewis, who also had excellent timing.  
  
“Hello, sir, thanks for doing this for us,” Lys greeted Lewis with a handshake, “I hope that this isn’t going to be a bother.”  
  
“Far from it, it pains me to see this place in disuse.” He pulled a large ring of keys from his pocket and opened the door. “Your grandfather and I spent a lot of time here in our youth, you know. Having it used for the same purpose lights a fire in my heart.” Everyone filed in behind Lewis and Lys as the mayor flicked on light switches, observing the new rehearsal space and making mental notes.  
  
“I remember that he said you two were close friends, and told me a lot of stories. He always smiled when he did, they seemed to be some of his most fond memories.” Lys set Resonance on a table and paused in opening the latches to look around.  
  
“He did,” replied Lewis with a sad sigh, sitting down at the piano, “and they’re some of mine as well. You know, it’s been years since I played piano, and longer since I heard it, but I remember a tune that we always played together, with him on that old guitar of his. I wonder…” In a minor key in a slow 3/4 time, Lewis began to play a song from memory, and everyone stopped to listen, but nobody noticed Lys’s grip on Resonance’s case tighten.  
  
“Oh, that was pretty, mayor- Ah, Lys!” gasped Haley, noticing tears rolling down his face, “sweetie, what’s the matter?”  
  
“That’s... It’s Grandpa’s song... The last time I heard it… Played it… When he…” His shoulders shook as he tried to hold back further tears, biting the side of his hand to shock some control into himself.  
  
_Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!_  
  
“Stop that,” Elliott reprimanded gently, taking Lys’s hand in both of his, “we’re your friends, you can talk to us. What happened?” Haley pulled a handkerchief out of her bag and offered it.  
  
“Dry your eyes, sweetie. That song means something dear to you, doesn’t it?”  
  
“...Sorry… I…”  
  
“He taught that to you. It was your first song, wasn’t it?” asked Lewis, now sitting astride the bench, looking sad and nostalgic. “I remember his letters where he would go on about how fast you were learning and how much fun he had teaching you, and the duets you two would play. I admit that I took it rather hard when I heard that he had passed, and I wondered how you and your parents were handling it. You have no idea how elated I was to hear that you were moving into his old home.” He stood and nodded to the guitar case. “That’s Harmony, isn’t it?”  
  
“No. I haven’t played Harmony or his song since…since I played both for him one last time. He asked it of me, and he looked so happy and content when I did, like everything in his life was finally complete. ...He was gone later that night… Harmony is safe in storage, I’ll bring it over someday now that I’ve moved in. This is Resonance.” He opened the case and carefully pulled out the guitar in question.  
  
“May I? Ah, a lovely instrument, I expect nothing less from his grandson. And an acoustic-electric hybrid? Heh, you have quirks just like he did. How time flies and leaves us behind.” Lewis returned Resonance to Lys, suddenly looking very old and tired, the weight of the years gone by sinking in. “We were the best of friends, and I celebrated every milestone with him, even if we were separated by distance. I still have all of the letters and photos he sent. I’ll share them with you some time if you’re interested.”  
  
“I’d like that. Wait, I remember…” Tucked between the case and padding, Lys slipped out a photograph that he’d hidden there for safekeeping. It was quite old but in good condition; a much younger Lys sitting on the lap of someone he very closely resembled, holding a guitar with difficulty but face set in concentration as he tried. Haley and Abigail made identical squeals of delight at the photo.  
  
“Oh sweetie, you were so cute when you were little! And that’s your grandfather? You two look so much alike!”  
  
“That you do, my boy. You’re the spitting image of my friend when we were your age. Could an old man ask a young man a favor and hear the song of an old friend one more time?” Lys slipped the strap over his head and settled Resonance in place, pulling out the pick and rubbing it between his fingers for a moment as he composed himself. What was stiff and like a music box under Lewis’s fingers on the piano was a sweet but sad melody under Lys’s on the guitar. He let the last notes linger and fade away, sighing and scrubbing his arm across his eyes as they burned with more tears. He froze as someone began playing on the piano again, but this time it was a smoother, softer rendition of his grandfather’s song. Elliott was now seated, the melody and harmony parts now twining together, unlike the hard chords that Lewis had played.  
  
“You… You heard that _twice_.”  
  
“As did you with Sam’s and my songs. You aren’t the only one who can pick up a tune quickly. You know my song, and now I know yours.”  
  
_Mine… It’s my song now, isn’t it?_  
  
Lys wiped his eyes one more time and joined in with Elliott when he looped back around to the beginning. The song changed; no longer sad and wistful, it was warm and hopeful, of memories made and those to come, of friendship and good company. It rolled and flowed, and they passed the melody back and forth to each other, neither in direct control, a dance of sound.  
  
“Key change and final verse!” Elliott said, as they were about to repeat the chorus one last time.  
  
“Wait, what?”  
  
“Keep up!” laughed Elliott, throwing Lys’s words back at him, and stepping up from minor to major. Lys instinctively followed (it was _his_ song, after all!) despite being caught by surprise, and laughed as well, caught up in the moment. This was his song, and he was finally able to share it with someone else, the same way it had been shared with him. The pain was gone, replaced with a sensation he hadn’t felt since he and his grandfather had played together, Harmony and Resonance singing with their namesakes.  
  
For just a minute there was nothing else but the song and his friends as he shut out the rest of the world; Sam and Abigail had an arm around each other’s shoulders, offering the other a tissue, Haley was photographing everything, Lewis looked sad and happy at the same time, Sebastian was introspective, and Alex-  
  
_Alex?_  
  
Leaning against the wall by the door, Alex watched Lys and Elliott with confusion and interest. When the song ended he tilted his head to the side, looking quizzical as he sorted out the order of his thoughts.  
  
“That all was the same song? All three of those? But they all sound different. And the same. That’s weird.”  
  
“That’s how music works,” replied Lys, resting his arms across Resonance, “on paper it’s just bits of dots and dashes and snippets of directions and notations. It’s logical, cold, and precise. But what makes it amazing is when someone reads and plays it, and everyone does it a little differently. You heard that just now; Lewis plays it stiffly but carefully because it’s a fond but old memory for him. I also have fond memories of it but flow with it because that’s how I remember playing it with Grandpa. And Elliott and I… That was someone learning something new and sharing it with the person who’s known it almost forever. His interpretation of it was what he heard of our own versions of the same song, and what he had just heard of the person who taught it to us, and together we created something new. It’s the same song, but the way it’s told changes with the people doing the telling.”  
  
“It’s… Almost like an heirloom, yeah? You know, the family swords passed down for generations, that have had bits fixed and replaced so many times that the original sword is gone, but it’s still the same sword. Right?”  
  
“That is brilliantly insightful, and yeah, it’s almost exactly like that. It really is an heirloom, isn’t it?” Lys asked of nobody in particular, smiling to himself, “I wonder if the song was his or if someone taught it to him as well. But Elliott is right, it’s mine now. Damn it,” he muttered, hastily wiping his eyes again, “it’s been a few years and it still hurts. But I’m glad to have heard and shared this song again.”  
  
“He called it ‘Stardew Valley,’" said Lewis, “I don’t know if that’s his name for someone else’s tune or if it’s completely his, but as you said, it’s yours now. As is the community center. Here are the keys, I’ll talk with you later about maintenance and everything, but for now I have duties to attend to. Go have a look at the stereo equipment and grab what else you’ll need to get set up. It’s in storage since we only use it now and then for town events, so it might as well get set up and see more use rather than gather dust.”  
  
“You trust all of this to me? Just like that?”  
  
“My boy… No, you’re not a boy. You’re a young man, and you made a very old man feel almost half a century younger, and for a moment I saw a close friend that I hadn’t seen in a decade. This is the least I can do. I’ll be back later.”  
  
Astonished, Lys watched Lewis leave as he whistled the old song to himself, walking with a bit more energy and youth than anyone had seen in a long time. Haley put a fist on one hip and jabbed Lys in the chest with a finger, looking extremely cross.  
  
“I am angry at you, Lysander, you lied to us!”  
  
“I- What?!”  
  
“You said when we first met that you weren’t good at making friends and getting along with people, and here you are with six people all worried about you and ready to work on a project that you took charge of because you wanted to help everyone. The mayor even likes you and he’s usually a total grump. Further, that song nearly made me cry, and I don’t do that for just anyone.” She put her other fist on her hip to match and stood akimbo, glaring at him and demanding an answer. His expression shifted from shocked to a sweet, warm smile, and he wrapped Haley in an enveloping but gentle hug.  
  
“...Thank you. And you’re right, I did lie to you, but not in the way you think.” Stepping back, he shrugged expansively, arms outstretched. “This is me. Right now, right here, no more masks or disguises. I’ve still got secrets, and I’ll tell those when it no longer hurts to think of them, but otherwise, I’ve nothing else to hide. I’ll be completely and bluntly honest about anything you ask, because I respect all of you enough to tell you the truth. I don’t do anything halfway, so if you want or start something you had better be ready to finish it. No, I was never good at making friends because nobody else was willing to open up and be true to themselves. I refused to hide away and most people didn’t know how to handle that. So...if everyone will let me, I’ll be your friend and support and help you all in any way I can.”  
  
“Well! I can’t argue with that. I am no longer miffed,” Haley said, regarding him with a look of satisfaction, “you’re just too cute to stay angry at and your honesty is refreshing.”  
  
“I’m glad, you’re too nice to stay angry,” he laughed, for once not bothering to flirt and smile. Sam walked over and punched Lys in the shoulder, though he had to reach up a bit to do so.  
  
“Quit being awesome or I’m gonna get jealous. And you better help us get set up soon, because I’ve thought of a kickass rock anthem version of that song I wanna try.”  
  
“This face suits you much better,” remarked Sebastian, “even though I keep finding it up in mine all the time.”  
  
“I don’t mind that,” Abigail winked, nudging Sebastian, “and you are such a joy to draw. You’re always dynamic and in motion.”  
  
“You’re weird,” commented Alex, scratching his head, “but you fight for what you believe in, even if the other person is bigger and stronger than you. I respect that.”  
  
“You have given me the chance to start over,” Elliott smiled, “and that is a rare and valuable gift.”  
  
“...Well, then let’s get started. Time to find that equipment and make this happen.”


	16. NOPE

Lys tried a couple of different keys before he found the one that successfully opened the storage room down the hall. He felt around by the door frame and located the light switch, illuminating a large room with neatly-stacked equipment on the floor and shelves along the walls.  
  
“Ah, nifty, looks like- Nnngyah!!” He leapt backwards and pressed himself against the far wall so fast it almost appeared as if he’d been thrown.  
  
“You find something, dude?” queried Sam as he peered into the room.  
  
“Ah, heh. Spider. Big one,” he sheepishly grinned.  
  
“Hunh, it is. Cool.”  
  
“Not when it’s- The hell are you doing?!” he yelped, further attempting to merge with the wall as Sam succeeded in catching the spider between his hands.  
  
“Got it! Check it out, pretty neat, hunh?” Lys made a strangled noise of panic and scrambled away from Sam, hiding behind Sebastian, who protested loudly at being used as a human shield.  
  
“Get him away from me!” Lys demanded, shooting Sam a very dark but spooked look.  
  
“It’s nothing to be afraid of, just a little spider,” he smirked, holding his cupped hands out to them. Abigail brandished her knife with terrifying speed and skill.  
  
“I will _cut_ you, Samson,” she threatened, backing up as well. Haley very quietly made herself inconspicuous to one side while Elliott shrugged and inspected Sam’s quarry.  
  
“Hmm. A regular orb weaver of some sort. Lots of those around here.”  
  
“Heh, it really wants to be free, it tickles. Wanna feel, Lys?”  
  
“PISS OFF YOU MANIAC.”  
  
“Ugh, I’ve had enough,” Sebastian groaned, "Sam, take that damn thing outside already.”  
  
“Awww, fine. Hey Alex, what do you think?” he asked, hoping for a similar reaction to Lys.  
  
“Cool, I guess. Spiders are weird. How do they not get confused with all of those legs?” WIth a slightly offended look that Alex wasn’t bothered Sam released the spider into the bushes and dusted off his hands.  
  
“Okay, all gone. See? SPIDER HANDS!!” he grinned, lunging at Lys while wiggling his fingers. Lys made a high-pitched squeak as he picked up Sebastian around the waist and held him in between Sam and himself.  
  
“SOD OFF YOU TOSSER.”  
  
“Augh! Lysander Erik von Morgensonne, _put me down!_ ” Sebastian gasped in pain as he hit the floor, not expecting to be released so quickly. Lys appeared to be shocked, not just for dropping his friend on command.  
  
“Bloody HELL, ‘Bas, you wield the power of a full name like a tactical nuke. Sorry about that.”  
  
“Your middle name is ‘Eric?’” Abigail asked, putting away the knife.  
  
“With a ‘k’, yes. Here, have a hand,” he offered, helping Sebastian to his feet, “you’re pretty good at that no-nonsense stuff, you’ll make a good dad someday.” Sebastian looked surprised but rolled his eyes, and Lys noticed Abigail hide a quick blush and smile.  
  
_Oh really. Interesting._  
  
“That’s really your full name? When did Sebby learn that?” Sam wondered aloud.  
  
“It’s in my contact information, it’s not like I hid it.”  
  
“Oh. Hunh.”  
  
“If we’re done giving me grief over my arachnophobia let’s see if we can get things set up. I can start pulling out the equipment we need if everyone else wants to bring up the instruments from Sam’s house.”  
  
“Are you certain you want to do that alone?” Elliott asked from behind Lys, “there might be other things in there as well.” With a smile of mischief that Lys couldn’t see, he brushed his fingers gently across Lys’s neck, just below his choker. Lys shrieked, and reflexively, turned and slapped Elliott across the face.  
  
“I- Ah! Elliott! Sorry-” He was interrupted by Elliott laughing so hard that he had to stagger to the piano bench to sit down. This was echoed by Sam, who was sitting on the floor, holding his sides as tears ran down his face.  
  
“Oh sweet Yoba… You… You scream like a girl!” he gasped. While they didn’t find it quite as funny as Sam and Elliott, Alex, Haley, Abigail, and Sebastian were having a fine laugh over the circumstances. Lys was now over the initial shock and folded his arms across his chest, somewhat offended.  
  
“So I do. You can’t tell me that there isn’t something you’re scared of.”  
  
“Yeah, but…” Sam paused to catch his breath before finishing his statement, “I’m not letting anyone here know what it is. I’m not that crazy.”  
  
“Fine, I’m just going to pout a bit until you’re all done having fun at my expense.”  
  
“Come here, I’m sorry,” Elliott offered, wiping away tears and trying to stifle further laughter.  
  
“ _Pouting_ , I said.”  
  
“Oh, stop that.” He stood up and pulled Lys over to sit with him, hugging him around the shoulders.  
  
“My sincere apologies, but I simply could not resist.”  
  
“...Fine. Just don’t do it again,” Lys sniffed, his pride soothed enough to find it amusing as well, and leaned into Elliott’s hug. “I’ll slap you twice as hard next time.”  
  
“Fair enough,” replied Elliott, kissing the top of Lys’s head and ruffling his hair, “Hmm? Is something the matter?”  
  
“I… I was just thinking about Harmony.”  
  
“Your grandfather’s guitar?”  
  
“Yeah. It’s in storage with everything else. I don’t know how I’ll get everything up here. I guess I’ll have to find a way to rent a truck for a day or something.”  
  
“It’s in town, right?” Alex asked, sitting on the edge of a table, “how much do you have?”  
  
“Uh, yeah. Something like a small 10x10 thing. I don’t even have any furniture, I sold it all before I left.”  
  
“I’ve got a pickup truck, it should be able to hold everything. I’ll find a tarp and some tie-downs so nothing shifts on the way up here.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Will you need help?”  
  
“Elliott? I-”  
  
“It might be cramped for three in a truck,” Sebastian piped up, “Elliott and Alex can take that and I’ll drive Lys on the bike. I’ve been itching for a good ride anyway.”  
  
“You all… It’s not a bother? Ow!” Lys recoiled as Sebastian knuckle-tapped him for the third time that day.  
  
“Doofus, I told you to drop the meek act already. We’re your friends. If we say we’re going to do something then we’re going to do it. So why don’t you two start emptying the storage room, me and the rest will run back to Sam’s to grab everything.”  
  
“Actually, I’ll stop by my place first. Like I said, I’ve got the truck, and it sounds like you have a lot to bring up the hill.”  
  
“Sweet!” Sam enthused, bouncing to his feet, “you kick ass. I’m buying _all_ of your drinks tonight, dude.”  
  
“Well… Yeah, that works. You guys handle that and I’ll see you all in a bit.”  
  
  
It took a couple of hours to dismantle, load, and transport everything, but the entire drum kit, synth rig, and all guitars and speakers had been successfully delivered and reassembled in the community center by late afternoon. Lys and Elliott had set up the speakers and begun running wires and cables in preparation for the rest of the instruments to arrive, and Lys had blocked out where everything was going to be so that once everyone else arrived they would be able to shift items immediately. Alex showed a surprising level of intuitive skill in assembling both the drum kit and synth, and Lys made a mental note to show him how to run the soundboard when he got around to setting that up.  
  
“We’re good to go. This is our new practice area. Congrats, Sam, you’re on the way to being a rock star,” Lys smiled, and grunted as the wind was knocked out of him when his friend plowed into him with a full-body hug.  
  
“You are the best person ever.”  
  
“And I’m the most tired person ever,” Abigail sighed, flopping onto the floor, “I need a beer and a place to do nothing but sit and drink it.” Lys nodded and gave Sam a brotherly noogie.  
  
“Much as I’d love to hear us tune and test everything, I’m a perfectionist and would spend the rest of the night getting us balanced. Let’s grab a few brews to celebrate and get some practice in tomorrow.”  
  
“Your proposition is acceptable. I find myself parched as well. Let us abscond to the saloon and occupy a table for the rest of the evening.” This was met with unanimous approval and everyone secured the items they had brought up before walking out. Lys hung back to turn out the lights behind them, and Elliott waited as well.  
  
“Hey, you two…” Alex began, then stopped and scratched the back of his neck in hesitation.  
  
“You require something of us?” Elliott inquired. Alex watched everyone else leave and sighed.  
  
“So, yeah. When Lys and I had our fight? It was because of you. I… I said you were basically a loser who dresses funny and he socked me for it. So…sorry.” Elliott chuckled politely at Alex’s admission.  
  
“To be fair, I do dress strangely compared to the rest of you, and I’ve not had much fortune in my work thus far, so your assertions were not completely incorrect. Despite that, I am not offended. Rather, I find myself respecting you more for your candor and courage of this admission. I look forward to a long-term friendship between us.”  
  
“Man, you’ve got all of the words. Kinda surprised you don’t have all of the girls, too.”  
  
“And you have the physique that most women admire, so I could say the same of you as well.”  
  
“Heh. For once I’m glad to be wrong. Nice to meet you, bro, knucks.” Elliott returned the fistbump with style and turned to Lys.  
  
“If we are finished with this place let us depart for one with a more...spirited atmosphere.”


	17. To Our Friendship

Lys left Resonance at the community center, as he didn’t want to disconnect it from everything, and he was going to be there the next day anyway. It felt a bit strange to be without it like that, but he knew that it would be safe there. He, Alex, and Elliott caught up quickly with the rest of the group and sauntered in a loose collective to the saloon. Alex had returned his truck earlier after everything had been dropped off, not wanting to leave it parked too long there in case the mayor got annoyed. Friendly banter went around the group until Alex made a very unfortunate boast.  
  
“Sam, you really should rethink covering my bar tab, I will drink through two of your paychecks.”  
  
“Oh, you are adorable,” Lys laughed, “but go ahead and believe that.”  
  
“Did you just call me out?”  
  
“You know, I think that I did.”  
  
“I outweigh you by, like, fifty pounds, bro.”  
  
“You do, but muscle mass isn’t the only thing that plays into alcohol tolerance; metabolism, body fat, genetic heritage, and what one has eaten that day can all drastically tip the scales in one direction or the other. And I can tell you right now, mate, that I can drink you under the table and still walk you home.”  
  
“It is _on_ , bro.”  
  
“That it is, _mate_. You know what? I’ll be generous. I’ll cover the tab for just us two, because you probably won’t be able to figure out how your wallet works by the end of the night.”  
  
“I’m going to make you eat those words. Or drink them. Ha!”  
  
“Care to have a friendly wager?”  
  
“Hell yes!”  
  
“Well! Since I was the one to issue the challenge, you can set the terms.”  
  
“Fine, I’ll make it easy; whoever loses has to do anything that the winner wants.” Lys gave him a very smoky and suggestive look.  
  
“Oh, mate, you don’t want to do that. But then… I am known for being merciful. Are you certain that that is your desired outcome?”  
  
“Trying to get me to change by psyching me out? Yeah right! You’re on!”  
  
“Very well, let’s shake on it in front of witnesses so it’s valid.”  
  
“Come at me, bro.”  
  
They grabbed one of the largest tables in order to accommodate themselves. Lys ordered three pitchers of a local wheat beer and walked back to the group and Elliott and Haley followed with enough glasses for everyone. Lys poured for everyone and remained standing.  
  
“I’ve grabbed the first round for everyone, but after this, you lot are on your own. But first, in celebration of what we’ve done so far, the hope of what will be, and the friends I have made and hope to know forever. To all of you.” He raised his glass to a rousing shout of “cheers” and downed his glass in one go. Turning it upside down on the table, he grinned at Alex.  
  
“That’s one. How many before your last?”  
  
“Ballsy, bro, let’s see how cocky you are after a few more.”  
  
“Then you need to start so I can finish you.”  
  
Alex drank his as well, then gave Lys a look of surprise.  
  
“Damn, you don’t play around. I expected something lighter, not the good stuff.”  
  
“Getting worried already? Don’t worry, I promise to be a gentleman about our bet. You can take it as slowly as you need.”  
  
“Trash talking on the first beer?” Sam laughed, sipping his, “you’re either super-confident or have an ace up your sleeve.”  
  
“How many times must I tell you? I never do anything partway.”  
  
“Then I suppose it must fall to Sebastian and myself to be drink a bit more responsibly tonight as we are the only two strong enough to drag either of you two home,” Elliott observed.  
  
“Might wanna be careful about dragging Lys home or he might drag _you_ all the way to bed,” giggled Sam, finishing his glass and pouring a second. Lys was halfway through his second and gave Sam an insulted look.  
  
“Tch. You wound me. Tonight you all are safe from my advances, as I have a very firm policy on not making love while drunk.”  
  
“Why, can’t get it up?”  
  
“I have carefully cultivated a reputation for completely satisfying my partners,” he rebuffed, swirling the last of his glass before drinking it and pouring a third, “and when intoxicated it is all too easy to be sloppy and careless. A kiss, however? Well, I admit that I do find it pleasant to taste a drink from someone else’s lips. Also, I don’t know who’s keeping count, but that’s two.”  
  
“You have a weird style of romance.”  
  
“It has served me well so far. But for now I am pursuing a different ambition. Romance would simply be a distraction right now.”  
  
Alex had finished his second and drained the pitcher to pour the third.  
  
“Well, that’s the last of that, I guess I’ll grab the next.”  
  
“Physically, yes, monetarily, no. If you could grab more of the same that’d be lovely. Unless you want to want to end this quickly and ask him to pull a stout. _Kanpai_.”  
  
“What about pie?” Haley asked, slightly distracted by reviewing some photos she’d just taken around the table.  
  
“You know, cheers. Ah, right. I get a bit multilingual when I’m buzzed. I started nearly half a dozen languages but never got anywhere with them. Spent so many years in college, I wonder how many majors I’ve got all of the prereqs out of the way for. One of these days I’ll actually finish one of them.”  
  
“Don’t you keep saying that you don’t do anything partway,” Abigail taunted, “how is only taking a few classes conducive to that?”  
  
“That was less a lack of follow-through and more of a lack of focus. I did well in all courses that I took, but I drifted for several years as I tried to figure out what it was I was good at and wanted to do.” He sighed and drained his glass again, setting it down and rubbing his thumbnail against it as he became thoughtful. “And while I am a brilliant musician I’m rubbish at most everything else. I tried a broad range of classes in the hope of discovering some other talent that I could use to support myself, but… _Muri da ze_ … Mmph, sorry. No matter what, it was useless, I couldn’t really do anything. Turns out I’m just a pretty face and voice.”  
  
“Don’t you at least have any hopes or dreams to achieve?” asked Haley, sipping neatly with her chin in her hand and elbow on the table, “something you want to do anyway?”  
  
Lys stared at the froth in the bottom of his glass.  
  
“ _Träume nicht mehr haben_.” He chuckled darkly to himself and shook his head. “No, I don’t, never really did. And it doesn’t matter. Ah, Alex, that’s the start of four? Well, _tvoe zdorov'e_.”  
  
“You really don’t have anything you want?” Elliott asked, topping off the glasses of everyone else, “isn’t there anything at all you’re searching for?”  
  
“... _za lubov_ …”  
  
“Say again?”  
  
“Nothing. Never mind. Let us speak of happier and more interesting things.”  
  
  
Conversation flowed along with the drinks, and by seven glasses Alex was looking a bit tired, though he wasn’t willing to admit it. Lys did, though, and decided that it was time for the game to end.  
  
“Right, we’re both still tied, let’s call this a draw and a win for us both.”  
  
“Like hell, you’re just tryin’ ta back out.”  
  
“I’m helping a friend save face and avoid feeling ill in the morning.”  
  
“So you think I can’t handle it?” he asked, standing up and holding onto the table for support. Lys was reclining back in his chair, one leg over the other, and he unwound himself and stood up fluidly, thumbs in his belt loops, with no sign of sway or lack of control.  
  
“I know you can handle it, you are rather well right now. However, I believe that any further is a tipping point and it will go from a fun game to something we’ll regret tomorrow. Thus, I am offering a gentleman’s agreement to call it here.”  
  
For a moment it looked like Alex was ready to tell him off, but something in that dark-green stare made him reconsider.  
  
“Yeah, we promised to move a bunch of your stuff out of storage, and it’d suck if you had to do that with a hangover.”  
  
“That it would.”  
  
“Ah, here you are. I was going to message if I didn’t find you soon.”  
  
“Mayor? Oh, good, I can return the community center keys.”  
  
“I already told you, hold onto them. You’re responsible enough and it’ll be easier for you all to get in to practice if one of you already has them on-hand. I just wanted to drop by with the maintenance and procedures documents in case something needs repairing. Here.”  
  
“...Thanks. I get the feeling that I owe no small number of favors around town right now.”  
  
“Just keep the center in good repair and be successful. Sometimes the best reward one can ask for is to see someone else accomplish something. Well, you young folk continue with your evening, I’m off to have a drink with Gus.”  
  
“Thanks again, see you later.”  
  
  
A few hours later they filed outside, feeling quite cheerful and tipsy but not unpleasantly so.  
  
“Still on for sprints in the morning?”  
  
“Of course, bro, I’ll run you into the ground.”  
  
“Ha, we’ll see about that. And though we did call it a draw I demand of you one thing.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Drink at least two glasses of water tonight. A hangover is partially caused by dehydration, and we’re going to be working hard in the morning, so I want you to be in good health.”  
  
“Fine, then I demand that you get some sleep ‘cause I’m going to run you ragged.” They laughed in good humor and Sam yawned, stretching widely and nearly falling over.  
  
“Muh, man, I shouldn’t have tried to keep up with you at all. Though it is fun being a cheap date.” He giggled and swayed on his feet, and Lys caught him by the wrist.  
  
“I’m walking you home, you need someone to make sure you don’t pass out on your face.”  
  
“Nah, man, I’m good, heh, really good.”  
  
“You can barely stand up straight. Here, it’ll take all night to get you home in your state, I’ll give you a lift,” he said kneeling down, “put your arms over my shoulders, I’m strong enough to carry you to your house.” Sam complied, although he did stumble and fall into Lys’s back. Hooking his arms around and under Sam’s legs, Lys shifted his friend to better support him and stood up.  
  
“I’ve got you, try not to flop around too much.”  
  
“Kick ass, I’ve got an epic mount. Hi ho, Sunflower, away!” he laughed, waving around an imaginary hat, which very nearly put them both on the ground.  
  
“Bloody hell, I told you to be careful.”  
  
“As much as I’d like to see the potential shenanigans that are likely to occur, I have the farthest to walk to get home, so I’ll be on my way.”  
  
“G’nite Elliott, see you tomorrow for practice.” Haley sighed and tilted her head to one side, hand on her face as she watched him depart.  
  
“I hate to see him go, but damn do I like to watch him leave.”  
  
“Dat ass, tho,” Abigail snickered, quite buzzed.  
  
“Thirded,” Lys grinned, “and we really should get going ourselves. I’ll walk you home, too, Haley, since you’re on the way.  
  
“I would appreciate that,” she replied as she zipped up her jacket against the night chill.  
  
“Noooo, boobs, come back!” Sam lamented, reaching out to Haley, forcing Lys to stagger again for balance.  
  
“Sodding… Do that again and I’ll drop you. Right, well, we’re out then. Alex, Sebastian, Abigail, see you all tomorrow.”  
  
The three of them made decent time once Sam quit flailing around, and soon they were in front of Sam’s house.  
  
“That was sweet of you to look out for us,” Haley smiled, kissing him on the cheek, “you’re more of a gentleman than I had expected. Sleep well.”  
  
“Aww, just for him?”  
  
“Fine, one for you because I’m in a good mood tonight.”  
  
“Yassss. Good-night kisses are best kisses. Hehehe.”  
  
“I’ll leave you to deal with the pint-sized terror. Good night.”  
  
“G’nite, catch you later. As for you,” Lys said, addressing his friend as Haley closed the door behind herself, “I’m putting you down now, be careful.”  
  
“Where’s the button for dismount? My UI is all messed up right now,” he giggled as he slid off of Lys’s back and tripped over his own feet. Instinctively Lys reached out to grab Sam’s wrist and pulled, but overcompensated for Sam’s lesser weight and greater level of intoxication, and ended up on the ground on his back with Sam collapsed on top of him, giggling into his chest.  
  
“Ow, buggerit.”  
  
“You are awesome, man,” Sam said as he pushed himself up, sitting across Lys’s hips, and regarded him with a look of introspection.  
  
“I wonder, what it’s like…”  
  
“Are you okay-” Sam cut him off by grabbing his collar with both hands and pulling him up into a kiss, and in a rare moment Lys was caught by surprise. He paused, trying to figure out if he should pull him closer or push him away, and was saved the choice as Sam pulled back on his own.  
  
“Hunh. Neat. Though I gotta say I prefer girls. And tasting my beer from the glass.” He stood up, staggered, giggled again, and made it to the door without further incident. “See ya later, man, thanks for the ride, maybe later I’ll have to give you one. Oh! Double entendre for the win, whoo! Ow, I forgot how to door. It goes the _other_ way.”  
  
Lys sat there for a moment longer before bursting into uproarious laughter. Once he had gotten the mirth out of his system he got to his feet, dusted himself off, and walked home with his hands in his pockets, whistling merrily to himself.


	18. The Pain of Memory

“Hey, you made it after all. Feeling good enough to train today?” Lys asked, in the middle of a very satisfying stretch as Alex walked up.  
  
“Damn right I am. I’m going to run you into the ground like I promised.”  
  
“I’ll take you with me, then. I’ve been having a look around and it looks like we’ll have some good markers to guide us. See how that bit of decorative rock wall has evenly-spaced markings? We can use those as guideposts up and down the plaza. We’ll alternate jogging and sprinting between them, and go up and down the plaza a couple of times to see where we’re at.”  
  
“Sounds good. Less talking, more walking I guess.”  
  
There was no talking, actually, as all of their breath was used to keep going. Only two rounds up and down the wall left them winded and gasping, and they took a few minutes’ break to catch said breath and stretch out the already-creeping burn. Like the day before, they only lasted a half an hour before calling it and flopping on a bench under a tree in the plaza.  
  
“I’m already regretting my promise,” Lys chuckled, “but it’ll pay off in the long run. It’s just going to suck to be me for the first month or so.”  
  
“And I’m way too out of shape for how long it’s been since I did this last. I really thought I was in better condition. For what it’s worth, bro, I’m glad that you came along to help pull me up and out. Funny thing, seeing you trying so hard is really pushing me to do better. I mean, if a skinny guy like you who doesn’t even do sports is trying like this I’ve got no excuse, right?”  
  
“Word,” Lys replied, trying to punch Alex in the shoulder in an encouraging manner, and somehow missing, “I’m not gonna blame this on the beer last night, I’ve just never been a runner. Not that I can’t improve, but it will be an uphill battle.”  
  
“I’m going to get cleaned up and changed, send me a message when you’re ready to leave.”  
  
“Will do. As soon as I hear from Sebastian and Elliott we’ll be good to go. Meet you at my place, then?”  
  
“Cool. Urgh, I sat too long, it hurts to stand up.”  
  
“I’m already dreading that. Here, gimmie a hand, I’m probably going to fall over otherwise.”  
  
  
An hour later Lys was in a fresh change of clothes, sipping on a hot cup of coffee as he donned his usual accessories, and carefully cleaned the lenses of his sunglasses with a soft cloth. It was a warm day and he felt like dressing the same, so he now wore the khaki cargo pants with a tan long-sleeved shirt under a dark blue short-sleeved button-down, the long one tucked in and the short one loose and unbuttoned.  
  
_Damn, I’m glam_ , he thought as he inspected himself. Elliott had already messaged to let him know that he was already on his way over, and Lys was quite surprised to see Sebastian contact him.  
  
**SixStrings:** merry hell, didn’t think you’d be up so soon  
  
**L33tK3ys:** I went to bed as soon as I got home because you all woke me up so early yesterday :P   
  
**SixStrings:** fair point. Elliott is already on his way, I guess I’ll prod Alex now  
  
**L33tK3ys:** k. OMW  
  
Lys went outside to sit on the porch and enjoy the morning as he notified Alex of the updates, and was pleasantly surprised to see a lanky ginger tabby stroll up and headbutt his ankles. He sat down and the cat trilled at him, ears and whiskers forward with confidence.  
  
“Well, hello, you’re new here. No, you’ve probably lived here longer than I have, you look to be about a year or so old, so I’m the one that’s new here.” He offered a hand for the cat to inspect, much as he had done with Dusty, and like the dog had, Lys was found to be an acceptable source of ear-scritchies.  
  
“You’re quite the pretty boy. Hunh, yeah, ginger kitties are always male, aren’t they? You know, you’re probably what I would look like if I was a cat,” he thought aloud, as the cat purred under his fingers before dancing off, tail flicking. He sat down, cleaned the fur on one flank for a moment, gave Lys another scrutinizing look, and danced back over to headbutt his wrist again, leaning into it and rubbing up against Lys’s entire arm.  
  
“And you’re almost as cuddly as I am, too. You know, since we seem to be spiritual brothers, and I’m only using half of my name, why don’t you use the other half? How does ‘Xander’ suit you?” The cat murred at him in satisfaction, his back arched as Lys scratched his spine.  
  
“Hello, then, Xander. Sorry I don’t have anything to feed you right now, but you’re probably a barn cat here, so that’s not a problem, is it?” Xander continued to pad away to either groom randomly or rub up against something before returning for more pettings as Lys drank his coffee. Shortly, Sebastian rode up, followed closely by Alex.  
  
“Looks like we’ve all got good timing this morning, all we need is Elliott- Oh, never mind.”  
  
“Alex caught up to me and I was able to ride the rest of the way,” he said, stepping out of the passenger side, as Sebastian removed his helmet and Alex closed the driver’s side door behind himself. Lys set down his empty mug and was about to stand up when he got a better look at Elliott and broke into laughter, flopping onto his back. Elliott regarded him curiously until he looked at himself as well and chuckled, facepalming. Alex and Sebastian took a moment longer to see the hilarity, and Sebastian pulled out a cigarette and lit it, tucking his gloves into his helmet and setting it on his bike.  
  
“Seriously, mate, what are the odds we would do that?” Similar to Lys, Elliott had chosen trousers and waistcoat in beige with a dark blue shirt, although Lys wore something closer to sapphire blue while Elliott had navy.  
  
“In fairness, it seems that we both have a preference for neutrals with a splash of color. Easy to coordinate and update or change as needed. Which raises the issue that normally etiquette demands that one of us go home and change, and we’re already at your place,” he smiled, in good humor about it.  
  
“Nah, can’t be arsed. We’ll be twins today. Just let me- Oh come on, Xander, you’re not helping.” Xander had hopped onto Lys’s chest and licked him on the nose before settling down into the fuzzy “breadloaf” pose of a happy cat.  
  
“Who is your new friend?”  
  
“This is Xander, and he’s already being a pain in my ass.”  
  
“Xander? ...Ah, I see, clever.”  
  
“What’s clever?” Alex asked, as Lys poked the cat in the side a couple of times in an attempt to move him with minimum fuss. He then looked at the two of them together and remembered one of his first conversations with Lys.  
  
“Oh, I get it. Heh. Here, let me grab him for you.”  
  
“Noooooo, I’d rather you didn’t.”  
  
“I won’t hurt him.”  
  
“I’m not worried about him. I just don’t want to change because this shirt got blood stains on it. Have you ever moved a cat who didn’t want to be shifted? You have to make _them_ want to move. Don’t you? Yes, you’re an adorable pain in the ass and you’re such a pretty fuzzy- There he goes,” Lys grinned, having given Xander a thorough round of ear and back scratching, as well as attempting to give him a hug. Offended, Xander bounded off and composure-groomed, giving Lys the opportunity to get away.  
  
“Well, we no longer match, since I’m now covered in cat fur. Good thing this doesn’t show up much on a tan shirt,” he remarked as he brushed himself off, “and I’ll be right back while I put away my mug and get my helmet.”  
  
“Take your time, I’m still working on this,” Sebastian said, taking another drag on his cigarette. Lys returned a minute later with the helmet that Sebastian had loaned him and closed the front door.  
  
“Thanks again, and in advance, for the help today. I really didn’t expect everyone to just drop everything and help me finish moving in.”  
  
“It isn’t completely an act of altruism, I find this to be a rare opportunity to get out of town for a little while and change my surroundings. I have been trapped in that cabin for a year now, even though it was a prison of my own construction.”  
  
“Ditto,” echoed Alex, “I’ve been wanting to get out for a little bit but didn’t have a good enough excuse.”  
  
“Same here,” commented Sebastian, blowing a stream of smoke, “this is one of the last times I can get in a good ride before it gets too hot during the day. So don’t worry, we’re all being selfish about this, you’re just a useful excuse.”  
  
“Funny as it sounds that actually makes me feel better. Here, Alex, gimmie your phone, I’ll plug the location into your map and Sebastian and I will follow.”  
  
“Hang on a sec, here you go. Hey, I didn’t know you knew how to ride, cool.”  
  
“Hunh? Oh, no, I don’t, this is a spare helmet that ‘Bas loaned me. I do intend to learn one of these days, though; a bike would make it easier to get around town since I am a bit far out. And it would give me the freedom to get back into the city if I have errands. There, here’s where we’re going. Ready?”  
  
“Yeah, I’m finished, gimmie a sec to gear back up.” Like before, Sebastian ground out the last of the ember on the heel of his boot and put the remains in a tin to discard later, and pulled his gloves out of his helmet. “Oh, wait, are you- Okay, you wear Docs, same as Abby, nifty. Just making sure you’re at least wearing decent shoes, since I don’t have spare gloves or a riding jacket.”  
  
“Even if you did it wouldn’t matter. I’m a little wider in the shoulders than you are and taller.”  
  
“Point, so a riding jacket wouldn’t protect you in the right places anyway. Well, this is a faster and longer ride than the trip down the mountain, so like last time, just relax and don’t shift your weight. Since we’ll be following Alex that gives us a bit of breathing room from unusual traffic. If at any point you don’t feel comfortable or need me to pull over just tap me, since I won’t be able to hear you over the bike and wind.” Lys tucked his hair into the helmet so it wouldn’t get tangled during the ride and raised the visor.  
  
“Got it. Well, I’m ready, let’s head out.”  
  
  
The ride out to the storage unit was lovely. The spring air was warm and clean, even once they reached the city, and Lys enjoyed the exhilaration of the treble rush of wind and the bass rumble of the bike, a two-part harmony of sensation. He completely understood why Sebastian liked this, and was determined to learn for himself. Fortunately, in a strange stroke of luck, the storage site was on the side of the city closest to Pelican Town, and Lys dismounted at the gate to enter the PIN that would allow them access to the yard.  
  
“Unit 314,” he told Alex once they had entered the gate, pointing in the correct direction, and upon arrival, re-entered his access code to open the unit.  
  
_Was this really all that there was in my life? There’s more to living than material possessions, but was I really worth so little?_  
  
“It’s mostly books, so the boxes are small but heavy.”  
  
“Got it. Hey, Elliott, Sebby, you two load and Lys and I will hand everything up to you.”  
  
“Understood.”  
  
“Sure.”  
  
It took less than half an hour to shift everything and securely tie it down. He didn’t have anything that was fragile or shaped strangely, so it all stacked neatly and snugly in the back of the pickup. Going back in one last time, he picked up the final item that Alex had respectfully left alone.  
  
_Harmony. I’ll hear you sing again soon, once I’m strong enough to listen._  
  
Hooking the strap of the old, battered case over his shoulder, he walked out into the sunlight and sighed.  
  
“That’s all of it. I’ll go let the front office know and get everything closed. Elliott, here, I can’t take this on the bike and I don’t want to risk it in the back of the truck.” He handed over Harmony and felt a twinge of hesitation as he did so, for which he quickly snarled at himself.  
  
_You ass, Elliott is one of the few people with whom you can trust this._ He realized that he was still gripping the carry strap and released it, remanding Harmony into Elliott’s custody.  
  
“Sorry, just had a moment… Harmony and Resonance are probably the only two things I have that actually mean something to me. Everything else in that unit and house… They’re just possessions. Those two, though, they’re, well...part of me, I guess.” Elliott said nothing and flashed him a smile, pleased to be trusted with something so precious.  
  
  
A little over an hour later they were back at the farm and had completely unloaded the truck, which had been considerably faster than loading and securing it. Everything was haphazardly stacked in the living room, save for Harmony, which was set on the kitchen table. Alex looked satisfied with his work, having enjoyed “an unexpected ‘arms day’,” and left once everything was unloaded. He would meet up with them later for practice, as he was interested in Lys showing him how to use some of the equipment, but before that he had some other things to take care of himself. Elliott and Sebastian had nothing else of import to accomplish before practice, and stayed around to share a coffee while they waited for Abigail and Sam to reply back. Lys enjoyed the company, but Elliott and Sebastian could feel the slight tension in the room that Lys tried to hide.  
  
“Go on. We both know you need to,” Elliott said, nodding toward Harmony.  
  
“Hunh? Well...I…”  
  
“Like a bandage, just rip it off,” Sebastian piped up, lounging in his chair, “you clearly want to open that case. Get it out of your system.”  
  
“...I just don’t want to...in front of….”  
  
“I said it yesterday and it appears that I must say it again today: we’re your friends.” Hesitantly, Lys opened the catches to the hard case that protected his grandfather’s guitar. Inside was a lovely maple-gold guitar with a dark rosewood neck, bearing the slight scuffing and marking of a well-used and well-loved instrument. Like Resonance, the name “Harmony” had been carefully written in gold pen where the body met the neck. Elliott and Sebastian remained quiet Lys picked it up and retrieved the pick from where it had been stored in the frets, the same way he had with Resonance. Plucking the first string Lys winced at how badly out of tune it was, and hummed to himself as he adjusted all six strings. Again he hesitated, pick in his fingers, but relaxed as Elliott reached out and squeezed his hand in silent support.  
  
Harmony was brighter than Resonance, but its sound was just as beautiful, as Lys played the song that he had before, the last time for his grandfather, and he remembered that night. It hurt, it burned, it stung, but somehow, the pain eased a bit, as if the music gave it a chance to bleed away, even though it left a cold emptiness in its wake. When he finished he gripped the pick tightly in his fist, blinking back tears, and carefully set Harmony on the table in case he dropped it.  
  
“...Sorry, it still hurts. That sound, it’s…” He stood up to leave the room and stopped when Elliott got up as well, grabbing him by the wrist.  
  
“It will for a while, but don’t run from it. That will only make it worse.” Lys released his grip on the pick, which had bitten into his palm and left a red mark, and dropped it on the table before wrapping his arms around Elliott’s waist and burying his face in his shoulder. “I just...need a hug for a moment. Sorry…”  
  
“Don’t be. Take the time you need.” Elliott returned the embrace, and Sebastian spoke up to voice his opinion.  
  
“You had a really bad loss with your grandpa, and again when whatever happened to make you come out here, and it looks like you never took the time to properly mourn or whatever to get it all out of your system. People like Alex are going to tell you to suck it up or something, and that’s only going to make it worse. I’ve been there before, and I won’t tell you how to deal with your problems, but I will tell you that you will need to do something about it sooner rather than later.”  
  
For another minute longer nobody said anything, comfortable in the silence. Lys finally hugged Elliott tightly before letting go and sighing.  
  
“Sorry… Thanks. I needed that. Heh, that’s one of the reasons why I prefer dating guys, we’re taller so we give better hugs. Ah, not that we’re dating, just that...just saying…”  
  
“Not a worry,” Elliott laughed, ruffling Lys’s hair again, “I know what you mean.”  
  
“Bother him for hugs, that’s not my thing,” Sebastian remarked, "you two are taller than I am anyway." Lys cuffed him on the shoulder, finally smiling again.  
  
“That works for me, you’re not cuddly enough. You’re too emo and prickly.”  
  
“Oy!”  
  
“Heh. C’mon, let’s get over to the community center. I want to hook up and run a few more things before everyone else gets there.”


	19. The Sound of Our Song

“So we’ve got a full band, which is great, but we still don’t know what we’re going to play,” Sam sighed, “I guess I’ll just keep writing what comes to mind.”  
  
“What you have so far is really good,” Lys supplied, cutting strips off of a roll of duct tape, “kinda a dance-rock, synth-pop thing. And as much as it would be hilarious to try to do an idol group since those are fairly popular right now, we’re all playing instruments, so we won’t be able to dance, and I’m sure that Sebastian isn’t interested in learning.”  
  
“What, you can dance?”  
  
“Yeah. Lots of theater, and mom is a dance instructor.”  
  
“Ha! No way. Hey,” he grinned, “does she know how to pole dance?” Lys gave him a flat look of strained patience as everyone else either rolled their eyes or sighed.  
  
“Just for me, take that question, and replace my mother with yours.”  
  
“Heh, why would I… That’s…” It was Lys’s turn to grin as Sam generated the visual image that went with that remark, and his face flowed through a series of emotions, from amused to confused to perplexed to horrified.  
  
“Oh sweet Yoba, nooo! Augh, I can’t un-see it! You have ruined that forever for me!”  
  
“You started it, I finished it.”  
  
“Ugh, you play dirty. I just thought that you knowing how would be pretty damn funny.”  
  
“I never said I didn’t.”  
  
“What. Did you date a stripper or something?”  
  
“No, just a biology undergrad. Though I helped her out with more... _anatomical_ studies. Heh. But anyway, she took a class because it’s actually really good cardio and strength training, and it gave her _amazing_ abs. Funny thing is that the hardest part of learning was just finding heels in my size.” Gradually all activity in the room spun down as everyone turned and listened in on this increasingly bizarre conversation.  
  
“...You have heels.”  
  
“Mm-hmm,” Lys replied, not bothered at all about discussing this sort of thing, as he taped down cables and wires to keep them in place, “just the one pair, strappy things in beige with chunky heels. They’d look cute on you, Haley.”  
  
“That is hilarious, dude, do you still wear them?”  
  
“No, it was only for- Wait, there was that one time when I paired them with those low-rise jeans and the t-back thong. I totally ended up winning _that_ bet.”  
  
“That sounds like the sort of bet you lose! Why?”  
  
“That story has a three-drink minimum and I’m not buying.”  
  
“Please tell me you have pics,” Abigail interrupted, only partially serious. Lys thought for a moment, reached into a thigh pocket for his phone, and scrolled through his photos.  
  
“I’m pretty sure that I do. That was last year in...so they would be… Ah, here we go, this one and two more,” he said, handing his phone to Abigail, and Haley peered over her shoulder.  
  
“You almost make a better-looking woman than I do,” appraised Haley, “and I really don’t know if I’m impressed or offended by that.”  
  
“I am so jealous of your butt,” Abby whistled.  
  
“Not the first time I’ve heard that. That is only a two-drink story, albeit a separate one.”  
  
“This is not a conversation I had ever hoped to overhear,” Alex supplied, “but I can’t stop myself from listening.”  
  
“Well, look at this and tell me that you wouldn’t tap that.”  
  
“What? No! I-” Alex did a double-take, took the phone from Abigail, and stared in bafflement. “Damn, bro, you make a pretty cute chick. How the hell did you do that?”  
  
“Blush, bronzer, and highlighter can change the contours and lines of one’s face. Also, the mascara. It was a nuisance to find brown instead of black, but not as hard as finding red lipstick that wouldn’t clash with my hair. I just went with neutral lipstick to save myself the effort, and it looks classier anyway.” Sam snatched away the phone and gawked, while Elliott glanced over his shoulder and whistled in approval.  
  
“Dude, no wonder I kissed you last night, you’re _hot_.”  
  
Elliott burst into laughter as both girls and Alex shot Sam matching looks of shock, whereas Sebastian rolled his eyes again and Lys facepalmed.  
  
“You what? How long were you two out there after I left?”  
  
“Don’t pay attention to him, he’s just messing with you, though it is nice to see him taking it out on Lys for once,” Sebastian commented, checking a few final connections.  
  
“Actually, it did happen, right after you left,” Lys corrected, already knowing what everyone was going to ask, “and no, I didn’t start it, nor did I press the issue.”  
  
“Yeah, totes my doing,” Sam shrugged, "wouldn’t do it again, but still worth it at the time. I mean, it wasn’t bad, I just prefer girls.”  
  
“...So you did it anyway, why?” Sebastian asked, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.  
  
“I wanted to see what it was like. It’s a bit different, and I can see why it works for him, but not for me. Hope there weren’t any hard feelings, or _were_ there? Oh, zing!”  
  
“It doesn’t count if you ‘zing’ your own jokes.”  
  
“No, it’s alright,” Lys smiled, feeling the mischief again, “no ‘hard’ feelings either way, because although I’m flattered, I prefer _men_.” He patted Sam on the head, who looked at him with confusion for a moment, then it hit him.  
  
“Daaaaaamn, you don’t pull your punches, do you? You are such a firebrand, dishing out all of these sick burns.”  
  
“For what it’s worth,” Elliott said, handing back Lys’s phone, “you made that look both sexy and classy. No mean feat, there.” Again, Lys felt a rush of warmth at the compliment and put away his phone.  
  
“As much as I’d love to tell more stories, it looks like we’re set up. Alex, I’ve shown you all I can think of for the mixer, do you feel comfortable running that for us?”  
  
“Yeah. It’s weird, I didn’t think I had any kind of skill for that.”  
  
“Well, you don’t have an ear for _music_ , but you do have it for _sound_ and balance. I like what you were doing when I was setting up the mics earlier, so let’s see what you can do with us as a full ensemble. We should be completely hooked up and ready to start at this point.” The enthusiasm was palpable as everyone moved to their places and sat down at or picked up their instruments. Haley switched out batteries in her camera and checked the space on the SD card, and Alex put on the headphones at the mixer.  
  
“Like the first time I sat in with you guys, let’s run with ‘Planet Dance.’ We’ll try our own stuff later, but first let’s get calibrated with something we all know. Ah, sorry, Sam, I’m taking over again.”  
  
“S’okay, you’ve worked with a real band and done stuff live before, so you take lead on it for now.”  
  
“In which case, you’re on main vocals, Sam, I’ll back you up, and if anyone else feels comfortable join in as well. Ready when you are, Sebastian.”  
  
Sound filled the room, strong and energetic. There was no hesitation or uncertainty; everyone knew their part and listened for each other’s, instinctively blending and balancing with the rest of the group. Lys swept the band in a glance and tingled with the excitement of seeing everyone light up and give it everything. Even Sebastian was upbeat, joining Lys and Elliot on backup vocals, and Sam was right, he did sound good.  
  
_I missed this. This harmony, this energy, this sense of belonging and understanding. I need this. I’ll do anything to make their dream happen._  
  
Alex made minor adjustments to balance and volume, but otherwise the initial calibrations had been mostly spot-on. They were not merely playing, they were performing. Five people working together as one, creating something greater than themselves, trusting everyone to know not only their part but how it fit with everyone else’s. When the song was over, the silence was almost deafening, which is why it made everyone jump when Sam whooped loudly and pumped his fist in the air.  
  
“Holy _shit_ , we sound awesome! Lys, I would kiss you if I hadn’t done it already. It’s someone else’s turn, and he deserves it for this. C’mon, Sebby, how him some love, maybe some tongue, too. Or Abby, I’m not picky, though he may be.”  
  
“That’s not necessary, though I will accept any that are offered,” Lys laughed, “I didn’t do anything special, I just set the stage for you all to shine.” Sebastian exhaled deeply, looking impressed and introspective.  
  
“We really did sound good, though, and it’s not just a better setup in here, we actually had cohesion. Previously it was just the three of us tinkering together, but we actually sound like a group now, even with two new members. Maybe we just needed a change of venue to make it ‘real’ for us. Some place we could really cut loose and open up without disturbing anyone.”  
  
“I concur. This is my first experience performing with others, but there is something about this location that inspires musicianship. I am the least skilled of everyone present, but even I sound competent in this ensemble.”  
  
“Shut up, dude, you nailed it. And I’m gonna finish that song tonight, the one I started at the park. I can’t wait to hear you and me go at it, and you and Lys have that vocal battle again. You two just...mesh. Hot and cold, spicy and sweet. I said I was gonna grab you for one song, but I changed my mind, I’m keeping you. That piano opens up so much more to do, and I already know how I want to update some stuff I’ve already written.”  
  
“It sounds amazing from back here,” Abigail piped up, “and yeah, like Sebastian said, we really sound pro now, when we were mostly just doing whatever at Sam’s place. We just need to figure out what our sound is gonna be, you know?” Sam smiled broadly and hefted his guitar.  
  
“It’s gonna sound like _this_.” If the bass wasn’t on a strap across his shoulders Lys would have dropped it. Sam opened up with the beginning to Lys’s song, but as an uplifting electric guitar anthem. Before anyone else could say anything Elliott entered on the piano, with dense, solid chords that provided a foundation of sound upon which Sam stood. Caught up in the moment, Sebastian’s fingers danced across the synth, adding a multicolored sound that ran and danced behind them both, the bright fabric that wrapped around them all. Unslinging the bass and setting it on the stand, Lys strode over to Resonance and slipped it over his head as Abigail began a roll on the ride cymbal that increased in volume as everyone slowed in time in synchronous, until-  
  
As one, they met back at the top with a fortissimo crash, running with the song at the pace of a stately stride, a song with its back straight and head held high, a song of triumph and victory. Playing in counterpoint to Sam, Lys played with an energy and determination that he hadn’t felt in years. This was their song, their sound. Five different voices, one song together. An old song of friendship was now a declaration to the world that their voices would now be heard. One last time, they played the chorus, finishing with a lingering resonance that dared anyone to interrupt it. Sam dared, continuing to grin that impetuous smile.  
  
“ _That’s_ what we sound like.”


	20. Collaborative Synergy

Their practice ran long and late into the night, and while it left them physically tired their enthusiasm never wavered. There was minor talk of what the name should be, but it was tabled for a while longer as they wanted to establish their musical style first.   
  
Lys trudged up the steps to the door of his house wearily, pausing long enough to bend down and scratch Xander between the ears, who was curled up on the porch. As he opened the door, however, Xander trilled and uncoiled himself, rubbing up against Lys’s leg as he padded into the house.  
  
“Excuse you! Pushy little thing, aren’t you?” Xander looked around, sniffed, and set about investigating everything, as cats are wont to do.  
  
“Well, at least there’s a cat door out back, better make sure that it works.” Lys’s copper shadow followed him as he tested the functionality of the cat door cut into the back door, and Xander had either used it previously or understood its use immediately, as it received another cursory sniff and a quick swat with a dainty paw before he returned to conducting an olfactory inspection of Lys’s home.  
  
“Looks like I won’t be able to keep you out, I suppose. Behave yourself, I don’t have the energy to chase or scold you tonight.” Lys propped Resonance against the bedroom wall like usual and only bothered with removing his shoes and jewelry before he sprawled on his back on the bed, too tired to care about changing right then. Once more, Xander was not far from Lys’s side, as he jumped up onto the bed with grace and settled down on Lys’s chest again, purring with a sound that was impressive for such a small frame.  
  
“I suppose that I can’t argue with this. You’re too cute for your own good.” He yawned deeply, which earned him a quick lick on the chin with a raspy tongue after Xander had yawned in response. Scratching his new friend absentmindedly behind the shoulders, Lys drifted off into sleep.  
  
  
The next few weeks were a pleasant routine into which Lys settled, feeling pleased with how well everything was progressing; upon opening the boxes from storage he remembered that he did in fact have a track suit (from when he had dated the runner), and it was much more comfortable and suitable for his morning run with Alex. Their times and endurance quickly increased, and while Lys still didn’t _like_ it, he didn’t mind the morning exercise, and actually enjoyed the time spent with the sports major. Despite his “jock” exterior, Alex did have a sharp mind and ear for audio engineering, which was a skill he didn’t know that he possessed, he just knew what something should sound like. Lys talked him into enrolling into online classes at the local college to help develop this skill, and while initially reluctant, he came around after Lys raised the salient (and unpleasant) point that if something happened to him and he couldn’t play sports that he’d need a fallback option.  
  
After his morning run he would harvest some of the tall grass that blanketed the majority of the farm, as Marnie at the ranch to his south needed a reliable source of fodder for her animals. This provided her with a fresh, local source of feed, and a small but guaranteed source of income for him. One day it was picked up instead by her nephew, Shane, who looked sullen and rather angry at everything, but a quick glance at his clothes and posture told Lys that this was less of a poor attitude and more of a defensive mechanism; someone who has been hurt can often see it in others. Shane was prepared to snarl at Lys for any overenthusiasm or fake-friendliness, but one glance into the hazel stare made him reconsider, recognizing someone else who knew the value of putting up a mask around others. Instead he greeted Lys with curt courtesy, completing the transaction as quickly as possible, allowing them to politely ignore each other, as Lys implicitly understood that Shane wasn’t interested in making friends with anyone.  
  
His mornings were taken with maintaining his newly-growing garden, which was beginning to bear metaphorical fruit, and soon the literal sort, as he felt confident enough to attempt planting various berry hedges thanks to the grass-clearing. The herbs were growing quickly, allowing him to begin selling them through Pierre. They were in great demand, to his surprise, as quite a large number of residents liked cooking with fresh ingredients, and a portion of his profits went to expanding that part of his farming effort.  
  
Afternoons, however, belonged to him, and were either spent practicing with the band at the community center or down at Elliott’s cabin, enjoying the time to simply sit and chat or assisting him with his novel. Elliott always had a hot cup of coffee ready, and Lys made a mental note to bring a couple of bags of beans at some point to replace Elliott’s likely-dwindling stash. One warm, sunny day Lys sipped his drink as he sat on the edge of the table at which Elliott was seated and typing out a new idea that had just occurred to him.  
  
“So you’re really running with that idea I threw at you that day at the park? That romance-battle thing? It was just a silly suggestion.”  
  
“Perhaps, but after a few early drafts I do believe I have a functional narrative and compelling characters. Your input would be valuable once more.”  
  
“Anything in particular?”  
  
“To be blunt, one of the protagonists has been inspired by you, and therefore I would have your words so that he may be able to properly speak.”  
  
“Ha, no way, I’m not that interesting.” Lys ducked away as Elliott flicked gently at his ear, a gesture that he had begun to employ to express his irritation whenever Lys spoke badly of himself.  
  
“One of these days I will get you to accept that you _are_ , in fact, interesting and worthwhile to be around. If you weren’t do you think that I would spend so much time in your company?”  
  
“Aww,” Lys teased, “I thought it was just because I’m so cute I can get away with almost anything.”  
  
“Now _there_ is material with which I can work.”  
  
“Well, I guess, the question I have to ask is what his end goal is. As it’s said in my line of work, ‘what’s my motivation?’ I mean, is he fun and sweet? A teasing flirt? Or is he just trying to get into someone’s pants?” He giggled as Elliott nearly sloshed his own cup of coffee.  
  
“Your terminology is...descriptive…”  
  
“But effective! So, let’s get some character-building going on. What’s his motivation? What does he want to achieve? What is, as I said, his end goal? What obstacles are in his path?” Elliott set down his cup and reclined in his chair with a self-deprecating chuckle.  
  
“I may claim to be a wordsmith but you are the sculptor who carves a story out of an idea.”  
  
“Not really. We’re two sides of the same coin. You create the stories that I tell. I’ve just been doing stage and music for as long as I can remember, so storytelling is completely intuitive to me. I know _how_ and _why_ stories work, and I know their structure and flow. But the thing that makes _you_ special,” he tapped Elliott on the forehead to emphasize his point, “is that you are the one that builds those stories. Like Pygmalion and the statue, you are the artisan who creates something beautiful, I’m just the one that gives it life.”  
  
“I believe it was a goddess that animated his statue,” Elliott smiled, picking up his coffee again.  
  
“You saw those photos the other day, I would make it look good. Besides, do you really think that I haven’t played female roles before? I am exactly what I need to be. Now, as for your story… Oh, have you something in mind for the other character, any idea what you’re going to do with him?” Elliott hesitated for a moment, hiding it behind the act of finishing his coffee. Lys noticed this and laughed.  
  
“No way, so you really took that idea to heart, hunh? Maybe Sam can turn that song into a full rock opera based on your story.”  
  
“Don’t laugh that hard, most authors do a bit of self-insertion into their story in some way, and for what it’s worth, our conversations and interactions have been a great source of material and inspiration for this project. I’ll change it at a later date, but for now this is a starting point. Another cup?”  
  
“Please,” Lys grinned, handing over the empty vessel, “and I’m just giving you grief, mate, leave it as-is. The thought of us being deliberate romantic rivals over a bet is hilarious. I want to see where this goes. And using our own voices for this project will make it sound more authentic and natural. In that case, if you’re writing for me, it mostly depends on the other person what I do.”  
  
“How so?” Elliott asked, pouring them both a second cup.  
  
“So I’m an unrepentant flirt, yeah, but the way it’s done depends on the person. A lot of it is based on touch, but again, technique depends on who I’m using it on.”  
  
“Sorry, I don’t quite follow.”  
  
“Right, so you’ve got that coffee, and you’re going to hand me a cup, which I would normally just accept. But if I was being flirty or playful, I’d do something like this.” As he took the cup from Elliott with both hands he allowed their fingers to brush and linger just a moment longer.  
  
“Nothing terribly overt or obvious, just enough to be noticed, and _that’s_ the trick; to make them aware of you and get them thinking about you. And you _did_ notice, right? But it could be brushed off as me just being extra careful about not dropping the cup, or maybe you’re just over-analyzing it. Regardless, it’s small gestures like that. You want them to think of you, to plant that seed in their mind and let them cultivate it. Also, body language and eye contact play a big part of it, but let’s focus on one thing first.”  
  
“I think that I understand now, although…” Elliott trailed off as he sat down and looked at what he’d already typed.  
  
“You had a thought?”  
  
“Mm, nothing, just a thought, is all.”  
  
“...You were wondering if and how often I’d done something like that to you, didn’t you?” Lys smirked over the rim of his coffee cup, and was rewarded with a slight flush in Elliott’s cheeks. “Don’t be embarrassed, everyone at some point wonders that. That’s one of those bad habits I’m really trying to change. Which isn’t an answer, I know, but as an answer, well…” he smiled mischievously and winked at Elliott, “that’s a secret.”  
  
“That’s more of your flirting, isn’t it?” Lys laughed with delight and hopped off of the table.  
  
“Got it in one! You’re getting the hang of it.”  
  
“You are fortunate that you are cute enough to get away with almost anything.”  
  
“Ooh, nice call-back. You are a quick study. Let’s see what you’ve got so far and I’ll see if I can give you any useful input.”


	21. A Deeper Friendship

**SixStrings:** hey, Sebastian’s offered to teach me how to ride that motorcycle. You think you’ll be okay without my help today?  :P  
  
**SeasideScribe:** I suppose that I might be able to discern the usage of a keyboard on my own, yes  
  
**SixStrings:** :D  
  
**SeasideScribe:** in seriousness, Sam messaged a bit ago to work on lyrics this afternoon, so it appears that we both have our own individual sidebars to distract us today  
  
**SixStrings:** hoopy, the two of you make kickass lyrics, next practice is gonna be fun  
  
**SeasideScribe:** we will see about that tomorrow. Be safe out there  
  
  
The day was overcast and cooler than it had been, temporarily reversing the warming trend as spring faded into summer. Rain was not on the forecast, but it was possible. That afternoon Sebastian rode in, causing Xander, who was sprawled across Lys’s lap, to fluff up and hiss at the sudden, noisy apparition.  
  
“Gah! Chill, mate- Ow, ow, ow, claws, ow. Hi, Sebastian.” The leather-clad rider removed his helmet and grinned at Lys, who was trying to convince his quadrupedal companion to sit down and remove his claws from his leg. Sebastian swung out the kickstand and rested the bike on it, dismounting with ease, and tucked his helmet under his arm.  
  
“Good thing I’m not teaching him. Feeling up to this?”  
  
“Nervous but excited, this is a skill I’ve wanted to pick up for a while.”  
  
“I’d have done this sooner but I needed a better day for it.”  
  
“Yeah, you don’t do as well in the sunshine as I do, don’t blame you.”  
  
“That, and Maru and Dem are tinkering with something today and I had to get out. They’re just so...ugh…”  
  
“Well, you’re different from them. They’re scientists, but you’re an engineer.” Sebastian raised an eyebrow and reclined against one of the supports for the awning over the porch.  
  
“How do you mean?”  
  
“From what I’ve heard and have talked to them, they deal with science and theories, with tinkering and ‘seeing how it works.’ You, though, already know why a thing works and how, and you’re skilled at ensuring that it works that way, and maybe even better with a bit of tweaking. They deal with what could be, you deal with what is. It’s sorta a massive gap to bridge, especially if the other side isn’t interested in reaching out. They use their minds, you use your hands.”  
  
“That’s not a bad explanation, that makes sense.” Sebastian sighed and nodded toward his motorcycle. “I know every nut, bolt, and screw on it. I’ve handled every part myself and have more than a little blood and sweat invested in it, literally.” Removing a glove to inspect the back of one hand, he flashed a small smile of satisfaction. “I understand that bond you have with your guitar. We’ve both spent countless hours working with them, giving us a unique synergy, and very few other people can understand it, or are willing to.”  
  
Lys finally was able to stand, as Xander was no longer afraid of the motorcycle now that it was silent, and had begun sniffing it and rubbing up against anything within reach. Lys reached over and took Sebastian’s hand, noticing something.  
  
“Yeah, you’re an engineer. Your nails are clean and well-trimmed, but you’ve got grease and oil worked hard into some places, as well as a number of nicks and scars. You’re not afraid of a bit of pain or getting elbow-deep in grime. Same for the software engineering you do, I bet. I respect that. Ah, sorry, getting a bit personally physical there.”  
  
“As I said, weird as it is, we’re alone, so I trust you.”  
  
“It’s a weird world when the one person you can trust to be open and honest with when alone is the one who has shagged just about everyone.”  
  
“Maybe that’s why, you’re the only one here who doesn’t hide anything and isn’t embarrassed about it.”  
  
“Pretty much. There are a few things I don’t voice because I don’t want to make people uncomfortable or give them the wrong idea, but, yeah.”  
  
“Like what?” Sebastian asked, removing his other glove and tucking both into his helmet.  
  
“I said I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”  
  
“We’re alone, you can’t say anything that would embarrass me right now.”  
  
“Well, if you’re certain of that, there’s the fact that if you ever ask me to, I’ll drag you inside and give you the best time of your life,” he paused to chuckle when Sebastian dropped his helmet and laughed heartily at the strange reply, “but I won’t because I know you’re not that kind of person, and I won’t do that to any of my friends. I respect you all too much for that.”  
  
“...Okay, I wasn’t expecting that kind of answer, that’s funny. But thanks, in a weird way.” Lys shrugged and picked up Sebastian’s helmet.  
  
“I know you don’t swing in that direction and you aren’t interested in me, so no, you don’t have to worry about me pursuing that line of thought. Also, I’m pretty sure that Abby would shiv me if I tried to make a move on you.”  
  
“And you’re hot for Elliott, anyway,” Sebastian smirked, taking back his helmet and placing it on the porch, enjoying the flustered look that Lys now wore.  
  
“I- What?”  
  
“Please, you wear a lot of masks when you know people are looking, but when you let your guard down you’re completely transparent.”  
  
“That’s not… I mean, it’s complicated…” He sighed deeply and folded his arms across his chest. “Fine. You’re right, I am. But I’m not going to pursue that, either. He deserves better.”  
  
“What’s that supposed to-”  
  
“So what’s the first thing I need to learn?” Lys interrupted, abruptly ending the thread of conversation. Sebastian was slightly annoyed at the way that Lys had changed subjects after everything that had just been said, but he knew a painful subject when he saw it.  
  
“First thing? Move.” Lys stepped aside as Sebastian took the bike off of its kickstand and gently set it on the ground.  
  
“Um…?”  
  
“At some point you’re going to dump it, either because you’re not paying attention, some other dumbass isn’t paying attention, you take a turn wrong, something. You need to know how to get it back upright without hurting yourself or breaking it.”  
  
“I hadn’t thought of that. That’s an excellent point. So how do I do that?”  
  
“Most motorcycles are fairly stable, so all you need is a bit of leverage. Grab it here and here, got it? Turn the handlebars that way, lift and push like so, and, there you are.”  
  
“That was easier than I had expected. It feels so heavy but pivoted up right away.” Sebastian repeated the drill twice more before he was satisfied that Lys knew what he was doing.  
  
“Okay, drop the kickstand and mount up. Since you already know how to drive a manual this should be somewhat familiar.” Lys complied again and looked over the bike with a new appreciation as Sebastian pointed out the controls.  
  
“Left grip is throttle and front brake, right is gear shift and rear brake, clutch is at your right foot. Try to use the rear brake as often as possible, as the front brake will stop you quickly but you have a good chance of going over the handlebars, and I speak from experience.”  
  
“Sounds like a painful one.”  
  
“Sorta, it was more scary than anything else. Some asshole in an SUV decided to brake-check me. Damn cagers. On the upside there was a cop who saw the whole thing so that guy got a ticket for reckless endangerment. I also had the satisfaction of denting his car when I bounced off of it. My riding leathers have saved my ass more than once, literally and figuratively.”  
  
Sebastian continued to have Lys show and repeat back at least twice everything he was instructed, and when he was finally certain that Lys had a solid grasp on the basics, he walked over to the porch and retrieved their helmets.  
  
“Now it’s time for the practical exam. The road out by the bus stop will be perfect practice; it’s wide and open with very little traffic, and if there is any traffic we’ll see it long before it gets here.”  
  
“Okay, so I’ll sit behind you again while we head out there, lemme get off so we can switch.”  
  
“Nope.”  
  
“Um-” “You want to learn to ride? It’s go time. Helmet on, I’m riding behind you. Until we get out there, where I’ll let you ride it alone.”  
  
“You trust me already?”  
  
“Why shouldn’t I?”  
  
“...I don’t have a good answer for that.”  
  
“Good answer.” Sebastian watched Lys start up the motorcycle and take the bike off of the kickstand before getting into place behind him.  
  
“You’re in charge now, remember what I told you.”  
  
“Okay. Well, let’s see if I’m as fast a study as I claim to be.”  
  
Despite a bit of wobble as he made the turn from the road to his house his first trek was slow but steady, and as he stopped at the main road, Sebastian got off and slapped him on the back.  
  
“Here, put on my gloves, just in case. Feel free to go up and down as you need to, at whatever speed. Get comfortable and confident at your own pace.”  
  
“I’m kinda worried I’ll wipe out and damage something.”  
  
“As long as you’re not hurt it’s okay. I showed you how to pick it up again, and there’s nothing that you can do out here and at these speeds that I haven’t done worse and still managed to repair.”  
  
  
For the next hour Lys practiced, under the amused watch of Sebastian, learning the sound and feel of the machine under him. Once he got over his initial trepidation, same as the ride down the mountain, he found his confidence without the arrogance. The motorcycle was a finely-tuned and -maintained vehicle, and it did everything that its rider commanded with mechanical elegance. Finally feeling good about riding, he pulled up to Sebastian and set it on the kickstand, letting it idle.  
  
“I think I’m good for today. I’ll want to try again in another day or two to see if it stuck, but let’s head back for now.” It was strange having a passenger again, after not having one for a bit, but he adapted and adjusted, understanding what Sebastian had been talking about when they had ridden previously. He pulled in at the same place that Sebastian had, parked, and shut off the engine.  
  
“Wow, okay, that was pretty cool. I said before that I understand why you get a kick out of this, but I really didn’t. _Now_ I do.” Once divested of safety gear, Sebastian pulled a pack of cigarettes and a lighter from a zipped pocket.  
  
“It’s not something that many people are willing to appreciate. Want one?”  
  
“Sure, thanks. It’s kinda a pity that nobody else is interested in any of this, but then, I don’t mind. Weird as it is, I rather like having something that I can share with just one other person. Dunno why.” He took a drag from his cigarette, then looked at it curiously as he exhaled, a strange thought coming to his mind, and he laughed at both it and himself.  
  
“You’re in a good mood today.”  
  
“I’m just being weird again, don’t worry.”  
  
“And now I need to know.”  
  
“Haven’t you regretted the last couple of times you’ve said something like that?”  
  
“Not really, and it’s always been funny. What’s on your mind?”  
  
“Well, it just occurred to me that there’s another activity that two people might share a good smoke after, and it’s not usually a motorcycle ride,” Lys winked, and Sebastian choked in the middle of inhaling. “I mean, I know it was pretty good for me, but I don’t know about you.” Wiping his eyes, Sebastian coughed a couple more times as he laughed.  
  
“Is that all you ever think of?”  
  
“No, just most of the time.”  
  
“Like I’ve said before, I hope you don’t change. You are crazy, dude.”  
  
“And I have one last question for you.”  
  
“What’s that?”  
  
“Your motorcycle, what’s its name? And don’t try to tell me it doesn’t, you put too much work and love into it.”  
  
“... _Nachtlied_.”  
  
“‘Night Song.’ Nice.”  
  
“Thanks.”


	22. More than a Friend

Two days later Lys entered Elliott’s cabin, wondering if he should have brought an umbrella, as thick, grey clouds covered the sky from apex to horizon.  
  
“Hey, I’m here- Elliott!” His friend was slumped on the table next to his laptop, still seated in his chair. Unslinging Resonance and propping it by the door, he dashed across the room, beginning to worry. As he put a hand on Elliott’s arm, the other man started in surprise and sat up blearily. Lys’s feeling of concern was replaced with relief as Elliott yawned deeply and rubbed the bridge of his nose, blinking away sleep.  
  
“Mmm, it appears that I dozed off. Damn. Good afternoon, Lysander.” He obviously had been up all night; his waistcoat was draped over the back of his chair, with the sleeves of his shirt rolled up and top few buttons of his collar undone, his hair was tousled (yet still stylish, somehow), and the stubble of two days was beginning to show.  
  
“Did you get any rest after practice last night?” Lys interrogated, now feeling annoyed at his friend’s lack of concern for his own health.  
  
“I did not, as I am in the final stretch of finishing my novel. With the end in sight, I seek its light, illumination at the end of the tunnel.” He chuckled at himself as he processed what he had just said. “Even in my current state I am given to moments of poetry.”  
  
“Lovely. Get your ass to bed and get some sleep, you can finish it later.”  
  
“Your concern is appreciated but unnecessary. Just a little more work and I can rest.”  
  
“The hell you will, I know you, you’re going to work yourself until you’re ill because you’ll keep finding things to fix and clean up. You can finish it once you’ve had some sleep and can focus properly.”  
  
“And once more I must refuse your demand. All I require is another cup of coffee and I shall be functional,” Elliott firmly replied, standing and picking up his coffee cup, but gripping the edge of the table as he swayed on his feet. Lys took the cup away, set it back on the table, put a fist on one hip, and pointed at the bedroom emphatically.  
  
“No. BED. Get going.”  
  
“I have work to do. I will sleep when it is complete.”  
  
“I will _make_ you.”  
  
“I doubt that, now if you- Gah!” Tired of arguing, Lys grabbed Elliott by the waist, threw him over his shoulder, and marched to the other room.  
  
“Lysander! Put me down, this is quite unbecoming.”  
  
“Okay, you said so.”  
  
“What-” He grunted as Lys roughly dropped him on the bed, frowning at the sudden handling and propping himself up on his elbows. “If you are done with being domineering I have work to-”  
  
“No, you _don’t_ ,” Lys interrupted, putting a hand in the middle of Elliott’s chest and shoving him back down, “you need rest, and I’m going to wait here until you go to sleep. You’re almost as stubborn as I am and will work yourself to exhaustion if I don’t do something about it. I’m your friend, and I’m looking out for you. Now quit being a pillock about it.” Elliott was about to protest but was interrupted by another long yawn, which prompted a sigh of self-recrimination.  
  
“Perhaps I _am_ functioning in a diminished capacity, but that’s no reason to be so pushy.” Lys sat down on the edge of the bed, folded his arms across his chest, and gave Elliott a look that brooked no nonsense.  
  
“Really? Can you say that you wouldn’t do the same for me if our roles were switched?”  
  
“...I cannot.” Lys’s expression softened as he reached over and squeezed Elliott’s shoulder.  
  
“You know I’m right. I understand, I really do, that drive to finish something when you’re _just so close_ , but you also know that you might make errors while tired that could compromise the entire project.” Elliott clasped Lys’s hand with his own, already feeling waves of sleep break over him.  
  
“You are correct. Very well, I will acquiesce to your demands. For the sake of what we have both worked so hard upon…” He barely finished his sentence before dozing off, and Lys bit his lip to keep himself from giggling out loud. Sitting there a moment longer, he allowed himself a moment to enjoy their touch, even though it brought a cold stab of regret.  
  
_Sebastian is right. I’ve got it bad for Elliott, and I’ve been leading him on and giving him signs that I’m interested. Damn it, I shouldn’t have done that, I should have backed off. He deserves so much better than me. I’m just going to get him hurt one of these days. But I was selfish and enjoyed the games I was playing, and I don’t know how to back out now, not without destroying a good friendship. So much I want to say, so much I need to, and I can’t, not yet. And yet, he’s never said anything, so maybe he’s not interested and it’s not a problem. Light burn me, Elliott, I love you. I’m sorry…_  
  
Carefully he disentangled their hands, trying not to wake his friend, pulled a blanket over him, and was about to stand but hesitated.  
  
_Just...once…._  
  
He gently brushed aside Elliott’s hair and kissed him on the forehead, smiled sadly, and left the room.  
  
_Besides, with my past, how could you ever trust me? You’re refined and elegant, and I’m loud and vulgar. Light help me, I just want you to be happy. I’ll do whatever it takes to help you achieve your dream. I just wish I was strong enough to let you go._  
  
He slung Resonance over his shoulder and quietly closed the door behind himself as he departed the cabin.  
  
  
With the rest of the afternoon open and his mind buzzing with noise, Lys strode through town and up the mountain. The sky was a darker grey but still not raining, and again he wondered if he should have brought an umbrella from the house.  
  
_What I really want to do is talk to someone. I wonder if Sebastian will listen. He’s well-grounded and has a level head on his shoulders. And he does know about... Even if he doesn’t have any advice for me I just need to sound it out, get it out of my head and into words. He’s the only one I can trust to talk about this._  
  
The path that wound north to Sebastian’s house was quiet and unoccupied, and Lys was grateful for the solitude. However, large raindrops began to splatter around him, and he groaned in frustration, transitioning to a jog. He hadn’t gotten very far before he heard-  
  
_A flute? Sebastian doesn’t play that, does he?_  
  
He followed the path around a corner and saw Abigail under a very large tree, playing a wooden flute. She saw him and waved him over, an invitation that he quickly accepted as the rain came down with fury. Again, he unslung Resonance and set it down as he sat cross-legged on the blanket that Abigail had spread out to keep off of the dirt and pine needles.  
  
“Yup, should have brought an umbrella. But wow, this tree has thick branches, it’s completely dry under here. That was really pretty, by the way, I didn’t know you did woodwinds as well as percussion.”  
  
“Just the one extra instrument. Most of my skill is art, but this was one of those things that I just picked up somehow.”  
  
“That was a lovely song. Can I hear it again?” he asked, opening the guitar case.  
  
“You know, I just knew you were going to ask.”  
  
“Everyone here has their own song, and I want to learn them all.” Abigail played it again, and Lys listened carefully, eyes closed as he focused on her sound.  
  
“Got it?”  
  
“Yeah, I have an idea… You lead.” The flute was deep, reedy, and melodic, like a gently flowing river, and on top of her melody Lys played a bright, plucked counterpoint, the sound of gentle raindrops dancing upon the river. Abigail grinned at the end, resting the flute across her knees as Resonance went back into its case.  
  
“That sounded so cool. Usually you do a rhythmic backing, but this time it was just pick-work.”  
  
“It seemed to fit your song and the weather better.”  
  
“Heee. And now I’m properly inspired. I came up here to do some landscape drawing since I got some new chalks I wanted to try out, and they’re perfect for the weather and view up here. I was just getting into the mood to draw when you showed up.” She put her flute into its own case and reached into her pocket for lip gloss, which she applied with a quick swipe and put away.  
  
“Is that blueberry?” Lys asked, catching a whiff.  
  
“Yeah. Nice, isn’t it?”  
  
_Interesting… This could make a useful segue…_  
  
“It is. Which reminds me, I was going to visit Sebastian, and since the rain has let up for a bit I think I can dash over without getting soaked.”  
  
“Why would my lip gloss remind you of that?”  
  
“He likes blueberries, doesn’t he?” Abigail blushed a little and tried to hide it by rummaging in her bag for something.  
  
“Ah, heh, yeah, he does.”  
  
_I thought so._  
  
“How long do you think you’ll be out here? It’s a nice day but a bit cool. I don’t want you to catch cold.”  
  
“A couple of hours at least. Don’t worry, I’ve got a warm coat on and it’s not too cold for me to draw. Hey,” she said, as he picked up Resonance, “say ‘hi’ to Sebastian for me, would you?” He smiled and made a dramatic flourish.  
  
“The avatar of the goddess of love will carry your message to its destination, my lady, so swiftly must I be away to fulfill my errand.”  
  
“You are such an adorable dweeb.”  
  
“So true. Cheers, see you later.”


	23. Hesitation and Uncertainty

A couple of minutes later he knocked on the front door of Sebastian’s house having just made it before the rain began again. Like usual, Robin answered, complete with a smile and a hug.  
  
“Good to see you again. You probably want to see Sebastian?”  
  
“Yeah, I just wanted to drop in and check on something.”  
  
“Go on down, he’s up and about.”  
  
Same as before, a knock produced the reply to enter, and Lys set Resonance against the wall before closing the door. Sebastian glanced up from his monitor with a look of surprise.  
  
“Hey, dude, didn’t expect you, how goes it?” Lys sat down on the couch, a bit more heavily than he had intended, and sighed as the weight of his thoughts settled on top of him.  
  
“I… I need advice. Or to talk. I dunno, just…” Concerned, Sebastian got up from the computer and sat down on the other end of the couch, lounging comfortably.  
  
“What’s on your mind? I don’t think I’ve seen you like this before.”  
  
“...You were right…”  
  
“About what? I don’t recall us arguing about anything.”  
  
“About Elliott.”  
  
“And?...”  
  
“And… I…” He sagged, elbows on his knees as he stared at the floor. “Damn it all, I love him. I haven’t felt like this for anyone before. It hurts…”  
  
“So tell him. You don’t seem to be the type to get all angsty over this kind of thing.”  
  
“I can’t…”  
  
“Why not? You’re being strange.”  
  
“I don’t want him to know. And I don’t want to hurt him. You’ve seen my temper, you know my arrogance and attitude. I don’t want to screw up our friendship. I’m terrified that I’ll do something dumb and… I already destroyed one relationship that way. Besides, I’ve lost count of how many lovers I’ve had, and I know he’ll always wonder… Look, he just deserves so much better than me anyway- Ow!” Sebastian sat back down, having knuckle-tapped Lys atop the head with no small amount of force and irritation.  
  
“You sound like a whiny manga protagonist. ‘Ohh, I’m not good enough, I’ll screw up and everyone will hate me.’ Get over your pity party already.”  
  
“...I’m scared that I’ll ruin everything.”  
  
“The hell you will. Suck it up and talk to him. You’re both smart, you’ll work it out.”  
  
“I’ll do that when you talk to Abigail.”  
  
“Oh, whoa, you did _not_ just try to change the topic.”  
  
“No? It’s not terribly different. Why haven’t you asked her out yet? You know that she likes you, and I’ve seen the way you act around her. Hell, she basically told me that she would be waiting under that large tree for the next couple of hours and asked me to send her greetings.”  
  
“That _is_ different.”  
  
“The hell it is. You can’t give me grief about not talking to Elliott when you haven’t talked to her, either. You’re comfortable opening up around me, you can around her, too.”  
  
“I don’t want to-” Sebastian cut off and looked away, trying to hide a sudden wave of embarrassment.  
  
“You don’t want to what? Offend her? Mate, she’s basically me with boobs and purple hair. Anything you can do or say around me you can around her.”  
  
“I don’t know how to… I’m not… Ugh, I’m crap at affection, okay?”  
  
“So you’re running away because you’re worried that she’ll hug you?”  
  
“No! It’s not that, it’s the other way around. I’ve never… Nngh, this is embarrassing as hell to say, but I’ve never kissed anyone, okay? I know that’s what she’ll want and I just...wanna do it right for her…”  
  
“Ah, well then.” He made a similar flourish as the one he had made for Abby. “Very well, as the avatar of the goddess of love, I hereby offer my resources for your use. Anything you want to know I will provide.”  
  
“...You will?” For a moment, Lys was taken aback.  
  
“Yes, actually. I was being cheeky for a second, but honestly, I’ve got a lot more experience than you do, so I’ll provide what help I can, and discreetly so.”  
  
“...How the hell did we go from _your_ problem to _mine_?”  
  
“I’m a Rogue, I have amazing evasion and redirection abilities,” Lys grinned, and Sebastian chuckled in reply before returning to the topic at hand. “Well, you’re really the only person I can go to about this,” he mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck, but brightened with a laugh, “and you’re not so much a love avatar as you are an outright incarnation of Eros.”  
  
“Ha! Guilty! Anyway, you’re a perfectionist, so I understand your hesitation. What do you want to know? Ask anything.”  
  
“...This is going to make things weird, but...I just need practice.”  
  
“That’s not weird at all. It’s not like you have an abundance of options. ...Okay, Sam would probably be willing to help, but that would be weird, I think.” Sebastian laughed again at the thought, grimacing slightly.  
  
“He’d enjoy it way too much. He totally gets a kick out of getting a rise out of someone. No wonder he leads the town in community service hours.”  
  
“Well, here, I’ll show you how it’s done and then you give it a try. It’s not like it’s software engineering or anything.” Sebastian cracked a smile but suddenly became nervous as Lys shifted to sit a bit closer, and closed his eyes, tensing up. Lys gently tilted up Sebastian’s chin and leaned in, then paused to chuckle.  
  
“It would help me get in character if you could whisper, ‘ _Ahh, senpai_ ’ for me.” Caught off-guard by the strange remark Sebastian devolved into a fit of giggles.  
  
“You are a twit. And five bucks says that you and Abby share most of the same books and manga.”  
  
“And you’d probably be right, but it worked, you’re not tense anymore. Just relax.”  
  
“I know, it’s just-” He was interrupted as Lys leaned in all the way.  
  
“...See? Easy. Your turn.” Sebastian’s attempt was clumsy and hesitant, as he dug his fingers into Lys’s sleeve, becoming tense again.  
  
“Okay, um, sorry, that was…”  
  
“I think you have the hang of it, you’re just overthinking things. Don’t think, _feel_. And it is a bit scary for some people, because that level of affection means opening yourself up to someone else, and it’s too easy for them to hurt you, even without thinking about it. Trust her, she’s probably the one person you can fully express yourself to.”  
  
“...Even though we just…”  
  
“So? I was helping you solve a problem, and there’s no reason for anyone else to know.”  
  
“Heh, you are the strangest person I have ever met, and for some reason that’s totally alright.” He stood up, took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. “Okay, I’ll talk to Abby, but _you_ need to talk to Elliott.”  
  
“Tomorrow.”  
  
“You-”  
  
“No, he’s asleep right now. He pulled an all-nighter after practice yesterday and I damn near had to tie him to the bed to get him to get some rest. I’ll visit before practice tomorrow and talk to him.”  
  
“Fine, then, but you had _better_ follow through or I’ll be pissed at you for wasting my time. ...Are you sure that she’s…”  
  
“When I talked to her earlier she was wearing blueberry-scented lip gloss.” Sebastian frowned as he remembered something.  
  
“She doesn’t like blueberries.”  
  
“But you do.” His expression changed as comprehension dawned.  
  
“...Oh.”  
  
“Yeah. C’mon, let’s head out.” He threw Sebastian the hoodie that was on his side of the couch and retrieved Resonance before striding up the stairs. Robin was working on something in the main room and looked up as Lys grabbed an umbrella from the stand by the front door.  
  
“Going already? Oh, you too, Sebby?” Lys brandished the item as if it were a sword and pulled Sebastian in with a hug around the shoulders, striking a heroic pose.  
  
“We are off to slay dragons, rescue princesses, and save the kingdom! Or run errands, whichever is more exciting.”  
  
“You are _such_ a twit,” Sebastian sighed, breaking free and adjusting his hoodie, “I’ll be back later, see ya.”  
  
Outside Lys took three steps before jumping back under the awning with one leap.  
  
“Whoops, it’s coming down hard out here.” Sebastian took the umbrella, rolling his eyes, and opened it, holding it over the both of them as they walked away.  
  
“Totally a twit. But you’re a great friend. Thanks for your...help. With anyone else that would have been awkward and maybe even creepy, but, I dunno how to put it, you were professional about the whole thing.”  
  
“A lot of people get hung up on physical contact as if any kind of touch were deeply intimate. I don’t. Not many people can understand that, so I’ve always been a bit of an outsider.”  
  
“Whereas I’ve never liked being touched.”  
  
“And somehow we get along excellently.”  
  
“You know, for the longest time I thought that there was nothing that would surprise me anymore, that nothing would ever really make me laugh. For once I’m glad to be wrong.”  
  
“And this is where we part ways for today.” Lys hugged Sebastian around the shoulders with one arm again, “just relax and be _you_. That’s what she wants.” To Lys’s surprise, Sebastian returned the hug with an arm around his waist.  
  
“Yeah. Thanks. See ya.”  
  
  
Lys got home a while later, rather soaked but unperturbed by it. Resonance was in a waterproof case, and it hadn’t been heavy enough of a rain to get to his phone. As he changed into dry clothes he saw a message light up.  
  
**L33tK3ys:** you were a bit wrong. I didn’t like blueberries much before. I like them now  
  
**SixStrings:** LOL. Glad that I bothered you to head out today?  
  
**L33tK3ys:** yes, but tell anyone else and I’ll thump you again. As for your promise?  
  
**SixStrings:** ...I know… I’m going by before practice tomorrow


	24. 10-Heart Variant

Where the bridge met the beach and dirt turned to sand Lys stopped, gripping the railing of the bridge, his heart pounding.  
  
_I can’t. I can’t… But I promised Sebastian that I would, and it’s my damn fault for starting a conversation that would lead to this. Damn it all…_  
  
Taking a deep breath to settle himself, he stepped out onto the sand and walked to Elliott’s cabin. Like the day before, the door was open with the screen shut, and he let himself in after a polite knock.  
  
“Hey, I’m here- The hell! You still haven’t changed?!” Elliott looked up at Lys’s arrival and broke into a broad smile of joy, still wearing the same clothes as before.  
  
“Lysander!”  
  
“Don’t tell me you- Ah!” Crossing the room swiftly, Elliott grabbed Lys in a fierce hug and spun them both around a couple of times.  
  
“It’s finished! Lysander, I’ve done it, and it would not have been possible without you.”  
  
“You- Oh wow, you did?” His initial errand forgotten as he was caught up in Elliott’s enthusiasm, Lys returned the hug. “Mind if I have a quick read?”  
  
“Go right ahead, I had just saved a PDF copy when you walked up. And you were correct, I _did_ need that rest. I slept the entire day and woke this morning with a fire in my heart and lightness in my fingers.” Lys dropped into the chair and scrolled to the top of the file open on the screen.  
  
“I’ve gotten bits and pieces from our collaborations, but I’ve not seen it all the way as a coherent story.” He reclined and began to read, smiling to himself, and in a few minutes was engrossed in the tale. Elliott placed a cup of coffee at his wrist, for which Lys mumbled an absentminded, “thanks,” and replied with a noncommittal “mm-hmm” at a question that Elliott posed but he didn’t hear. This was the story that they had created together, and he was lost in it, enjoying every word, _their_ words. Some time later he paused, having tried to take a sip of coffee only to discover that the cup was empty.  
  
“Okay, wow, that is really good, I just got pulled in. You really know how to- You got changed,” he observed, very surprised. It was just now that he noticed the scent of fresh soap as Elliott buttoned up his waistcoat and fastened the ones on his wrists, his hair still slightly damp and face freshly-shaven.  
  
“I _did_ mention that I was going to get cleaned up while you read, but my words fell upon deaf ears. Normally I would find that irritating but now it is flattering.” Lys stood and stretched.  
  
“And apparently you got me a coffee as well. I don’t remember that. Well, I think that that speaks highly of your work.”  
  
“Speaking of, well, speaking, I…”  
  
“Hmm? Something on your mind?”  
  
“Yes. Well, that is, there is something with which I would like to discuss with you.”  
  
“You’re being awfully hesitant today, what’s up?”  
  
“I…” He cleared his throat and started again. “I no longer wish to be friends.” In shock, Lys staggered back and bumped up against the table.  
  
_I… Shit… I suppose that this saves me the trouble…_  
  
As soon as he said it Elliott gasped and realized his error. “No, not like that, I-”  
  
“Ah, it’s no worry, I’ve been a bit of-”  
  
“Light burn me, no,” he said, wrapping Lys in a strong hug, “not _just_ friends, _more_ than that. I… I need you.”  
  
_Oh no, Elliott, this is worse, please don’t…_  
  
“Just give me a moment, hear me out and then you can say anything, but I need to say this before I lose my nerve.” Elliott’s fingers dug into Lys’s back as he struggled to find the words he wanted to say. “You gave me a second chance. You gave me hope. You brought a light into my life that I had never seen before, and like a moth to a flame I am irrevocably drawn to it, and I care not if I get burned. Your energy, your passion, your kindness… It awoke in me a desire to be so much more than I was. You became my muse, my inspiration, and every day I awaited your arrival with anticipation. I realize that you said before that you are not pursuing a relationship and I respect that, but at the same time I cannot hide this any longer. I want to be at your side, to support you, to share everything with you.”  
  
“Elliott… I can’t…” Elliott released Lys and backed away, looking hurt and embarrassed.  
  
“Ah, my apologies, you did say that-”  
  
“It’s not that-”  
  
“Forgive me, I was too forward.” Angry and without thinking, Lys grabbed Elliott by the collar with both hands.  
  
“No, you fool, I love you!” Feeling as though he had just been splashed with cold water, he froze as he realized what he’d just said. Elliott went from hurt to hopeful, and touched his hand hesitantly.  
  
“Lysander...”  
  
“It’s your turn to listen.” He released Elliott’s shirt and smoothed it, trying to find his own thoughts now. “I don’t want you to get hurt. I have fire, yes, and it’s too strong, I can’t control it. My last relationship… We… We had an argument, and both of us lashed out at each other. We were angry and frustrated. But I did so with the intent to hurt. I’ve never done that before. I wanted to cause pain in retaliation for what I felt, against the person I claimed to love and protect. I can’t let that happen to you. I _won’t_ do that to you.”  
  
“I’m not a delicate flower, this rose has thorns. I am strong enough to stand up both for and to you. Do you really think I will simply allow someone to strike or shout at me without provocation and let it go?”  
  
“You saw what I did to Alex, I swing to hurt.”  
  
“And both times were isolated incidents. You are not the sort to stay angry at someone for long, and given your regret over what happened with your last companion and how quickly you resolved issues with Alex I know that anything that causes you anger enough to harm someone is both serious and nothing that cannot be mended.”  
  
“There’s a first time for everything. What happens if I get angry and selfish over something dumb and try to take it out on you?”  
  
“Then we will resolve it once we are calm enough to discuss it like rational adults. You are causing yourself worry and pain over one moment in your past, one that is not likely to repeat itself. Do not let it hold you back and prevent you from being happy.” Lys was bewildered by the unexpected level of understanding and rationality from his friend.  
  
“You’re not scared?” Elliott smiled sweetly and caressed his cheek, and Lys leaned into his touch.  
  
“Only of being unable to tell you just how much you mean to me.”  
  
_He fills all of my senses and it’s intoxicating; the color of his eyes, the sound of his voice, the scent of his cologne, the touch of his skin…_  
  
Throwing away all other thoughts, he held Elliott tightly and tangled his fingers in his hair.  
  
_...and the taste of coffee on his lips… I want it all. I need it all. Mine… He belongs to me._  
  
“You...are quite good at that,” Elliott finally said, a little out of breath.  
  
“I’ve had a lot of practice,” Lys smiled, and again was reminded of something. “That’s… It isn’t a problem, is it? My history? You know you aren’t my first.”  
  
“As long as I am your last.” The empty coldness he had felt earlier was gone, replaced by a soft warmth that suffused him in entirety, an almost overwhelming feeling. Resting his head on Elliott’s shoulder, he held him and took a moment to feel, to just experience this new sensation.  
  
“You are,” he whispered, and suddenly felt a surge of mischief, prompting him to growl playfully and nibble on Elliott’s ear. “ _Mine_.” Startled, Elliott laughed.  
  
“Yes, I am yours, all of me.” He suddenly remembered something and chuckled. “And you don’t have to be afraid of being a bit physical with me when displeased. You have already done so once.”  
  
“When did- Oh, the community center. I’m still a bit miffed at you for that, you know.”  
  
“Then I will apologize until you forgive me. I’m sorry.” He pulled aside the collar of Lys’s shirt to kiss him on the neck, and Lys smiled at the gentle affection and the tingly sensation it brought.  
  
“I can’t stay angry at you. Fine, you’re forgiven. Sorry for slapping you.” Lys kissed Elliott on the cheek and hugged him warmly. “Though I feel like we’re forgetting something- Ah! The community center!” He looked at the clock and groaned. “Damn, we need to get going or we’re going to be late!” Elliott closed his laptop and picked up his satchel as Lys retrieved Resonance and took the steps to the beach in one leap. Closing the door behind himself, Elliott dashed out to catch up to Lys, who, on impulse, reached out and took his hand.  
  
  
Chatting idly, the rest of the group waited in front of the community center, sitting on the grass and enjoying the early-summer sun. Sebastian was reclining in the shade and saw their arrival first, noticed something, and flashed them a small smile.  
  
“Took you two long enough.”  
  
“Sorry, it’s a bit of a long walk,” Lys apologized.  
  
“No,” Abby giggled, having realized the same thing, “it took _you two_ long enough.” She hooked her pinkies around each other and smirked at them. At the same time Elliott and Lys noticed that they were still holding hands. Sam put on his face-bisecting grin as he thought of something.  
  
“Maybe they’re late because…” He made a rather naughty gesture to express his idea of what they had been doing, which elicited an angry growl from Lys.  
  
“Damn, bro, you get feral when you’re mad,” Alex remarked as Lys snarled at Sam-  
  
-and relaxed at a soft touch on his shoulder. Glancing over, he saw Elliott smile and shake his head. Shooting Sam a look of irritation, he sighed and nodded, and squeezed Elliott’s hand in a silent reply.  
  
“I said you two were cute before, but you’re adorable now,” giggled Haley, brushing herself off as she got to her feet. Lys fished the keys out of his pocket and unlocked the community center.  
  
“I should probably make a spare set of keys in case.”  
  
“Why?” Sam asked, not at all bothered by Lys’s earlier ire, “it’s just the one time you were a bit behind, and really, we were all kinda early. No worries.” He brushed past to enter and turn on the lights and was followed by Alex and Haley. As Sebastian was about to enter as well, Lys tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
“You’ve got a bit of chalk dust on you.”  
  
“Crap, I thought I got it all off-” Sebastian paused and Abigail blushed, and both of them gave Lys matching, unamused looks as Sebastian punched him in the arm.  
  
“Ass.” Grinning as well, Lys waited for them to walk inside as he returned the keys to his pocket. As Elliott walked in after the others, it was his turn to reach out for Lys’s hand.  
  
_Maybe I can learn to forgive myself. Except for that... But they don’t have to know, not yet. Not until I’m strong enough to confront it. But for now, I won’t trade this feeling for anything else._


	25. Of Family and Photos

“Let’s take a quick break. This is sounding really good but I need a few minutes to rest,” Lys said, flexing his tired hands.  
  
“Then it looks like my timing is impeccable,” said someone at the door.  
  
“Oh, Lewis, how goes it? Yeah, we could use a few minutes of down time. What’s in the box?” inquired Lys, seeing a small box tucked under the mayor’s arm.  
  
“I thought that I would just drop by and drop off the pictures I said that I’d show you. I’d have done so sooner, but I wanted the chance to go through them by myself first. I haven’t relived those memories in many years.” The rest of the group was likewise interested in the photographic collection, particularly Haley. Lewis sat down at a large table and set aside the lid, pulling out a few pictures at random, apparently looking for something in particular. Lys noticed that a few were newer than the others and reached for them.  
  
“That’s odd, I would have thought that-” He stopped short as he saw one in particular, dropping them onto the table and backing away with a gasp, his hands over his mouth and eyes wide.  
  
“Dude, what, did he slip a spider pic in there?” Sam laughed, retrieving the photo to which Lys had reacted, “Is that… Hey, you’re playing, what was it, Harmony for your grandpa, yeah? Poor guy must have been sick if he was in bed like that, that was nice of you-” He cut off abruptly as he realized what the context was. “Oh… Damn, I’m sorry.” Eyes tightly shut and tense as piano wire, Lys held his breath as he tried not to break down. He felt Elliott put his arm around his waist in a soft, supportive hug, and calmed slightly.  
  
_I’m stronger now. It’s okay… I just… I never expected to see that moment again._  
  
“I was trying to find that before you did,” Lewis said, taking the picture from Sam and sighing deeply, “your parents sent this and a few others to me after Lex passed. It’s strange but satisfying to have a record of my friend’s entire life and legacy. I’m glad to see one of us found true happiness.”  
  
“Your grandpa’s name was Lex?” asked Alex, looking curious.  
  
“Short for ‘Alexander.’ Apparently we’re big on giving large names and then using extremely short nicknames. I’d have mentioned it sooner but I didn’t want it to be awkward.”  
  
“Nah, it’s cool, it’s just a funny coincidence.”  
  
“Not really,” Lewis mused, looking through other photos, “Clara did say that she named you after her favorite uncle.”  
  
There was a very loud silence. Lys raised his hand.  
  
“I have so many questions right now.”  
  
“Let’s see, Alex, you’re Clara’s boy, and she was Evelyn’s daughter. And Lysander, your mother is Lynn, and her father was Emmett, Evelyn’s brother.” There was another loud silence.  
  
“Half a moment, Alex and I are cousins?”  
  
“I forget the exact term of whatever-removed and second-whatsits, but yes, you two are cousins of some sort.”  
  
“Wait, if I’m related through mom then how was grandpa her ‘favorite uncle?’ He was from my dad’s side.”  
  
“He was always an uncle of sorts to everyone their age when your parents were growing up, and when Lynn and Art- short for Arthur, since I know that someone will ask- got married he ended up being related that way. Clara was quite fond of him, and he enjoyed taking care of Art’s friends and watching after them. A large number of people in town spent their childhoods playing on his farm. Though Art and Clara’s husband didn’t get along at all. The first time they met they got into a rather nasty fistfight and Art put him on the ground.” Lewis was interrupted by Lys breaking into peals of laughter, and Alex simply looked poleaxed.  
  
“It is interesting what gets passed down the generations,” Elliott observed, providing a solid figure for Lys to hold onto as he sagged and gasped for breath. At Lewis’s perplexed look, Alex shrugged sheepishly.  
  
“Uh, long story short, when we first met, we also kinda got into a fight, and he also knocked me over. But it’s cool! We fixed things, it’s all good.”  
  
“Can’t breathe… Oh, by the light… It hurts…” Lys giggled, now having slumped completely to the floor, his energy sapped from laughing until he got a stitch in his side. Shuffling through more photos, Lewis finally found what he was looking for and set it out for everyone to see. Three young people, one quite obviously Lys’s father, and two girls were looking at a jar of fireflies.  
  
“I assume that the blonde is Lynn and the brunette is Clara,” Abigail offered, looking at the picture quizzically.  
  
“That is correct.”  
  
“Wow,” remarked Haley, “the guys in your family all look really similar. And that’s definitely Alex’s mom, you can see it in the eyes. Your mother was cute, though, Lys, she looks like some of my younger pictures. Hmm? What is that look about?” Having recovered himself enough to sit up, Lys scratched his head and shrugged.  
  
“Umm… I never wanted to say anything about _that_ , either, but you do look similar to my mom.” Lys poked through his phone’s gallery and found a recent photo of both of his parents, which he set down next to the old picture.  
  
“I usually would take offense at being told that I look like someone’s mother, but in this case, I hope I age as well as she does.” Lys noticed that Alex was now rather quiet and thoughtful, and grinned as he thought of something to cheer him up.  
  
“You know, I just remembered that I was hitting on you once. I feel like I should be playing banjo instead of guitar.” This had the desired effect, and Alex laughed brightly after a moment of surprise.  
  
“You are weird, bro. No, wait, I guess I should call you ‘cuz’ from now on, hunh?”  
  
“You know, I think I’d like that.”  
  
  
  
As they had practiced for several hours they enjoyed a little time to sit down and look at and discuss the many pictures that Lewis had brought. This break ran for a couple of hours on its own, and as it began to get dark out they decided to call it a night. Alex had seemed to be a bit down for a little while, but Lys didn’t want to ask anything around everyone else, and Alex left before he could get the opportunity to talk alone. Lewis put away the photos as everyone else filed out and Lys and Elliott shut off the lights.  
  
“Thanks again, Lewis, that was interesting. I’ll bring some tea by your place later this week, I want to see the rest of those and read his letters.”  
  
“That sounds like a plan. Have a good evening.” Elliott waited outside as Lys locked up, leaning on the wall of the community center and enjoying the warm, early-summer breeze.  
  
“So it appears that we are an ‘us’ now. Are you comfortable with that?” Lys put away the keys and hugged him around the waist.  
  
“Of course I am. The reason I wasn’t chasing a relationship previously is because I didn’t want to risk any of the friendships I had here, and even if I was, I still had a few issues to work out. I still do, but, well, you already addressed one of the big ones. I’ve been interested for a while now, but I didn’t think that you were, or would want to be with someone so easy and such a constant flirt. I didn’t think that someone like you could trust someone like me.”  
  
“Then perhaps you can give me credit for looking past that and seeing all of your other qualities. You’re not as ‘easy’ as you claim to be, and your penchant for flirting is just you expressing your love for others. I admit to being selfish in wanting to keep some of that love just for myself, something that noone else has.”  
  
“I’ll give you anything you ask. ...Within reason,” he amended with a chuckle.  
  
“Then I must consider my requests carefully. But for now, my only desire is to feel your touch again.”  
  
“I wonder what flavor of lip gloss _you_ prefer,” Lys wondered out loud, remembering and being amused by his conversation with Sebastian the previous day, and immediately felt extremely silly when he realized that what he thought was inner monologue was actually external exposition.  
  
“Um, that’s… Sorry, long story.”  
  
“I do not know what the context for this is, but I am quite partial to strawberries, although you are a bit more ginger. Regardless, the taste I want right now is that of you.”  
  
_Damn, he is smooth. And I’m the one with the experience, but it’s his kisses that are warm and gentle. It’s just not fair, but then, they all belong to me. I think I can put aside my ego for a bit of selfishness._  
  
After a lengthy and warm silence, Lys pulled back with a sigh of resignation.  
  
“As much as I love doing this with you, it’s always going to be a bit melancholy, because at some point I will have to let go of you for a while.”  
  
“Then you can simply look forward to our next encounter.”  
  
“I suppose I’ll have to. In the meantime, I did want to go track down Alex. Something is bothering him and I want to see if I can do something about it.”  
  
“He did leave as quickly as he could without being rude. I will leave you to your task.”  
  
“See you tomorrow, I’ll be by again same time as always.”  
  
“I look forward to our next encounter.” They shared a laugh and went in separate directions; Elliott to his home, and Lys to Alex’s. He knocked on the door and was greeted by an elderly lady with a cheerful face and white hair tied neatly into a bun. Before he could introduce himself her eyes went wide with surprise.  
  
“Well, I’ll be, Art, I haven’t seen you in years! You haven’t aged a bit, although you’ve done something very different with your hair. No, I’m wrong, you aren’t Arthur,” she corrected herself, examining Lys more carefully.  
  
“Arthur is my dad. I’m Lysander. Nice to meet you, Evelyn, is it?” Her cheerful smile became an open-mouthed “O” of happy understanding.  
  
“Well, I’ll be, and as I recall he married that lovely girl, Lynn. Yes, you’re her boy, you have her smile. What a lovely surprise, dear, it is so good to meet you.” She gave him a welcoming, grandmotherly hug, patting him on the head. “What can I do for you? Alex isn’t here or I’d introduce him to you.”  
  
“Actually, I’m here to talk to him. We’ve been hanging out for a few months now, but we just now realized what we’ve got in common. He isn’t back yet?”  
  
“He did come home but got something from his room and went back out. He didn’t say where he was going, though, didn’t say anything at all.”  
  
“Darn. I’ll have to message him and hope he answers. Sorry if I’m rude, but I really do need to track him down, I’m a bit worried.”  
  
“That’s quite alright, dear, if it concerns Alex you go on and do what you need to. But do drop by again some time, I’d love to hear how my niece is doing, as well as what’s going on with Art. We lost contact with your family when Lex moved away from town and I would be delighted to catch up.”  
  
“I definitely will, thanks. Oh, excuse me,” he apologized as his phone rang, “I need to get to this. Thanks again!” Pulling out his phone, he saw that the call was from Elliott. “Hey, couldn’t wait to hear the sound of my voice again?” he joked at the call from out of the blue.  
  
“As much as I’d like for that to be the reason for reaching out to you right now, I actually have information that is useful to you.”  
  
“Oh, how so?”  
  
“Alex is out at the pier. I’ve not talked to him, but he does not appear likely to wander off any time soon.”  
  
“I’m at his house right now, and yeah, his grandma didn’t know where he had gone, so you just saved me some time. Thanks, love.”  
  
“Already using terms of endearment? Perhaps I need to find something suitable in return,” Elliott replied with good humor.  
  
“Heh, well, I’m interested in seeing what you choose. I’m on my way over now, thanks again.”  
  
“Good night, let me know if you require anything.”  
  
  
Lys jogged down to the beach in good time, even with the awkward weight and balance of Resonance on his back. As Elliott had reported, Alex was still sitting on the pier, watching the waves roll in and out. Lys walked up, hearing the gentle tinkle of a music box over the white noise of the ocean. Alex acknowledged his presence but didn’t say anything, and Lys sat down next to him, unslinging Resonance and taking a deep breath of the fresh, salt-edged breeze.  
  
“So, cousin, what’s on your mind?”


	26. The Sound of Past and Present

Alex fiddled with the music box, looking for his thoughts.  
  
“It’s been...twelve years since mom passed.”  
  
“I see… So those pictures and stories today hit a bit of a sore spot, then. Sorry.”  
  
“You didn’t do anything wrong. And it’s not a sore spot, just a sad one that still hurts. I’m happy that you still have your parents and love them, and I guess I’m kinda jealous, but today just really rammed home the fact that I’m mostly alone. I mean, I’ve got grandma and grandpa, and they mean well, but I can’t really, well, _relate_ to them, and I don’t have the kind of bond that you and your grandpa had. All I have are memories and this music box.”  
  
“And a promise, one that you’ve kept so far. I don’t know if it’s any comfort, but you’ve got me now, as a friend and now as family. You’re not completely alone.” Alex smiled a little and wound the music box again, holding it on his palm as the tiny drum turned and played its song.  
  
“Mom said that she got this from her favorite uncle. I guess that was Lex. She played it for me when I went to sleep at night when I was growing up. So it looks like I’m one of many in this town that owes something to him.” He became quiet again and Lys waited for him to continue. “Like your grandpa, I at least got the chance to say goodbye, but… I didn’t know what to say. I just… I just sat there and held her hand. I was so scared to say the wrong thing, but at the same time I was scared that I didn’t have enough time to tell her everything. How do you compress a lifetime into just a few words?”  
  
“Did you tell her that you love her?”  
  
“Yeah, I did.”  
  
“Then she knew.”  
  
“How do you know?” With a short, sad smile, Lys pulled his knees to his chest and rested his arms on them as he stared out over the ocean.  
  
“Because when grandpa passed I was in the same situation. All I could do was play his song for him one last time, and I couldn’t find the words when it was done to say everything I wanted. But he just smiled and said, ‘thank you,’ and I realized that he already knew. I’m sure that she did, too.”  
  
“But…”  
  
“You were there for her. No matter what happened with school or your life, or everything with your dad, you were always there. And in her last moments you were able to provide comfort and support. You’ve always tried your best, haven’t you? You wanted to make her happy and give something back for everything that she had given you. You tried hard at everything and she was proud of you for it all, right?” Alex sniffed a little and scrubbed at his eyes with the back of a hand.  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Then she knew.”  
  
“It still hurts.” Lys put a hand on Alex’s shoulder.  
  
“Dying is easy. It’s living that’s hard. And it will hurt for a long time, but as strange as it is, that’s a good thing.”  
  
“How the hell is this feeling a good thing?” Alex asked, incredulous at Lys’s statement.  
  
“Because it still means that you care. That even after all of these years she still means something to you. Remember today and the first time I played grandpa’s song for you all? You saw how much it hurt. And as much as it hurts I worry about the day that it doesn’t, because it means that I don’t care anymore or I’ve forgotten.” The music box had stopped again, and Alex turned it carefully in his hands. Lys smiled at how delicate Alex was in handling the tiny object, despite his size and strength.  
  
“...Thanks, I…” He trailed off and wiped his eyes again as Lys pulled out Resonance, humming the tune from the music box. Like Abigail’s song, he plucked at the strings brightly, mimicking the sound of Alex’s device, and after playing it once he transitioned into a gently strummed waltz, transforming from a sad song of memory to a tune of nostalgia and hope. He stopped when he heard Alex sniff again, putting down the guitar and reaching out to him.  
  
“It’s okay, it’s just us here. I understand.” He gasped as Alex gripped him tightly around the chest, sobbing quietly. Once he got his breath back, Lys tried to provide a supportive hug, which was difficult as Alex was somewhat larger than he was. “Don’t dwell on it, but don’t hide it away. Take the time now and then to just think, feel, and remember. You’re stronger than you think, and you’re on the right path. Just keep doing what you are now and you’ll get there. I’ll be there to help, I promise.” He hummed the music box’s melody, a warm and resonating sound in his tenor range. After a couple of minutes Alex sat down and sighed, sniffing again but smiling.  
  
“Thanks. I really needed that, all of it. You’re… You’re a pretty cool guy. I’m glad we met. But… You won’t tell anyone what happened here, will you?”  
  
“Don’t worry, I don’t think that anyone else noticed you were a little out of it, and in any case, it’s none of their business. This is family stuff. Think you’ll be okay now?”  
  
“Yeah, I’m good. I’m feeling better about everything.”  
  
“If you ever need to talk again, about anything, I’m here. Not sure if you ever want to, but if you ever need to vent about your dad and stuff, I’ll do what I can to listen and be impartial.”  
  
“I… Yeah, I might need to. Dunno when, but I probably will.” He brightened a little at another thought. “Same for you, if you ever need to talk, I dunno if I’ll be as much help, but I’ll do what I can. Not sure if I can do anything if you and your boyfriend get in a fight, though, I’m not good with relationship advice.” Lys blinked a few times as he processed Alex’s commentary and chuckled.  
  
“Yeah, I guess he is my boyfriend, isn’t he? I kinda forgot what that’s like. It’s a nice feeling.”  
  
“Well, he better treat you right or he’ll answer to me.”  
  
“Already protective of your cousin? Heh, I’ll take that, I don’t think I’ve ever had someone else look out for me before.” Taking a deep breath of the fresh, now-cool evening breeze off of the ocean, Alex stood up and tucked the music box into a pocket after putting it into a box to protect it. Lys returned Resonance back to its case and accepted a hand from Alex to get back on his feet. He shot a quick glance in the direction of Elliott’s cabin, and felt a strange duality of disappointment that the lights were out, but happiness that he trusted him to take care of the situation on his own.  
  
“I’ll be heading home, then. See you in the morning like always.”  
  
“Sure thing.”  
  
  
Much later, Lys strolled down the path to his home, the air finally beginning to cool from the day’s heat and the farm softly illuminated by the moon. The only sound was gravel and soil crunching under his boots, leaving him to his thoughts.  
  
_I did it. I can’t believe it. I woke up terrified, worried that I’d ruin everything and lose one of my closest friends. But it worked out better than I’d ever have hoped._ He stopped to look up at the sky, into the deep velvet blackness speckled with the gemlike glitter of distant stars.  
_  
He feels the same way, and for the first time in so long it doesn’t hurt inside. This ache, this emptiness, it’s finally fading. We’ve only known each other how long now? But in that time, working together like we have, I know him better than many people I’ve known for years. His smile, his laugh, those eyes the color of a summer sky… I drown in it all and I’m happy to do so. His wit and charm never fail to make me feel welcome and appreciated, and his touch… I’ll do anything for it, that gentle warmth and sincerity._ His thoughts picked up a thread of doubt and wove it into the tapestry of his inner monologue. Subconsciously, he rubbed at the inside of a wrist, dragging a thumbnail back and forth.  
  
_Do I deserve it, though? After what happened back then… Am I allowed to be happy now? Worse, will this just be a temporary happiness, because I’m going to go and screw things up again? I’m trying to be positive, to look ahead and make a change, but the problem has always been me, and I don’t know how to fix it. I’m trying, so hard, but I’m also so scared that I’ll break it all. I’m not strong enough. For his sake, I need to be more than I am now. And I now have family here, too. Alex, how strange that we of all people would have that in common. I’ll need his help, he’s the only one strong enough to take me down if something goes wrong. I hate to ask it of him, but it’s for the best…_  
  
A loud yowl of greeting from the front porch shook Lys from his reverie, as Xander stretched and demanded petting. He strode over and picked up the cat, scratching him between the shoulders and receiving a loud, rumbling purr for his efforts. With a bit of difficulty, Lys opened the door and then kicked it shut behind himself, dropping Xander on the bed and leaning Resonance against the wall. He took off his accessories and folded his sunglasses carefully, placing everything atop the dresser before pulling his shirt over his head. A thought occurred to him, and he allowed it to drift in a naughty direction before laughing at himself and throwing the shirt into the laundry basket.  
  
_One of these days. Eventually. But for now, I can wait._


	27. The Desire for the Power to Protect

_Light help me, it’s everywhere…_ His hands shook as he stared at himself, covered in red, and noticed-  
  
_I’m still holding it, no! Why? Why won’t you let me-_  
  
He woke up with a jolt, dislodging Xander, who jumped off of the bed and shot him a dirty look before composure grooming. Blood pumped in his ears as he tried to calm his breathing, still trembling from the memory of…  
  
_Shit… I haven’t had that nightmare in months. Why now? ...No, I know why. Damn it. Damn ME._  
  
He scrubbed a hand through hair slightly damp with sweat and sagged, feeling the empty relief of consciousness erasing the terror of sleep.  
  
_I won’t let it happen again. I am the blade, but he also needs a shield…_  
  
It was a warmer morning than it had been, but still cool enough to warrant the full jacket and pants, which Lys wore zipped up as he walked into the plaza. Alex looked up from his stretching and grinned.  
  
“Hey, cuz, ready to- Are you okay? You look really serious this morning.” Lys didn’t respond immediately, focusing on a distant object as he arranged his thoughts.  
  
“Do you remember when we first met?”  
  
“It’s hard not to, especially since I was reminded of it yesterday.”  
  
“If that happens again will you win?”  
  
“This is a pretty twisted joke and it’s not very funny.”  
  
“It isn’t a joke, and it’s not meant to be. I ask you in all seriousness, that if I, as you said yesterday, ‘go feral,’ can you stop me?” Alex looked him up and down, trying to find the ‘tell’ that would let him in on the joke, and set his jaw in determination as he realized that there was none. He put his hands in his pockets and considered Lys’s query.  
  
“I don’t know. I really don’t.”  
  
“That’s not the answer I need, Alex.”  
  
“That’s the only one I have! What the hell is this all about? You got weird overnight.”  
  
“I’m not a bad person, but I don’t think I’m a good one, either. I’m dangerous. I’m wild and unstable and not strong enough to control it. I’m trying to be something better, but I’m still too weak. I’m a threat to our friends. To Elliott. I need you to be ready to protect him in case…” His fists clenched as he dismissed the thoughts that followed. “I can’t explain it, not now, and I hate to ask, but you’re the only one strong enough. Promise me that you’ll look out for him.” Alex was silent, and didn’t look at Lys for a minute while he thought, and finally nodded.  
  
“You’re family. You love him. I’ll watch out for him, too.”  
  
“That’s all I can ask for now. Thank you.” Alex continued to study him with a level of introspection that Lys didn’t expect but was glad to see.  
  
“This isn’t new, this is old. And either you’ve been hiding it really well or something changed recently. What are you?”  
  
“....Damaged. Let’s go, we’re burning daylight.”  
  
  
That afternoon Lys returned to the beach like he always did when the band wasn’t practicing. As he crossed the bridge he saw Sam and Vincent out by the water, as Sam stared at the ocean while Vincent built a very lopsided sand castle.  
  
“Hey, Sam, how goes it? Watching Vincent for a bit before Penny picks him up for tutoring?” Sam looked up and waved.  
  
“Yeah, Vincent wanted to play out in the sun for a while and it’s a nice day out, so mom told us to pop out here until Penny takes him to the library.” Lys noticed that Sam wasn’t the grinning, energetic person he usually was, and his lips quirked in a quick, self-recriminating smile.  
  
_I’m not the only one that’s particularly somber today. And today is sunny and warm, too, such a strange atmosphere for this atmosphere._ He sat down next to Sam and brushed a bit of sand off of himself.  
  
“What’s on your mind? You look worried.”  
  
“I never told you about dad, did I?”  
  
“No, you haven’t. Is he?...”  
  
“I don’t know what’s going on. He’s a Soldier, fighting in the war. I haven’t seen him in over a year, and it’s been months since we heard from him. I’m trying to be the man of the man of the house and look out for mom and Vincent while he’s gone, but I don’t know if he’s… I don’t want to have to give up everything I’m working on now, on my future, but if dad never comes home…” Lys felt the pain of sympathy for his friend, not quite sure what to say. He had forgotten that there was a war on, being insulated from it by distance and not following the news coverage.  
  
_First Alex, and now Sam. And the way that Sebastian talks about Demetrius... Am I the only one here who isn’t having issues with their father?_  
  
“No news has to be good news, right? If something bad had happened they’d say something. As it is, maybe he’s in a place that he can’t easily get out a letter, or he doesn’t want anyone to worry.”  
  
“That’s what I thought, but I still just dunno. And I don’t know what to tell Vincent. I don’t want to lie to him or give him false hope, but I also don’t want to make him worry, too. I don’t know what to do for mom, either. She’s trying to be strong but I know that she’s hurting worse than either of us. He always brought us here on sunny days, and I’m scared that it’ll never happen again.”  
  
“I don’t think I can help any, Sam, I’m sorry. I don’t know anyone who serves and I don’t know what the fighting is like over there. I can’t give you any comfort or advice.” Vincent had overheard them and now looked in their direction, head tilted in thought.  
  
“The news said that there are lots of people getting hurt over there. Dad is coming home someday, right?” Lys saw Sam choke on an answer, and put on a smile and stepped in for his friend.  
  
“Of course he is. He can’t be gone forever, can he? Just be positive and do the best you can so he can be proud of you.” Vincent beamed, satisfied with the answer, and returned to sculpting his sandy structure.  
  
“Dude, what are you doing?” Sam whispered so his brother wouldn’t hear, “I don’t want to lie to him, but I don’t want to get his hopes up, either.”  
  
“I didn’t lie. Technically, your dad will come home someday, I just didn’t say how.” Sam didn’t understand at first, but as realization dawned he ground his teeth and gripped his jacket as he hugged himself, trying to keep it together.  
  
“I hate that you’re right, but you are right. It’s just so hard... I’m strong not like you, and sometimes I act out because if I don’t I’ll just go crazy. I don’t know how much longer I can do this.”  
  
“I’m not as strong as you think I am. I’ve done some stuff I’m not proud of, and I’m just good at putting on a mask. But I think you’ll be okay. I’m here if you need it.”  
  
“Yeah, one of these days… Thanks.” Lys sighed and leaned back on his hands behind him, flashing a smile as he changed the subject.  
  
“Well, I do have some news that should cheer you up.” Sam glanced over at his friend, wondering what he was up to.  
  
“Oh? What’s that?”  
  
“Nothing much. I just talked to the mayor today and convinced him to let us provide the music for the luau this month. You know, since we need to learn how to perform for a live audience and all. Since it’s here on the beach we can shift Elliott’s piano out here without much trouble, and we’ve got enough experience with the sound equipment that it’ll be a great test run.” Sam’s eyes slowly widened until they were nearly as wide as saucers, and they were only eclipsed by the broad grin that connected both ears as he lunged over to hug Lys around the waist like he usually did, and like he usually did, almost knocked the wind out of the taller man as he sent them both sprawling into the sand.  
  
“You! You are amazing! This is going to be great!” Vincent paused again in his earthen construction.  
  
“What’s amazing?”  
  
“This guy,” Sam laughed, messing up Lys’s hair with a sudden burst of energy, “this is what amazing looks like. We’re gonna perform at the luau, Vincent!”  
  
“You’re a rock star now?”  
  
“Not yet, but we will be, soon. If we make it big I’m gonna find a way to pay you back a million times over, dude.”  
  
“ _When_ we make it big I’ll just be happy to see you achieve your dreams. Everyone here has given me something to fight for and protect, and I’ll just be satisfied to everyone succeed.” He disentangled himself from Sam and stood up, dusting and shaking off sand from nearly everywhere. “I’m off now, you two have fun.” Sam saw the direction Lys was headed and his irreverent grin returned.  
  
“Sounds like you’ve got fun planned of your own.”  
  
“Actually I do. And it involves his hands,” Lys grinned back with a wink, “see you tomorrow.” As he approached the cabin he heard piano music and laughed to himself at the memory of their first meeting.  
  
_He’s gotten so much better since then, and it’s mostly due to confidence. I think I’ll take a bit of pride in knowing that I’m a source of that._ He let himself inside and unslung Resonance as Elliott turned on the piano bench, pausing in the middle of his song.  
  
“Ah! Lysander, it’s good to see you.”  
  
_That smile, it belongs only to me, and I want to see it every day._ Propping Resonance against the table, he sat down next to Elliott and brushed his cheek with a light peck.  
  
“Hey love, you sounded good on the way in.”  
  
“That’s because you inspire me to greatness.” Elliott put an arm around his shoulders and pulled him in for more than just a peck, tracing the fingers of his other hand slowly down Lys's cheek to his shoulder.  
  
_If I ever tire of this then I am tired of living._  
  
“We can continue that later, but for now, I was wondering if I could ask you a favor,” Lys remarked, leaning into him as he played a slow, ascending scale with one hand.  
  
“If it is within my ability I will make it happen.”  
  
“Do you think you’d be able to teach me piano? I kinda know the basics, and I’ve been playing music for as long as I can remember, but I never picked this up, and I’d like to.” Elliott's smile somehow became even warmer than before.  
  
“I would be delighted to be able to share this with you.”


	28. Live on Stage for the First Time

Two weeks later Lysander was on the bridge between town and the beach. Quite literally, as he stood upon the railing, balanced on one foot, the toe of his other shoe tucked behind for further stability. Closing his eyes, he relaxed just so, and with the breeze from the ocean and the sound of the river, for a moment he felt like he was floating… He enjoyed this sensation and the soft warmth of summer’s early afternoon until he heard Elliott approach.  
  
“Please come down from there, dear, it worries me.” Lys gave him his cheekiest grin and tucked his thumbs in his belt, continuing to maintain complete balance on the edge.  
  
“I’m just fine up here, see?”  
  
“ _Dear_ ,” Elliott pressed, offering a hand. Sighing with good humor, Lys leaned down and put his hands on Elliott’s shoulders for support as he hopped off, which allowed him to transition to a playful hug once he had both feet firmly on the bridge.  
  
“Fine, there, I’m down. Looking forward to tonight?”  
  
“More than I had expected, actually. It is strange, I do not find myself apprehensive about performing for an audience. Rather, I anticipate the opportunity.”  
  
“You sound like a proper musician, then,” Lys giggled, hugging him again before taking his hand and heading out to the beach, “once Alex gets here we can get the piano shifted outside. I wonder how Sam is holding up, too, he looked so excited and terrified at the same time last night.”  
  
“Hopefully better than the mayor, as he seems quite nervous about the local governor visiting. Which is considerably generous of him allowing us to perform tonight. It appears that he hopes our performance will give the governor a good impression of the town.”  
  
“And it’s excellent word-of-mouth advertising. This is going to be so great for everyone. And it’s been so long since I was on stage, I’ve missed performing for others. I’m going to have a great time tonight.”  
  
“I must say, I was surprised to hear part of your proposal. Your knowledge of dance is greater than I had initially surmised.”  
  
“Well, _I’m_ surprised that for as traditional as this place is they don’t perform that one here, especially for a summer festival with music and dancing. I mean, they do the spring one, why not any others? Maybe I’ll start the tradition myself. Are you sure that you don’t want to join me?”  
  
“Thank you, but no. My current confidence for performance is limited solely to that of a musical nature.”  
  
“Aww, maybe sometime later. Oh, there’s Alex. Hey, cousin! Ready to be amazing tonight?” Alex strolled up and greeted Lys with a ruffling of his hair (apparently something that everyone did now!) and a clap on the back for Elliott.  
  
“Damn right I am, I’m gonna make you guys sound great. Let’s get that piano moved and we’ll take the truck back to the community center; everyone else is packing and stacking there.”  
  
  
Moving and assembling everything took much less time than it had the first time at the community center, giving them ample time to tune and balance everything. For a more professional and coordinated look, Lys had suggested that they wear something similar to what he usually did; neutral colors with a splash of something bright. This would somewhat reflect the band name as well, so they voted for black as a base, and everyone chose a color of jacket or shirt to wear over it; Sam picked yellow, while Lys and Elliott (naturally) reached for red and blue respectively, most of Abigail’s wardrobe was black and violet anyway, and somewhere in the back of his closet Sebastian had found a dark green short-sleeved hoodie. Lys went over the set list one last time with Sam to check for length and content, and laughed cheerfully at his friend’s state of enthusiastic terror.  
  
“Relax, mate! We’ve worked on all of this for weeks, we’ve got it. And it’s a good, high-energy playlist, like Lewis asked for, so channel that energy where it’s needed. As well as a couple of optional slower tunes, just in case, so don’t rush those if we’re asked for them. Just take a few deep breaths and chill.”  
  
“I dunno how you do this, dude,” Sam replied, wiping away sweat that was not caused by the heat, “this is always what I wanted to do, but now that it’s happening I’m just… How do you do this?” Lys smiled and laughed again, shrugging expressively.  
  
“Damn if I know how, it’s just how I am. I’ve been on a stage or performing for as long as I can remember, so times like these are where I really come alive. It’s just natural by now.”  
  
“You have no fear, do you? Well, except for spiders. But how are spiders worse than getting up and playing and dancing for people? I mean, damn, you are wired in a weird way.”  
  
“You’ll be fine. You’ve got the personality and drive for this sort of thing, you just need the confidence. I’ll step in tonight if you need me to, but otherwise I’m just the bassist, and you’re the lead and the face of the band. This is your project.”  
  
“It’s yours, too. If you hadn’t come along and given us a shove we’d still be goofing around in my room with nothing to show for it.” He took the advice as well as a deep breath, held it, and exhaled slowly. “Okay, I’m good. Let’s do this.”  
  
  
As the light faded to evening the town arrived for the festival, and there was no small amount of gossip and conjecture about the source of the musical entertainment for that evening. Usually a DJ or the like would be brought in, but live entertainment was a first for as long as anyone could remember. Humming to himself in good spirits, Lys checked a few final settings and went around to everyone, offering words and a touch of encouragement and support, which had a noticeable effect on the morale of the group. He had too much tact to say anything, but Lys could tell that even Sebastian was slightly rattled, despite his indifferent and calm exterior.  
  
“And we’re live,” he grinned, nudging Sam, “nearly everyone is here. Take the mic, and your future. The time is now.” Swallowing a lump of fear, Sam took another deep breath and stepped up to the microphone in front of him.  
  
“H- Hi, everyone,” he started, and jumped at the sound of his voice amplified over the sands. The whispering and chatter of the crowd subsided a bit as attention now focused on the band. He froze at the sea of faces turned in his direction, but found his confidence as he heard Lys humming to himself, a sound that only Sam could hear. Finding his grin of energy and determination, he picked up the microphone and waved brightly to the crowd. “Cool, you _can_ hear me, sweet! And you all are so lucky, because you get to hear the debut of the world’s newest music sensation, Elements of Sound. Now get ready to move to the beat, because I want to see you all get out there and dance. Listen to our song!”  
  
It was a success. Their weeks of rehearsals had paid off, giving them the confidence, skill, and synergy that they needed to work together as a group. Spirits were high all around, and the town overall enjoyed the music, both young and old. Everything was _their_ music, songs that they had all written together, and it showed.  
  
Every ensemble piece or duet showcased the talent of that performer; Lys took no small amount of pleasure in enjoying the shouts and sighs from the women in the crowd at the vocal battle that he and Elliott performed. Sam’s vibrant vocals resonated with everyone, and the energy he imparted to the crowd was palpable, especially when backed by Sebastian, whose mellow and deeper voice meshed well with Sam’s higher and more energetic sound. Sebastian and Abigail had their moment together as well, in an energetic love ballad that Sam, Lys, and Elliott had written for them in secret, and they almost refused to perform together until Lys finally convinced them that they sounded excellent together. The audience was in particular enamored with a complex piano and synth piece featuring Elliott and Sebastian, and Lys laughed at himself for a momentary pang of jealousy, exchanging a smile with Abigail when he saw that she shared the same feeling.  
  
After a couple of hours Sam and Lys set down their instruments, and Lys picked up his mic and stepped forward.  
  
“You have been an amazing audience, thank every one of you for this warm and enthusiastic reception. It has been a delight performing for all of you so far.” He paused for a calculated moment, allowing his words to sweep around the audience, and smiled as he remembered how many times before he’d been able to work a crowd like this. “But now we’re going to change the tempo just a little bit for something special.”


	29. Insert "Labyrinth" Reference Here

Lys paused again to let the audience murmur and absorb this information before continuing.  
  
“During midsummer festivals it’s often traditional for many places to perform the Dance of the Summer Flame, in celebration of life, love, and the warmth of the season. It is also a lament, however, of how ephemeral and fleeting they all are, and a reminder to cherish it all while we still have them. Tonight I will perform that for all of you, as thanks for the love and warmth that everyone in town has shown me since I moved here, and for the hope that it lasts.”  
  
He turned off and replaced the mic to the mixed sounds of excitement and confusion from the crowd; the older townsfolk looked intrigued and impressed, while many of the younger appeared confused. Striding out with his rolling walk, he took his place on the sand and waited for Sebastian and Abigail to begin playing. Sam and Elliott stepped to the side, and Sam sighed in relief.  
  
“As fun as that was, I’m glad that this song just needs those two and that the gig is over now, ‘cause I am wiped. And damn, he’s gutsy going out there like that alone.” He paused and thought as he remembered something. “Wait, isn’t this supposed to be for two people?” The music began and Lys flowed with it, dancing like a flame alone on the sands, feeling pure delight at the opportunity to perform again, and enjoying the sound of the music as he moved with it instinctively. Elliot wore a soft smile of fondness and affection as he watched Lys weave a visual tapestry upon the beach.  
  
“You are correct, but it can be performed alone. In addition, I completely lack the confidence that he does, and in any case, this is his moment, I shan’t interfere.”  
  
“Wait, you know this? I didn’t know you danced.”  
  
“Only a little, I did have a rather classical education. I do not know nearly as many styles as he does, but this is one.” Sam thought about it for a moment and gave Elliott a hearty shove.  
  
“Prove it.” Alex stomped over to slap Sam upside the back of the head as Elliott stumbled onto the sands and was caught by Lys, who moved with Elliott’s momentum and pulled him into the next steps. Fortunately, the crowd assumed that this was a part of the performance and applauded with friendly laughter. Elliott caught himself and synchronized with Lys, quite embarrassed at his entrance.  
  
“I’m sorry, Sam just-”  
  
“Forget them. Dance with me.”  
  
He was correct in that it could be performed alone, but with one person it was as Lys had said; a lament of the fleeting and temporary nature of life and love, but with two it was a celebration and a declaration. A solo dance was elegant, but the duet was one of power and equality. Lys and Elliott moved with and around each other, passing control and the lead back and forth, in and out, spiraling and circling, and the audience was respectfully quiet as they watched. But it was not just a dance together, it was against each other, as they also traded and blocked attacks in a contest of will and strength, proving to each other that they were strong enough to both defend and yield. The Dance of Summer Flame was not just a dance, it was ritual combat, to display equality between partners, not dominance, because life and love are fragile and temporary, and both partners need to stand up for it and each other.  
  
The music ended and the two dancers stopped, in each other’s arms as the sound traveled and faded across the sand. Applause rose up like the ocean’s waves, and was almost drowned out by the sounds of laughter and surprise as Elliott, caught up in the moment, kissed Lys deeply, and realized a moment later what he’d done.  
  
“Damn, sorry again, I-”  
  
“We’re still on stage. Roll with it,” Lys whispered, putting back on the broad smile he wore when working a crowd, taking a bow with a flourish, and nudged Elliott to do the same without anyone else noticing. Elliott’s bow was more restrained and formal, and their audience assumed that his spontaneous act of affection was just another part of the show. Out of the corner of his eye, Lys could see Lewis and the governor walking toward them.  
  
_Time to wrap this up._  
  
Lys had no need for a microphone, as years of theater and live stage performing gave him the skill and capacity to project his voice and make himself heard clearly without having to shout.  
  
“Thank you all for an amazing night, everyone. And I do mean that, thank you, because if it weren’t for everyone here we would not have had this opportunity to perform tonight. Your attention and enthusiasm are the currency with which performers are paid, and tonight we are wealthy. It has been a delight and an honor to perform for our hometown, and as an adopted son of this lovely place, I am overjoyed at the reception that I have received. If I may be indulged, could I please get one last round of applause for my fellow performers before we turn the night over to the mayor?” He called over his bandmates, stepping back to grab a microphone as they accepted their accolades and handed it to Lewis.  
  
“Well said, Lysander, thank you. Although I wonder if that last bit was a bit...much.” Lys shrugged in good humor.  
  
“Quite possibly, but isn’t that the way that this dance should end?” Lys asked, which prompted further laughter and assent from the crowd. Lewis sighed and shrugged as well, but the governor gave Lys a look that said while he did not disagree, he couldn’t quite condone it, either. “Regardless, it’s time to move on to the next event of the night, the community soup! If the governor would be so kind as to have the first taste, we can continue the festivities.” As the attention of the night shifted away from them, Lys quietly called over the rest of the band to himself, just a bit out of hearing and sight of the rest of the town, his smile now one of genuine glee.  
  
“You all were brilliant tonight. Even you, Sam, for pulling that stunt.”  
  
“I thought I pushed him,” Sam shot back, grinning with pure cheek, accepting a small shove from Elliott in return for the barb.  
  
“It still worked out, and that’s what matters. But what you can’t forget right now is that you’re still on stage the rest of the night. The gig is over but the show isn’t. While you’re out here remember that you’re a member of Elements of Sound, and continue to wear that persona. Until everyone goes home and the equipment is packed up, we’re still in the limelight. So get out there and mingle, and stay in character.”  
  
  
The luau stretched late into the night, and thanks to Lys’s coaching, the band made a good representation of themselves as they shared the soup and conversed with the rest of the town. Naturally, Lys and Sam wore the performing mantle like a second skin, and Elliott was his usual, charming self. Abigail and Sebastian had a bit more difficulty in finding the courage to be their musical “personas,” but managed to play it off as “charmingly cute” and “dark and mysterious” rather than nervous and silent. As the evening wound down and the townsfolk trickled back home, the band broke down and packed up their gear, loading it into Alex’s truck. When it was all ready to go and the piano returned to Elliott’s cabin, Lys directed Sam, Abigail, and Sebastian to head on home.  
  
“Abby, you and Sebastian live the farthest out, and it’s already late, and you’re close by, Sam, but after putting away the equipment you’ll be one of the farthest, so just head on back now. The three of us can manage this on our own and get it unloaded in no time. Great job everyone, I mean it. You’re on your way to being professional.”  
  
“You forgot to include yourself again,” Sam said, hugging Lys with what strength he could muster after the night, “we couldn’t have done this without you. C’mon, guys, group hug.” Abigail immediately threw herself at the other two, pulling Elliott in and grasping at Sebastian’s arm.  
  
“You, too, Sebby.”  
  
“I’m just fine, thanks.”  
  
“Sucks to be you,” Alex commented, sweeping up the shorter man into the communal embrace.  
  
“This is exactly the opposite of what I said!”  
  
“Majority rule, mate, feel the love of your friends,” teased Lys, “and get home safe all of you. As the most experienced one here I’m making it my responsibility to look out for everyone. You three get going, Elliott, Alex, and I will deal with the rest of this.”  
  
Sebastian escorted Abigail off, and Sam punched him in the shoulder as he jogged by, waving to everyone one last time. As they departed, Lys unsuccessfully stifled a yawn, prompting a chuckle from the other two.  
  
“You are nearly exhausted, dear, let us handle this.”  
  
“I’m fine, love. I’ve been up as long as Alex has and he’s okay.”  
  
“Yeah, but I wasn’t performing for something like two hours, and that dance looked it took a lot out of you.”  
  
“Really, I’m fine. The sooner we finish unloading the sooner we can get to sleep.”  
  
The ride to the community center and return of all equipment was as quick as expected, and Lys sat down heavily next to the table, running a hand through his hair.  
  
“Damn, we did it. Our first gig was a success from beginning to end. Now I can finally relax.”  
  
“You have certainly earned it. And I am likewise out of energy. Alex, can I impose on you for a lift back? Or at least to your home, I could walk the rest of the way if-” He stopped at the sound of a gentle snore, and they both turned to see Lys asleep, leaning on the table with his head on his folded arms.  
  
“I can, but first we’ve gotta get _him_ home. Hand me the keys, I’ll lock up if you can get him.” Lys always kept his keys in his lower left pocket (as it was all too easy to lose things in pants with so many pockets), and Elliott retrieved them and tossed them to Alex before carefully picking up Lys and heading outside.  
  
Lys didn’t show any sign at all of waking up during the ride out to his house, and once again Elliott rummaged through his partner’s pocket to obtain the keys to the front door.  
  
“You know, this is only the second time I’ve been in here,” Elliott observed as Alex unlocked the door and fumbled for a light switch, “how curious. Lysander has spent so much of his time at my place and yet I’ve only once before set foot past his threshold.” He set Lys down on his bed and sat down next to him, carefully removing and folding up his sunglasses and holding his hand as Alex leaned against the door frame. “Even though I’m finally making friends and have completed my novel, I still do not stray far from my home. Perhaps I’ve not changed as much as I had hoped, not like he has. And yet, I still wonder what he hides, what else he feels he cannot tell me.”  
  
“More than you think,” Alex replied, nodding at his cousin, “the other day he asked me to look out for you in case he, I dunno, got really angry and tried to fight you or something... Whatever it was he seemed to be really worried about hurting you. Wanted to make sure that if it came down to it I could keep him from harming anyone else. Not gonna lie, it kinda scared me. He’s never been that serious before, it seemed like it was something that had hurt him previously and he didn’t want it to happen to you.”  
  
“He never said anything about that to me,” Elliott said, glancing up at Alex, “though it is a concern that he expressed when… When he finally expressed his true feelings for me. But he has said nothing more about it since then.” Alex shifted and folded his arms across his chest.  
  
“It’s weird how things change. I thought you were a loser and an outcast for the longest time, and the first thing he did when we met was to nearly knock my block off for it. I stormed off and was angry about everything. I mean, he’d been here only a week and someone like him was defending someone like you? Both of you had to be losers. Then he apologized and turned it right around, trying to help me with my problems and never asking anything in return. I got to know you both better and you’re actually pretty cool. And he’s just… He inspires you. He’s got this kind of infectious energy that makes you want to do your best, because you know that he genuinely believes that you can. I want to protect that. And if he loves someone like you enough to ask me to guard you, I guess you can’t be all that bad.”  
  
“And if a person like me creates the desire within him to personally appoint you as a guardian, you cannot be that bad yourself.”  
  
“Heh. Go kiss your boyfriend good night, _again_ ," he grinned, "I’ll be outside. It was a long day, and I’ll send him a message to let him sleep in. I think we can take a day off of running after today.” Elliott squeezed Lys’s hand gently and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek before carefully getting up and setting the sunglasses atop the dresser. He heard the chime of a message on Lys’s phone as he left, likely the one from Alex, which generated no response from the other man. Leaving quietly, he bent down long enough to scratch Xander behind the ears, who trilled at him and padded into the bedroom to curl up with Lys.


	30. The Secret that No One Else Knows

Lys woke up a few hours later, as something in his pocket was digging into his hip when he had rolled over at some point. He sat up and looked around, very confused.  
  
_Wait, I was just at the community center. What… What time is it?_  
  
Pulling out his phone to check the time he noticed two new text messages, from Alex and Elliott.  
  
_“Hey, cuz, don’t worry about tomorrow morning, I’m beat, too. I’ll see you the next day if I don’t catch you sooner.”_  
  
This was an unexpected surprise, one for which he was glad. As for Elliott’s message…  
  
_“You were asleep quite soundly at the community center and we chose not to wake you. Apologies for invading your personal space, I had to retrieve your keys to lock up and to get you home.”_  
  
He reached into his lowest left pocket and discovered that it was empty, and noticed that both sets of keys were on top of the dresser once his eyes had adjusted to the moonlit room. Smiling at the thought of their concern and care, he put his phone down and undressed to properly go to bed, haphazardly setting items atop the dresser as he removed them, and tossing his clothes in a practiced arc into the laundry bin. Yawning broadly, he flopped down on one pillow and hugged a second one close as he pulled the blanket over himself, idly replaying the day’s events as he drifted off again. His thoughts lingered on one moment in particular, and he felt a pleasant, warm tingle.  
  
_We may have performed for the town, but we danced for each other._  
  
  
That happy warmth stayed with him the rest of the day as he continued his lessons with Elliott, who was a decent piano instructor. Lys already had a vast breadth of musical practice, and knew some basics, but had never gotten both hands to work together properly on the piano. Under Elliott’s tutelage, however, he picked up the skill faster than he had expected, and on a whim, asked to learn the song that Elliott had played the first time that they had met at the cabin. They sat next to each other on the bench as Lys tried the song on his own after watching one more time.  
  
“As lovely as last night was, I am still embarrassed about my actions,” Elliott sighed, “I cannot believe that I forgot where I was. Right in front of the entire town…” Lys paused in his second attempt at the song to brush a lock of hair back from Elliott’s face.  
  
“Love, stop worrying. I know how to read an audience and everyone assumed that it was just a part of the show. The only people who know about us is the band. ...I mean, I haven’t even told my parents yet. It’s not that I’m embarrassed or worried, I just didn’t want to say anything to them until I’d talked to you first. I don’t know what your family has said.” Elliott leaned into Lys’s touch, unsuccessfully hiding a look of hesitation. “Ah, you haven’t told them, either?”  
  
“I… No, I have not. Like you, I am not embarrassed, but I am concerned. As the youngest son I am free from the responsibility of carrying on the family name and legacy, which my brother has already fulfilled anyway. And while they are open to the idea of...alternate relationships...I am unsure as to whether they would be thinking about the family’s public image. Father runs the business side but mother is the face of it all, and he will likely acquiesce to whatever her decision is. I know her very well, and I do not think that she will disapprove, but then...” Elliott’s posture was the picture of downcast uncertainty, and Lys reached up to touch his face again.  
  
“Hey, love, look at me. It’s okay. Talk to them when you’re ready. I won’t push you to do anything you’re not comfortable with. I just want you to be happy.”  
  
“Thank you, I appreciate your courtesy. But I have procrastinated for too long in nearly every aspect of my life so far. No more. I have finished my novel, I have found you, and now it is time to finally announce it. While I still have the courage to do so…” He pulled his phone out of his pocket, began to dial, and hesitated again. Lys squeezed his hand and smiled.  
  
“It’ll be okay. I’m here.” Lys stood up, kissed him on the top of the head, and walked across the room, giving Elliott a bit of space but being close enough to provide moral support. Taking a deep breath to settle himself, Elliott dialed and put the phone to his ear. Lys could see the tension in his shoulders, which increased as someone on the other end picked up the phone, and Lys listened to half of the conversation, suddenly apprehensive about what was being said on the other side.  
  
“Hello, mother, it’s been a little while, my apologies. Yes, I am doing quite well. That is why I called, actually. Yes, I have. I have finally finished the novel for which I left home. It should be published in a couple of months. Correct. In addition, I wanted to tell you that I am...seeing someone. Yes, I am. Pardon? Well, sort of. He helped me with my work, and I couldn’t have done it without him. ...That is correct. It’s been a few months now, but we weren’t certain that- Ah? Lysander. Yes. What? Yes he is,” Elliott replied, turning to look at Lys, who felt a quick, cold jab of fear, “you wish to-? Yes, one moment.” He held out the phone, looking very nervous. “Mother would like to speak with you. If you don’t feel comfortable-”  
  
“It’s okay, give it here. Hello, ma’am?” he answered.  
  
“Hello. Elliott said that you are Lysander, is that correct?” The word that immediately came to mind was “matriarch.” In just a few words, the clipped and precise voice painted a picture of a woman in her prime, with the demeanor and presence of a territorial hawk. It was not an unkind voice, but the speaker definitely commanded respect, not demanded, and Lysander almost laughed at himself for subconsciously straightening his posture.  
  
“Yes, ma’am. Ah, is that the correct form of address? I’m not quite sure-”  
  
“Ma’am will do, Lysander. Now, it is my understanding that you are in a romantic relationship with my son. What exactly is it that you seek from him?” Caught completely off-guard by such a blunt and up-front question, Lys said the first thing that came to mind.  
  
“I want to support him and make him happy.”  
  
“Curious. And of yourself? I doubt that you are completely selfless.”  
  
“Well, that’s true. I enjoy being with him. I feel like I’ve got something to fight for, that I want to protect, and it gives me a purpose again. I want to make sure that he has everything he needs to continue his work and not worry about supporting himself.” Elliott had moved from the bench and was now in the kitchen very carefully making a batch of coffee, trying to stay busy to occupy his mind and hands, now even more tense and nervous than he had been at the beginning of the call.  
  
“Hmm. I see. And what is it that you do? That you will use to, as you say, ‘support him?’” Lys didn’t like where this conversation was headed, but answered with open honesty anyway.  
  
“I… Primarily, I am an actor and a musician. But since moving to the town where Elliott lives, I’ve picked up gardening to provide an income.”  
  
“A thespian and a performer. Not normally professions with which one can support themselves, much less others. How can I be certain that you do intend to follow through with your intentions? Or do you plan to pretend to work, and once he has committed, rely on his name and inheritance in the future to support yourself?” Lys snarled without thinking at the personal attack, and Elliott looked up with concern at the change in the tone of his voice.  
  
“He has never mentioned his family name nor the source of his income and I respect that. I refuse to be a dead weight on him and will not ask about either until I can provide for us both.”  
  
“That is easy enough to say but so very few people follow through. Tell me, Lysander, you said that you will fight for him. To what lengths will you go?”  
  
“Words or fists, I will stand up and take down anyone and anything that threatens him.”  
  
“And if you cannot? If you do not possess the strength of will and body to ensure his happiness and safety? What then?”  
  
“Then I will burn the world,” he snapped, and Elliott dropped the coffee cups with a clatter as Lys strode back and forth across the room, suddenly angry and forgetting to whom he was talking, “if I cannot protect him then my life may as well be forfeit. He has given me a reason to live again, and for that I owe him everything. I ran away from my past life and started over, but I didn’t begin living again until I met him. I’ve never been happier with anyone than I have with Elliott, and with or without your blessing I will love him and stay by his side, and I’d much rather have it.” There was a thoughtful silence on the other end, just long enough for Lys to realize what he’d said.  
  
“ _Very_ interesting. Tell me, Lysander, you really do not know his family name?”  
  
“No, I don’t. It’s possible that I may not recognize it anyway.” She told him, and he thought about it, looking quizzical. “That’s… I actually do know that name, but it’s at the back of my mind- Wait… The theater in the city, I remember seeing it on a placard there somewhere. Half a moment, you’re telling me that you’re-”  
  
“Ah, so you do know of us. Then your claim of being an actor has some level of merit.”  
  
“And it’s quite possible that you’ve been to one of my performances. This is a strange connection.” He was at a complete loss for further words and sat against the edge of the table for support. “I truly had no idea.”  
  
“You are likely a fine actor but a terrible liar; I can hear the truth in your voice. Yes, very interesting indeed. I have everything that I need to know.” Her sound now developed a matronly warmth, and Lys nearly dropped the phone at the sudden change. “This has been both an enlightening and edifying conversation. Could I ask you to return the phone to my son? It has been a delight talking with you, Lysander.”  
  
“Ah, yes, certainly. You too, ma’am.” Feeling broadsided and off-kilter, he offered the phone to Elliott, who took it with concern.  
  
“Mother? Is everything- Pardon? That is correct, I heard everything. Hmm? Yes, every word, and I would have said the same. What? I...yes, that is correct.” Elliott’s posture relaxed, and he no longer looked worried or defensive, instead he now looked determined. “Likewise I did not find inspiration or direction until we had met, and I will not trade our bond for anything. And also likewise, I will love him and stand by his side, even if it means walking away from the family. I love you all truly, but he has given me a gift that I do not think I can ever repay, and for that my devotion is his.” Elliott listened to a response that Lys could not hear, and an expression of complete relief slowly washed over his face. “That… Thank you. I had been worried that- Ah, I see. Once more, thank you. Please give my regards to father. I’ll call again soon, I have been remiss in that. Love you too, mother, until next time.”  
  
As he hung up, he exhaled slowly and deeply, dropping the phone on the floor. Lys moved over to him and noticed that he was shaking slightly and trying to control it.  
  
“I’m here, love, it’s okay,” Lys whispered, pulling him close and feeling his pulse racing, “I think I made a decent first impression. Although,” he chuckled, “it is probably bad form to shout at one’s potential mother-in-law like that.” Elliott smiled despite his tight hold on Lys as he tried to calm himself.  
  
“I was terrified, Lysander, I really was. Perhaps it’s silly of me, but-”  
  
“It’s not silly at all. Your family and their approval mean a lot to you, and now that I know who they are- who _you_ are- I understand why. Rather, I wonder if I’ve been insensitive or willfully oblivious to it. Maybe I should have asked sooner, but I didn’t want to-”  
  
“No, I have always hesitated too much. You are the fire that I need. Like the water outside I am far too placid and stoic, full of sound but no real action.”  
  
“Well, I don’t know about _that_ ,” smiled Lys, finding his mischief again, “although your eyes are the color of the ocean. And right now I’m happy to be lost at sea.” Elliott forgot about his anxiety and laughed at the unexpected flirt.  
  
“That is terrible! Although it is exactly what I needed, thank you.” Lys kissed him and let him go to pick up and return the dropped phone.  
  
“If I can make you smile then as bad as it was it must have been good.” He reached into his pocket for his own phone, turning it in his hand as he worked up his own courage. “Well, fair’s fair. Guess it’s my turn. Ready for round two?”  
  
“After that first call I am ready for anything.”  
  
“We’ll see about that. My mom isn’t as intimidating as yours, but she will talk your ear off if she gets the chance, and she loves to ask embarrassing questions just to see how you’ll react.”  
  
“I get the impression that you take after your father’s appearance but your mother’s personality.”  
  
“Exactly. Still want to do this?”  
  
“As you said, fair’s fair. Let me at least pour that coffee first.”  
  
Lys accepted the drink and dialed his parents, leaning into Elliott, who put an arm around his shoulders in silent support.  
  
“Hi, mom, how goes it? Yeah, it’s been a while. So, do you and dad have a few minutes? I’ve got a few things to tell you…”


	31. The Pain of Silence

Lys woke up with a shout, throwing a pillow across the room. Like the last time it had happened, Xander bolted and sat in the doorway, glaring at Lys with a flick of his tail, before stalking off into the kitchen. In a cold sweat, Lys breathed heavily in the lingering fear from his dreams, feeling his heart still racing.  
  
_Not again. This damn nightmare again! Why now?! Everything is going well, it won’t be like last time. I finally deserve happiness, damn it!_  
  
“I do deserve to be happy,” he whispered to himself, and felt the words ring hollow in his own ears. He couldn’t lie, even to himself.  
  
_...No. No I don’t. Not after what I did, to them, to me. I can’t fight it, I can’t run from it. I can’t do anything about it, about me. Why? What is wrong with me?_ Fighting back tears, he gripped the blanket, and gritted his teeth. _I want him to be happy. I don’t matter, and neither do my desires. But I do need to protect them all, and I need to be strong enough to do it._ He pulled his knees to his chest and set his chin on them, staring out the window to the rising sun. _And I need to get up and ready for the day. Just put my thoughts in a box and into the corner, deal with them later. Can’t let anyone else know, I don’t want to hurt them._  
  
  
Alex noticed that Lys was a little bit distant during their run, but Lys apologized with a smile, explaining that he hadn’t slept well. It was something that sometimes happened, you know? Elliott picked up on it as well when he met Lys on the way to practice, but dug a bit deeper than Alex had.  
  
“Was it the phone calls from yesterday? The both of us were rather stressed about it all at first but I had thought that the evening had ended with success and understanding.”  
  
“It’s not that, love,” Lys smiled, climbing the steps to the park, “I felt better about everything when I left your place. Your mom was just looking out for you and wanted to be sure I was good enough.” He hesitated for a fraction of a second as he mentally added, _and I’m probably not_ , which Elliott noticed but didn’t comment on. “And mine? She totally got a kick out of you. Watch out for when you meet her in-person, she’ll smother you with hugs. I’m glad we’ve got a good enough cell connection out here for a video call, that really made her day. I just… Sometimes I just have a bad night, you know?” Elliott still looked worried and sighed in frustration.  
  
“That may be true, but as good an actor as you are, you are a terrible liar, and you are hiding something. This cheerful mask hurts worse than an outright lie. Talk to me, what’s on your mind?” Lys walked a few more steps before stopping, his hands in his pockets, unable to face Elliott, who put a hand on his shoulder, trying to see his expression.  
  
“Dear, is there something-”  
  
“No, things aren’t going quite right, but they’re not bad.” He laughed at himself and ran his fingers through his hair. “Though it is funny, your mom said the same thing. And don’t worry, it’s not your fault, there’s no blame or recrimination on you. Nothing that you’ve done, I promise. I… I’ve just got a lot of noise up in here,” he tapped the side of his head and sighed as well. “Lots of leftover bits and fragments from my past life. I ran away because when I fought it I screwed it all up. Getting together with you has helped a lot, more than you know. But there’s still a lot of darkness in there. Lots of things still tangled and messed up.”  
  
“Then tell me, let me help.”  
  
“I can’t. Love-” he put a finger to Elliott’s lips, interrupting the protest Lys saw coming, “it’s not that I won’t, it’s that right now I outright can’t. It’s too much of a mess. Even if I tried to describe what’s going on in my mind it wouldn’t make any damn sense, and would probably make it worse because I’d get frustrated and angry at myself. I need a bit longer to sift and sort everything. ...And to forgive myself for what I’ve done…”  
  
“Alex told me about what you requested of him.” Lys didn’t say anything, and Elliott knew he’d hit the mark. “So that and your current situation are related. Very well, I won’t pry. I understand that there are some matters that take time to work through and must be done alone. But I do hope that you trust me enough to open up about it some day. And I also hope that you understand that the desire to protect goes both ways; your fire has been muted in the last few weeks. Do not feel that you need to hold anything back because of me. And whatever it was that happened in your past I want you to be able to forgive yourself for it, regardless of the situation or outcome.” He put an arm around Lys’s waist and a hand on his face, giving him the smile that Lys knew belonged only to him. “Bring back that person I fell in love with. I saw that once more the other night on the sands, don’t let it fade again.”  
  
“You’re right so much of the time. Maybe that’s why I feel the need to be wrong so often, otherwise things will be out of balance,” Lys joked, covering Elliott’s hand with his own, “but I promise, once I’ve got it untangled I’ll say something. I avoided it for a long time but I’m finally able to start poking around in my own thoughts. Thanks for being patient with me.”  
  
“Are you two done making out yet? ‘Cause we’ve got practice to start soon,” interrupted Sam with his usual cheeky grin.  
  
“And there goes the mood,” Lys remarked, annoyed at the method of distraction but somehow thankful for it, “I almost wish you and Penny were more publicly affectionate so I could annoy you in the middle of it.” Sam’s look of surprise mollified Lys for the moment.  
  
“Hey, that’s not-”  
  
“And the only reason I won’t is that she’s a sweetie and I don’t want to be mean to her. _You_ , however, have no such protections, so watch yourself or I’ll have to get mischievous.”  
  
“Now _that_ is the fire I was looking for,” Elliott said, flicking at Lys’s ear and ducking a playful swat in return, “and that, too. Let’s go, we’ve got music to work on.”  
  
  
As they closed up for the night Sebastian reclined against the wall of the community center, watching Lys lock the front door.  
  
“Hey, walk with me.” Lys wasn’t expecting this invitation.  
  
“Hunh? Okay, sure. Anywhere in particular?”  
  
“My place. That book you wanted me to loan you?”  
  
“Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Sure. Just a sec, then. G’nite, love, catch you tomorrow.” Sebastian pulled out the pack of cigarettes and shook two loose with a practiced flick of his wrist as Lys and Elliott shared a quick kiss, offering one to Lys as Elliott left.  
  
“You two are so cute it makes my teeth hurt,” Sebastian commented, lighting Lys’s before his own.  
  
“Well, we’re happy and comfortable with each other and around others. If it’s too much we can back off a bit.”  
  
“If you’re happy then your definition is different than mine.”  
  
“What’s that supposed to-”  
  
“What’s up? You’re not _you_ today, and it’s bothering him. I don’t like seeing friends hurt. Something’s on your mind. The two of you hooked up, I thought that it’d fix all of your angst. What, did you have an argument over whose place you’re going to do it at?” Lys choked on his cigarette and shot Sebastian a warning glare, who returned it with a raised eyebrow. “Hunh, so you haven’t jumped him yet. Weird, with your past I thought that you’d have gone all the way a couple of times by now.” Snarling, Lys grabbed him by the collar and shoved him against a tree, his good mood evaporated.  
  
“Don’t you _ever_ talk about him like that again.” Sebastian smirked despite the building anger from his friend.  
  
“I was talking about you. Y’know, since you always considered yourself so ‘easy’ before. Is that something else that changed when you got here? Or maybe he rejected your advances?” Lys tried to form a fist but remembered the cigarette in his other hand, and Sebastian watched his reaction curiously, taking a drag from his own cig, completely unbothered by the threat of violence. “Hunh, so it’s not the physical side of the relationship.” With another shove, Lys released Sebastian, taking a long puff to occupy and calm himself as the other man placidly straightened his clothes and began walking again.  
  
“You are deliberately provoking me. Why?” Sebastian blew a slow stream of smoke and gave Lys a sidelong look.  
  
“Because that’s the best way to get right to the core of you. Poke the right nerve and you immediately say what’s on your mind, like a reflex. I’m pretty sure that Elliott already asked, but he did so politely and by appealing to your intellect. And there’s that fire and stare again. Yup, nailed it. So now that we’ve established that there’s something going on in your head and it’s bothering you two, out with it. What’s up?”  
  
“It’s… I can’t explain it. And don’t give me that look, it’s same as I told Elliott. There’s a lot of noise and tangle in there and I’m still sorting it out. I just didn’t sleep well and it’s because of some of that stuff, and I’ll deal with it. I’m fine.”  
  
“The hell you are.”  
  
“Yes, the hell I _am_. I screwed up bad and I ran away from it all. I’m finally able to sit down and start untangling everything in my head now.”  
  
“Get over it and yourself already. Whatever happened it’s done with.”  
  
“You don’t know what happened.”  
  
“You’ve never said anything. You clam up as soon as anyone brings it up. It’s okay to forgive yourself, you know.”  
  
“I can’t,” Lys snapped.  
  
“You can, you just _won’t_ ,” Sebastian riposted. Lys coughed again, and Sebastian watched his reaction again with a languid smoke.  
  
“What the hell does that mean?” Lys muttered, trying to find his composure.  
  
“It means that you refuse to forgive yourself even though there’s no reason for you to keep beating yourself up over it. No matter what you did it can be forgiven. I mean, it’s not like anyone died, right?” His eyes went wide as Lys dropped his cigarette, barely catching it before it hit the ground. “Shit, did you-”  
  
“No! No… Nobody died. I… I was hurt worse than anyone. Mentally and physically.” Sebastian looked him up and down a couple of times with a scrutinizing stare.  
  
“How bad?” Lys didn’t reply immediately.  
  
“I was in the hospital for a while. About a month or so after I got out I made the decision to come out here.” Sebastian saw Lys rubbing a thumbnail over the inside one wrist as he stared off into the forest, lost in his own mind, clearly an unconscious gesture.  
  
“So that’s why you wear long sleeves even in the summer.” Another sharp, wordless, hazel-green glare continued to provide Sebastian the information he sought.  
  
“Says the person who wears a hoodie year-round.”  
  
“My reasons are different than yours. I’m the most comfortable in cold weather but I burn easily. So as unpleasant as it might be wearing this in the summer, it’s better than a sunburn. And you really shouldn’t frown like that, it doesn’t look good on you.” Taking a long drag from his smoke, Lys exhaled it slowly and now refused to meet Sebastian’s eyes.  
  
“So why do you care? I recall you getting grumpy when other people get up in your private business. How is it okay to now mess in mine?”  
  
“Because you’re a friend, and so is Elliott. You can’t talk to him about this because you’re too close to him. You need someone who knows you but has enough distance to be able to give you feedback and perspective without it being colored by emotion. And as a friend that isn’t afraid of getting up in your face, I’m telling you that you need to do something about that tangle in your head very soon, because if you don’t everything is going to unravel and it’s going to be bad. He’s genuinely concerned, and I can see how much it hurts him that he can’t do anything for you.”  
  
“I know… I’m just...scared…” Neither of them said anything else on the rest of the way to Sebastian’s place, and Lys remained silent as he followed his friend to his basement room, sitting down on the couch and staring at the floor. Sebastian found the book in question and handed it to Lys, who mumbled a quiet, “thanks.” Sighing to himself, he sat down on the arm of the couch.  
  
“The shit I do for you, dude. C’mere, you need this more than I dislike it.” He leaned over and put an arm around Lys’s shoulders, who resisted the gesture.  
  
“Don’t worry, I know you aren’t big on physical contact, it’s okay. Ow!” Lys rubbed his head where Sebastian had knuckle-tapped him.  
  
“Shut up and take the damn hug before I kick you out of here,” he grinned, gasping for breath as Lys hugged him around the waist with surprising strength. “Bloody hell, dude, I’m glad you’ve got Alex and Elliott to roughhouse with, you’re crazy strong now.”  
  
“...Thanks. I just… I’m terrified of losing him.”  
  
“Then take it from the professional introvert and talk to him. Hiding things will hurt him worse than any spoken words and you know it.”  
  
“I know. And thanks again.” Lys stood up and ran a hand through his hair for the second time that day. “I’ll catch you later. Although,” he grinned, regaining a bit of his fire and leaning over, “I wonder if you deserve a good-night kiss for all of your help.” Sebastian put a hand in his face and pushed him away, laughing.  
  
“That’s what we’re all looking for. Now get going and get some sleep. I’ve got some coding to finish before I can crash out.” Lys returned the shove with good humor as he mounted the steps and left, feeling somewhat better, but not entirely.  
  
_I can’t lose Elliott. He means more to me than anything else in this world and I’ll protect him at any cost. And if I am the source of that danger, then I hope I will have the courage to remove myself…_


	32. In Over His Head

Over the next week his sleep was plagued with the recurring nightmare, as well as new dreams, that while not as unpleasant, were still unwelcome. Not every night nor its entire length, but just often enough that he felt dread every time night cast its shadow on the sky. Despite this, he continued to wear the cheerful face that he knew was a lie. His friends knew it, too, but he seemed to have regained some of his lost spirit, so they left it at that, trusting him to know himself best and whether or not he needed assistance. Lys could see and feel the tension behind Elliott’s smile and touch, which never faded despite his repeated insistence that everything was just fine, really, it’s just bad dreams, that’s all.  
  
“It’s just a string of bad nights, love, because I’ve been digging around in the scarier parts of my memories. It’ll vanish soon,” he assured, running a brush through Elliott’s hair as he sat at his laptop taking notes for a new story, “there’s nothing wrong. Look at me, not lying, see?” Elliott leaned back in his chair, Lys’s face upside-down from his perspective, but still honest and open. He sighed and sat back up, allowing Lys to continue his work.  
  
“No, you are not. But you’re still hiding something, and whatever it is it’s hurting you deeply. I wish that there was something that I could do to give you peace of mind, but again, I will not pry or interfere. I understand that there are some things that must be resolved by one’s self, and you are a born warrior.” Lys finished his task and set the brush on the table, leaning down to drape his arms over Elliott’s shoulders and kiss him on the cheek.  
  
“There we go, handsome again. And I’m more of a Rogue than a Warrior, but that’s just being nit-picky.” He giggled at the look of semi-amusement that Elliott gave him as he paused in his typing. “Now, tell me about this thing going on tonight. Some kind of migration?”  
  
“Correct. Somewhere near the end of the summer a particular variety of bioluminescent jellyfish migrate through the waters here. It looks like tonight is going to be the largest of the migratory groups that will pass through, according to the biologists who have been tracking them. During the daylight hours it’s nothing much, but at night it’s stunning. Tonight should be particularly brilliant, as it’s a new moon, so there will be even less ambient light to compete.”  
  
“That sounds pretty neat. So you can see it from the shore?”  
  
“Yes, but it’s best to view on the pier out upon the water. Hmm? Is there a problem?” he asked, feeling Lys suddenly tense.  
  
“Not really a problem, just…”  
  
“Dear?” He turned to look up at Lys with a mixture of concern and curiosity. “What’s on your mind?” Lys straightened and rubbed the back of his neck, now uncharacteristically quiet.  
  
“I… Okay, it’s silly as hell, but I don’t know how to swim. At all. And I’m kinda hydrophobic. I’m terribly uncomfortable around water that I can’t see the bottom or far side of. Doesn’t it just figure that I’m dating someone who lives right on the ocean?”  
  
“We all have our fears and phobias, and sometimes they are justified. Well, if you trust me, I will be your… Hmm, I suppose ‘anchor’ is exactly the wrong term to use in this case. I’ll be there to support you, both in mind and body, and I promise that I will not let you fall. Is that sufficient for your needs?”  
  
“...Yeah. I think so. Just… Just be patient with me and don’t laugh, okay? I mean, go figure, I can dance for an entire town of people without blinking an eye, but the thought of stepping onto that dock just sends chills down my spine.” Lys gasped in surprise as Elliott pulled him into his lap and an all-encompassing hug, and for a moment the cold feeling faded.  
  
“Finding the courage to look terror in the face and not blink is not something to be dismissed. I will push you to find and expand your limits, but only when I am certain that you are comfortable doing so.” Lys settled into the embrace, feeling better about the upcoming evening.  
  
“I hope I can do the same for you one of these days.”  
  
“You already have. I am hardly the man you first met.”  
  
“That’s true, you’re more than that. I think I can take credit for a bit of it.”  
  
  
As the day began to fade to evening the beach began to gain visitors, as did Elliott’s cabin. Sam, Sebastian, Abigail, Haley, and Alex all converged upon it to visit before the night’s main event. It was a little crowded inside for that number of people, so they sat, stood, and lounged around out front both in the sun and shade, having removed shoes that were already full of sand, and setting aside jackets and other outerwear that wouldn’t be needed until later that night. Lys sprawled on the sand out in the last of the sunlight, feeling the warmth gathered from the day baking back out into the world.  
  
“I’m going to miss this,” he commented, removing his sunglasses now that the sun was sitting atop the waves, “the heat of the day that makes you just feel alive and suffuses everything with energy, and the warm evenings that are like the world slowly exhaling after a sip of a hot drink. That gentle, radiating warmth that makes you feel like you’re wrapped up in a blanket. Now I need to bundle up against the bite of autumn, when the world slowly dies.” Haley laughed and snapped a quick photo, mostly out of reflex.  
  
“Apparently couples do start to resemble each other. You sound like Elliott right now.”  
  
“So, what, I got more lyrical and poetic? Does that mean he’s more flirty and sexy now? ‘Cause I can totally work with that,” he grinned, earning a pleasant smile and eye-roll from Elliott.  
  
“I don’t know if the town could handle that much awesome,” she smiled, checking her photos, “especially when you two are already dating each other and are therefore unavailable. Being that much of a tease would just be rude. Oh! And don’t let me forget again, I submitted the photos I took at the luau to a couple of places in the city, as well as uploaded the video of everything to my channel. I figured it’d be great for my portfolio as well as getting interest about the band. I got some positive responses, and someone actually did a write-up in the paper with comments from the governor. It looks like you all made a great impression.” Lys grinned even more widely at Elliott, who groaned and hid his face in his hands, knowing exactly what it was his partner was thinking. “Yeah, even that, and you would not _believe_ the number of comments and views that that video has gotten already. I’ll send out the links when I get back to my computer.”  
  
They continued to chat idly and enjoy each other’s company as the sun continued its descent to the far side of the horizon, and the crowd grew to its peak as the darkness became complete. Everyone bounced to their feet and moved to the pier on the far east of the beach which was currently not occupied; Sam and Alex racing each other, Haley and Abigail walking and talking, and Sebastian taking his time, pausing when he saw Lys sit up but not get up completely. Elliott gestured for Sebastian to go on ahead and offered a hand to Lys.  
  
“Come on, dear, it’s time. I’m here, trust me.” Accepting the assistance, he got to his feet and shook the sand off of himself and out of his clothes, trying to disguise his hesitation. “It will be fine. Let’s go.”  
  
His grip on Lys’s hand was gentle but firm as he led the way to the rest of the group. Lys stopped as soon as his feet hit the wooden planks, feeling the structure shift and sway slightly under the weight of its passengers and the ocean currents below. His hands began to shake, so he gripped Elliott’s wrist with both, keeping both eyes on the wood and not the water as he followed the other man to the cluster of friends, who gave him a combined look of curiosity that made his cheeks flush.  
  
“I… I can’t swim. I’m not really good around a lot of water,” he mumbled, releasing one hand to grip a sturdy pylon. Sam laughed and punched him in the shoulder, which earned him a snarl.  
  
“You’re scared of water but you’re dating the guy who lives by the ocean. Brilliant.”  
  
“I already made that observation earlier.”  
  
“Well, _I_ think it’s brave of you to face your fear like this,” Abigail stated, sitting down on the pier and swinging her legs idly.  
  
“Thanks, at least someone here is sympathetic.”  
  
“And it’s also cute watching you cling to Elliott like that. You two are freakin’ adorable.”  
  
“... _Thanks_...” He let go of Elliott’s wrist with his other hand to put it immediately around his waist and pull him close. “At least someone is amused by my discomfiture.” Elliott put his arm around Lys’s shoulders, and again the strong warmth relaxed him. He allowed his gaze to sweep up from the pier to the water, when he squinted at something strange in the distance. “Hey, I see lights. Is that?...”  
  
“Ah, our timing is impeccable. The show has begun and we have an excellent view.”  
  
Soft, multicolored lights began to appear to the west, speckling the sea like a slow-moving rainbow of constellations. They could be seen in a number of colors; pink, blue, green, yellow, blue, and a rare few in violet. While the stars in the sky were solid, white pinpricks of unmoving light, the lights in the ocean were soft, flowing orbs that swirled and danced with the flow of the current. The only sounds were the crash of ocean and swirl of wind that guided the creatures on their journey. Despite his earlier apprehension, Lys now found himself mesmerized by the random and unhurried patterns woven with light that now illuminated the bay. Elliott was right: the new moon in the sky allowed the migration to be even more brilliant and luminous without the lunar competition. For quite some time, nobody spoke, and the silence was only broken when the last of the lights had drifted to the east and out of sight.  
  
“That was so lovely,” Haley sighed, “I wish I had the right equipment to film that. Maybe next year I’ll have the money and gear to make it happen.”  
  
“I’m glad that you all dragged me out here to see it,” Lys replied, still holding onto both Elliott and the pylon for support, “I’d normally be scared out of my mind right now, but that was amazing. It’s actually not so bad right now. I don’t know if I’ll ever be comfortable out here like this, but I can try.” Sam and Alex were playfully trading punches, as Sam was feeling wound up from the extended period of silence and the impressive display that night, and Alex was being amused by keeping the much-shorter Sam at arm’s length.  
  
“That was so neat. All those colors, like squishy fireworks. I wonder if any of them are poisonous?”  
  
“You mean venomous,” Sebastian corrected, pulling out a cigarette, “poisonous refers to being toxic when ingested. Venomous is when it’s toxic from a bite, sting, or other physical contact.”  
  
“I didn’t know you were a biologist, I thought you just liked computers.”  
  
“I spend a lot of time online. I pick up a lot of things.”  
  
“Nerrrrrd,” Sam giggled, shoving Sebastian in good humor, who was completely unprepared for it.  
  
This set off a chain of chaos; he tried to grab a pylon for support but did so with the hand holding the cigarette, causing him to bruise his knuckles against it and stumble and throw his other arm wide for balance to avoid falling off. Sam saw his friend lose his balance and reached out to grab for him, only to be accidentally backhanded. Lys wasn’t paying attention to them, still lost in thought, but caught movement out of the corner of his eye, and upon seeing Sam staggering back, reflexively shoved Elliott out of the way, knocking both him and Alex to the pier. The momentum of this action put him further in Sam’s path and in a panic, he reached for the pylon again, missing completely, and would have shifted his weight and balance to stay standing, had Sam not bounced off of and elbowed him just below the ear, enough to send a small dance of lights across Lys’s vision and stun him with a moment of dizziness as his inner ear lost coordination. He felt a strange sensation of floating before hitting the water with a dull splash.


	33. Of Water and Fire

He coughed in pain, gagging as he regurgitated salty, bitter water, feeling sand under him and the sensation of being completely soaked.  
  
_I… What…_  
  
Coughing again, he drew in ragged, gasping breaths as he choked, still feeling water where it shouldn’t have been and spitting it aside as it came up.  
  
_Sand… How…_  
  
He weakly sagged as he pushed himself up onto his hands and knees, vaguely aware of sound around him. Voices. They sounded...relieved? One sound was repeated several times, and it took him a few moments to realize that it was his name. He felt a touch on his shoulder and barely had the coordination to see what it was.  
  
“...Love? What?...” Elliott appeared to be on the verge of tears, but it faded and was replaced with a look of relief at Lys’s response.  
  
“You had us terrified, dear, are you alright?” His vision and hearing had cleared, and he now saw that they were on the beach, by the water’s edge. Elliott and Alex were also both soaking wet, and his cousin appeared to be quite satisfied with himself.  
  
“No kidding, for a minute there we thought you were a goner. Good thing both of us were here.” This made no sense. What were they talking about?  
  
“...What happened? I…” He sat up and looked back at the ocean, puzzled. “We were just on the pier. How?...” Sam threw himself at Lys, hugging him as hard as he could, and Lys coughed once more, tasting still more ocean water that he had somehow ingested.  
  
“I’m so sorry! I was just playing around and, and…”  
  
“What? I remember you fell-”  
  
And then he remembered.  
  
Falling, sinking… He frantically clawed at the water, trying to get purchase on something, anything. Nothing. The water surrounded him, suffocating and crushing. Nothing to hold on to, nothing to push off of, nothing, just silent, endless emptiness. His usual grace and dexterity did nothing for him as he continued to fall into the liquid abyss. Panic gripped him as the pale starlight above faded, blotted out by the vastness of water above him. His chest hurt; his breath was running out and he could feel his body try to force him to breathe. Resisting the urge, he fought against the water, trying to move, to swim, to do _something_ … And then his autonomous systems overrode his conscious effort and forced him to inhale. Water rushed into his lungs. Pain, terror, cold… As he began to lose consciousness, he thought he felt something grab onto him…  
  
“I… I nearly…” he gasped, now recalling the previous moments. Sam let go and sat back, scrubbing his sleeve across his eyes. As the memories rushed back Lys began to shake, now fully aware of what had happened.  
  
“Damnit, he’s going into shock,” Alex observed, looking around for something, “we need to get him warm.” Lys stood up enough to collapse into Elliott, burying his face in his shirt, sobbing in terror. Elliott held him tightly, fingers tangled in his shirt and hair, as if he never intended to let go.  
  
“I almost lost you… For a moment, I thought that the one light in my life had gone out.”  
  
“Yeah, but you were the first one in after him,” supplied Alex, “and you got him to the surface. I just got him back. Good thing you were so quick on the uptake, too. With no moon out the water was almost completely black.”  
  
“That is true,” returned Elliott, almost back to his calm demeanor, “but I am a competent swimmer, not a strong one. I brought him up but did not have the skill or strength to get both of us to shore. Had it not been for you we both might have been lost to the ocean. In addition, you are the one that knows rescue breathing, so even if I had successfully reached land I might not have been able to do anything further.”  
  
“Where _did_ you learn to do that, anyway?” Sebastian asked, still holding the unlit cigarette, having forgotten that he had it.  
  
“Oh, I did a couple of years of swim team in addition to gridball back in school,” he laughed, “I thought it would help out with toning and cardio. And I totally rocked the swimsuit, heh. Lys may make stuff look sexy but I make things look awesome.” The initial terror had finally subsided and Lys caught his breath, no longer feeling the stomach-turning taste of salt water or the drag of liquid whenever he inhaled.  
  
“Sorry, love, I just… That’s the second time I nearly… You really risked yourself for me?”  
  
“There are some things that are worth risking everything for, because without them life isn’t worth living.” Haley stood up, rubbing her arms.  
  
“I really hate to be rude and interrupt, but I’m feeling a bit cold right now, so you three have got to be freezing. Let’s get somewhere a bit warmer.”  
  
“There is a fire pit outside my cabin that I can light. It is large enough for all of us and should be what we require.” Elliott helped Lys stand, who was still a bit shaky and leaned into him for support a little longer. The crowd that had gathered to watch the migration had already dispersed, leaving them alone on the beach. Elliott disappeared indoors just long enough to retrieve the materials to start the fire, as wood had already been neatly stacked and arranged in the pit. The wood was slightly damp from the constant ocean humidity and took a few tries to light, but once the spark took it quickly became a comforting source of light and warmth. Lys sat on the far side of the fire pit from the ocean, and again leaned into Elliott, feeling a bit of self-reproach as he did so.  
  
“Sorry again, feeling a bit clingy at the moment.”  
  
“It’s quite alright. I’m the one who must apologize. I promised to not let you fall and failed to uphold my vow.”  
  
“I’m sorry, too,” Abigail said, sitting next to Sebastian, who was between her and Lys, tracing patterns in the sand and looking extremely downcast.  
  
“What? Why? You didn’t do anything.”  
  
“Because I teased you about being scared, even though you were really trying. It takes a lot to face a fear like that, and I gave you grief about it, and if it weren’t for Elliott and Alex that would have been the last thing I said to you.” She sniffed and blinked back tears, looking away again to draw random lines again. Sebastian lit the cigarette he’d been holding onto the entire time, thought about it, and offered it to Lys, who took it gratefully. He took a deep pull from it as Sebastian put an arm around Abigail in a supportive hug, and chuckled darkly.  
  
“I survive drowning and first thing I do once I’ve got the water out of my lungs is to fill it with smoke. What doesn’t kill you, right? And no worries, Abby, it’s okay. This wasn’t anyone’s fault. You too, Sam, you’re too damn quiet over there and I know what you’re thinking. Sometimes stuff just happens. What’s important is that we’re all okay. Ah, sorry, love, I’ll move downwind.”  
  
“Stay, it’s alright, I don’t mind this. Rather, the smoky scent of strawberry settles on you well. This sort of thing suits you.”  
  
“What, I’ve got the ‘bad boy’ thing going on? Though I probably look a complete mess right now.”  
  
“To the contrary. You remind me of a Japanese saying, that you are ‘a man so handsome not even water can ruin his beauty.’ Despite nearly being claimed by the aquatic depths your fire still burns bright.” He laughed around the cigarette as Sebastian lit another one for himself.  
  
“You know, I should be terrified, more than before. But...I’m not. I mean, I survived. I’m still not comfortable being near that much water, but now it’s more a sense of, well, wariness rather than outright fear. I suppose I was more scared of the possibilities, of what my mind could conjure. I’m kinda feeling numb right now, and will probably feel it properly later once the shock has worn off, but for now, I’m...happy. Despite that one moment I had a good time with everyone. This will be something I’ll look back on years from now and laugh at, probably while we’re all at the pub having a drink, and I’ll guilt-trip Sam into covering my tab for the evening because I’m an ass like that. I won’t trade this moment, right now, with all of you, for anything.” He stared into the fire with a relaxed smile, the dancing flames reflected in his eyes. There was pleasant silence for a moment until Sam was suddenly taken by a fit of giggles.  
  
“Hey, Alex.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“You totally kissed your cousin.” Lys coughed again, this time on smoke, as Alex gave Sam a perplexed stare.  
  
“What are you on about?”  
  
“After you pulled him out of the water. Don’t deny it, we all saw it.”  
  
“That was rescue breathing, you doofus!”  
  
“Call it what you want, you totally made out with your hot cousin!”  
  
“It wasn’t proper ‘making out’ because there was no tongue involved,” snarked Lys, “if you’d had more practice yourself you’d know better. But you are right, I _am_ his hot cousin, so if you’re ever thinking of anything inappropriate or embarrassing, Alex, I totally understand.”  
  
“I’ve got half a mind to throw the both of you in the ocean again.”  
  
For a while longer, they talked about whatever came to mind, simply enjoying each other’s company and the comfort of a crackling fire, until Lys, Elliott, and Alex had finally dried off. It was quite late and they all felt the exhaustion of the day creeping in. The fire had nearly burned itself out anyway, and they retrieved what articles of clothing that they had discarded earlier, leaving for home. Lys swept Sam up in one final hug, reminding him that things were okay and he wasn’t angry, which Sam begrudgingly accepted. Alex waved over his shoulder as he promised to be up in the morning like usual for their run, accompanied by Haley, and Sebastian and Abigail followed behind. Lys dusted off what sand he could and pulled Elliott close for a soft hug.  
  
“Time for me to head out, too, love. See you again tomorrow.” He was expecting a departing kiss from Elliott, but not for it to be that strong or passionate. “You still seem worried,” he observed, once Elliott let him go long enough to catch his breath.  
  
“I almost lost you tonight. For a while I will worry that every kiss might be our last.”  
  
“Well, every one for me feels like the first time, so I suppose we balance each other out.” This produced the smile that he wanted to see. “There, that’s better. And if you are concerned past tonight then I will be very cross with you, because if you worry about something going wrong then it will. I’ll be here for many years.”  
  
“Earlier you said it was the ‘second time.’ You’ve nearly died once before, haven’t you?” Lys’s smile vanished as he recalled his statement, and found himself without an answer he wanted to give.  
  
“...I don’t want to talk about that right now. Please.”  
  
“It is late and you have already had a difficult evening. I will not press further. But knowing that twice now you have evaded the Reaper makes me even more concerned for your safety.”  
  
“If I’ve escaped twice then maybe I’m getting good at it and you should be less concerned. I’m not going anywhere, love, I promise. Well, okay, I’m going home now, but in the long-term, metaphysical sense, I’m not going anywhere. Okay? Sleep, I’ll be back tomorrow. I need to get going if I want to get a shower and still have enough time to get a full night of rest.”  
  
  
He had enough energy to jog most of the way back to his house, which lasted just long enough to shower off the sand and salt, and then set the alarm on his phone before tossing the damp towel over the back of a chair and collapsing into bed. He was asleep almost as soon as he pulled the blanket over himself, already dreaming deeply.


	34. The Pain I Cannot Share

Another nightmare added itself to the suite of terrors that plagued his sleeping mind. The next few nights he got almost no useful sleep, and for the third morning in a row he awoke gasping for breath, trying to convince himself that he was no longer falling endlessly, drowning, helpless. He could feel the strain it was putting on his mind, and how it made him short-tempered and irritable. Still, he continued on as normal as he could, wearing the false mask, behaving much more subdued and quietly than he usually did, to try and prevent any incidents. It would pass, it was just a few bad nights…  
  
He was running a little behind that day, due to fatigue and carelessness during his daily work and chores, which took longer to complete than normal. He waved to the group, laughing an apology, trying to brush it off.  
  
“It figures, the day you’re late is the day I wanted to show you something cool,” Abigail said, looking very excited. Lys noticed that she was holding a sword and perked up.  
  
“Oh, nifty, is that really-”  
  
“Yeah, I found it when digging around in storage, it was buried way back somewhere. It was so difficult to get it out of the house without mom and dad noticing. What do you think? I figure with your theater time you’ve done some sword work and might have an idea of how good it is.” He took the weapon and examined the sheath critically, tracing parts with his fingers as he inspected the craftsmanship.  
  
“From the weight and size, it looks like a standard shortsword. The scabbard is in great shape. No tarnishing or rusting on the metal, and the leather is still supple, both could use a bit of oiling, but no cracking or damage. Same for the hilt, the wrapping is still intact and shows no signs of excess wear or damage, and could use a bit of oil as well to restore the leather. The guard is sturdy and will protect the user from incoming strikes, and likewise doesn’t show any corrosion. As for the blade…” He unsheathed the sword and was impressed at first glance. “Nice, it’s a quality shortsword. No blood channels, but it doesn’t really need them on something this light. Wait, is that? Oh, VERY nice. This was forged, not cast. Look, you can see the layers from where it’s been folded in on itself several times. Looks like a good carbon-steel… No, oh _wow_ , that color, I think this is nickel-steel. This is a meteorite sword!” Delight was scrawled all across his face as he carefully turned the blade back and forth in the sunlight.  
  
“Yeah, look at that dark color, with the light speckling. I think they used a ferric chloride etch on it, too, to further enhance the starry-night look and give it that lovely rippling pattern. This is beautiful, it’s Damascus-quality. A master smith must have spent ages working on something like this; nickel-steel alloys can be a right nuisance to fold properly, and I bet they mixed in a bit of spring steel so it would fold and hammer out without separating.” All five members of the group now watched him with puzzled fascination.  
  
“Wait, don’t tell me,” Sam grinned, “you once dated a blacksmith.”  
  
“...It was a metallurgist that did blacksmithing as a side hobby.”  
  
“Ha! So you might actually know how to use that thing.”  
  
“Actually, I _do_ know how to use it, but that’s because I’ve done a few shows that required swordplay. I also took a few semesters of fencing, as well as a course that taught Tai Chi with the straight sword, which this is actually perfect for.” Sam’s mouth was open, baffled by the torrent of information.  
  
“Bloody hell, dude, is there anything you can’t do?”  
  
“Can’t cook much better than instant noodles, and as you saw the other night, I can’t swim. I’m just good at the cool but useless skills.” Abigail bounced with glee as Haley pulled out her camera and fiddled with some settings.  
  
“You can’t say stuff like that and not give a demonstration. C’mon, show us your moves.”  
  
“Well, I did say that this is a shortsword, which was pretty much what the Tai Chi class taught, and the forms do look pretty cool. Let’s move over to the park where there’s a bit more room for me to work.”  
  
The other five took seats on the benches and the fountain (with Haley choosing the best angle to film from) as Lys twirled the sword experimentally, getting the feel for its weight and balance. Closing his eyes, he let himself relax as he took a slow, deep breath, reaching out to feel every part of himself. He exhaled slowly, feeling the synergy between all of his senses and self, as well as the sword in his hand. With the second breath he began to move in the forms, changing stances without thought, letting his body move itself as it had been trained, allowing his mind to empty itself and focus. It wasn’t flashy or impressive; it was an elegant dance, flowing like water, and the sword moved in his hands almost of its own accord, guided by the slightest nudge and shift in position and weight. It wasn’t merely a weapon, it was an extension of himself, and he knew exactly where he was and needed to be at all times. As he finished the forms, he flourished to reach down to retrieve the scabbard and sheathe the sword smoothly, completing the dance. Abigail applauded in awe and even Sebastian whistled in appreciation. Lys bowed with a further flourish at the accolades, then strode over to sit down next to Elliott.  
  
“You MUST teach me that!” requested Abigail, “That was so cool!”  
  
“That would be fun, sure. As well as proper sword fighting, since I’m pretty sure you’ve only got an idea how it works from TV and movies, which are total rubbish.”  
  
“Dude, you keep saying you’re a Rogue, but that was totally a Warrior skill,” Sam remarked.  
  
“Not really, shortswords are also a Rogue’s weapon, since they’re more finesse-based than strength-based. Though I’m much better with knives, I admit, as I’m very good with my hands.” He winked a leer at Elliott, who chuckled and shook his head at the implications of that statement, and Sam laughed at both of them.  
  
“What, like Abby’s butterfly knife? Those are dangerous, dude.”  
  
“That’s one of many variants I can use, and it’s quite easy if you’re paying attention.” Abigail pulled the item in question out of her pocket and offered it to him.  
  
“Go on then, prove it.” He took it before she could pull it back. “Ah, I didn’t think you’d be serious- Wow, so you do know how to use it after all.” The silvery weapon flashed in the light as he twirled it with impudent skill.  
  
“I told you, I have all kinds of cool but useless- Blast, that was- Ow, damn it!” In a moment of carelessness he lost control of the knife and dropped it, and out of reflex reached out to catch it. He succeeded, but also failed by grabbing it out of the air by the blade. Again he dropped it, but caught it by the handle with his other hand. “Shit, that thing’s proper sharp. Sorry, Abby, I’ll clean it before… Before… Hah…” The knife hadn’t cut very deep, but it had left a wide gash on his left palm, which was now generating a small pool of blood that also shone bright red on the knife’s edge. He felt a bit dizzy as memories rushed in.  
  
_It’s everywhere… Light help me, it’s everywhere… I’m still holding it…_  
  
He dropped the knife for a third time from a shaking hand as he backed away, breathing in short, sharp gasps as a panic attack set in. All of the pain, fear, and dread that he had been fighting that had finally just dissipated crashed back down upon him. The world spun and lurched sickeningly, and he clamped a hand to his mouth as he collapsed to the grass, fighting back a wave of nausea. His shoulders shook as he fought both the urge to both vomit and hyperventilate.  
  
_It’s everywhere...mine..._  
  
“Lysander? Talk to us, what happened?” Elliott’s hand on his arm restored some of his senses, and he pulled away his hand, able to breathe normally again, swallowing the foul taste of bile.  
  
“I’m… It’s… Memory. A bad memory.” Eyes tightly closed, he tried to focus on something, anything, whatever wasn’t in his own mind.  
  
“Dear, what memory? Look at me, please.” With assistance, Lys slowly sat up, still trembling slightly.  
  
“It’s… Something happened. Don’t worry, I…”  
  
“The hell I will _not_ worry. You very nearly perished a few nights ago, and now you have this reaction to a small injury. Dear, tell me, what happened in your past?”  
  
“...I can’t tell you. Not yet. Light help me, not yet. I’m sorry. Please don’t be angry, I can’t…” Sighing with frustration, Elliott relented, pulling a handkerchief from his pocket and pressing it against Lys’s palm.  
  
“Now it not the time for it anyway, we need to get you to the clinic. Can you stand?”  
  
“Yeah, I just- Thanks. Damn, figures that I’d mess up my left hand, that’s the side my keys are on. If you can grab them for me I’ll go get this taken care of and be right back.” Elliott retrieved the community center keys from Lys’s pocket and hesitated.  
  
“Would you like me to accompany you? I realize that this is an insignificant injury, but…”  
  
“No offense, love, I’ll go alone. I need a few minutes to clear my head. I overreacted there, sorry to worry everyone. Damn, I need to clean up your knife, too, Abby, sorry about that.”  
  
“It’s all good,” she replied, picking up the knife, rinsing it in the fountain, and drying it with a handkerchief of her own, “you have no idea how much blood this thing took out of me when I was learning to use it. I went through SO many bandages. Gotta say, though, I never got myself as bad as you just did, but you keep saying how you never do anything halfway.” Lys’s lips quirked in a flash a of a smile.  
  
“I do keep saying that, don’t I? I’ll be back as soon as I can. This shouldn’t need stitches, I don’t think I cut myself _that_ bad.” Elliott started to reach out for him, stopped, and turned to walk back to the community center.  
  
_I’m sorry, love, you can’t know, not ever. Damn it, my mind is breaking, I’ve got to protect him. It’s all going wrong and it’s all my fault…_


	35. Pushed Past the Breaking Point

He leaned against the door to the clinic, which fortunately pushed open without the need to work a handle, as he was still applying pressure to his hand. Doctor Harvey was at the desk, scribbling on a notepad as he referenced another rather large book. He looked up to greet the visitor and immediately took in and assessed the situation in a glance.  
  
“Here, let me have a look, what happened?” Lys carefully removed the handkerchief in case it might rip off what had already clotted and release a fresh torrent of bleeding.  
  
“Um… Okay, no lie, I was a bit careless with a knife. If I drop something I reflexively grab for it, so…” The doctor examined the wound thoughtfully and excused himself, going into the back of the office, and returning with bandages, disinfectant, and swabs.  
  
“Well, it isn’t deep, and it’s a clean cut. Looks like it was a good, sharp knife, so you have that going for you. On the downside it’s nearly in the crease of your palm so it’ll be a little difficult to grip things properly for a day or two until this heals. You know, you’ve been here over half a year now and I still haven’t had you in for a checkup. I have no medical records for you, either.” Lys didn’t reply, and Harvey sighed as he worked. “I don’t mean to jump in where it’s unwanted, but your health is important, and also importantly, if something unexpected happens it’s best for you if I have some data beforehand.”  
  
“...Sorry, I just… I had a bad experience with a hospital previously.”  
  
“Well, this is a clinic, not a hospital,” he chuckled, trying to lighten the mood, “and anything said or done while here is bound by patient-doctor confidentiality. Nothing will leave the office, if that’s what you’re worried about.” Lys flinched at the unexpectedly on-the-mark comment, and though Harvey noticed it he said nothing.  
  
“I’ll contact the city and have them send over my records.”  
  
“That would be immensely helpful. May I call you to make an appointment once I have that information?”  
  
“Yeah, that’s fine.”  
  
“Then I will see you on that date, as you are good to go now. How does that feel?” Lys flexed his hand, and though it was a bit restricted, the slim and compact dressing felt secure.  
  
“Just fine, this won’t get in my way at all, thanks.”  
  
“If you need it redressed or replaced before it heals drop in at any time.”  
  
“Hopefully I won’t. Thanks again, I’ll keep an eye out for your call.”  
  
Outside in the sunshine and early-fall warmth, Lys stopped to take a deep breath, trying to silence the noise in his head, which somehow made it worse.  
  
_It’s all going wrong… Not again…_  
  
His hand no longer hurt, even though his mind was in worse pain than ever. Too much noise, too much clutter. Past events continued to resurface and taunt him with his failures and suffering. He could feel his nerves fraying. Lost inside of his own mind he entered the community center, nodding to the group silently. Ever the cheeky sort, Sam tried to tease Lys to cheer him up.  
  
“Wow, moody and bleeding. Guess you’re on your _man_ -strual cycle, hunh?”  
  
“I am _not_ in the mood for this shit today!” Lys snapped, far more rudely than he had ever expected. His rebuff was a slap in his own face as he saw the shock and hurt on Sam’s. Gritting his teeth and clenching his fists, he turned on his heel to leave.  
  
_I’ll only make it worse. Shut up and leave. Just go._  
  
“Lysander! This is unlike you. What is going on?” Elliott called out, getting up from the piano bench.  
  
“Nothing. I… I’ll go. See you all tomorrow when I’m less of an ass about everything.” Striding over quickly, Elliott grabbed Lys’s wrist, ignoring the dark look of warning from the other man.  
  
“No, you won’t. I am done with this. You are going to talk to us and tell us what’s on your mind, right now.”  
  
“There’s a lot on my mind and it’s something I’ll deal with on my own.” Lys broke free of Elliott’s grip and tried to leave again, only to have his partner step in between him and the door.  
  
“Now _I_ am the one who is not in the mood for this shit today. I am tired of your evasions. You have never lied to me but you have never told me the full truth. I demand answers and I will not accept any more excuses.” The rest of the band watched the argument escalate in intensity and volume in awkward silence, unable to leave politely and unwilling to step in and interrupt.  
  
“I’ve never given you excuses. And I haven’t told you the full truth because I don’t want to hurt or scare you. Now get out of my way, I need to clear my head.”  
  
“I am going nowhere, and am insulted that you think I am unable to accept and understand whatever is going on now and what has gone on in your past.”  
  
“Get out of my way.”  
  
“No.”  
  
“ _Move_.” He tried to push past Elliott, who shoved him back with both hands and more force than Lys had expected.  
  
“I said ‘no.’ This is not finished.”  
  
“I won’t fight you. Get the hell out of my way.”  
  
“So you will fight Alex at a moment’s notice but dance carefully around me? You asked him behind my back to defend me, as though I were a fragile porcelain doll. Do you really think that little of me, that I am weak and defenseless?”  
  
“You don’t understand-”  
  
“Of course I don’t! You’ve never explained yourself. Every time any sort of conflict seems to come up you shut down and back off. Do you have any idea how much that hurts? That the person I love thinks I’m not strong or worthy enough to share their past?”  
  
“That’s not the point. I’ve hurt too many people and I promised that I’d never do that again.”  
  
“That’s life, Lysander, pain is something that happens, and you will hurt people. Sometimes it’s accidental or unavoidable, and what is important is how it is dealt with.”  
  
“Why is it so wrong for me to want to protect you?”  
  
“Why can’t you understand that I don’t want to be protected? Have you ever considered the possibility that I want to look out for you as well? That I do not want a protector? I want an equal, a partner, not a guardian.”  
  
“I’m not equal to you, not yet. I’m still not good enough, and I need to be better. You deserve better.”  
  
“That is nonsense and you know it. Stop being foolish.”  
  
“So I’m a fool for wanting to improve myself?”  
  
“And now you are deliberately being obtuse. That is not what I implied, do not twist my words.”  
  
“And you think that this will accomplish something? I’m leaving now before I screw up everything worse than I already have.” Lys tried to push past again, only to have Elliott grab him by the collar and drag him back.  
  
“Stop running!”  
  
“I’m not running.”  
  
“Then what do you call it? Evading? Quit being such a damn coward and take responsibility!”  
  
There was horrified silence in the community center. Lys’s fist had splintered the wood of the wall, barely an inch away from Elliott. Freezing pain iced through Lys’s veins at the one thing he had never hoped to see in those clear blue eyes: fear. He hadn’t even tried to defend himself from the strike. Backing away, his own vision blurred as he felt the crushing sensation of self-loathing wrap in suffocating bands around his chest. He couldn’t breathe and swayed on his feet, close to collapse.  
  
_I… I’m… What a useless son of a bitch. A complete and total failure. I’ve gone and destroyed everything again. I don’t deserve him, I don’t deserve anything._  
  
Elliott reached out to him, now worried. Even after all that had been said, after what Lys had done, Elliott’s first concern was for Lys’s well-being.  
  
“Dear, are you-”  
  
Pushing past him with what was left of his strength, he ran outside and was immediately grabbed around the chest by Alex, pinning his arms to his sides, who despite his larger size was quite fast over a short distance. Lys struggled in his cousin’s grip, unable to get away. Alex strained to hold onto him, having difficulty maintaining his own balance.  
  
“Bro, what the hell? Chill out a sec!”  
  
“No… No!”  
  
_Run!_  
  
“Let me go!”  
  
_Run away!_  
  
“Get away!”  
  
_I don’t deserve any of you!_  
  
“Just let me die!”  
  
This last outburst surprised Alex enough to loosen his grip, and Lys lashed out blindly, trying to break free completely, hitting just hard enough to cause the other man to retaliate reflexively. Lys tasted blood and lost himself in his mind again, in the noise, in the pain.  
  
“Damn, sorry Lys, I- Shit!” Alex dodged aside as Lys hissed and swung at him, fully intending to hit to hurt.   
  
_End it all._  
  
Anger took over, and he now ran on instinct and emotion; wild and feral, out to cause pain.  
  
_End the pain, stop the suffering. FIGHT._  
  
Alex dodged again, getting angrier as well, but still trying to defuse the situation.  
  
“Calm the hell down, this won’t- Ow!” Lys knew how to fight, or rather, how to end a fight; hit them hard and fast and where it hurts, so they don’t get back up. Alex took an elbow to the ribs and growled as he swung in retribution, furious at the attack. “I will freaking end you!”  
  
He grappled Lys again, who went limp to break free, rolled away, and launched himself again from a crouch, trying to strike a vital point. Completely on the offensive, he ignored a hit just above the ear that dizzied him momentarily as he tried to break Alex’s jaw. Likewise, Alex chose not to defend as well and drove a fist into Lys’s midriff, sending him flying back and skidding across the ground. Lys gasped in pain and for air, snarling as he aimed a kick at Alex’s knee, trying to disable and drop the larger and stronger adversary. Alex dodged aside, lunging forward to strike out and down at Lys, barely missing as the smaller and faster fighter sprang off of his hands backwards. A sharp jab caught Alex on the side of the jaw again, but put Lys in range of an elbow to the ribs, same as Alex had been hit earlier. Staggering back, Lys wheezed for breath, blinded and deafened by rage and pain. He felt someone grab him by the arm, and he broke free to turn around and face the new assailant.  
  
_Love?_  
  
The half a second of confusion was all Alex needed to get behind Lys, wrap an arm around his neck in a choke hold, and squeeze. The rage fled and was replaced by mindless panic as Lys tried to fight back, clawing ineffectively against Alex’s arm, feeling pressure on both sides of his neck that cut off both air and circulation. In only a few seconds he passed out, and Alex shifted his grip to carefully ease him to the ground, panting in fatigue and rubbing the side of his face from the most recent punch.  
  
“Holy _shit_ does he hit hard for someone of his size and weight. I didn’t want to do that but I couldn’t think of any other way to end this without hurting him badly. Thanks for the assist.”  
  
“You did exactly what you had to. I did not think that he was capable of that. I believe that I owe him an apology for disparaging his desire and ability to fight.” Lys twitched as he slowly regained consciousness, and rubbed his neck around the choker as he sat up.  
  
“Sonova… What in the hell…” He took in the scene in a glance and jumped in shock. The memory of the fight hit him, and he scrabbled backwards, bumping against the wall of the community center, staring in horror at Elliott and Alex. “Shit, no, I didn’t. I did. I… I didn’t mean to-! No, not again…” The urge to run consumed him again, but he saw Alex tense once more to pursue, and Elliott…  
  
“Dear, talk to me. Please.” Lys met the ocean-blue gaze and once again felt the freezing stab of guilt and self-hatred. He slumped against the wall, surrendering without any further resistance. Sam and Abigail peered out from behind Sebastian, who unconsciously had assumed a protective air over them, and Haley hugged herself as she stood in the doorway, ready to bolt if the fighting began again.  
  
“...I won’t run away. No more hiding. It’s over.” He looked around at his friends and sagged further under the weight of everything he felt and thought. The anger was gone, and in its place was a crushing emptiness that slowly filled with pain, as he recalled his past and current actions. “I came here because I ran away. Because I destroyed everything worth living for. And it seems that I’ve done it again.”


	36. No More Secrets

“For almost as long as you all have known me you know that I am very flirty and open about affection. This has always been a defensive mechanism. I do enjoy the attention and making people feel good about themselves, but it’s also a useful way to put space in between myself and others. For a long time growing up I was teased and picked on, and because of it I became withdrawn and introverted. At some point I decided to turn it around and be loud and flashy, and it worked; people thought I was just an amusing distraction, not to be taken seriously. I put that mask back on when I got here, because it would let me get close enough to be friends, but also give everyone a ‘safe’ distance from me. I never expected anyone to be interested in me, and I wasn’t going to pursue a relationship. I didn’t think I deserved it, that I wasn’t worthy to be loved.” He paused to chuckle darkly at himself.  
  
“I dated quite a bit, particularly in college, but only when someone else initiated it, I never approached anyone myself. I took every relationship seriously, and did my best to fulfill their needs, both emotional and physical. Apparently it didn’t take very long for me to develop a reputation as a flighty but skilled lover, and I admit to being rather flattered by it and developing a bit of an ego. Every time a relationship began I made sure to drop the flirty demeanor and focus exclusively on that person, because I respected them and wanted no misunderstandings. This went on for several years, and I was happy with who and what I was. I hadn’t had anything successful longer than a few months, but every breakup had always been amicable and mutual; no hard feelings either way. It was simply that we had enjoyed each other’s company for the time being, but couldn’t see any long-term status benefiting us both. I always used protection and got checked regularly, so I saw no harm in just having fun.”  
  
Sighing, Lys ran a hand through his hair and took a moment to compose himself before he continued.  
  
“And then last year I ran into a friend that I hadn’t seen in several years. We picked up the friendship again, and after a little while I asked if we could take it further. He agreed, and for the first time I felt really happy about being with someone. We were comfortable together. At least for a few months. Then he began to get distant and less interested in, well, being physically intimate. I didn’t think much of it at first; we were both busy with classes and other activities, so I didn’t press the issue. But after another month or so I began to get annoyed and worried. He told me not to be concerned, that he just needed a bit of time to sort through a few things, but he began to stop responding to texts and calls for days at a time. So, one day I decided to confront him about it.”  
  
Lys paused again to regain his composure, sniffing as he blinked back tears, reliving the pain of the memories that had haunted him for so long.  
  
“It was stupid of me. I should have waited, tried to talk to him in private. But I was impatient and angry, and I stopped him in public. We started out calm but eventually the conversation escalated and became a full-out argument. I won’t repeat what was said; it’s not important, and to be honest it’s nobody’s business. But the gist of it was that he wasn’t interested in men after all, and having heard of my reputation, wasn’t certain that I was someone he wanted to be with. Naturally, I was angry and hurt by this, and beginning to get embarrassed by the attention we were attracting.”  
  
He was quiet for a moment, and Elliott reached over to brush Lys’s fingers with his own, earning the flicker of a smile as Lys maintained that soft contact, just enough to help him continue.  
  
“And then it hit the breaking point. I don’t remember what was said, but it hurt, right to the core, and in that moment I lashed out. I hurt and I wanted him to feel it, too. I wasn’t as strong then as I am now, but he wasn’t, either. He was basically Sebastian’s build, so he’s lucky I didn’t hurt him worse. He went down in one hit, bleeding. Before I could do anything else one of our friends ran up and hit me hard enough to rattle my teeth. I might have calmed down and tried to apologize, but after that…”  
  
Pausing again, he took a deep, ragged breath and pinched the bridge of his nose, biting his lip to hold back further tears.  
  
“You saw it just now, and like it was back then, I was too angry to think clearly, and I’m always irrational when I’m hurt. All together, and after such a deep, personal blow to my ego and self-esteem, I fought back. I remember it like a dream, like I was watching it happen and not actually there. It was four against one and I was only able to hold my own because nobody there was properly trained in how to fight, and they were all just trying to stop me somehow. Someone got lucky and knocked me down, sat on me, and tried to choke me out. You weren’t the first to try, Alex, but you were the only person who pulled it off; he was unskilled, and I had just enough coordination and anger to throw him off and get to my feet. The mist of rage finally cleared and I saw what I had done. All of the pain and suffering I had caused, all of which could have been prevented if I had just been patient and waited. I saw the look of fear on his face as he saw what I truly was… And I ran. I’ve never run that hard or that far, and by the time I got to my apartment I was dizzy and exhausted and my lungs burned like fire. Everything burned; my mind, my body, my emotions… It hurt too much, I hated myself, I was so stupid and I had ruined it all. I went into the kitchen and…”  
  
With a sob, he curled up on himself, shoulders shaking, nails digging into his sleeves. Twice he tried to say something, but nothing came out. Hands shaking, he reached up to unsnap the choker, dropping it carelessly, removed his bracelets, and rolled back his sleeves. He looked up at everyone and showed his arms, revealing the thin, white scars on his neck and wrists. A collective gasp and muted swears of shock rippled through the group.  
  
“I don’t remember what happened. The next thing I recall was waking up on the kitchen floor. There was blood everywhere. I was still holding the knife. I don’t know who called them, but paramedics were trying to patch me together. My only thought was, ‘why are you doing this? Why won’t you just let me die?’ I faded in and out of consciousness for the next few hours, and woke up in the hospital. I was there for a couple of weeks before I had recovered enough to be released. ...And once they were certain I wouldn’t try it again. For another month or so I stayed in my apartment and shut myself off from the rest of the world. I had to get away from everyone, from everything. Then I found the letter that my grandfather had given to me just before he passed away, willing to me the deed to his farm. So I ran away and came here. I tried so hard to leave behind everything, tried to leave my old self behind, but I still brought it all with me and screwed it all up again. Stupid. I’m just such a damn idiot.”  
  
He slammed a fist into the ground, tears running down his cheeks.  
  
“I don’t know why I tried to kill myself. I don’t know why I thought I could come here and change. I don’t know why I thought for a moment I deserved to be loved. Completely useless, dumb, stupid, idiotic…”  
  
With a growl of anger, Alex suddenly reached out and roughly grabbed Lys by the shoulders, dragging him to his feet.  
  
“Alex- Ow! What are you-”  
  
“Don’t you _ever_ call yourself stupid again!” Too surprised to answer, Lys stared back at Alex, trying to formulate a reply. “You got hurt and had nobody to talk to or help you out. You thought you were completely alone in that moment, didn’t you? That in a flash of anger and pain the world was completely against you. You always solve your problems, and for one moment you saw a way to make it stop hurting. I don’t agree with it, but I understand why.” Alex released him and he still found himself unable to answer, then felt the strong warmth of Elliott’s arms around him from behind. He leaned into his partner’s touch as Elliott examined his wrist quietly, gently running a thumb over the scar.  
  
“Do you know what I see?” he asked, and Lys shook his head silently. “I see someone who is too strong. Someone who has always had to lock part of themselves away because nobody else is willing to understand. Someone who makes it a personal mission to protect everyone because he loves them and wants to ensure their safety and happiness. And even when it all crumbled and you had to fight those you cared about you never once blamed them; you turned your rage inward because you felt weak. Weak, because you were unable to resolve the situation any other way, and you took it out on the one person you could fight: yourself. And even when you tried to destroy yourself, what you saw as the source of pain in others, you were still too strong, and survived. You could have tried to end it again, or tried to re-open wounds and make contact with them, but you didn’t. You left to find yourself, to start over, to find answers. You could have stayed in that apartment, alone, but you had the strength to decide to make a change. I’m glad that you moved here, because I got to meet you, and I am greater for it.”  
  
“...I tried to hurt you.”  
  
“I provoked you.”  
  
“I very nearly hit you.”  
  
“But you didn’t. Even in that moment of fury you had enough self-control to deflect aside.” Sebastian approached Lys and took a good look at the scar on his neck, silently tracing it on himself.  
  
“Damn, you really don’t do anything in half-measures, do you?” He sighed and hooked his thumbs in his belt loops. “I think that this is it for today. Give me the keys, I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
  
“What?” Sebastian gave Lys a look of sympathy.  
  
“I’ll lock up. Go home, you’re a mental mess right now, and we sorta helped cause it. Take tonight to sort yourself out and we’ll meet up again tomorrow. You just ripped open a massive scar of emotional trauma and need time to put yourself back together, which I don’t think you can do with all of us hanging around. I’m not giving you grief about this, I’m saying it as a friend that’s concerned about you.”  
  
“...Yeah. You’re right.” Lys gave the keys to Sebastian and took back the choker and bracelets as Abigail handed them over, putting them back on, and swaying on his feet as Sam hugged him. Haley kissed him on the cheek and squeezed his shoulder supportively. Alex ruffled Lys’s hair with a smile.  
  
“I’ll catch you in the morning like usual. Sorry I had to drop you like that, but you were seriously close to kicking my ass.”  
  
“It’s okay, you did what you had to.” Elliott barely stifled a chuckle.  
  
“How interesting, I said the same thing. Do you think you will be alright, dear?” Lys flexed his bandaged hand gently as he slung Resonance's strap over his head, coalescing his thoughts.  
  
“...I… Maybe, I think so. If you could walk home with me, I don’t want to be alone just yet. I’m also not sure I can make it back by myself right now, feeling pretty beat.”  
  
“Anything you ask. Lead the way.” Elliott grabbed his satchel and fell into step next to Lys, who fumbled for Elliott’s hand as they walked, gripping it tightly, needing that mental anchor to keep himself going.  
  
“I’m sorry I hid so much from you. It was insulting and condescending of me to think that you couldn’t or wouldn’t understand. That was extremely wrong of me.”  
  
“I am no longer angry about that. Rather, now that I know what it was you hid I know why you chose to lock it all away. It seems that it hurt you worse to tell the story than it was for me to hear it. I am sorry for pressuring you so rudely.”  
  
“It’s okay. I’m… I feel hollow and cold right now, but there’s also a strange lightness now that it’s finally been said.” They said nothing else until they got to his home, and Lys stopped in the middle of the room, lost in thought again. Elliott put a cautious hand on his shoulder.  
  
“If you are doing better I’ll go. I don’t want to intrude.”  
  
“No, I…” He weakly wrapped Elliott in a soft hug, slowly feeling the pain and cold drain away. “Stay, here. Tonight. I need you.”  
  
“Are you sure-” Lys’s kiss silenced him, but there was something demanding and urgent that hadn’t been there before.  
  
“Stay, please. I want _you_.” Elliott’s smile gained a sultry air as he unsnapped and tossed aside the choker.  
  
“I was wondering when you would ask…”


	37. The Companion I've Sought

For the first time in some time Lys woke from dreams, not nightmares. He lingered on a particularly nice one until he realized that it wasn’t a dream, and he wasn’t alone.  
  
_I remember now, yesterday I finally told him everything. And because of that I was finally able to give him everything…_  
  
Relaxing, he let his mind drift and feel every part of himself as enjoyed Elliott’s solid warmth around him, tucked into the curve of his partner’s body, one arm wrapped around him. He had to get up, but he had time; he wanted to take just a few minutes to etch this moment into memory. Carefully, trying not to wake Elliott, he slipped out of bed, resisting the urge to brush the strawberry-blonde hair out of his face; he wasn’t sure how deeply Elliott slept, and he would have plenty of time for that later. As quietly as possible he dressed for his run, re-tied his hair neatly, reflexively reached onto the dresser for his choker, and paused in self-reflection at the habit, as well as noticing that it wasn’t there.  
  
_Not anymore. I don’t need it any longer. Thank you, love._  
  
Giving Xander a quick pat on the back, his four-footed companion trotted past him, bounded lightly onto the bed, and curled up next to Elliott, purring with surprising intensity. Lys smiled fondly at the two of them before leaving, stretching once before settling into a slow, easy jog to the plaza. Alex was kneeling with his back to Lys, retying his shoes. Feeling particularly energetic, he loped over quietly and pounced, wrapping his arms around Alex’s neck and legs around his waist.  
  
“Gotcha! Good morning!” Alex was nearly knocked flat by the unexpected glomp but stood up with insulting ease, with Lys still holding onto him like a backpack.  
  
“So what, today is gonna be a weight-training run? You’re awfully perky this morning. I didn’t expect you to be up this early or doing this well.”  
  
“I slept well. As much as I looked like total crap yesterday, it did feel good to finally get all of that off of my chest. Keeping it in and hidden from everyone was slowly killing me. I feel like a new person.” He gave Alex a friendly noogie and slid off, adjusting his clothes as his cousin gave him a wide grin.  
  
“You look like it. Hey, you’re not wearing your choker. It’s weird seeing you without it.”  
  
“I don’t need it. I’m not hiding anything anymore.”  
  
“Well, time to burn off some of that energy. Today is sprints, so let’s see how long your cheerfulness lasts.”  
  
  
Still feeling pumped up from his run and the morning in general, Lys tried to temper it as he re-entered his home, seeing that Elliott was still asleep. He wasn’t that deep in slumber, however, as the quiet shuffling of fabric from Lys taking off his running jacket was enough to wake him. Propping himself up on one elbow, he scratched Xander’s ears and gave Lys a languid, satisfied smile.  
  
“Good morning, dear. Feeling better?”  
  
“Love, you have no idea. I don’t ever want to go through a dry spell like that again.” He sat down and dislodged Xander as he did so, kicking off his shoes and pulling his shirt off over his head. “I feel better than I have in years. Though part of that is who I woke up next to.” He leaned over to brush Elliott’s lips with a quick kiss before tossing his shirt in the laundry bin and his jacket over one of the bedposts.  
  
“I think that I could get used to waking up like this as well,” Elliott replied, slowly tracing a finger from Lys’s shoulder down to his hip.  
  
“You could always move in here,” Lys joked, and hid a look of surprise as Elliott considered the offer seriously.  
  
“It is something that had crossed my mind…” Leaning over with a sassy grin, he wound a lock of Elliott’s hair around his finger.  
  
“Well, the thing that has crossed my mind is that I’m fire and you’re water, so why don’t we go catch a shower so things can get properly steamy?” Laughing heartily, Elliott flopped back onto the pillows with a hand over his eyes.  
  
“You are fortunate that I’m already dating you because your flirts are _terrible_.”  
  
  
A while later Lys scrubbed a towel over his hair, getting it closer to “not-quite-damp” rather than “dry.”  
  
“I’ll go start some coffee while you finish up, love. Take your time.”  
  
“I’ll be done in a moment. Ah, your hand, how is the bandage holding up?”  
  
“It’s still good, looks like Harvey knows his stuff. I don’t think it will come off until it needs to.” He found a fresh pair of pants and fastened them as he walked into the kitchen, trying not to trip when Xander weaved between his legs and rubbed up against his ankles. The pain and noise in his head were gone; no more angry buzzing, no more self-recrimination. Humming to himself, he set the coffee to steep in the press and located two clean cups.  
  
_Two. It’s been a while since I’ve had more than one out at once. Not since he and Sebastian visited a couple of months back. Have I really been that alone?_  
  
Elliott strolled in as Lys poured the coffee, brushing aside Lys’s hair to nuzzle his neck and run a finger across his shoulders. Lys gasped and jumped, feeling a pleasant electric tingle.  
  
“One night and you already know just how to get the best responses from me?” he asked, handing over one of the cups. Elliott had also retrieved his trousers, as well as his shirt, though he left it unbuttoned and the sleeves rolled up past his elbows.  
  
“Not completely, no, and while I look forward to many opportunities to find out more, I am happy to take my time in doing so.” Leaning back against the counter, Lys sipped his coffee, holding the cup in both hands and enjoying the slow warmth it released.  
  
“So… You’re okay with us being…”  
  
“If I weren’t then I would not have taken your offer to walk you home yesterday. As I said, I was wondering when you would get around to suggesting it.”  
  
“Heh. Funny thing is that I was waiting for _you_ to ask, since I wasn’t sure how comfortable you would be with getting intimate so soon. Although,” he chuckled into his cup and took another sip, “absolute truth, when we first met? That line about earrings and such? I was covering for the fact that I was thinking about how you were crazy hot and I wanted some of that.” Elliott laughed as well, giving Lys that warm smile that was his alone.  
  
“I can see how you were reaching for a more socially acceptable topic for a first meeting. And I suppose that I should confess that my initial impression was that I wanted to get to know you further as well, in addition to exploring... _other_ possibilities.”  
  
“It’s interesting, and sorta frustrating, that only _now_ we’re finally on the same page. Sorry it took me so long to finally open up about my past. I should have trusted you more, but-” Elliott took Lys’s coffee cup and set aside with his, interrupting his partner and creating a soft silence in the kitchen, only breaking it when he allowed Lys to catch his breath again.  
  
“Do not apologize for it any further. I fully understand your suffering and fear of losing everything. Regardless of how long it took for us to get here, it is not the destination I seek, it is the journey, and I want to walk it by your side from now on.”  
  
“You have a very annoying habit of being correct so often, but I think I’ll learn to live with it.” He retrieved his cup and returned Elliott’s, finishing what was left quickly. “But for now, I’ve got to get to the garden, there’s a few things I need to do before I can run off and enjoy the day.”  
  
“Would my assistance be of use or will I be in your way?”  
  
“I don’t know if you’ll make it go faster, but it will be nicer. C’mon, I’ll show you around.” Outside, Lys rubbed his arms for a moment against the morning chill, but the coffee was already working, the sun was up, and he had put on a work shirt.  
  
“Now that it’s fall I was going to put in sunflowers over there. I’ve wanted to do that for a while now and it’s satisfying to finally get around to it. One of these days I’ll also do roses, once I have an area set aside that I think they’ll look nice. I’m also doing well so far with what I’m growing. I’ve been thinking of getting a motorcycle for myself, since Sebastian’s lessons have paid off and I know what I’m doing. It would be nice to have the freedom to get out and about a bit more. And I’m confident enough to have a passenger, too,” he hinted without any trace of subtlety.  
  
“It has been too long since I left the confines of this town. The last time I had done so was retrieving the last of your belongings from storage, and before that… My memory fails me. I support your decision, if anything else for the selfish desire to escape this place for a little while.”  
  
“I think it’s a journey I’ll enjoy having with you.”  
  
  
As Lys dressed for the day back in the house, he realized that Elliott didn’t have a change of clothes, who didn’t seem terribly bothered by it and re-dressed as he had the day before.  
  
“It is of no issue, I will stop by my home now and change my attire.” Lys put on his necklace and bracelets, this time pushing the sleeves back partway up his forearms.  
  
“I’ll go with you; I’m done here. Just gimmie a few minutes to brush and re-tie my hair and grab Resonance.”  
  
“Here, I’ll do that for you,” Elliott offered, taking the brush and working it gently but efficiently.  
  
“Thanks, love. I guess we should keep a spare set of clothes at each other’s place, yeah? We are a bit far apart.” He handed Elliott the bit of ribbon he used to keep his hair back, which then was neatly and firmly tied in place. “Thanks again. Right, sunglasses, and then- Oh, you know…” On the dresser was the pair of half-rim silver glasses that he hadn’t worn in months. “Want to try these? They’re not prescription, they just have some anti-glare and anti-UV coatings, good for things like computer monitors or when you don’t want to wear sunglasses for some reason. You really should wear something with your lighter eyes, especially next to the ocean like that.” Elliott took the glasses, having just fastened the buttons on his wrists, and put on the offered item, which produced a lip-biting grin of delight from Lys. He picked up his satchel and put a fist on his hip, ready to leave, amused at his partner’s reaction.  
  
“You appear to approve.”  
  
“Yeah, well, I’ve got a bit of a glasses fetish, and those look so good on you. They match your earrings, too. Onward, then?”  
  
  
Back at the cabin, Elliott unbuttoned his waistcoat and shirt as he walked toward the bedroom, followed by Lys, who watched with no small amount of interest and flopped on the bed, sprawling out comfortably.  
  
“I think I could see myself waking up here now and then as well,” he leered, as Elliott shook his head fondly and shrugged out of his shirt and set it aside, reaching for a clean one. Folding his arms behind his head and staring at the ceiling, Lys sighed thoughtfully. “You know, Sebastian was right. I said that I couldn’t let go, but really, I wouldn’t. I was so scared and hurt that it all wrapped up together in a giant tangle that I was even more scared of to try and _un_ -tangle. For as much pain as I was in, it was more terrifying to imagine things being even worse. But it was all just my imagination. It wasn’t my memories that were the source of pain, it was myself. And now...I’m free. I’m myself again, I’m more than I used to be, and I’m happy with that.” With his shirt buttoned but untucked, Elliott sat down next to Lys and leaned over him, lacing the fingers of one hand with his partner’s.  
  
“Though your fire is no longer wild and uncontrolled like it was before, it now burns brighter and more warmly. You were my light in the darkness, but now you are my light of day.” Laughing, Lys grabbed Elliott’s collar and pulled him down.  
  
“You know that you can’t say romantic fluff like that without me doing something about it.” Elliott quite enjoyed the energy and intensity of Lys’s kiss, but sat up when he felt him unbuttoning his shirt.  
  
“Save that for later, we have places to be. Ah, you naughty thing! Later, I said,” he smiled, standing up and slapping away Lys’s hands as he began unbuttoning his shirt from the bottom up instead.  
  
“You promise?” Lys grinned, rolling over on his stomach and putting his chin in his hands as he watched Elliott fix and tuck in his shirt and reach for his waistcoat.  
  
“Your libido appears to have very few boundaries.”  
  
“It usually does, but it’s been a while since I was getting any regularly, and you’re hot. Deal with it.”  
  
“I will deal with it later tonight, then. Let’s go before we’re late.”


	38. Freedom and Elation

Stepping brightly out onto the sand, Lys tugged playfully at Elliott, throwing him off balance, then swinging the both of them around into an impromptu dance.  
  
“You are almost too cheerful, dear, but I haven’t the heart to reprimand you.”  
  
“Sorry, it’s just that after this last week I feel so _alive_. Summer is over and the world is going to get cold and dark, but I’ll be there to warm and light it from now on.” He whirled away a few steps and stopped, looking out over the ocean.  
  
_I’m still here. Despite everything I have survived. But there’s still one last thing…_  
  
Resolutely, he set Resonance down on the sand, took a deep breath, and stepped onto the pier. Elliott watched him silently, understanding what Lys was doing and why it needed to be done. His first steps were almost shaky, but as he kept walking he began to feel the rhythm and creak of the wood under his feet, shifted by the weight and flow of the ocean. At the end he stood: feet apart, shoulders relaxed, and eyes closed as he listened to and felt the sway of the Gem Sea underneath him.  
  
_There… There it is, the pulse of the water, the heartbeat of the sea. I can feel it now. I’m used to my fire; bright and nimble, ever-changing and mercurial. But this, it’s steadfast and regular. You fight fire; you constantly dance with it because if you don’t pay attention for a moment you’ll get burned. But this, you let it guide you. You don’t push against it or change direction quickly. The energy moves and flows, and you ride it. I understand now._  
  
Taking another deep breath and letting it out slowly, with eyes still closed, he began moving through one of the Tai Chi forms, much to Elliott’s shock, who almost dashed forward until he saw that Lys was balanced and centered; he knew exactly where he was and where he needed to be, dancing with the ebb and sway of the water.  
  
_I can feel it now, I understand. ...I’m not afraid…_  
  
Laughing with joy at this revelation he spiraled out of the form and pushed himself up onto one of the pylons, balancing on one foot with the other tucked behind, arms outstretched and face to the sky, feeling the wind above and the water below.  
  
_I feel like I’m flying. I’m free._  
  
“Dear! Are you sure you-”  
  
“I’m not afraid anymore,” Lys whispered, “I can feel the water now, I know how it moves. I can dance with it. And because of that, I think I understand you better, too.” He turned and leapt down, sweeping Elliott up into a hug that lifted him off of the pier for a moment. “I’m not scared of myself or my scars, of the past or the future. I’m here with you and I can’t ask for anything else. Now let’s get going,” he smiled as he picked up Resonance again, with a gentle warmth that Elliott hadn’t seen before, “I’ve kept us waiting long enough with my random acts of introspection.”  
  
  
The community center was already unlocked and in use by the musicians, as Sebastian still had the keys, but Haley and Alex were not yet in attendance. All three present looked up at their arrival, and Sam in particular was excited about it.  
  
“Lys, dude! You’re here! Hey, you look- Oh, where’s your choker?” Lys laughed at the first question out of his friend’s mouth.  
  
“Alex asked me the same thing this morning, and the answer hasn’t changed; I don’t need it anymore. See?” he asked, showing the pushed-back sleeves, “nothing to hide. I’m not embarrassed or afraid of them anymore. They’re a part of who I am. Also, I didn’t say it yesterday, but sorry for snapping at you like that. You were trying to cheer me up and my reaction was completely uncalled for. Thanks for being a friend.” As expected, Sam bounced up and tackled Lys with a hug, which he reciprocated hard enough to make Sam gasp for breath.  
  
“Glad to have you back, dude, ready to rock?”  
  
“You have no idea. Let’s make some noise,” he replied, ruffling Sam’s hair and striding over to set down Resonance and pick up the bass guitar.  
  
“What, you two didn’t make enough last night?” Sam laughed, and was baffled to see Elliott blush and Lys trip over a mic stand, barely avoiding breaking the equipment. “What’s up with you two, I just-” Comprehension dawned and his face-splitting grin showed nearly all of his teeth, and he nudged Elliott with glee. “No WAY, man! I don’t care where that hand has been, high five!” Elliott returned the gesture, mostly out of reflex and courtesy than conscious effort. Abigail was laughing too hard to comment, and Sebastian was extremely amused.  
  
“If that’s the case then I’m quite glad that I didn’t drop by to give back the keys.” Lys stood up and brushed himself off, having regained his composure despite his loss of balance and dignity.  
  
“Oh, I don’t think I would have minded, the more the merrier,” he leered with a wink, “though I think Elliott’s a little too shy for something that adventurous just yet.”  
  
“What’s adventurous?” asked Alex, who had just walked in, followed by Haley.  
  
“Oh, nothing much, Lys was just thinking of teaching Elliott how to dance with another partner,” Sam commented, delighting in Elliott’s discomfiture.  
  
“I thought he already knew how to dance.”  
  
“Not _that_ kind. You know, the horizontal mambo, the sexy shuffle, the-”  
  
“Okay, that is _quite_ enough,” Lys interrupted, pulling Sam’s jacket over his head to shut him up before giving Elliott a supportive hug, “sorry, love, I know you’re not as comfortable discussing or joking about this as I am.” Elliott had nearly turned the color of Lys’s hair, completely embarrassed about the exact nature of their relationship being discovered and discussed in such a manner.  
  
“I… I’m not used to discussing such personal matters publicly, even among companions.”  
  
“Sorry, dude, didn’t mean to embarrass you,” Sam commented, fixing his coat, “I’m happy for you two, seriously. I was just ruffling your feathers, didn’t think I’d actually hit on something true.”  
  
“Quite alright, although if it’s all the same, I’d like to move on now.”  
  
“Works for me,” Abigail offered, “can we move to discussing just how hot Elliott is with those glasses, because he totally is.”  
  
“I know, right?” enthused Lys, hugging her happily, “it’s like he was already cute but those just make him sexy.”  
  
“Yes! Glasses are a hotness multiplier; if someone is average they’re less average, but if they’re already yummy then it makes them exponentially more desirable.”  
  
“Exactly! You clearly have your degree in Sexy Math. What about Sebastian? He’s already pretty attractive, what kind of glasses do you think would-” Lys stopped as an idea came to him, and he and Abigail clasped hands as they came to the same conclusion: “horn-rimmed hipster glasses.”  
  
“Yes, ohmigosh, yes, Sebby, you would be amazing in hipster specs.” Rubbing his temples with strained patience, he sighed at the overenthusiasm from his friend and girlfriend.  
  
“I’m not a goth, I’m not emo, and I’m not a damn hipster.”  
  
“Your butt would look great in skinny jeans, mate, just saying.”  
  
“You have no idea how much I don’t care, and I’m not a freaking hipster because I’ve never done anything before it was cool, because it was never cool in the first place.”  
  
“Then you are a _proper_ hipster, then, because you aren’t doing anything ironically and you genuinely don’t care about what people think. You are the hipster of hipsters.” With a groan of frustration, he put his face in his hands, sighing even more deeply than before.  
  
“If he’s always going to be this wound up after he gets laid then I am _so_ quitting this group.”  
  
“I’ll be sure to do a better job of wearing him out next time,” Elliott suggested, patting Sebastian’s shoulder in sympathy, earning laughter from Sam and Abigail, and a grin of glee from Lys.  
  
“Challenge accepted, love.”  
  
“I thought you said a moment ago that you weren’t comfortable discussing this sort of thing, sweetie,” commented Haley, who had finished unpacking her camera and gear.  
  
“I adapt quickly, and I was caught by surprise at first. Besides, it appears that the japery has been spread amongst more than just myself, so I feel a bit less self-conscious at the moment.”  
  
“Well, like Sam said, I’m happy for you two. It looks like you’ve finally found what you’re looking for; you’ve finished your novel and found someone nice to hook up with. Oh, you said before, but I forgot, any news on when it’ll be published?”  
  
“Later this month, actually. I have a few contacts that I was able to tap to guide me in the right direction, and the first copies will be printed in the next few weeks.”  
  
“That’s awesome, bro,” supplied Alex, “I really thought you were a massive dweeb but right now you’re the most successful out of us.”  
  
“Well, if it wasn’t for Lysander’s input I likely never would have gotten this far, so I cannot claim success on my own, and thusly have listed him as a co-writer.”  
  
“What, really? My cousin’s getting credit? Nice! But you’re listed first, yeah?”  
  
“Correct. Though I did not use my family name nor a pen name, as I did not feel comfortable using either; we used his for the time being until I believe that I am able to make it on my own without relying on my family’s reputation.”  
  
“Hunh, that works, I guess, but couldn’t that be confusing later? Or are you keeping Lys’s name when you get married?”  
  
For the second time in less than half an hour Elliott and Lys were struck silent from an unexpected question, and they exchanged a glance of hesitant surprise.  
  
“That’s… We haven’t discussed that sort of thing, this was just...” stammered Elliott, and Lys was similarly at a loss for words.  
  
“I hadn’t either, I mean, I didn’t think that I was- that we were, ah… Regardless, Alex is right. We still have time to change it before it goes to print, to put your name on it properly so that-”  
  
“No. Now that it has been mentioned…” Elliott thought about something and chuckled at it. “You know, ‘Elliott von Morgensonne’ doesn’t sound too bad.” Lys felt his cheeks grow hot as his pulse suddenly raced.  
  
_I never thought that anyone would ever be interested. Even as companions, despite our work together, it was never even a real possibility in my mind, but now, in this moment…_  
  
“You know, it sorta does,” he answered, feeling an unusual but satisfying sense of happiness at the thought, “I hadn’t thought about it before.”  
  
“I don’t know about anyone else,” interjected Sebastian, not bothering to hide his amusement at Lys’s sudden shyness, “but I’m tired of being the side character in a _shoujo_ manga. I thought we were here to play, not gossip.”  
  
“You’re right, mate, sorry, we got really sidetracked. Let’s get started.”


	39. The Strength in Others

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Hello and welcome! Yeah, I know I'm posting this at chapter 39, but that's because the first 38 were a bulk upload, as they'd already been posted to the SDV Fan Works forums starting back in May. This is the first chapter where I'm posting them simultaneously, so from now on I'll intermittently drop in with commentary or clarifications. Also, when I commented earlier that this will probably pass fifty chapters? Yeah, my math was bad. I'm doing WAY more than that, definitely clearing sixty, given what I've got plotted out so far. And dear GODS, that is freaking crazy for a silly fanfic project. I need to see how many other fics out there have cleared the word count that I have...//

As they finished cleaning up for the night, Lys approached Abigail with an idea.  
  
“I was thinking that I could teach you how to use that sword and some basic combat forms, maybe before practice starts. Do you think you’d like that?” Her mouth and eyes both went wide, and she gave him a similar full-body hug to the ones that Sam would give him.  
  
“You’re amazing, that would be totally awesome.”  
  
“Then how about we meet up an hour earlier and see what happens? We can adjust from there.” She bounced with joy and kissed him on the cheek, picking up her bag and almost hopping over to the door, where she surprised Sebastian with an even stronger hug and very meaningful kiss. The dark-haired man staggered for a moment as he watched his girlfriend leave, then shrugged.  
  
“You have a strange talent for spontaneously generating affection from others.”  
  
“I know, it’s a curse, but I’ve learned to live with it,” he replied. Elliott finished talking with Haley about something, and she, Sam, and Alex left after saying goodbye. Just before he walked out, however, Sam turned to give Elliott double-thumbs-up of approval, grinning again when Elliott sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration at the reminder. Sebastian tapped Lys on the arm as he walked by.  
  
“Hey, follow me home. If you’re going to teach Abby I want you to have something.”  
  
“Yeah, can do, let’s lock up, then.” Elliott picked up his satchel as Lys retrieved Resonance.  
  
“Then I will leave you to that, and I will retire to my cabin once more.” As he gave Lys one last hug, he whispered, “and I will wait up for you.” Lys almost wasn’t able to hide a smile of anticipation, and he closed and locked the door behind all of them.  
  
“Off to your place, then, what is it you want to give me?”  
  
“One thing of many that nobody knows about me is that I’m a bit of a collector. Specifically, old armor and weapons.”  
  
“I would not have guessed that. You don’t have much room there, though.”  
  
“I don’t have much, it’s not a big town. But it is old, and it’s interesting what I’ve been able to find.”  
  
“I think I see where this conversation is going. You really feel safe arming me against your girlfriend?” he laughed.  
  
“I’m arming you so you can teach her how to fight so she can be safe.”  
  
“Pardon?” Sebastian sighed and put his hands in his pockets, staring off for a moment as they walked, then pulled out the cigarette pack and a lighter. He passed one over, lit them both, and sighed again.  
  
“Yesterday. When you picked that fight with Alex? I was scared. No, that’s not enough, I was terrified. I’m not a fighter.”  
  
“Nah, you’re more of a Wizard, really,” Lys joked, to which Sebastian shook his head.  
  
“I know you’re trying to be funny about what happened, but I’m serious.”  
  
“You’re right, yeah. Sorry, I’m listening.”  
  
“When you and Alex went at it I very nearly ran. I didn’t, and I’m not sure why. Maybe I was too scared to. And then when Abby and Sam ducked behind me I… I felt guilty. I wanted to get out of there and save my own skin, but that would have left them potentially in your path. Fortunately, it was all over quickly and nobody noticed, but…” He paused to take a long drag from his cigarette to focus his thoughts. “Abby, though, she wants to fight. She hates all of the old-fashioned expectations her parents have for her, and will do anything that defies the same. And I want her to be able to take care of herself in a bad situation, because I don’t know if I’ll be able to.”  
  
“Don’t sell yourself short, you’re probably braver than you give yourself credit for.”  
  
“I notice you hedged it with ‘probably.’”  
  
“That’s because while I’m getting to know you pretty well and I’m a fairly good judge of personality, I don’t know you that well. Also, when the situation comes down to it, you may surprise yourself. You’re calm and logical, and I think that in a pinch, you’ll retain those qualities.”  
  
“You have a point, but Abby is the one that stands up for herself. You know, Sam asked me the other day what I saw in her as something more than just a friend.”  
  
“I wondered it myself, but you’ve known her longer than I have.” Sebastian smiled, and Lys recognized it as the one of fondness for someone special, a genuine expression.  
  
“For a while I really didn’t. She was just...there. She wasn’t a girl or a guy, she was there, as a friend, and I didn’t really mind because it was sort of nice having someone else to be around. Sam’s a great friend, but sometimes he’s a bit much to deal with by myself. But what changed things is a couple of years ago when she found out I had the motorcycle. I thought it was just the usual fawning over the ‘cool’ things like I’d seen a lot of people do, but when she saw it she asked me the same thing you did: ‘what’s its name?’ She doesn’t know much about automotive engineering or maintenance, but to her, it wasn’t just a machine, it was a well-crafted piece of engineering.” Again he paused to think while he took another drag from his smoke.  
  
“She finally saved enough money from her art commissions to pick up a decent tablet so that she can start doing digital work, which is easier, faster, and cheaper to produce and sell. When she showed it to me she remarked that she didn’t want to be a financial burden and wanted to pull her own weight somehow. She’s also never given me grief about staying in my room and coding all the time; she respects that I’m doing actual, paying work, that I don’t do well in the sun and heat, and told me once that she’s a bit jealous that I have a space to myself like that where I’m allowed to do what I want. She gets so much pressure from her parents to conform to their desires and I have so much freedom. And like you, she understands the power of silence. It’s nice to be able to just be around someone, not needing to do or say anything, but enjoying the other person’s presence and being supportive without being demanding.”  
  
“This is probably the most verbose I’ve ever heard you, mate,” Lys chuckled, and Sebastian flashed a quick smile of humor in reply, “and I can see where you’re coming from. And you’re also right as well, she wants to get out and fight somehow. Doesn’t really matter what, she just wants to be able to prove to herself that she can successfully defend something or someone. I respect that a lot, and I’m happy to help teach her. Are you sure that you don’t want to learn as well?”  
  
“Thanks, Lys, but no. I told you, I’m no fighter, and I’m not embarrassed about it. I’m not so macho and meat-headed that I feel emasculated or insulted by someone looking out for me. Rather, I’m almost confused by it. I mean, who would want to stand up for me?”  
  
“I do. I’ll fight for all of you. Though I don’t mind having someone next to me, just in case.”  
  
“Then why haven’t you taught Elliott?” Lys was about to answer and caught himself, inhaling on what was left of his cigarette to cover for it. “You were about to say that you didn’t want him to get hurt, weren’t you?”  
  
“...Yeah. So technically, you’re a better person because you’re willing to step back and support someone who’s ready to fight. Me, I’m holding back someone who has the will and strength to stand with me, out of the baseless fear that they’ll be hurt.”  
  
“It’s not totally baseless, you were hurt pretty bad last year, but you were the one that caused the greatest amount of suffering when it was all said and done. Not calling you out, just saying it like it is. But that’s also why you need to step up and teach Elliott as well; Alex is okay enough for the moment, but if you really care about him, you’ll show him how to stand up for himself, and for you. If you have someone that’s there to support and fight for you as well you’re stronger than trying to take on the world alone, and maybe you’re going to be less likely to go off like that again. Although,” he smirked, “it sounds like the way your relationship has progressed means you should be pretty mellow for a little while.”  
  
“You’re both talkative and full of sass today. Who are you and what have you done with the real Sebastian?” he laughed, playfully shoving the shorter man.  
  
“It’s all your fault, you know; you’re the one that’s inspiring us all to be better people. I was happy being a lone basement-dweller, and now here I am getting out and trying to be a professional musician. And I finally found the courage to talk to Abby. It’s something I’d thought of for a while, but I didn’t think she was interested. I thought she was just a good friend like Sam, but I’d been oblivious to some of her signals. For the first time in a while I’m really happy about who and where I am. Thanks.”  
  
They were finally at Sebastian’s house, and Lys offered to wait outside while Sebastian ran in to retrieve the item he sought. He returned quickly, and Lys gaped at the sword in Sebastian’s grip.  
  
“Wait a minute, that looks like-”  
  
“Yeah, that’s what threw me when I saw Abby’s, I think they’re a matched pair.”  
  
Where Abigail’s was a shortsword, this was a longsword; longer and slightly more slender, with a more pronounced guard and longer hilt. That was where the differences ended, though, as the scabbard was the same ornate yet functional style as its fraternal twin, and the blade was the same meteorite-speckled metal. Lys twirled it much as he had the other one, noticing the difference in feel between the two, but how similar they were in craftsmanship and balance.  
  
“Yeah, I think you're right; they're supposed to be matched, either dual-wielded by one person or separately by two partners. This is a loan, right? You’re not-”  
  
“Shut up and take it. I’m not going to use it otherwise, and there’s a kind of poetic symmetry to the two of you training together like that.”  
  
Lys sheathed the sword, tied it to his belt, and looped the strap around his thigh to stabilize it, noticing that it felt not only comfortable, but somehow right.  
  
“I’ll take good care of it, and Abby.”  
  
“Thanks. Though it’s getting late,” he noticed, checking his phone and shooting Lys a cheeky grin, “you better hurry if you want to do anything tonight.”  
  
“...Say again?”  
  
“I heard what Elliott said to you, he’s terrible at being sneaky. Besides, even if I hadn’t I know what you two are thinking of. Get going, get busy, I’ll catch you tomorrow.”  
  
  
At the cabin, Elliott was cleaning up and putting away dishes as Lys entered with a backpack over one shoulder. He dried his hands on a towel and walked over as Lys dropped the bag carelessly by the table.  
  
“Good to see you again dear, I-”  
  
He wasn’t quite certain exactly how it happened, as the movement had been too fast and fluid for him to track, but he found himself on his back on the floor, glasses askew with Lys sitting astride him, growling happily as he nibbled his neck and began undoing buttons with slow determination.  
  
“You said earlier that you were going to try ‘wearing me out.’ If you still plan to give that a try then you are in for a very long but pleasant night.”


	40. En Garde!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //I'm posting this while out-of-town on a tablet, so I'll fix any errors when I'm on a REAL computer.
> 
> Also, yes, this opening references the thing going arond the Tumblr-verse that Elliott is secretly a merman... I'm riffing on it because that is just funny and this is what came to mind when I heard it. :)//

As light slowly filled the room, Lys twitched a bit in his sleep, draped across Elliott.  At first it went unnoticed, but the second time he woke the other man, who noticed his partner’s distress and brushed the ginger-red hair out of his face.

“Dear, what’s-”

Lys woke up and sat up, panting heavily in shock, then glared at Elliott and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"You aquatic ninny!  I don’t care if you can create an air bubble, that was still terrifying!”

“...Good morning to you, too."

Blinking away the last of sleep as reality finally made its presence permanent, Lys sat back on his heels, replaying his remark and the last moments of the dream.

“Ah, well then.  That was bizarre.”

“An explanation would be forthcoming.”

Lys rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled at himself.

“Sleeping by the ocean makes for weird dreams.  I was a sea captain and my ship capsized in a battle with pirates.  I fell into the ocean and was rescued by you, who was a merman for some reason, and because of all of the debris you were pulling me deeper to safety, and I was freaking out because even though you’d summoned a pocket of air for me you were still diving further.  Hey, quit laughing!” he said, crossing his arms across his chest and pouting a little, “it’s not that funny.”

It took Elliott a minute to compose himself, by which time Lys was sitting cross-legged at the foot of the bed, having stolen one of the blankets and wrapped himself in it, giving Elliott a look of annoyance, who deflected it with a fond smile.

“Very sorry, dear, but I do so love your imagination.”

"It wasn’t that funny.”

“No, it wasn’t, it was endearing and sweet.  Now why don’t I make it up to you by making you late for your run?” he asked, sliding a hand under the sheet.  His ego easily soothed, Lys disentangled himself from the fabric wrapping and leaned into Elliott’s touch as he kissed him warmly.

"I brought my running gear with me, I’ve got time."

"Then I will have the time to enjoy making you late.”

  


Despite Elliott’s efforts, Lys was on time for his run with Alex, who noticed the backpack and arrival from a different route, and made a snarky comment about it.  For the second time that morning, Lys was annoyed by someone being amused at his expense, and took a friendly swipe at Alex’s shoulder, which prompted a quick sparring match that ended when Alex seized him in a hug that pinned his arms to his sides.  The athlete released his cousin to set up the timer for their run while Lys set his backpack someplace out of the way, and like they had nearly every morning for several months, set off side-by-side. 

  


Once cleaned up and finished with his chores, Lys dressed for the day as he always did, this time adding the sword to his attire.  Again, it felt right somehow.  Maybe years of theater and fantasy games had done something unexpected to him.  He gave Xander a scratch under the chin, picked up Resonance, and left for the community center.  Arriving before anyone else, he propped Resonance up against one of the park benches and went through a few forms until Elliott arrived, followed shortly by Abigail and Sebastian.

“It looks like we’ve got a small audience,” Lys observed.  Abigail set her bag down next to Resonance while the other two took a seat nearby.

“Yeah, I’m so nervous!  But this is going to be so cool!  Hey-  Omigosh, no way.  Where did you get that?!” she gasped, finally cognizant of Lys’s weapon.

“That’s a secret.  But it’ll be a bit more fair and a little easier to teach you if I have my own blade.”

“It looks like mine.  Oh wow, this is going to be amazing.  I’m less worried about hurting you now.”

“Mate, you can’t hurt me.  I know what I’m doing.”

“You’re sure?  I mean, I’m glad that you won’t be facing me while unarmed, but I’m still concerned that I’ll do something strange by accident.”

Lys drew his sword and settled into a fencing stance; feet shoulder-width apart and right foot ahead, his body turned slightly to the side behind his weapon, which he held loosely but firmly with the point angled down, his left hand in a fist on his hip.  His entire posture was relaxed confidence, and his hazel stare one of calculating study.

“As it is said in internet parlance, ‘come at me, bro.’”

Abigail unsheathed her own weapon, dropping the scabbard on the ground as she had not put it on, holding the shortsword awkwardly in one hand.  Taking a breath to steady herself, she lunged at him with a wild overhead swing.  Lys made no movement until she was nearly upon him, then neatly sidestepped as her weapon came down where he used to be.  The meteorite blade flashed in the light with a flick of his wrist, sending her weapon spinning across the grass.  Not finished, he stepped into the maneuver, striking her in the midriff with the pommel and knocking her to the ground, then standing over her with the point at her throat.  Elliott felt Sebastian stiffen and almost stand, but stopped him with a reassuring tap on the shoulder.  Abigail wasn’t scared or injured, just baffled by how easily and quickly she had lost.

“Whoa, that was neat.  I hardly saw you move.”

“Sorry to do that to you, but it served a dual purpose.  First, now you know why I’m not worried about you hurting me, and second, I proved to you that I won’t hurt you either.  Here, have a hand,” he said, helping her to her feet, “now grab your sword and I’ll show you how to properly hold it.  I was able to easily disarm and defeat you because your grip and stance were all wrong.”  Sheathing his weapon, he waited for her to return.  “Right, first, look at how you’re holding it.  It’s a sword, not a club.  Remember that a weapon is an extension of yourself, and therefore needs to be handled as such.  Here, turn your hand, wrist up, and relax.  Now hold the hilt so it lines up with your arm, and gently wrap your fingers around- No, not the thumb, that follows the line of your arm and goes along the side of the hilt for balance and grip.  Your thumb points down toward the blade, fingers point back toward your shoulder.  There, feel that?  With just small movements of your wrist you have full control of your weapon.”

“Hey, yeah.  You’re right,” she replied, moving the point in a tight, neat circle with minimal movement of her hand, “this feels a lot more stable and comfortable.  The other way feels like I could have broken my wrist even if I had hit you.”

“Exactly.  You’re a fast study.  It also makes it hilariously easy to disarm someone, as you saw first-hand.  You move and maneuver with your wrist and shoulder; your elbow mostly lets you extend or withdraw, as you want to avoid torquing or overextending that joint.”  
Now that she had the control as well as the confidence, Lys began drilling her on basic techniques, starting slowly and focusing on developing good muscle memory and habits before speed or strength.  Sam arrived at some point in their practice, but for once didn’t interrupt, and instead sat down on the grass near Elliott and Sebastian, his elbows on his knees and chin in his hands as he watched with fascination.

“I think you’re getting it,” Lys said, watching Abigail repeat the most recent action he’d shown her, “but let’s stop here for the day.  We’ll pick it up again tomorrow.  Though I don’t want to do any sparring until you’re much more practiced and we’ve got a bit of safety gear, especially eye protection.  It was extremely reckless of me earlier, but, well, I do have a bit of a weakness for dramatic flair.”

“Yeah, I’m just new enough that I’d probably cut you pretty bad.  You know, worse than you did the other day, anyway.”

“Well, scars can be pretty cool, and at least it’d be one that wasn’t self-inflicted.”

“I’m surprised that you’re able to laugh at that,” Abigail replied, retrieving the scabbard and sheathing her weapon.  Lys reached up to run his fingers across the thin white line that ran along one side of his neck, thinking quietly.

“What else can I do?  I already ran from it and you saw what that did to me.  It’s who I am, and a reminder every day of what was done.  I have no intention of repeating the past.  Even at my darkest and worst, I survived, and I now want to use that strength to defend the people that I love.”

“Some of us don’t always need protecting,” she grinned, picking up her backpack, “a few of us want to be able to look out for others, too.”  Lys took a step back at her words, which were surprisingly similar to Sebastian’s, and glanced over at Elliott, who nodded in agreement at her statement.

“Yeah, that’s true.  I’m not used to that.  It’s a nice change.  _I’ve_ changed, and I wouldn’t take back anything that’s happened here.  It’s not just me, though, we’ve all changed.”  He chuckled at himself as a moment of poetic inspiration flickered in his mind.  “The seeds of potential in all of us were already there, I just provided the light and warmth that they needed to grow.”

“Dude, you and Elliott are getting so much like each other it’s almost scary,” Sam commented, standing up and brushing himself off, “and you continue to confuse me.  You say you’re a Rogue, but you sing like a Bard, rage like a Barbarian, use that sword like a Fighter, and since you’re running a successful garden I guess you’re a Druid, too.  You are like a multiclassing king, dude.”

“Wait, I thought guys like him were called ‘queens,’” Abigail snarked, and Lys laughed so hard he had to sit down for a while.

  
That evening they all left the community center in good spirits, having done more planning than practice, as they discussed potential locations for another live performance, as well as the logistics of it all.  Elliott stepped up to Lys on his non-sword side, put an arm around his waist, kissed him on the cheek, and continued to hold him close as they walked.

“So, your place tonight?”  Once again, Lys had a hearty laugh.

“Sam is right, we really are taking after each other.  Your drive is nearly as bad as mine.”

“That is part of it, but it is more than just physical intimacy I desire, it is mental as well.  Your presence has always been a light in my otherwise dim existence, and I have found it pleasantly reassuring to have you next to me at night.  I feel a little more...complete…  The nights aren’t as cold or silent, and though I’ve never had trouble sleeping, I feel more rested than I have in years.”

“You’re not the only one.  I’ve shared a bed more times than I can count, and when I was with someone in a relationship it was the best sleep I got.  And for once I’m not talking about being frisky,” he smiled, nudging Elliott with his hip, “it’s that same mental connection.  I never thought much about it back then, but it was something that had occurred to me a few months ago, in that I really missed it as well.  Though while it was nice it was never this...deep?  I mean, we’ve only known each other a little over half a year, so sometimes I wonder, are we moving too fast?  But even so, you’re the first person I’ve really resonated with.  I’ve never believed in soulmates but…”  Lys shrugged as he trailed off, unable to finish the thought, and leaned into Elliott’s shoulder.

“I can state the same conviction; that two people ‘destined’ to meet is a myth and believing in it is folly.  However, two people who find a deep, meaningful connection with each other, based on ideals and ideas, on interests and abilities, on hopes and dreams…  I believe in that because we have found it.  Alone we are functional, but together we are more; I a writer and you a musician, but I could not have created that story without you, and every day your music gets more beautiful.  I do not think, though, that we are moving ‘too fast.’  Yes, we are moving more quickly than some other couples, but look at how much time we have spent together, getting to know each other.  No, I do not yet know your entire history and set of skills and abilities, but I am happy for that.  It means that I will have new things to learn about you for some time to come, and I am delighted at the prospect and potential to be surprised.”

“I don’t know that there’s much to be learned, love.  You know most of it; I’m a performer and entertainer.  Beyond that I don’t have any useful life skills.  I’m a lot of fun to be around, and I’ve got good stories, but I still worry that I’ll be a financial burden on you.”

“You will not.  Your endeavors here are already turning a profit, and should you retire this line of work for something else I am quite certain that you will be successful.  You aren’t alone; I am concerned that I will be a burden to you, so do not worry, because we are doing this together, and we are far greater in that regard.  And you are far more capable than you think you are.  One day I will get you to understand and accept that.”


	41. The Clothes Make the Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Right, I just got back from three days out of state while busy off of my arse. I finished the chapter while traveling, yay, but it's not nearly as polished or detailed as I wanted. It is funny and advances the plot, though, so it's going up. Wednesday's update will be much better.
> 
> Also, I've toyed with the idea of doing on the side something on the lines of "Rose & Sunflower: The NSFW Chapters," because there's been a fair amount of off-camera naughtiness that's only been hinted at so far. It could be fun to actually describe it, and do both "canon" and "non-canon" ones, just for kicks. Still not sure, though, as this doesn't have many readers right now as it is. I guess I'll wait a week or so and see what I think of it, and if people are interested. Also, it amuses me to no end to think that that sort of thing might generate more views than the "real" story. XD//

“Mmm. As much as I’m enjoying this, I really do need to get going,” Lys remarked, twining his arms around Elliott’s neck, “though you really do give the best hugs, and even more amazing kisses.” Elliott sighed and sat up, allowing Lys to get out of bed, then stretched his arms over his head with a yawn.  
  
“I thought that I was brilliant at a couple of other things as well. Very well, you go ahead and prepare for your run, I shall prepare coffee for when you return.”  
  
“You’re wonderful, love,” replied Lys, putting on and adjusting his running pants, “though before I left I did want to bounce an idea off of you.”  
  
“I can see a glimmer of mischief in your eyes. I am already intrigued.” Lys’s grin got wider, disappearing for a moment as he put on his shirt.  
  
“I really want to mess with everyone today…”  
  
  
The entire group was present the hour before scheduled practice, as they were all interested in watching Lys instruct Abigail in swordplay. She had handed Sam her weapon, which he handled rather clumsily, but everyone got the impression that he was doing it on purpose for a laugh. Then Abigail looked up and tilted her head to one side, an expression of absolute confusion painted across her face. Everyone else turned to see what was so strange and immediately developed the same look. Lys and Elliott had arrived, but a bit _different_ than usual.  
  
“...Are they…?” asked Sam.  
  
“...They are…” answered Abigail.  
  
Lys was dressed in Elliott’s normal but stylish manner; charcoal trousers and waistcoat with a dark blue shirt, wearing the silver half-rim glasses, his hair loose over his shoulders. Elliott wore Lysander’s outlandish attire of black cargo pants and same-colored long-sleeved scoop-neck shirt, the sleeves pushed halfway up his arms, with a deep red short-sleeved button-up over it, as well as the guitar-pick necklace and bracelets, the ever-present sunglasses, and his hair tied back with the same length of ribbon. It went beyond mere visual appearances, though, they _moved_ like each other; Lys walked with Elliott’s stately, measured stride, and Elliott rolled with Lys’s energetic swagger. Lys also carried Elliott’s satchel, while Elliott had Resonance slung comfortably over one shoulder and the sword in his other hand.  
  
“Well, you’ve got a bigger audience than you did yesterday,” Elliott grinned, “think you can work like this or you gonna get cold feet?” Lys sniffed with dignity and gave Elliot a look of injured pride, who laughed and tossed the sword to him. With careless ease, Lys caught it.  
  
“You forget that I am a professional, dear. Not only do I perform well under scrutiny, I often thrive when observed by many.”  
  
“Your confidence is an inspiration to us all, love.”  
  
“It is born of skill and training.”  
  
“What the heck is with the both of you today? You’re being weird,” asked Sebastian. Lys raised an eyebrow at him and set the satchel down by a park bench.  
  
“We are ourselves, of course. What is so confusing about that?” Elliott folded his arms behind his head and shrugged.  
  
“Yeah, it’s not like anything is terribly different, you’re going to have to be more specific.”  
  
“Dude, you two are just crazy,” Sam beamed, enjoying the show immensely, “and this is just awesome. Though how far did you take the cross-dressing? You wearing each other’s underwear, too?” he joked, hoping for a reaction out of one of them. He got it, but not in the manner he was expecting. Elliott’s expression changed from amused to flirtatious, and he reached over to slowly trace a finger down Sam’s face, from his ear to his shoulder, knotting his fingers in Sam’s shirt collar and gently pulling him closer.  
  
“How badly do you want to know, and in what manner?” he winked. Sam was speechless, and Lys was the first to break character, laughing heartily.  
  
“Okay, you win, love, that was good.” Elliott straightened, smiling, but it was his usual, gentle one, not the wild type that Lys always wore.  
  
“Your performance was likewise excellent.”  
  
“I’m the actor, but you’re the one that got my stride and attitude spot-on, and that’s hard to do.”  
  
“Like I said, what the _heck_ , guys?” questioned Sebastian, thoroughly confused. Lys pushed his glasses back up on the bridge of his nose, about to reply, when Abigail sighed with delight.  
  
“He just did that hot glasses-adjustment thing. Catch me, Sebby.”  
  
“What now?”  
  
“Catch me, damn it,” she repeated, feigning a swoon, that Sebastian reached out to catch with resigned patience.  
  
“As I was about to say,” Lys continued, “part of it was to have some fun at everyone’s expense, but it was also because I wanted to highlight what a change of clothes and attitude will do for a person and other people’s perception of them. We have a name and a sound, but we don’t yet have an image. We’ll need that to make it as a professional group. I’m not saying that we can’t be ourselves, but we will need something to help us stand out and be recognizable. Haley, do you think it would be possible to commission Emily?” Haley thought about it for a moment and nodded  
  
“I bet she’d love to. She’s so weird and eclectic, but that’s what makes her good at what she does, I guess. Getting the chance to design something for all of you would be a fun challenge for her.”  
  
“Great. Everyone, start getting ideas put together for what we could do. Haley, ask her if she can please visit tomorrow to get measurements and hopefully some useful ideas.”  
  
“Sure, sweetie. I think she can get away from the bar for a couple of hours tomorrow afternoon without a problem.”  
  
“Excellent. And now I believe I owe Abigail a bit more practice before we all work together,” Lys said, once again wearing Elliott’s persona. His partner had likewise donned the other man’s mannerisms and flopped onto a bench, hooking one leg over the other and reclining comfortably, his elbows hooked over the back of the bench, somehow maintaining Lys’s sitting energy. They successfully stayed “in character” the rest of practice, to the amusement and amazement of their bandmates. Lys’s bass playing was more refined and restrained, and Elliott displayed unusual enthusiasm on the piano. Their performance was natural and unscripted, the result of working so long together, as well as the long-practiced knowledge of storytelling.  
  
As the evening ended Lys reached for his keys to lock up and chuckled at the reflexive action. Elliott pulled the keys from “his” pocket and twirled them around a finger as everyone exited the community center, then secured the door.  
  
“Well, looks like everything is tied up around here. Except for you, love, but that can wait until we get home,” he smiled, putting a hand on the small of Lys’s back and letting it drift down past his belt. Lys gasped and blushed, a rare event for him, and not one easy to fake.  
  
“Dear, really now!” In another rare moment, Sebastian grinned, shaking his head.  
  
“I’ll say it again, you two are weird. But then, I guess that’s why you’re so much fun to be around. See you tomorrow, but if you dress like anyone else I’m going to be worried.”  
  
Hand-in-hand, they walked off to Elliott’s home.  
  
“So, do you intend to follow through with your suggestion?” Lys asked, still using Elliott’s gentle smile. Elliott responded in character and in kind.  
  
“That _was_ the plan, actually. Feeling adventurous?”  
  
“Well, we’ve successfully role-played each other all day. Now I wonder if we can do the same all night.”  
  
  
They were back to themselves the following day, and as requested, Emily showed up. The need for ideas was unnecessary, as she arrived with her arms full of sketches.  
  
“I loved the colors thing you all did at the Luau,” she gushed, spreading the drawings across the table, “and I‘ve been dreaming up ideas since then. You have no idea how excited I am to do this for everyone. I kept that idea and elaborated a bit, trying to mix elemental, well, elements into each outfit.” Everyone picked up the sketch of their proposed design, already impressed at how close to their own styles and preferences they ran, as Emily listed off her suggested names: “The Garnet Fire, the Sapphire Water, the Topaz Lightning, The Emerald Earth, and the Amethyst Sky.”  
  
“That all sounds like some kind of themed super-powered hero team or group of magical artifacts, y‘know?” observed Sam.  
  
“True,” Lys conceded, “but this is exactly the sort of thing I was talking about, that image that will grab attention and make us stand out. Everything is flashy but tasteful. I think you solved our problem before we even mentioned it.”  
  
“Emerald Earth? Maybe ‘obsidian‘ instead? The alliteration feels a bit weird,” asked Sebastian.  
  
“I had considered that or using ‘rock‘ or ‘stone,‘ but they sounded clunky, and I like the idea of obsidian, but we‘re already using black as a base and it would have been too much.”  
  
“It‘s hard to go wrong with black. Fine, green is okay, too.” Sam giggled with impending mischief, and Sebastian sighed deeply, knowing already that the joke would be at his expense. “What is it now?”  
  
“Green and rocks are perfect for you. Because you're a stoner.”  
  
“I smoke tobacco, not cannabis, you doofus.”  
  
“We can work out particulars later,” Emily interrupted, “but right now I need to get everyone‘s measurements. I‘ll get you one at a time in that room so you have a bit of privacy, since I‘ll need you to take off a couple of things so I can get the right numbers.”  
  
She worked quickly and professionally, though she did have a brief moment of concern when she noticed strange marks on Lys‘s back and shoulder. He only shrugged and remarked that he was “very good at what he does.” This generated a smile of approval when Elliott‘s turn came up, and though initially confused he quickly did the math and asked her not to mention it to anyone else.


	42. The Sound of Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //I really want to make a Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy reference, since this is chapter 42 and all, but I've got nothing. *Sigh.* Oh well, have a chapter, and I'll be back on Friday!//

**SixStrings:** hey, m8, you busy tomorrow?  
  
**L33tK3ys:** if you’re trying to sext Elliott this is the wrong number  
  
**SixStrings:** of course not. If I was I’d have asked if you’re busy TONIGHT  :D  
  
**L33tK3ys:** LOL. What do you need?  
  
**SixStrings:** well, I’ve got enough money set aside, I can finally pick up a motorcycle  
  
**L33tK3ys:** I see. You need my mechanical and technical expertise. As well as someone to keep you from trying to seduce the salesperson for a discount  
  
**SixStrings:** exactly! You know me so well  
  
**L33tK3ys:** be there tomorrow afternoon, then  
  
**SixStrings:** I owe you big, thanks  
  
  
Lys sat on the porch, finishing a cup of coffee as he petted Xander, who was sprawled across him and the porch, enjoying the warmth of the sun and his “person.” He tensed as Sebastian rode up, expecting Xander to react as he had last couple of times Sebastian had dropped by for riding lessons, but the ginger tabby merely gave the black, noisy machine a look of disdain before putting his chin back on Lys’s leg and resuming his rumbling purr.  
  
“Thanks again. Like I said, I owe you for this. I’ve never made this big a purchase before, and I really don’t know much about vehicles.”  
  
“I’ll take care of you; after your riding lessons I know your style and skill, so we’ll get you something that’s the right size and power. You’ll also need all of the right gear, too, so I hope you remembered to account for that in total costs.”  
  
“Yeah, that was part of the math. I did a bit of price research and made sure I had extra just in case of whatever.”  
  
“Ready to go, then?”  
  
“Mm-hmm,” Lys replied, drinking the last of his coffee in one gulp, “I just need to put away the coffee mug, grab the helmet, and lock up. Move, kitty, sorry about that.” Xander made a noise of protest as Lys stood up, flicking his tail to express it, then stalked over to sniff and rub Sebastian’s boots, who leaned down to give him a friendly scratch. Lys locked the door and hopped off of the porch.  
  
“Let’s get going, I’m so jazzed about this.”  
  
  
They went to the place in Zuzu City where Sebastian had purchased his own motorcycle some time previous, as well as parts and gear. It was a lovely ride on an early-fall day; the sun shone in a cloudless sky but was tempered by a breeze that took off the edge and brought a refreshing coolness to the air. Lys enjoyed the view of their travel from behind his friend as he held on carefully, looking forward to experiencing it on his own, and shivered a bit at the scary yet liberating thought. Arriving at the dealership, Sebastian parked out front and walked in, greeting the person at the front desk and asking about something that he had ordered in recently.  
  
“It just got in, we were going to call you in a little bit to let you know,” the receptionist said, “I’ll let the parts department know to bring it to the counter so you can pay for it before you head out.”  
  
“Thanks, that’ll be a bit. My friend needs to get a ride of his own, so we’re gonna wander the floor for a bit.”  
  
“Oh, great! Good to meet you…?” she trailed off as she extended a hand, realizing that she hadn’t asked his name yet. He gave her his “friendly-but-not-flirty” smile and shook her hand.  
  
“Hi, I’m Lysander. Lys, usually.”  
  
“I’m May, just let me know if you need anything. James should be able to help you two if you have any questions.”  
  
“Will do. C’mon Lys, this way, you need something a bit larger than mine.”  
  
“You mentioned that before. I did a bit of reading so I’m not totally clueless, but it’s still too new to me. I’m a musician, not an engineer, so this is totally out of my league.”  
  
“Mine is 750cc, which is a decent level of displacement and power but not _too_ much. You, though, are taller and heavier than I am, so while it would likely work for you, I know that you’re also going to have Elliott as a passenger at some point. Besides, knowing you, you’ll probably be comfortable handling something a bit bigger and more powerful. 900cc should do it, I think.”  
  
They went back and forth for an hour or so, looking at several models and makes of motorcycles, until Lys walked back over to one that they’d eyed a couple of times.  
  
“I think that this might be what I’m looking for.”  
  
Similar to Sebastian’s but a bit larger, it was a black sport cruiser, with elegant lines that hinted at both speed and power, as well as dignified performance.  
  
“Let’s get you out for a test ride, then, I’ll find someone who can get us the keys and permission.”  
  
Lys signed a couple of forms (for liability and safety purposes), left his ID, and picked up and put on his helmet as one of the employees walked the bike outside and set it on the kickstand. He took the keys, mounted, turned over the engine, and sat there for a moment, listening to its sound and feeling the vibration that it sent through the rest of the machine and himself. With a smile of anticipation he took it off of the kickstand and set off, easily getting it moving and then shifting to second as he turned onto the road, preparing to run a loop around the area. Sebastian was standing in the shade, slightly away from the building, having a smoke when Lys returned a few minutes later.  
  
“How’d it go?” he asked, strolling over as Lys set the bike on the kickstand, turned it off, and took off his helmet, shaking out his hair and taking a deep breath of fresh, cool air. Lys gave the machine a loving pat and laughed.  
  
“ _Morgenlied_.”  
  
“Heh, so it already told you its name.”  
  
“Yeah, everything just felt right. It’s got enough power that I can make highway speeds but not so much that I’ll lose control, the throttle and brakes are responsive without being twitchy, and it’s well-balanced with a comfortable center of gravity. This is the one.” Going back inside, they conversed with the employees who began drawing up the paperwork as Sebastian took Lys over to the gear side of the store to get him properly fitted for safety.  
  
Lys selected a lightweight mesh jacket in red and black that went down to his hips, with “armored” plates in locations that would take the most damage on impact; shoulders, elbows, back, and a couple of other spots, as well as a Mandarin collar that would provide neck protection. It fit him much better than the leathers that Sebastian liked, and he also found gloves in the same color and style that were reinforced on the back of the hand and knuckles, in addition to a helmet that properly fit him. As an afterthought, he was pleased to find pants also in the same style (not easy, given his height!) that strapped over his regular pants and snapped into the hem of the jacket for further protection and stability, providing the armored points where he needed them most. He snugged tight the straps on the arms, torso, and legs that would keep everything from shifting, and flexed and moved his limbs and joints, testing for mobility.  
  
“I already feel safer. It’s all light but has padding and protection where I might bounce or drag against the pavement. I should also get proper riding boots at some point, but that’ll take way too long at the moment, and I’ve got a decent set on right now. Let’s get these rolled into the total cost and get going.”  
  
Another hour later and all paperwork and payment had been handled as the sun began to slip below the horizon, casting shadows that grew in length as the light of the day grew shorter. With elation, Lys bounced _Morgenlied_ ’s keys on his palm as he walked outside, helmet under one arm. Sebastian had purchased and secured the part he needed and was on his phone, checking something. Impulsively, he snapped a quick photo of Lys as he walked up.  
  
“I figured that you’d want a pic of that, if anything to send to Elliott or your parents or someone.”  
  
“Actually, yeah, thanks, let me see. That came out pretty good for a fast, candid shot. Send it over when you get the chance.”  
  
“Already done. You’re a real motorcyclist now, dude, how’s it feel?” he asked, putting away his phone and putting on his gloves.  
  
“Proper spiffy. I already feel so free, and can’t wait to share it with Elliott. I know he’ll love this. He’s been aching to get out of town for quite a while.”  
  
“Then follow me, I’ve got some place I wanna show you,” Sebastian grinned, already astride _Nachtlied_ , “it’s gonna be a great first ride for you, too.”  
  
“Where are we going?” Lys asked, tucking his hair into the helmet as he put it on.  
  
“It’s a secret. Get on and follow already, traffic has let up and we’ve got a window of clear road to ride on for a bit.” Without any further discussion, Lys mounted up and started up his machine for the second time, feeling the vibration and hum that were already becoming familiar. As instructed, he followed Sebastian onto the road, who cruised sedately for a minute until he was certain that Lys was keeping up, then turned off onto a side road and accelerated.  
  
_Sing for me_ , Lys thought, shifting down for power and opening the throttle, _the harmony of wind, metal, and fire. This synergy of rider and steed, guiding and trusting each other. I began to see it before, but now I understand it. Dangerous freedom, the razor’s edge of power and peril. I hear you, I feel you. Let’s fly, together_.


	43. City Lights and Memories Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Right, got two notes to drop in here before I let you get into the story. First, for clarification, Lysander is riding a very classy Triumph Bonneville, because they are lovely bikes and I'm an elitist jerk. It's also my headcanon that Sebastian rides either a Triumph as well or a Ducati, because I think he's also an elitist jerk like that, and those motorcycles have SUCH a lovely pedigree.
> 
> Second, I feel weird as hell for mentioning it, but some of you may have noticed that I've gone and posted the first of potentially several NSFW chapters that should take place in this story, but I had left out to keep this one a bit classier and, well, more accessible. If you're interested in seeing what kind of hot naughtiness Lysander and Elliott get up to (as well as other characters in future, "non-canon" chapters), have at it. If not, I totally don't blame you. :P Can't link it properly here, will figure it out later. Copy pasta this link or just look under "Stardew Valley" tags and it'll show right up. http://archiveofourown.org/works/7748722/chapters/17666758
> 
> Cheers, on with the show!//

Despite the evening becoming dark and Sebastian and his bike all in black, Lys stayed behind his friend with ease, cracking his visor a bit to take in some of the fresh air as it whipped around him. Lys wasn’t familiar with the route, but he could see that it led away from both Zuzu City and Pelican Town. Nobody else was on the road, so they had it to themselves and they took advantage of the freedom.  
  
_No wonder he enjoys this, there’s nothing to hold you back. It’s so peaceful. No drama, no demands, no expectations. It’s just you and the machine, and the sound of the wind. Your life and safety are in your own hands, and it’s exhilarating._  
  
Lys lost track of the time and didn’t care; he delighted in the new sensations and view until Sebastian signaled to turn off onto another spur. It took them up and around a bit until they ended up on a vista overlooking the city. Sebastian parked and dismounted, taking off his helmet, with a smile that Lys almost never saw. He parked next to the black-clad rider and set his helmet on _Morgenlied_ , walking over to stand next to his friend, who looked unusually peaceful as he gazed out over the illuminated metropolis.  
  
“I’ve never brought anyone else up here. It’s where I go to think and be by myself. To be myself. I keep looking at the city and wanting to get out of that tiny damn town and _do_ something. But up here all of my problems look so distant, and I feel like I’m reminded of what I’m working for. It gives me a bit of perspective and, weird as it sounds, confidence.” Lys put a friendly arm around Sebastian’s shoulders and squeezed him in a half-hug.  
  
“Thanks for sharing this with me, it’s pretty amazing. I’m glad I’ve got you as friend. Someone who’s not afraid to put a boot in my ass when I need it, which is more often than it should be. You’re a good person with a lot of potential. I hope I’m helping you reach that goal you’re looking for.” To his surprise, Sebastian reciprocated with an arm around Lys’s waist, the same half-hug, and a playful shoulder-punch.  
  
“Save it for Elliott, you dweeb,” he grinned, “but yeah, I am making progress toward the future, and you’ve opened up possibilities I’d never considered before but am happy about. So, thanks to you too. It’s nice not being alone anymore, and a year ago I’d never have admitted that to anyone, not even myself.”  
  
“Even though I’m always invading your space and giving you hugs?” he replied, messing with Sebastian’s hair, who slapped away his hand and laughed.  
  
“I don’t mind it that bad. Even though you’re so obnoxiously energetic you’re somehow relaxing to be around. And it is nice to have someone I can lean on for once, though if you tell anyone I’ll punch you somewhere it hurts,” he threatened without malice, and sighed wearily, “it’s kinda tiring being strong, isn’t it?”  
  
“Yeah, but I don’t mind, because if I’m helping others be more than they could alone then I’m doing something useful with my life, and I’m happy for it.”  
  
“Dweeb.”  
  
“Heh.”  
  
The breeze blew again, and Lys tucked stray hairs back behind his ear, again inhaling deeply of the fresh air, still warm from the day but tinged with the chill of evening. The success of his acquisition, the euphoria of the ride, and the brightly-lit view left him in a warm, slightly dreamy state, and he lost himself in old memories, reminded by Sebastian’s presence and the lights of the city. He hummed quietly to himself, remembering a song that he had shared with someone some time ago.  
  
“It’s getting late, we should head back,” Sebastian remarked after a while, and Lys agreed, only partially hearing him.  
  
“We should. This was wonderful, almost as much as you are.” Still wandering in his own mind, he pulled Sebastian close and kissed him deeply, slightly confused when he felt the other man tense up and grip Lys’s shoulder tightly. “Is there something-”  
  
Reality snapped back with a harsh coldness, and he swore loudly as he released Sebastian, pushing him away, backing off, tripping over himself, and landing heavily, which would have hurt more if it weren’t for his safety gear.  
  
“‘Bas! I- Shit, shit!! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to- That wasn’t- You’re not- By the LIGHT, I am such a damn idiot!”  
  
“...What...the _hell_ ,” Sebastian asked, not angry, just perplexed.  
  
“I… I’m so, _so_ sorry.” Lys held his head in his hands, feeling sick at the thought of offending his friend.  
  
“That’s nice. Now can you tell me what’s going on? Do I remind you that much of Elliott?”  
  
“...No. You…” He sighed and sagged, rubbing a gloved hand over his eyes. “As creepy as it sounds, you remind me of my last boyfriend.” Sebastian shrugged with curious acceptance.  
  
“Actually, that explains a lot. Here,” he offered a hand to Lys to help him stand, and gave him an angry look when the other man hesitated. “Get your ass up, there, now talk to me. So what, I look like the last guy you dated before you came out here?”  
  
“A little, and your personality reminds me a bit of him, too. Sorry, I... I’ll go, see you later, sorry about this, I-” Lys was interrupted when Sebastian, annoyed at Lys’s attempt at evasion, especially after what he’d just done, punched him rather firmly, though not very hard or with any level of skill. It did, however, produce the desired effect of snapping Lys out of his bout of self-pity. Snarling, Lys grabbed Sebastian by the collar with both hands and lifted him slightly before he once again realized what he was doing. Unfazed, Sebastian hooked his thumbs in his belt loops as Lys let him go.  
  
“That’s better. So he meant a lot to you, as I recall.”  
  
“Yeah. This… You’re going to laugh.”  
  
“I might.”  
  
“This was a little romantic, and I was thinking of something it reminded me of back then with him, and I just… I wasn’t paying attention. I swear I wasn’t making a move on you.”   
  
“You never got over him completely, did you?”  
  
“I thought I did, that I had forgotten, but looks like I just buried it.” Lys sagged again and sat down heavily, wrapping his arms around his knees. Sebastian studied him quietly for a moment and seated himself across from his friend, pulling out the ever-present pack of cigarettes, lighting one and throwing the pack and lighter to Lys. Sitting comfortably with one leg up and the other on the ground, he draped an arm across his knee as he took a lengthy drag from his cigarette as Lys lit one for himself and returned the pack and lighter.  
  
“You know, you said a bit earlier that you need a friend to put a boot in your ass, so here, I’m doing that right now. You need to get over him and what happened, but don’t _forget_. That’s not healthy and won’t help anything. So things didn’t end very well? Oh well! You still had a lot of good times together, and as weird as it was for me, I can tell that you really did love him, and despite what happened, you still do. That’s not a bad thing. Hell, it’s part of why I like you as a friend; you’re capable of showing affection and friendship to just about anyone. It should annoy me, but that’s why it works, because you’re the annoying younger brother that continually gets in my hair, but I still look out for you anyway, since you can do something that I can’t. But there is one thing you haven't done; you’ve accepted the scars on the outside but not the ones on the inside.”  
  
“I know. I’m trying not to run away from it, but he was my closest friend, and-” As he mentally finished that thought his eyes went wide and nearly dropped his cigarette. “I’m doing it again. I am such an ass, damn it!”  
  
“You’re also being a cryptic little shit. Spit it out.”  
  
“He was my friend and I screwed it up, and I’m doing it again with you. I am such a damn idiot!” He got to his feet and almost made it to his motorcycle until Sebastian casually kicked him in the back of one knee as he walked past, dropping the ginger-haired man on his back.  
  
“Looks like you’re giving that safety gear a workout,” he observed, with another lazy pull on his smoke, “and you held onto your cigarette, too, good reflexes. But you’re also running away again. Get back here and quit being emo.”  
  
“I’m not going to lose another friend because I took it too far!” Lys snapped, rolling over and sitting up, brushing himself off with his free hand. Sebastian gave him another long, silent, thoughtful look.  
  
“You really weren’t paying attention, were you? For as strange as that moment was, it was different. Normally your hugs feel energetic and friendly, like a brother. That, well, it was _personal_ , the way you’d embrace a lover. If that’s how you hold Elliott then he’s a very lucky man. And when you realized what you were doing you backed right off. So chill out, dude, you’re not repeating the past. Just don’t do it again, okay?”  
  
“I… I guess you’re right.” Lys got up again, finished brushing himself off, and found it to be his turn to offer Sebastian a hand, who gave him another dark look when he saw Lys shrink back once he was on his feet.  
  
“I will punch you in the squishy bits if you don’t stop being a twit.” Laughing, Lys hugged Sebastian tightly, who chuckled as he returned it. “There, that’s how it works, you irritating little brother.”  
  
“Oh? Is this also how it works? Not touching you, not touching youuuuu,” he teased, holding a finger close to Sebastian’s face, and the rider in leather grinned and put a hand in Lys’s face, pushing him away, earning a laugh of amusement.  
  
“There, that’s what I was looking for. Let’s get back home, it’s late.”  
  
  
They made the journey back quickly, and at the turn-off from the main road that led back into town, Sebastian halted and raised his visor.  
  
“I’m going to take the path home from behind your farm.”  
  
“Cool, I’m gonna visit Elliott real fast. I need to get this off of my chest or it’s gonna itch all night.”  
  
“Nifty. See you at practice, then.”  
  
Lys took a roundabout route out to the beach, trying to avoid any place where the noise of the bike might disturb anyone, but despite its size and power, it wasn’t as loud as he thought it was. Crossing the bridge, he prepared for the change in terrain as the wheels touched sand, and was pleased to find that he still had decent traction. Pulling up next to Elliott’s cabin, he dismounted, suddenly wondering if his partner was even awake. His question was answered when Elliott walked out, looking very puzzled, his shirt unbuttoned and waistcoat missing, apparently getting ready for bed.  
  
“Sebastian? What brings you- No, you’re… Dear?” Lys removed his helmet and smiled at the look of delight on his partner’s face, his earlier apprehension washed away.  
  
“Hey love, what do you think?”  
  
“I think you look amazing, and it suits you. That is a lovely piece of machinery. Come in, tell me all about it, I’ll have a better look at it in the morning.”  
  
“Sure. Ah, though I… Well, I… Okay, I’ll just say it like it is, I kissed Sebastian tonight.”  
  
“Did he enjoy it?” Elliott asked, not bothered by the admission as he sat down in his computer chair.  
  
“Love, I’m being serious!”  
  
“Then I imagine that you had a reason. You seem very torn up about it, so clearly it’s causing you trouble. Talk to me, dear, what’s on your mind?” Lys put his helmet on the table and regaled Elliott with the events of the day and the incident at the vista, who listened quietly until Lys was done.  
  
“What was his name?”  
  
“Who? Oh. Allen. Why do you ask?”  
  
“So I can better understand your past and help you move on. He was truly dear to you, and I cannot blame you for missing him and all that you did together. Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me about all of this; that is what matters the most to me. But we must continue this conversation at a later date. Come, join me. It is late, and you can get home quickly in the morning now that you have transportation. I imagine that your mind will be assuaged by staying at my side, though I lack the energy to please you tonight.”  
  
“That’s okay, love, I’m wiped, too. Though I’m already feeling better for just being able to talk to you about it. And if you could help me out of this gear before I pass out on your floor, that would help. I’m about five minutes away from being unconscious.”


	44. To View a Zuzu Venue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Time for a quick change of scenery as we continue to progress the story. Look, more character development, how about that.//

A few days later Lys and Elliott chatted energetically in a parking lot near the largest park in central Zuzu City while they waited for the rest of the crew to show up, as Lys tutored Elliott in the riding and handling of a motorcycle, the same as Sebastian had done for him a few months previous. The sound of familiar engines caught their attention as Sebastian pulled up with Abby riding behind, and Haley and Sam as passengers to Alex in his truck. Abby bounced with glee at the sight of the other two motorcyclists as she hopped off and struggled with removing her helmet.  
  
“Oh...sweet...Yoba… You two are adorable!” she giggled once free, and Sebastian took off his own and gave them an amused look.  
  
“Aren’t you two are taking this ‘cute couple’ thing a bit far?” he asked, with cheerful snark. Earlier that morning they had stopped in at the motorcycle dealership to equip Elliott to ride as well, as he was interested in learning (though very nervous!), and if Lys was fully equipped to ride safely it would be both stupid and rude not to have his partner be the same. Elliott was also partial to the lightweight mesh jacket and pants that Lys had purchased, but in blue and black. They had also had the time to fit him for boots, as his normal shoes were ill-suited for riding.  
  
“You laugh, but wait until I teach him to ride as well, then we’ll get him a motorcycle, at which point we’ll have our own gang, and it’ll be brilliant. You get to be leader, of course, because you’re the one in the snazzy leathers and you hate being the center of attention,” Lys sassed in return.  
  
“Looks like you two took care of some business earlier. Still on for the main business of the day?” questioned Haley, who stepped carefully out of the truck and was nearly knocked over by Sam as he exited with far less grace. Lys nodded and began taking off his safety gear.  
  
“Unless plans have changed, yeah, let’s get out here and see if we can find a venue to perform at. I’ve got a couple of places that I’ve been to before that I can check out, and it sounds like all of you have some place in mind as well.”  
  
“Hey, you mentioned before that your dad plays around here somewhere,” Sam piped up, “do you think you might be able to get us a spot there?”  
  
“I called him earlier and it could be possible, depends on the day. That venue is used for a lot of stuff, and I don’t know how much it would cost to do a gig there, but he said he’d get back to me once he had some info. To be honest, though, I don’t even know if it’ll work for us; it is a bit small, and it doesn’t normally attract the type of audience that we’re aiming for. Granted, any audience is better than none, but I’d rather do it right the first time around.”  
  
“Well, we may be here for business, but I also wanna just hang out,” Sam commented, stretching and looking around, “it’s been ages since I got out of town for a bit and I want to wander around for a while, too.”  
  
“That’s also the plan. I’ve got a few things I want to do, too, and a couple of places I haven’t been since… Well, that’s not important. Anyway, meet back up around, what six? Seven? That should give us the rest of the day.”  
  
“Gimmie a call if you’re going to be earlier, then,” Alex nodded, “since you’ll be storing your gear in my truck.”  
  
“Will do, and thanks for that. You good to go, love? Nifty. Right then, let’s get everything stashed and get going. See you all later!”  
  
“You’re worried about running into your old colleagues, aren’t you?” Elliott asked as everyone went their own ways.  
  
“A little, yeah. But it’s the middle of the day in the middle of the week, so everyone I might see should be in classes right now. Anyway, I’ve changed a bit, so I shouldn’t be as recognizable.”  
  
“I wouldn’t be so certain, dear. Despite some external modifications, if you still carry yourself in the same manner you did in the past you will be fairly easy to spot. I do not think that there are very many men in town with your fiery hair and personality.”  
  
“Yeah, that’s kinda true, but… I’m not going to worry about it. I’m going to have a good time today with you and that’s what matters. Although, I did have one thing I wanted to do really quick in this area.”  
  
“As do I; there are a couple of books that came out recently that I had been interested in obtaining. And…” Elliott chuckled at himself at a new thought.  
  
“You’re anticipating being able to find your own work there soon, yeah?” Lys smiled, squeezing Elliott’s hand as they walked.  
  
“Correct. It is almost difficult to properly comprehend it, that I have finally achieved my dream for which I have worked for so long without success. I very nearly fell into depression due to my continual failure.” He stopped abruptly, wrapping Lys in a solid hug. “I could not have done it without you. It is now my turn to ensure that you accomplish what it is you seek to do.”  
  
“I’m getting there. I’m already happier than I have been in years and have something to work for. Now c’mon, you go snag your books. Meet you back in half an hour?”  
  
A little sooner than that Elliott exited the bookstore, sliding his purchases into a backpack slung over one shoulder as Lys walked up, offering him a coffee.  
  
“Hey, love, thought you might want one, too. It’s not as good as yours, but it’s still tasty.”  
  
“Thank you, how considerate- Half a moment…” Elliott studied Lys carefully, noticing something different. Lys made a noise of curiosity as he sipped his own drink, and his partner laughed in amusement when he finally spotted what had caught his attention.  
  
“You cheeky, sneaky thing. Perhaps Sebastian is correct, you _are_ taking this ‘cute couple’ thing a bit far.”  
  
“Nothing gets by you, does it?” smiled Lys, thumbing his ear and brushing the gold-colored object of scrutiny, “but even though it was a cover-my-ass line I threw out there when we met, I was serious that I had been considering earrings for some time. So I figured that while we’re in the city I could get that done and check another thing off of my list.”  
  
“You seem quite determined to change yourself as much as possible from what you were.”  
  
“Not entirely, but I find myself _wanting_ to change, to advance and be more than I was. I was in a bit of a holding pattern back then, not sure what I wanted to do or be. Now I’ve got a path and ideas, and while I don’t have a dream yet, I don’t mind. There’s things I want to do, and that’s good enough for right now. Also,” he giggled, the smile of mischief barely hidden behind his coffee cup, “you’ll notice I did studs.”  
  
“I noticed.”  
  
“Because you wear loops, and-”  
  
“I get it, dear,” Elliott interrupted with a quick kiss, then looked around furtively. Lys understood his reaction and squeezed his hand again.  
  
“Don’t worry, love, it’s a big enough city that nobody’s going to give us trouble about it. Besides, it’s not like we’re making out or anything. Be yourself. Now follow me, I want to check out the amphitheater, it might be a good place to try, though if we don’t do something soon it’ll be too cold to perform outdoors.”  
  
After a bit of wandering around, Lys was able to track down a flier with contact information about using the location, and he folded it and tucked it into a pocket as he walked, looking about and remembering old events. It was one of a few places that Lys wanted to inspect, as it was a part of the unofficial “performing arts” section of the city, and given his classes and interests, he had performed in some fashion at nearly every venue possible. Over the next couple of hours they toured all of those locations, picking up business cards or fliers that would allow them to reach someone who they could talk to about performing there.  
  
“I think we’ve got a lot of options here, and we should be able to cover the cost of using the space of our choice, but it occurs to me that we’ve not done anything to put out our name so far, so even if we do get a gig we won’t have much of an audience.”  
  
“You are correct. As I recall, there have been some videos of our performance at the luau, but while they have generated some interest and comments, it isn’t nearly enough.”  
  
“Yeah. Today was definitely great in that we got some good recon done, but before we make any plans to perform we need to solidify our ‘image’ and start advertising. I’ll work with Haley on that; she’s been doing a great job of documenting us so far, so we just need to start using that to our advantage. Still, it’s been great to get out and about.” He paused a moment to consider something. “Hey, you know, this is technically our first ‘date,’ isn’t it?” Elliott was surprised at the question, but thought about it and smiled.  
  
“For most social definitions of it, I suppose it is. We have spent a lot of time together, but not in the traditional sense of ‘dating.’”  
  
“I don’t think that anything about us has been in any way ‘traditional.’ Which for some reason makes me happy. Maybe I’m just an elitist or a hipster or something.”  
  
“You are not alone in enjoying the way our status had begun and has progressed. Like my writing endeavors, I was unsuccessful in cultivating long-term relationships. You have been my only companion of more than a couple of months.”  
  
“Well, you’re not _completely_ inexperienced,” Lys winked, “as you’ve surprised me in knowing how to do a few things I hadn’t expected of you.” Elliott blushed and cleared his throat in embarrassment, and Lys put an arm around his waist. “I’m just giving you grief, love, don’t take it seriously. And rather, I’m glad you’ve had some experience of _some_ sort. It wouldn’t be healthy otherwise for someone of your age, regardless of your status.”  
  
“It is true, but could we continue this discussion somewhere not in public?”  
  
“Okay, sorry, I just get too much of a kick out of seeing you flustered. Oh, hey, we’re at the theater. I haven’t been in here in so long, let’s have a look around. This is probably the closest I have to a second home.” Once again, he was caught by a thought as he recalled something. “That’s right, your family...”  
  
“You are correct. It is funny how small a world it is sometimes. Let us have a look, between the two of us we can hardly be trespassing. And it has been some time since I was here, but never upon the stage or in its inner workings. Perhaps you can show me about.”  
  
With enthusiasm that Elliott had only seen a few times before, Lys led him through the various rooms, describing makeup and costume techniques, the various plays and works that he had done, recalling past performances and stories, and laughing at the things that actors would get up to offstage, all of the stories and memories that he had made and shared with others. Elliott listened silently with a smile, enjoying vicariously his partner’s delight and the knowledge that he shared. Eventually, Lys navigated the labyrinthine corridors to the main stage, where his grin nearly split his face in half as he strode to its center, gazing out over the empty audience.  
  
“I missed this, love. It’s not been long, but it’s actually hurt to be away. It’s not that I missed the attention, it’s the joy and experiences that I give to people. I live for that; telling a story and making people think and feel something amazing. I’ve missed performing with dad and his group, even for small venues, because of the camaraderie and synchronicity you get with your fellow performers. I wish I could explain it all, but I don’t have the words. I’m a performer, not a composer.”  
  
“You don’t need to, dear. The words you have used are sufficient, and your smile and delight tell a story of their own. I already feel the love and respect you have for these media, and if it is within my power I will assist you in standing out here once more.” Lys sank into Elliott’s hug happily, resting his head on the other man’s shoulder.  
  
“That’s not necessary, love. I won’t ask you to pull strings with your family, that feels wrong. I want to do it on my own merits. Though if I could just do one last show I could walk away and be content. However,” he suddenly laughed and tapped Elliott on the nose, “it would be funny if your work was adapted for the stage. Would that not be the height of conceit? Performing our own story like that?” Elliott chuckled at this thought and pondered it.  
  
“That idea, while unlikely, is amusing to no end. As well as your assertion that I would perform across from you. I am not made for the stage.”  
  
“The hell you aren’t. I’ve worked with you for a few months on your book, and I saw it when we swapped clothes for a day. You’ve got the spark of the stage in you, it just needs proper cultivation. Anyway, it is just a bit of a silly dream. I’m just happy that you’ve gotten this far. Though, who knows,” he mused, staring out again over the empty seats, “it’s a strange world. I guess that’ll be my dream for the moment; to be able to stand up here, in any form, just one last time.”  
  
“Who is there? Who dares trespass here?” demanded a confident, feminine voice that immediately commanded respect. Startled, Lys and Elliott turned to see who had addressed them.


	45. An Unexpected Spotlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //My birthday gift to myself was this chapter. The dialogue and interactions just flowed, and I am so pleased with these characters. I feel a bit weird in that I'm building so much of a world and making characters never mentioned in the game, but what the hell, I'm having fun. J.R.R. Tolkein is my spirit animal... :P//

“I can’t trespass in my own home,” Lys replied, with no small amount of snark, “and how do I know you’re allowed to be here, too?” The speaker stepped out of the wings and fixed Lys with a look that he would have called “hawklike.”  
  
“Because I own this place.” Lys was at a loss for words, while Elliott had gotten over his surprise.  
  
“Hello, mother, I did not expect to see you here.”  
  
She was of average height for a woman, even in low heels, and while in middle age was still in good health for it, showing no signs of wrinkles or crow’s feet. A violet bolero jacket was left unbuttoned over a clean-cut but stylish dress in the same shade but darker that went past her knees but still afforded easy movement. Her auburn hair was cut in neat layers to her shoulders, and dark blue eyes stared up at him from down a nose that again put Lysander in mind of a hawk eyeing its prey. She did not have an unkind face, but the focused intensity she managed to project instinctively made one want to stand up straighter and address her as “ma’am.” She held a clutch purse in one hand, similar to the same practiced, effortless manner that a trained warrior might hold a weapon, and her other hand was on her hip as she looked Lys up and down, assessing him in a glance.  
  
“I must say the same. Hello, Elliott, it is good to see you again. And you must be Lysander. You call this your home? What audacity breeds this sort of assumption?” Slightly annoyed at being caught off-guard, as well as the way the question had been phrased, Lys felt rather cheeky.  
  
“Because I have spent many hours upon this stage, entertaining and delighting the guests that provide your income. So while you may own it, you also owe _me_.” Elliott gasped at the exchange, already worried about the outcome.  
  
“Dear! Please don’t-”  
  
“It is quite all right, Elliott,” she interjected, still fixated on Lys, “he does have a point of a sort, though he lacks tact in expressing it. A theater without performers is merely an expensive and pointless form of interior decorating. However, it is no small amount of arrogance to assume that your name and presence are what command and demand an audience.” Elliott saw Lys set his jaw in the manner he always did when on the edge of anger, when his pride and professionalism were in question. Straightening further, Lys glared back, and where she commanded respect he controlled the stage, creating his own spotlight.  
  
“I never said that, and further, I never performed for my own sake. To do so would be to sully the art of theater. I stand upon this stage and revel in applause, yes, but not for the attention; it is because that is proof of myself, of my performance, of the story that I have told. It is thanks for the entertainment that I have provided and skill that I have demonstrated. My songs, my stories, my voice, they are all given freely to any who ask and I ask nothing in return. That is the soul of an artist, and while it may not bring prestige or wealth those are mere material concerns that get in the way of and diminish my art. You may speak ill of many things about me, and they will likely be true, but I will not tolerate a slight against that which I have devoted most of my life.”  
  
Tilting her head to the side, she continued to consider him with that birdlike look.  
  
“How _very_ curious. You are quite the interesting young man. You have also been a positive influence upon Elliott. Very well, I approve. You may call me Elizabeth.” Quick to catch on and understand the situation, Lys immediately grinned and was about to say something before she interrupted him.  
  
“No, you may not call me ‘Liz.’ Nor ‘Beth.’” Her look developed a bit of a chill as Lys’s smile reached critical proportions. “And should the name ‘Lizzy’ ever attempt to cross your lips your future vocal career will be as a soprano. Are we understood?”  
  
“May I call you ‘mom’ as well, or do you prefer ‘mother?’” he asked, pushing his luck as far as he could, and he giggled as he saw Elliott put his face in his hands out of the corner of his eye. Her cool and collected demeanor didn’t waver, and neither did her frost-edged stare.  
  
“Not until the two of you are properly wedded. Which brings me to my next point; my eldest has already taken the responsibility of carrying on the family name. Do you plan to have Elliott do the same, or is yours the one that shall take precedence?” Enjoying the opportunity to not only sass his potential in-laws but get away with it, Lys pretended to think about the question as he folded his hands behind his head.  
  
“Well, personally, I think that ‘Elliott von Morgensonne’ sounds quite nice, but that’s just me.”  
  
“Von… I thought that I recognized that infuriating smile. You are the son of Arthur and Lynn von Morgensonne, are you not? That most definitely explains your unorthodox appearance. And your vexing personality.” Lys had taken everything else in stride, but this caught him unaware.  
  
“How do you- Oh, right, mom and dad teach dance and music, so just about everyone that’s been on stage here has taken lessons from one of them at some point, haven’t they? I keep forgetting just how much influence they have around here. It’s funny what you get used to when you’re so close to it for so long.”  
  
“Hmm, you _have_ been at this for quite some time,” spoke up another voice, though this one masculine. Elliott turned to greet the new arrival, who appeared out of the same stage entrance that his mother had.  
  
“Ah! Father, I was wondering if you were here as well.” The family resemblance was quite apparent, though the other man had short, sandy-blonde hair in a businesslike cut instead of Elliott’s strawberry-blonde locks, and deep green eyes behind silver-framed spectacles. The way he moved was also very close to Elliott’s elegant, deliberate stride. Dressed in a tailored suit of deep tan with a sky blue shirt and matching tie, he tapped at a smartphone as he brought up data that he desired.  
  
“Good afternoon, Elliott, I see that you are doing well,” he said with a fatherly smile, patting his youngest son on the shoulder, “and that you are apparently romantically involved with a performer that has been a part of this theater for a number of years. I see no leading roles on your dossier, Lysander, all of them are support or background characters. Intriguing. One might take that to infer that you are shy or lack confidence, but your, hmm, ‘conversation’ with my wife speaks otherwise. It appears that your love for both theater and my son are genuine. I am Phillip, and I will head your question off at the pass and inform you that no, you are not allowed to call me ‘Phil.’”  
  
“I like your parents so much, love,” Lys chuckled, “nobody has been able to out-cheek me like this in a long time.” Elliott sighed and massaged his temple with a hand, looking only partly relieved.  
  
“Please do not alienate your future in-laws, dear.” Elizabeth’s expression softened and Lys saw that Elliott had inherited her smile, the way it touched her eyes and made you feel like the center of her attention.  
  
“Do not worry, we all were testing each other, and it seems that we all have passed. Now that initial introductions and impressions have been made, we can move on to business. When we last spoke, you mentioned that your book was completed and had been submitted for publishing. Has there been any further development on that front?” All apprehension and tension that Elliott had felt vanished as the subject of literature was brought up.  
  
“Yes, actually, it goes to print next week. I will let you know as soon as the first copies are available.”  
  
“That would be excellent,” Phillip remarked, making a note on his phone and putting it in his pocket, “you have been laboring over this endeavor for many years now. I am delighted to hear that you have achieved the success that you have desired. I also recall that you had considered a pseudonym under which you could write, so that your work could stand on its own. What did you decide upon?”  
  
“Ah, I did not. Nor did I use my name. To be honest, Lysander has writing credit as well for the amount of work that he put into it with me, so we...” Elizabeth and Phillip exchanged glances, and in them, an entire conversation.  
  
“It should be easy enough to find, then, I will keep watch for it,” Phillip said, pulling out his phone and making more notes, “and this will make it easier to obtain the rights for an adaptation. Not that we will use your work without recompense or the correct legal representation, but not having to go through third parties will expedite the process. Further, not having the family name on it directly will help avoid the appearance of nepotism and favoritism, though both are technically true in this case.” Both Lys and Elliott weren’t quite certain what was going on, and Elizabeth stared off into the lighting rigs as she tapped her purse against the palm of her other hand.  
  
“A mid-fall release, not a bad time for it. It will generate interest before the winter holidays, when sales pick up for new and popular works, and likely have a decent following by spring. So, say, six months or so for it to catch on and rise in the public consciousness, and a stage release by late spring to early summer, giving it enough time to be out long enough to be interesting and new but not oversaturated. Hmm, though I do hate to rush things, so we can push for a fall performance, which will give a bit more time to properly adapt it and advertise. We can work out particulars once it is published and I have had the opportunity to read it.”  
  
“I- Wait,” Lys asked, “are the both of you really talking about adapting his novel for the stage? Already? You don’t even know what it’s about!” Phillip glanced up at him from his note-taking from over the rim of his spectacles.  
  
“First, it is your work as well, so be certain to give yourself proper credit, and second, while there are stories that will always draw an audience due to their appeal, it is necessary to innovate and breathe fresh life into the theater now and then. It can be a risky maneuver, but such is the nature of things. And no, we do not know the content nor the nature of your novel, so it is potentially likely that it is rubbish. However, knowing the exacting standards to which Elliott holds himself, as well as the love of storytelling and the stage that you have already displayed, we are confident that the subject matter will be appealing.”  
  
“This discussion can continue once we have your book,” Elizabeth nodded, “but we are here on business and must take care of it before it becomes too late to do so. It was a strange but delightful surprise to see the both of you here.”  
  
“It was good to see you again as well, mother,” replied Elliott with a gentle hug, “I will call as soon as the first books are ready.”  
  
“I appreciate that. As for you,” she turned, addressing Lys, “I suppose that it is not premature to welcome you to the family already. Though it is probably for the best that you are both men, as I am certain that your children would be simply unruly.”  
  
“What- Hey now! Just remember that you’d be the grandmother so we’d pawn them off on you when they’re being little shits because it’s your job to spoil them. So _there_.” Elizabeth laughed heartily, something that Lys did not expect, and returned the deep but soft hug that he offered. Phillip accepted similar hugs from his son and potential son-in-law before remembering something that he wanted to ask.  
  
“I notice that you are now wearing glasses, Elliott. Have you really been spending that much time behind a screen?”  
  
“What? Ah! No, they’re for glare reduction and the like. It was Lysander’s suggestion.”  
  
“Then he _has_ been quite a good influence. You have always let your health go when focused upon something. Perhaps a companion was what you lacked, not vision or skill. And those suit you quite well.”  
  
“True, and thanks. I don’t want to make you any later than you already might be, we’ll catch up further later.”  
  
Lys put an arm around Elliott’s waist as Elizabeth and Phillip departed, and let out a deep breath that he didn’t realize that he’d been holding.  
  
“Well. So that’s a thing that happened. Shall we meet up with everyone else now?”


	46. Parental Advisories

Holding hands as they left, they said nothing for a few minutes as the events that had just transpired sunk in. Then, one moment in particular stood up and waved for Lys’s attention.  
  
“Did… Did your mom basically tell us to get married? Because that’s something that I did not expect to happen today.”  
  
“My parents are refreshingly direct and blunt. They prefer not to leave things to ambiguity and chance. But yes, you are correct, and it was an unexpected statement for me as well. They have taken a liking to you, dear, something that has weighed upon my mind for some time.”  
  
“That’s the second time someone’s inferred that we’re going to get hitched at some point. It feels...weird.” Elliott gave him a teasing smile and kissed the top of his head.  
  
“Oh? Does the prospect of no longer being a bachelor frighten you? That you will be unable to return to your hedonistic and debaucherous days?”  
  
“No, it’s… Don’t take it the wrong way, love, but I never gave the matter any thought, ever, because I never really thought it would happen. In college I was always busy and focusing on my education, and as basically the campus bicycle it didn’t seem likely that anyone would be interested in anything more than a few months of fun. After I… After that fight with Allen and everything that happened, I gave up on the idea of long-term love. I didn’t think I deserved it, and to be honest, I didn’t think I’d live long enough to get the chance to try. Even after meeting you, I was still stuck in a bit of depression, and…” He stopped walking and bit his lip, his grip on his partner’s hand suddenly tight. Elliott put a hand on his shoulder and wiped away the tears that had already escaped.  
  
“What is on your mind? Share your pain so that I may carry some of your burden.” Lys looked at the scar on one wrist silently for a moment, and shuddered at the memory behind it.  
  
“For the first couple of months in town I still hadn’t gotten over everything. I was doing a good job of locking it away and keeping it from everyone else, and I wasn’t going to try again, but… But if something were to happen, I wasn’t going to fight it. I didn’t think I had a future or a purpose, and if I disappeared it’s not like it’d be a big loss.” He leaned into Elliott, suddenly needing a bit of emotional support, and felt the ache fade a little as his companion held him. “I’m over it now. Mostly. Still working through a couple of things, but I’m no longer in that state. Still, it’s just weird to me, I never thought I was the marrying type. Never thought I’d be able to make someone properly happy.”  
  
“That is true actually, you have not.”  
  
“But-”  
  
“You have made me feel both delight and contentment. By day I cherish your smile, by night I desire your touch. You have given me more than mere happiness, and I am now devoted to repaying that gift.” Lys smiled with relief and kissed him warmly, which did not provoke embarrassment or self-consciousness from Elliott this time.  
  
“Let’s get back to the others, it’s about time to meet up."  
  
  
They arrived just ahead of Sam, who was the last to return.  
  
“Well, how was everyone’s day?” asked Lys as he retrieved his and Elliott’s riding gear from Alex’s truck.  
  
“I didn’t find any place that we could perform at, but it was nice to get out for a while,” Sam sighed, leaning against the truck with his hands in his pockets.  
  
“Same,” commented Abigail, “Sebby and I were able to pick up a few things we needed, but couldn’t find any place that would be what we’re looking for.” Haley adjusted her purse over her shoulder and brushed her hair back over her shoulder.  
  
“It seems that we’ve all been unsuccessful. Alex and I had a very lovely day, but to be honest, we really don’t know what you all need, so we didn’t know what to look for.”  
  
“Looks like Elliott and I were the only ones that might have a result, but then, I’m the only one here who’s done live shows in the first place, and I know a lot of the popular venues around here, so I guess it’s cheating. Wait- Oh, awesome, hang on,” he interrupted himself, as his phone rang, “lemme get this. Hey dad, how goes it?”  
  
“Heya, Pick, pretty damn good. I got the info you’re looking for. I’ll send it on over as soon as we hang up.”  
  
“Sweet, thanks! Any idea on timeframe?”  
  
“It’s a bit busy at the moment, but I can grab you something anywhere in the next couple of weeks to early next month.”  
  
“Brilliant! We’re all here, actually, gimmie a sec to bounce it off of everyone.” Lys grinned as he addressed his friends. “So, is anyone here busy in the next two or three weeks?”  
  
“No _WAY_ ,” Sam gasped, eyes almost as wide around as his mouth, and even Sebastian looked interested as Abigail gasped and bounced up and down, hugging him. Haley and Alex looked like proud parents, and Elliott hugged him around the waist.  
  
“Yeah, I think everyone’s cool with that,” Lys snickered as he returned to the call.  
  
“Great! I’ll send you the calendar along with everything else, so get back to me when you’ve decided on a date and time. Sorry I can’t do this in person with you, Pick, but it was the one night that we could schedule a few hours with Liz and Phil to work out details for your mom’s work, so we’re kinda booked.”  
  
“No worries, that’s- Wait, what?”  
  
“Oh, right, you probably haven’t met them-”  
  
“No, that’s ‘wait, what’ as in did you mean ‘Elizabeth and Phillip?”  
  
“So you have met them, then. Makes sense with how much you do at the theater.”  
  
“Actually, I _just_ met them a bit ago. They’re Elliott’s parents.”  
  
There was silence on the other end of the phone, which was broken by Arthur laughing so loudly that everyone else could hear it. Wheezing, Lys’s father chuckled a few last times before regaining some form of composure.  
  
“Dang, it looks like we all just missed each other. Oh, your mom is going to get such a kick out of this, I’m going to message her right now.”  
  
“Please don’t terrorize my potential in-laws, I barely made a good enough impression as it is.”  
  
“Don’t worry, they’ve got a good sense of humor.”  
  
“Well, she did say that she ‘recognized that infuriating smile,’ and stated that I had a ‘vexing personality.’”  
  
“That sounds about right. She’s also an excellent judge of character. Though don’t call her ‘Lizzy.’ I found that out the hard way. If looks could kill, whoo!”  
  
“I was already warned in no uncertain terms against doing that.”  
  
“Ha! Well, I’ve got to get going, so give Elliott a hug for us, we’ll meet him at your first gig, whenever it is.”  
  
“Will do, see you then.”  
  
Lys hung up and saw five pairs of very questioning eyes focused on him.  
  
“You two had a VERY interesting day, didn’t you?” Sebastian asked.  
  
“Um, the long and short of it is that we ran into Elliott’s parents when we stopped by the theater for old time’s sake, and apparently my parents are meeting them on business right now. So I’m not sure if I’m annoyed that I missed the chance to say hi, or am glad that I’m not at potential Ground Zero for shenanigans.” His phone chirped with a text message, and upon checking it he saw that it was from his mother, that simply read, “LOL!!! ”  
  
“Oh great, and now mom knows. Let’s get geared up and head on home. By the time we get back they should be done and I’ll get to find out if one of us ends up getting disowned or forbidden from dating.” Sam laughed and held Lys’s helmet for him as he finished donning his safety gear, as Elliott had put his on while Lys was on the phone.  
  
“I can’t wait to meet your mom and dad, they sound like a total trip.”  
  
“Well, I’m their best and worst qualities, so I think you all will get along. Right, I’m ready to go. See everyone later, I’ll send you the info as soon as I get back to the house, and we can figure out the best date and time for our first gig.”  
  
  
It was evening when they got back to Lys’s house, just after dark, but he knew where everything was by instinct and opened the door and turned on the lights without missing a beat, pausing only to forward the information that he had promised everyone.  
  
“Here, I’ve got a few spare hangers in the closet by the door, we can hang up the gear in there, though you’ll probably want to keep yours handy when you head home, won’t you?”  
  
“I will, but I expected to stay the night so I will utilize this space for the time being.”  
  
“Well, it’s not that late, and I’ve still got some energy. I thought that I could show you something really nice…”  
  
“Your smile is both flirty and mischievous. You hint at activities of an adult nature, as well as an ulterior motive.” Lys’s grin got wider as he pulled a very old, battered guitar case out of the closet and handed it to Elliott.  
  
“Here, head over to the couch while I grab Resonance.”  
  
“Is this Harmony? So you propose to instruct me tonight?”  
  
“Yeah, you taught me piano, I should return the favor. Why, not interested?” Elliott sat down and with great care opened the case and took out Harmony.  
  
“I am _very_ interested. I had considered asking, but we have been so busy.”  
  
“Well, we’ve been _getting busy_ , so you’re partially right,” he teased, sitting down next to Elliott and setting Resonance’s case on the floor.  
  
“Dear-”  
  
“Smile, love, I say stuff like that because I’m trying to get a rise out of you. Now, first, start with posture. Sit up with your back straight, a bit forward on the edge of the couch. Hold it like this,” he paused in his instructions to arrange Elliott’s hands in the correct places on the guitar, “don’t kink your left wrist too far, and hold the instrument into you with your right. Feel that? It should be an extension of yourself. Here, I’m terrible at mirrored instructions, let me get comfy.” He hopped onto the couch and settled himself behind Elliott, adjusting from there.  
  
“I wonder if this is less of an assistance to your teaching and more of an opportunity to be affectionate.”  
  
“Oh, no lie, this is a great excuse to snuggle you, but really, I can better help you learn this way. As long as I’m not distracting you from back here,” he leered, nibbling Elliott’s ear as he took the pick from out of the frets.  
  
“Later, dear, there will be plenty of time for that tonight,” he chuckled with a smile.  
  
“You sound confident that you’ll learn quickly. Well, here’s the basics; it’s six strings, from the lowest to the highest they are E, A, D, G, B, and E. Hear them? Right. The gaps in between the raised bars are frets, and they are all a half step each, twelve per string. Let’s try a basic scale on the lowest string. I’ll show you how to use a pick later, for now, pluck the string with the side of your thumb, no, that’s too hard, like this,” he demonstrated, and watched Elliott try it again.  
  
“Better, like that. Now to learn how left hand fingering goes. Using tip of your finger, hold down the string on the second fret, and use your thumb on the back of the neck for support and stability. A bit harder, it takes a bit of pressure to- There, you got it.”  
  
“I believe that I will need to develop not only greater hand strength but a few callouses in order to properly play this instrument.”  
  
“You’ll get there. Next is fourth. Good, now fifth- No, not six, five, there. Seven, nine, eleven, twelve. Nice! Back down now. Twelve, eleven- That was ten, eleven, nine, seven, five, four- Excellent, you remembered, two, open string. There you go, E major scale. You’ve already learned something!”  
  
“I… I have. And I can already feel the instrument, how it sings when pressed against you. I now know why you called yours ‘Resonance.’”  
  
“So you felt it, hunh? But that was nothing. If you want to really feel it you need something a bit more complex.”  
  
“Could you show me? You’ve played a number of songs in my presence but I do not recall anything that would take an abundance of skill.” Lys placed Elliott’s hands on the guitar body where he could feel the instrument but not be in the way as he reached around his partner and took hold of Harmony. Thinking for a moment for what he wanted, he launched into a heavy, powerfully strummed piece that made the guitar hum and vibrate with an intensity that Elliott didn’t know was possible. Silently, Elliott listened and felt the musician and instrument work together, in harmony, amazed at how animated Lys was when he played while still remaining in control, and almost felt as though he was intruding on a private, intimate moment between the two of them. As Lys allowed the last chord to fade away Elliott finally allowed himself to relax and breathe normally again, then laughed at a sudden, silly thought.  
  
“Something amusing, love?”  
  
“Nothing much, I just thought that I was the only one that you touched like that, and for a moment felt a little jealous.”  
  
Laughing heartily, Lys hugged him around the shoulders from behind, kissing him on the cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //I was lucky enough to find the exact track I was thinking of that Lys plays at the end. This actually has two guitars in it, but he's playing the rhythm guitar part, not the plucked main melody. Mmmm, listen to those chords...
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zT-ixnFEbuM&list=PL6PM4s1PECbfw030_UjfN0FjdFkM24-zY&index=28  
> //


	47. A Man of Many Talents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //I wanted to throw this in for a while but wasn't sure. Then one of you very nice people piped up with my own headcanon before it went into the story, so it's happening. This is now a thing, and also a race to see how quickly I can lose readers before this story finishes. Also, clearly, I am stalling for time by doing more character-development and backstory rather than pushing the main story. Yup, I am SO going to lose readers. :D//

The next afternoon the group sat around a table at the saloon, sharing a couple of pitchers of beer as they coordinated the day of their first public performance. Lys typed out a message on his phone, replying to his dad.  
  
“Okay, I’ve got the info that dad will need, so gimmie a sec and… Sent, we’re good to go. So, how does it feel to know that we’re going to be performing live as a proper band in a couple of weeks?”  
  
“It feels like a weird dream,” Sam remarked, a beer in one hand and his chin in the other, “I’ve wanted and worked for this for years, but never actually expected it to happen.”  
  
“Well, I’m happy that I’m able to make this a reality. Good thing that dad has the inside lead on that spot, because yesterday was fun but not a success for any of us. Even me, and I’ve performed in some capacity all over that area.”  
  
“Yeah, you’ve done a bit of everything. Theater, music, dance... You’ve probably also done film, too, haven’t you?” Lys’s eyebrows went up and he didn’t immediately respond, uncharacteristically surprised.  
  
“Um, yes, actually.” He took a hasty gulp of his beer to try to cover for his pause, and Sam laughed raucously and jabbed him with a friendly elbow, wearing his ever-present face-splitting grin.  
  
“Ha! Man, I’m not surprised. Though I figure that with your history you’d be doing movies of a naughtier sort instead of some artsy crap.” Lys choked on his drink, and Sam gave him a funny look. “Dude, I’m just funning you and you know it.” Even though he was a skilled actor, Lys had a terrible poker face, and the hesitation as he tried to think of an answer told the one that he didn’t want to give. “...You didn’t actually… _Dude_ , no way.”  
  
The table went silent and he picked up and set down his glass a couple of times before sighing and rubbing a hand over his eyes.  
  
“Okay, fine. We’re all mature and friends, so I’ll just tell it like it is. Yes, I was a performer in a film of an adult nature a few years back. End of story.” The silence grew even deeper, though it was thoughtful instead of judgemental, but nobody was willing to break it as they weren’t sure what to say. Lys glanced over and saw Elliott’s look of complete shock, then realized something.  
  
“Love, I know I-”  
  
“It’s… This is a…” Pushing back his chair, he stood up and grabbed his partner’s wrist, heading for the door.  
  
“Back in a few, just need a minute.” Outside in the chill fall air, Lys rubbed his arms as he sighed again and tried to figure out where to begin, but Elliott beat him to it.  
  
“So when were you going to tell me?” Again, Lys hesitated. “You weren’t were you?”  
  
“I didn’t think you’d…”  
  
“What? That I wouldn’t understand? That I’d be angry?”  
  
“I could handle that. I...thought that you would be disappointed.”  
  
“How? Why?”  
  
“Because… Screw it, I don’t know, it was a stupid concern.” Still unable to meet his gaze, Lys stared at the ground, his arms wrapped around himself.  
  
“No, you had a reason. You always do.” Glancing up, Lys could meet the fierce blue stare for only a moment.  
  
“You know why.”  
  
“No, I don’t, which is why I want you to tell me.” Lys gripped his arms tightly, looking for the right words.  
  
“You’re posh, love. You come from a prosperous family with a good name. I thought that you would, well…”  
  
“So? That doesn’t-” Elliott cut himself off and took a deep breath to sort his thoughts. “Dear, I have already told you that I don’t care what you did in your past. I love you for who you are now, and that includes everything that has happened, because every event and decision has contributed a piece to create your gestalt. Look at me,” he tilted Lys’s chin up to look him in the eyes again, “I’m not disappointed. I promise. Confused? Yes. Surprised? Extremely so. Mostly I am feeling hurt in that you did not trust me enough to tell me about this sooner. I will not condemn you for things that happened before we met. You know that I am not bothered by your lengthy history of lovers. Why do you think that I would think aversely of you for this?”  
  
“This is different. At least with other people it was because I was romantically involved in some way and was personal. This was basically getting paid to shag, and I thought that you’d look down upon it. That you’d think I was cheap and easy.”  
  
“I come from a business-oriented family that owns a theater. I can at least understand being paid for a performance, regardless of its nature.” Lys smiled at the jest and Elliott returned it. “That’s what I wanted to see, dear. The only thing I do not understand is the why. That’s what I want to know.” Lys put his hands in his pockets and leaned against the wall, already less tense than he was when they had gone outside.  
  
“Because I thought it might be fun. Why else do I do anything, really? To get the details out of the way, I was not coerced or made to do anything without my consent, it was all completely of my own volition. Everyone present used protection. I did not use my real name, and it cannot be easily traced back to me, because it was not released digitally, just in a small hard-format batch. Nobody else knows about it. I just saw an advert and thought, why not? Hell, it would be the first time any of my skills could actually be useful and generate income.” Elliott laughed, and Lys put a hand on his face and an arm around his waist. “That’s what I wanted to see, too. But you know me, love, I’m all about trying new things, and back then, it’s not like a had a good reputation anyway. I thought I might as well have a bit of fun while I was young, and like I said yesterday, I didn’t think anyone would be interested in me long-term or anything, so what did it matter? But now? You and your family have a good reputation, and I was concerned that word of this sort of thing would reflect badly on all of you.” Elliott pulled Lys completely into a hug, who relaxed into his arms.  
  
“One of the many things that I love about you is your unwavering confidence in yourself and your abilities. I cannot imagine myself doing that, no, but I do not think any less of you for it.”  
  
“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about this sooner. I should know better by now.”  
  
“I have learned something new about you, and yet again I am fascinated by your history.”  
  
“If anything else comes to mind that you should know I won’t hesitate to tell you again. You should know all about my past, because I want to share my future with you.”  
  
“Thank you, dear. I just wish that I had more to share with you as well.” He brushed a lock of hair behind Lys’s ear, who once again gave him that warm smile that he only gave to him.  
  
“Well, I suppose the least that I can do is show it to you. It’s buried somewhere but shouldn’t take me too long to dig up.”  
  
“...Pardon?” Lys now grinned with mischief and amusement.  
  
“You really think that I wouldn’t keep a copy for myself?”  
  
“The thought had crossed my mind, but…”  
  
“But you were too embarrassed to ask? No, that’s not the word for it. You’re too polite to ask. You know what? I’m going to be impartial about it. I’ll show it to you, but I promise not to be lecherous, perverted, or the least bit seductive at any time. I want you to know everything about me and be comfortable about it. And again, don’t worry, this can’t be found anywhere online or anything, so you don’t have to worry about something like your mom discovering it. Although,” he mused, his grin of mischief widening, “I wonder if it would be more amusing for her to find out about this, or if we made our own film together and left it lying around.” Elliott made a strangled noise of horror and panic as he blushed deeply, making Lys laugh until he wiped tears from his eyes.  
  
“Oh wow, I should feel bad about that, but I wish you could have seen your face just then.”  
  
“By the light, please don’t joke about things like that, dear!”  
  
“I’m sorry, I really am, but I could not pass up that opportunity. And I know you’re not an exhibitionist, so I won’t suggest that sort of thing again. The thought of it is funnier than you know.”  
  
“If you are done being amused at my expense once more, we should get back to everyone.” Lys kissed him lightly and took his hand.  
  
“Right, and I’ll take care of Sam, because I just know he’s not going to give up easily.”  
  
Returning to the table, Lys was correct, and shot Sam a look that plainly told him to back off. He topped off the beer that he had left behind when he left and refilled Elliott’s.  
  
“Now that that’s settled, where were we?”  
  
“You were going to tell us how you’re a-”  
  
“That’s none of your damn business and you know it,” Lys rebuffed, softly but with an edge.  
  
“Okay, fair enough. Hey, you should change your Chatter name to ‘G-String’ instead!” The softness in Lys’s voice melted away to a sharp snap.  
  
“ _Samson_.” The blonde man sighed and shrugged.  
  
“Yeah, you’re right. Sorry, dude, I sometimes have a hard time letting go of something really funny or interesting. And you’re both. I’m not giving you shit most of the time, usually I’m genuinely curious. You’re the only person in this town that’s weirder than I am and that’s so cool.”  
  
“That’s sweet of you, but I’m not ‘cool,’” Lys chuckled into his beer.  
  
“Don’t give me that crap. You believe in yourself and your abilities a hundred percent. I mean, damn, I’m outgoing, but you’re the one who got up and danced for the entire town a few months ago. Sorry about shoving you out there, Elliott, that was kinda rude of me,” Sam laughed at the memory and gave Elliott a look of apology, “but still, I mean, not much bothers me, but the thought of that kind of thing terrifies me, and you just went out there and owned that stage.”  
  
“I… Really, Sam, it’s great of you, but I’m not cool or interesting, I’m just weird.” He was about to take a sip of his beer when he felt Sam slap him upside the back of the head.  
  
“Quit being a dumbass and so modest about everything.”  
  
“No, _seriously_ , I’m not.”  
  
“Okay, fine, I’m just buzzed enough that I’ll stroke your ego. Elliott can stroke something else for you later.” Caught very off-guard, Lys didn’t have a reply, which Sam would have ignored anyway as he ticked off points on his fingers. “You’re a kickass musician, dancer, and vocalist. You’re not scared to do anything and will try pretty much anything once. You’re dating the hottest guy in town and we ain’t even mad. Further, you genuinely believe in others and do your best to make them succeed and feel good about themselves. We’re all better people just because you told us we could be, and you’re so damn honest and enthusiastic that not only did we believe it, we didn’t want to disappoint you. So shut your noise-hole, dude, you’re totally my cool older brother and I’ll slap you again if you give me lip about it.” Before Sam could retrieve his glass Lys wrapped him in a tight, warm hug, fingers digging into his jacket. “Dude, what’s up?”  
  
“Sorry. Nothing. Everything. I…” Lys kissed him on the cheek and ruffled his hair before scrubbing a sleeve across his own eyes. “I’m who I am because a long time ago I figured, ‘why the hell not?’ I was always the weird outcast, and I never had any dreams or desires for the future. I honestly figured I’d die young and alone, so what I did never really mattered, so why not do whatever? Have some fun, do a few things really well, burn my candle short but bright and brilliant. And even though nobody ever took me seriously I still wanted to help them out. That feeling when…” His eyes unfocused as he held his glass in both hands, rubbing his thumb against the condensation on the side.  
  
“You know that feeling you get when it’s just you and someone else? Someone special, and there’s this warmth that you both create together. Feeling each others’ heart beat as you hold each other close, when they softly run their fingers down your face to your neck to your shoulder and it leaves that electric tingle behind, and it fills you up and makes you feel both so light and solid at the same time. I live for that sort of feeling, and I want to share it. I just want everyone to know that sort of happiness, at least once, and all I want in return is a smile, because I was able to show them something amazing and wonderful, and they can now share that with someone else.” He glanced up and blushed, something that nobody could recall him doing before. “Anyway… So… Right.” Elliott took his hand, lacing their fingers together silently.  
  
“You all know what Lysander and I were up to yesterday, but I do not know your stories,” Elliott spoke up, taking the pressure of conversation off of Lys, who squeezed his hand in appreciation, “however, it appears that everyone had a good day as well. I will pick up the next round if someone will regale us with their adventures.”  
  
  
As they departed that evening, Sebastian stopped Lys outside the saloon.  
  
“Hey, just want to say that I didn’t quite get it before, and I was a bit of a self-absorbed ass about it sometimes, but I understand now. Thanks for sharing that with me.”  
  
“It’s okay, I wasn’t respecting your personal space, I-”  
  
“Lys, you’re not listening.” He punched him in the shoulder, giving him a smile that actually touched his violet eyes, something that took the other musician aback.  
  
“I guess I wasn’t,” he replied, finally comprehending the subtext, “thanks for sharing that with me, too.” Sebastian’s smile brightened a bit further, and he gave Elliott a fistbump before lighting a cigarette for the walk home.  
  
“C’mon, love, I’m in the mood for a walk and it’s lovely out tonight,” Lys said, reaching for Elliott’s hand again, “let’s take the long way home.”


	48. Free! Stardew Valley Swim Club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //This chapter was so much fun to write, and I think you all will understand why. (Once you get past the opening scene, anyway.) I also listened to the soundtracks for Free! Iwatobi Swim Club the entire time (...I think you all will also understand why...), and it just NAILED the mood. I really do need to give the Sunshine Boy more screen time like this; he and Lysander are so much fun when they're behaving like brothers. Also, for further immersion, pop over to the finely-crafted link below to listen to the track that is the perfect background for these shenanigans once they get to the lake. Give me all the crap you want to for being a massive weaboo, but Free! has amazing music and it's got a home on all of my devices.
> 
> Free! Eternal Summer OST - Track 05 - Join Us!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i6q6gGJBjGY
> 
> See you all again Friday!//

Elliott woke up as Lys jolted against him. Raising himself slightly on one arm, he leaned over to check on his partner, whose back had been firmly pressed against his chest a moment earlier. Again, Lys twitched, and the distress on his face spoke of someone deep in a nightmare. Concerned, he sat up completely, but before he could attempt to wake him Lys lashed out as he woke with a scream of terror. He put a hand to his neck, chest heaving as he drew deep, ragged breaths, then pulled it away to check for something.

“Dear, what-” Eyes wide with latent panic, he sharply turned to Elliott, and his eyes somehow got wider, though now the fear was softened by relief.

“Love, you’re- I thought you- I had- I…” Tears welled up as his shoulders shook. “By the light, you’re safe, I thought…” Elliott put a reassuring hand on Lys’s face, and he leaned into it, pressing himself closer with his own hand over Elliott’s. Elliott brushed aside Lys's hair with his other hand, providing the comforting touch that he knew his partner needed.

“I am here, and the nightmare is nothing more than a memory now. Talk to me.”

“I… You were…” Eyes shut tightly, he was unable to stem the tide of tears before collapsing into Elliot’s arms. “I don’t know what happened. Just… Something happened, and you’d died, and I didn’t know about it, I couldn’t help you, I was useless, and it hurt. Everything hurt. I couldn’t stop screaming.” Elliott held him close as Lys gasped out the story, face buried in his chest, almost incoherent from fear. “My mind, my heart, it all… Pain, so much pain… Like last time, I… I had to end the pain... I wasn’t strong enough, I couldn’t live without you, and I found the same knife… I’m sorry, I’m not strong enough. So _weak_ … Sorry, I’m sorry, love…”

“You are not weak, you are a man of passion and action. You are capable of such great love and caring for others that you also feel their loss and pain just as strongly. And in dreams we are often given to extremes or to do things that we normally would not. Put your mind at ease; I am here and so are you, and I will be here for many years yet.” Lys had regained control of himself, though he still clung to his companion for support, not just of body, but mind and emotion. “But your fear now raises a shared one within me. Promise me that if something were to happen that you would continue on, that you would find someone new to make you happy.”

“Love, don’t-”

“Dearest, promise me.” He made Lys meet his eyes, knowing that he could never lie directly to him. “Please.”

“...I promise.”

“To?”

“...To keep going if something were to happen to you, and to find someone new.”

“Good.” He could feel the lingering pain and fear in Lys’s kiss, but the tension in his body had already washed away, and Lys slumped against him, mentally exhausted.

“I don’t have to be up for my run for a few hours, but I don’t know if I’ll be able to get back to sleep. I don’t know if I even want to try.”

“Stay with me. Even if you cannot sleep, let me provide you with a place to rest your mind.” Nodding, Lys waited for him to get comfortable again before resting his head on Elliott’s shoulder, draping himself across him, idly tracing the lines of his partner’s body with his fingertips as he tried to distract himself. The cold and emptiness that had been left behind in the aftermath of his nightmare melted away in Elliott’s warmth, as he pulled the blankets back over the both of them and rested a hand on Lys’s shoulder in a light hug.

“I thought that I was finally beyond all of those fears, that I was finally free.”

“As long as you love someone that concern will always be there. What matters is how you deal with it, and whether you learn to manage it or let it control you.” Despite his assertion that he would be unable to sleep, the comforting aura that the other man provided was enough to allow Lys to drift off again shortly, and Elliott was amused by his soft snoring before he went back to sleep himself.

 

“Hey, cuz, you’re looking rough. Elliott keep you extra busy last night?” Alex teased, seeing his cousin looking tired and drained.

“I wish. Just a really bad nightmare, kicked my ass. Not sure how I got back to sleep.” He saw the look on Alex’s face and smiled reassuringly. “It’s okay, I’m not going to go off like last time. Rather, I’m worried about it turning inward. I just… I really thought that I was free, that all of the fear and worry was behind me.” Alex saw him trace the scar on his neck without thinking and guessed at the context.

“You know, you have done a pretty good job of owning up to and conquering most of your past. Maybe I can help you with a bit more of it.”

“What do you have in mind?”

“Well, you still don’t know how to swim, right? There’s a lot of water around here and Elliott and I won’t always be around if you get in trouble.” Lys rubbed the back of his neck thoughtfully.

“That’s a salient point. I was able to walk out onto the docks just fine the other day, but I may just have been riding a bit of a euphoric high.” He thought about the night of the jellyfish migration and what had happened, and shuddered at the memory, feeling a cold chill race down his spine. “As scary as the thought of learning is, remembering that night is worse. But where would we go? It’s starting to get cold out so we won’t have much time, and I don’t recall there being any kind of pool here.”

“We don’t need one, there’s that lake south of your place that we can use; it should still be warm from the summer and won’t have unexpected currents or the like that a river or the ocean would.” Hesitantly, Lys mulled over the offer in his mind, rubbing his arms.

“Yeah. Yeah, let’s do that. Before I change my mind and back out in a panic.”

“Cool, let’s go this afternoon before practice; it’ll be the warmest part of the day, and we can get it over with quickly.” Lys took a very deep breath and let it out slowly.

“Right then, this afternoon. Thanks, Alex.” His cousin’s smile was bright and friendly as he hugged the smaller man.

“Gotta look out for family, and it’ll be nice to be able to show you something for once.”

 

As decided, that afternoon Lys met Alex at the lake to the south of his property. Elliott followed for moral support (and backup help), but the addition of the rest of the crew was a surprise.

“What are all of you doing here?” Sam grinned at him like usual.

“Well, he called Haley and me, so we hitched a ride, and I figured that Abby would want to get in on this, and she called Sebastian for a ride down, so here we all are!”

“...This is not the least bit encouraging.”

“It’s not meant to be, we’re here to have a laugh at your expense.”

“Freaking _thanks_ , mate.” Lys pulled his shirt off over his head as he rolled his eyes, pausing as Sam and both girls cheered and whistled. Sebastian smirked and lit a cigarette, sitting next to but downwind of them.

“Aww yeah, take it off!” Abigail giggled.

“ _Slower_ ,” Sam leered. Lys shot all of them a look of annoyance before glancing over at Elliott, who smiled and shrugged.

“It’s not like I haven’t seen you do this before, dear. They’re quite lucky that they get to experience it as well.” Sniffing with bruised pride, Lys put his fists on his hips and shifted his weight to one foot, pouting in mock irritation.

“I’m genuinely not sure if I want to give you all a show for the fun of it, or deny you all that pleasure because you’re giving me grief about all of this.”

“Whoa, wait, are you actually offering to striptease for us?” Sam asked, his grin widening enough to catch flies if he wasn’t careful, “I think I have some single bills in my wallet.” Abigail and Haley giggled furiously, Elliott and Alex were unsuccessful in smothering laughter, and Lys gave them all an unamused look again. Taking off his own shirt, Alex threw it at Lys, catching him in the face.

“We don’t have all day, bro. Strip faster or I’ll have Elliott do it for you.”

“Whoo, naked time!” whooped Sam, also throwing his shirt at Lys, who made a noise of irritation and threw both back garments to their owners.

“Oh what the merry hell! Normally I wouldn’t object but I get the feeling that you’re all doing this at my expense.”

“Just a bit,” Sam replied, unlacing his shoes, “and I figured I could get one last swim in before it gets too cold out, with the added benefit of being a pain in your ass about it.” Abigail winked at Elliott.

“Looks like all of the guys are getting undressed. You, too, handsome, show some solidarity for your man. And it _is_ cooler out, Sebby, so you can take off that hoodie for a bit.”

“There’s nothing that you can do that would get me to do that,” Sebastian deadpanned. Abigail leaned over and whispered something in his ear that made his eyes go very wide. “Although that is a very tempting offer.” Elliott sat down with them, shaking his head.

“I am not needed for this lesson, I am simply here for moral support. Besides, any state of undress on my behalf would only distract him, and he needs all of the focus he can get.”

“Says the man who hasn’t blinked since I started taking my pants off,” Lys rebuffed, unable to hide a smile as he let the waistband slowly slide down over his hip.

“Yeah, but Abigail is the one who needs to wipe her chin,” observed Sam, finally free of his shoes, and revealing a pair of brightly-colored swim shorts as he nearly fell over trying to remove his jeans. Haley giggled and bit her lip, looking past Lys, who turned and had a moment of quiet introspection.

“I’m really trying not to stare, especially since my boyfriend is right here and you’re my cousin, but damn if you don’t make pro swim gear look amazing.”

“Flattery won’t make you a better swimmer, cuz, and you better finish getting changed out or you’re going in the water like that.”

“Give me a damn minute, I wear boots, you know.”

“Hey, do it like you did in that film of yours!” Sam jeered, ducking a thrown boot. “Ooh, so it was an S&M movie? I didn’t know you were into that!” He ducked the other boot and dove into the water, laughing. Lys finally finished undressing, wearing a borrowed pair of swim shorts which he had worn under his normal clothes the same way Alex and Sam had, and took off his jewelry and sunglasses, placing them atop his clothes.

“About damn time. Ready?”

“Yeah, just- Waugh!!” Lys yelped in surprise as Alex picked him up around the waist, tucking him under his arm. “What are you- SCREW YOU NO.” He tried to escape the much stronger man’s grasp as Alex strode toward the water, not at all happy about the idea of being dropped in without the chance to acclimatize.

“It’s just a brief moment of discomfort and then it’s fine.”

“GET STUFFED PUT ME DOWN.”

“The water’s great, dude, c’mon in!” Sam waved, already having immersed himself and swimming around.

“HATE YOU BOTH- AUGH!!!” Alex entered the water smoothly, dragging Lys in with him, who somehow broke free and perched atop his shoulders, hissing like a cat.

“Get your ass in there!”

“I already did and my ass is cold.”

“Fine.”

“SONOVA-” Alex reached up and grappled him again, ducking completely under the water. They both disappeared for a moment, resurfacing together as Alex supported his cousin.

“There, not so bad, is it?” Lys clung to him, shivering through clenched teeth, almost leaving marks in the athlete’s shoulder as he refused to let go.

“So...much...hate…”

For the next half an hour Alex worked with Lys, as Sam swam around them, providing snarky commentary, while the other four sat on the grass at the lake edge and watched the show with amusement. Despite Alex’s best efforts to teach and Lys’s to learn, he failed to absorb the lessons, leaving him frustrated and apologetic. Alex met Sam’s eyes and nodded, a gesture that Lys didn’t see as he moved into the shallows where he could stand again.

“Damn it. Sorry, Alex, I really am, I’m trying to relax and focus, but I’m also having to fight years of ingrained fear and bad instincts. Give me a moment to catch my breath and clear my head and I’ll try again.” Sam swam back to shore, went over to Lys’s clothes, and put on his sunglasses.

“Pretty nice, dude, wicked cool style.” Gaping in shock, Lys was at a loss for words, but only for a moment.

“PUT THOSE BACK.” Sam gave him his cheekiest grin.

“Come and get them.” Diving effortlessly into the water, he swam with an easy freestyle stroke over to a rock in the lake and climbed up on it. “Oooh, look at me, I’m Lys, I’m a sexy ginger man, making all of you so hot, ooh.” He wiggled his hips suggestively, flexing and posing, and the lakeside crowd laughed uproariously, applauding the parody. Alex folded his arms across his chest and smiled in satisfaction as Lys snarled and entered the water in a neat dive and traversed the distance to Sam with the same freestyle stroke. Sam hooked a thumb in the waistband of his swim shorts, tugging at them as he traced a finger down his abs, winking at his audience.

“Awww yeah, you all know you want some of this luscious porn star up in your- Hey, where did Lys go?” The man in question had maneuvered silently around behind Sam, climbing up without being noticed.

“MINE!”

“SHIT!”

There was a loud splash followed by a tall column of water as Lys grabbed Sam and threw them both into the water. After a moment of fierce splashing Sam broke the surface, looking about for Lys, who came up right after, and put on the sunglasses that he had recovered.

“I said, _mine_.” Sam laughed with delight, slapping the water and flicking some at Lys.

“Kick _ass_ , dude, you did it!”

“Did what?” It now occurred to Lys that not only was he successfully treading water, he was quite a way into the lake.

“Sorry to do that to you, but Alex called me in as an assist.” Alex chuckled, nodding to Sam in thanks.

“I noticed a while back that you learn by doing, but you also rely on and trust yourself and your instincts implicitly. The more you think about something the worse you do, so I just needed something, or someone, to distract you so you could let your training take over.” Laughing, Lys nearly dunked Sam underwater as he hugged him around the shoulders.

“You two are such wonderful jerks and I can’t thank you enough.” Sam returned the hug, dragging him along a few feet as he sculled along for a moment on his back.

“I’m just paying my debt for nearly getting you killed this summer. Now I can proper roughhouse with you like an older brother that I always wanted.” They splashed and shoved each other a bit more as they made their way back to Alex. Back on shore, Haley answered a message chime on her phone, drawing everyone’s attention.

“That’s Emily. She’ll be ready for you to try your outfits tomorrow.”


	49. Looking the Part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //And a happy Friday to everyone! Don't worry, today is the last day that they'll be in town; we'll pick back up with them on Monday in Zuzu City, getting ready for their first live gig. The Luau doesn't count, this is a proper performance. And once again I lament my lack of artistic skill (because I've been too lazy to practice lately!), 'case I kinda sorta really wanna draw all of them right now. Or at least Sebastian's coat, it looks effing sweet and I want to put it on (digital) paper so bad. Cheers!//

Early the next afternoon the band converged on Emily and Haley’s house, taking up seats around the living room, which had more than enough space to accommodate everyone comfortably. Emily was very nearly bouncing with anticipation, and Lys shared her grin of delight, but Sebastian looked even more reticent than usual.  
  
“Mate, we all had creative input on our designs, it’s not like you’re going into this blind.”  
  
“I know, but it still feels...weird. I’m not an actor like you, I can’t just put on a face and go.”  
  
“You tabletop game, though, and I’ve seen you get into character. I think you can do this and make it brilliant. And worst case, Sam and I will be up front, so you can hide a bit if you need to.” Sebastian didn’t reply, but his silence was thoughtful, not sullen. Bustling back into the room with her arms full, Emily set down a pile of clothes on the coffee table.  
  
“Okay, here are Lys’s, Sam’s, and Elliott’s. I’ll get Abby’s and Sebby’s right now, be right back.”  
  
“Nifty. Well, let’s see if I’ve doomed us all or not,” Lys chuckled in good humor, pulling his shirt over his head, then pausing to laugh at himself, “ah, sorry, all, I keep forgetting.”  
  
“Forgetting what?” asked Sam, grabbing his clothes from the stack, “that we’re not as eager as you are to get naked at random?”  
  
“Well, that too, but I’m comfortable with myself as well as the rest of you, and I’m used to changing clothes in a mixed environment when doing theater, so I sometimes forget that other people have a bit more modesty and all than I do. Sorry, I’ll use another room.” Alex shrugged with indifference and folded his arms behind his head, reclining on the couch opposite him.  
  
“I don’t care, but I’m used to locker rooms, and I’m not the one changing.” Emily returned with the last of the garments and spoke up, having overheard the conversation.  
  
“Haley’s and my rooms are free, and the kitchen has a bit of space, too. Abby, take Haley’s room and Sebastian, you use mine.” Picking up his pile, Sam shot the bassist a smirk as he stood up.  
  
“I’ll use the kitchen, it’s crowded in here, but you might wanna separate Lys and Elliott, don’t know what they’ll get up to alone together.”  
  
“What, you mean in front of my cousin, his girlfriend, and her sister? You think very highly of my seduction abilities. I’ll stay in here, not many other places to go, to be honest.” Elliott stayed as well, similarly not bothered, and Haley appeared not to notice anyone, bent over her equipment and making notes on a laptop on a side table next to the couch. First to be fully dressed, Lys tugged at the material in a few places to check for fit and wear, quite satisfied with the results; everyone had the base garments of a black dress shirt and slacks, to make less work for Emily and to provide a level of uniformity to the group. Over it Lys wore a silk short-sleeved button-up in crimson red and left it undone, with red accents on the cuffs of the long-sleeved shirt and outside hem of the slacks. Examining himself in the mirror as he tucked in the long shirt and buckled the belt, he whistled in approval.  
  
“You are brilliant, Emily, this fits perfectly, I don’t think I’ll need any adjustments.” The seamstress bustled over, in full tailoring mode, checking him extensively and thoroughly in a manner that though professional might leave someone a bit surprised.  
  
“Even your pant cuffs? Nope, they’re the right length, and extend your arm, yup, sleeves are good, too. Not too tight or catching anywhere, but not baggy or loose either. You’re set! This is amazing!” She giggled with delight and bounced up and down a couple of times, a mannerism that Lys also saw in Haley, but was wise enough to not comment on. Elliott stepped over to the mirror as well, buttoning the dark blue waistcoat, also in silk, with a bright blue handkerchief neatly folded and poking out of the pocket. The same as Lys, blue accent work flowed around his cuffs and on the outer trouser hem, providing an icy contrast to Lys’s fire.  
  
“I must also provide my accolades, and express my sincere apologies for not seeking out your services in the past for my tailoring needs. This looks and fits splendidly.”  
  
“Dang, you two are looking posh up in here,” Sam observed, strolling out of the kitchen as he shrugged into a warm yellow blazer, likewise with the same accenting, “we’re starting to look like proper musicians. Hell, I _feel_ like one already. You were right, dude. Funny how what we needed was an actor to show us how to be better musicians.”  
  
“Better _performers_ ,” corrected Sebastian, “and I feel no hesitation in seconding, you, Sam, this actually feels and looks good.” Sebastian fingered the sleeve of an elegantly cut long coat in deep forest green that went past his knees, cut wide at the waist to the sides of his hips and pinned back above it for a smartly styled fit, paneled on the sides of his legs to allow for movement, and buttoned in a double-breasted style from his neck to his belt. The sleeves stopped just above the cuffs of the shirt under it, and curiously, had a deep hood attached to the collar.  
  
“Damn, ‘Bas,” Lys whistled, “you look like a modern-day Wizard. That looks wicked cool.”  
  
“Really?” he asked, genuinely pleased, straightening a bit as he glanced in the mirror, “it _does_ fit really well, and the hood feels natural.”  
  
“I’m not feeding you a line, that works for you. You’re slim enough that the straight, harsh lines make you look dignified, and I wouldn’t think it out of place to see you carrying a heavy spellbook hanging off of an arcane-reinforced chain.”  
  
“Oh. Sweet. Yoba. _Sexy butler_ ,” gasped Abigail as she exited Haley’s room and saw Sebastian.  
  
“What- Butler? Now you’re just-” He cut off as he turned to face her, his mouth suddenly dry. Her outfit was a stark departure from the men, but no less impressive: a black, pleated skirt over fishnets came down to just above her knees, and boots with purple laces went up to them, under a corset in violet, with a bolero in a darker shade over it, that reminded Lys of Elizabeth, which was another comparison that he decided not to mention. Her makeup was different shades of complementing purples, which she had made look exotic instead of clownish. Lys nudged Sebastian in a brotherly manner, smiling encouragingly.  
  
“Mate, you want to say it, and nobody here will give you crap about it.”  
  
“You look great,” he finally said, suddenly unable to think straight. She understood the context, however, and hugged him around the waist, squealing with glee and kissing him on the cheek, leaving an amethyst-colored print behind. Haley stood up and approached them, studying them with the eye of a photographer.  
  
“Excellent, I can work with this. I’ve got a space set up in my darkroom to get the portraits done. Just give me a moment to set up the tripod and we can get started.” Sebastian’s cool demeanor evaporated at these words.  
  
“Wait, pictures? No, not happening.”  
  
“We need promo materials to post around so people know to come looking for us, mate. We’ve got a good window for it; close enough that people won’t lose interest before we perform, but also not so close to the event that it feels rushed or half-assed.”  
  
“I...really don’t like my picture being taken.”  
  
“It won’t be yours, mate.”  
  
“But-”  
  
“Who are you?” Sebastian frowned at the nonsensical question.  
  
“I’m Sebastian, you twit, what are you-”  
  
“No, I mean, who are _you_?” Lys asked, prodding him in the chest, “right now. You don’t normally dress like this, so who does? What is he like? How does he think and move? When he stands on that stage how does he do it? _That_ is who I’m talking about.” Sighing with patience at Lys’s enthusiasm, Sebastian shook his head and pulled the hood over, glancing at the mirror to check its fit, and Lys grinned broadly as he noticed the other man’s posture change completely. The slim man was already fairly tall, but usually walked somewhat hunched and withdrawn, but as he ran a hand down the front of his coat to smooth out any potential wrinkles, he straightened further than he had already and now stood with a quiet air of stoic confidence, and shot Lys a violet glance of composure from deep within the depths of his cowl.  
  
“I should probably be more annoyed at how right you are so much of the time, but I can’t argue with results.”  
  
“You’ve got it, and you own it. Since you’re good to go why don’t you follow Haley first? But nobody tell anybody what you’re doing for your photo, I want to see what we all do separately.”  
  
Once all five were finished, Haley emerged from her darkroom, checking the results on the LCD screen of the digital camera that she had used.  
  
“These are going to be perfect. I’ll send off the full raw files to you in a little bit, Abby. You sure you won’t need anything else?”  
  
“Nah, I’ve got the editing software I need, and it’s gonna be a bit abstract anyway, so I’ll be doing a lot of stuff by hand. I’ll send back the finished poster tonight; I’ve got a lot of energy and ideas, and already had some stuff put together because I kinda knew what we were doing. I’ll be doing two; the basic ‘glamour’ image that’s just the band and name that we can use and post anywhere, and one with the date and location of the gig.”  
  
“Great. Send me both, and I’ll head into town tomorrow to do physical prints and post them around.”  
  
“Send me a copy as well, Abby,” Lys piped up, “I still know and have logins for sites and forums that people in the city frequent that I can post it on.”  
  
“Shiny, I’ll message you when I’m done.” She looked as Sebastian and giggled again. “Hey Sebby, did she take your pic of that side? ‘Cause that’s a good look for you.” Confused, he looked in the mirror again and turned red as he saw for the first time the lipstick print from earlier. Haley also laughed, but supportively.  
  
“I was quite tempted, but no, I got him from a different angle. Maybe next time.”  
  
“It looks like we’re done here, then. You all are amazing,” Lys grinned, bouncing up and hugging Emily, who laughed and danced happily in place, caught up in the energy. Never one to pass up an opportunity, he mirrored her, and her face lit up with glee as she grabbed his hand and swung him into a two-person step for a moment. Sam, the ever-energetic ball of motion, couldn’t sit still either, and broke in, sweeping Lys up into a hug that lifted the taller man off of the ground, laughing with uncontainable enthusiasm.  
  
“We’re going to do this and it’s gonna be fantastic!”  
  
Shortly after, they were back in their usual clothes, having hung their stage wear in garment bags that Emily would hold onto for safekeeping. Standing in the sun and shade outside, everyone relaxed in the post-euphoric atmosphere of current and potential success. Sebastian pulled out the pack of flavored cigarettes, and, like usual, flicked the pack and lighter to Lys once he’d lit his own. Both were returned with a casual and practiced arc once Lys had his.  
  
“I owe you another pack, mate, I’ll refresh your stash this time.”  
  
“Thanks.”  
  
“Though… Heh, I never did get that answer,” he thought aloud, chuckling to himself.  
  
“Mm?”  
  
“Remember when you gave me that lift home the first time months ago? I wondered what it would be like kissing someone who smoked these. Though I suppose that I could ask Elliott, he’s got a bit of experience in that category by now.” Lys put his thumbs in his belt loops and smiled around his smoke, and Elliott tapped his chin as he thought.  
  
“You are correct, dear. Perhaps I can give you the answer that you seek.” He reached over and lightly plucked the cigarette from his partner’s lips with delicate skill, put it to his own, and inhaled slowly and deeply. A collective giggle rippled around the group at Lys’s expression of surprise. Elliott exhaled just as slowly, and softly held Lys’s chin as he leaned over to kiss him. The giggles changed to full laughter, and Elliott took a second puff, looking satisfied and amused. For the first time in as long as anyone could remember, Lys was without an immediate and cheeky reply.  
  
“...That was quite possibly the hottest thing you’ve ever done,” he remarked after a lengthy silence, “and I think I need that smoke back. That was an amazing call-back and variation on it. I am properly impressed.”  
  
“It was that good?” Elliott smiled, returning the item in question.  
  
“I’m surprised that nobody else needs a smoke after that.” He brushed back stray hairs that were tousled by a sudden breeze, feeling relaxed and optimistic. “Well, How’s it feel, everyone? In a couple of weeks we’re going to be live on stage. You’ve finally achieved your dream.”


	50. Final Preparations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //What? They're back in the city? With more plot? Holy exposition, Batman! Also, say hello to two people I've been keen to introduce for quite a while now. Aww yeah, I'm looking forward to Wednesday. Been working on something there for a bit and I'm pleased with it. In the meantime, have some delightful banter that was simply a joy to write. :)//

Sam and Sebastian handed Alex and Lys the gear from the back of the truck, who set it aside until everything was unloaded. They picked up everything in one go and hauled it into the back entrance of the venue as Haley held the door for them. Emily and Elliott followed, arms full with their outfits, which she had brought in her car.  
  
“Gear goes to the right against the wall with the posters, clothes to the left with the rack you can hang them on. I saw my parent’s car back there, so I’ll go track them down.”  
  
“Heya, Pick! Beat you to it!” Lys lit up at the familiar voice and set down Resonance and his bass to stride over to hug his dad.  
  
“Hey! Good to see you, it’s been too long. It’s my fault, though, I’ve been distant lately.”  
  
“It sounded like you needed that distance, so we didn’t press. Besides, it’s not like you were totally silent.”  
  
The family resemblance was quite obvious; Arthur’s hair was the same shade of vibrant copper-red, but short and tousled, like a merry fire. Though he was slightly shorter than his son and his face was a bit narrower, there was no mistaking the same cheeky grin. He wore a neat polo shirt in green over jeans, with a pair of well-worn but clean sneakers, carrying a light jacket in grey in one hand.  
  
As he stepped back, Lynn entered from the direction of the stage as well, and once again the heritage could be seen; despite sporting a mane of gold-blonde hair that very nearly went to her waist, and blue eyes instead of hazel, it was the shape of those eyes and their warmth that Lys’s friends recognized, as well as the rounding to the face that smoothed out the more rigid lines from Arthur’s. Like her husband, she wasn’t quite as tall as Lys, but she still towered over two of the other three women in the room and very nearly could look Sebastian in the eyes. Sporting a deeply-cut three-quarter sleeve shirt in a sunny yellow over a brown camisole and boot cut jeans, her chunky, black, open-toed heels made a heavy and solid sound on the floor as she strode over with enthusiasm. She wrapped Lys in a firm hug and laughed, making him grunt from the effort, which was wasn’t difficult given her somewhat Amazonian build. Taking his face in her hands, she studied him with the fierce but caring scrutiny of a pleased parent.  
  
“Sweetie! You are looking fantastic, living on your grandfather’s farm has been wonderful for you. And speaking of wonderful things, you must be the handsome young man that Lysander introduced to us a couple of months back,” she smiled, seeing Elliott walk over, “oh, if only we had known then, I would have given Liz _such_ grief about it so much sooner.” Elliott chuckled politely and extended a hand, surprised to have Lynn grasp it in a firm shake, before Arthur could do the same but with less energy.  
  
“I am very pleased to make your official acquaintance. Although I confess to being grateful that you were not aware of my connection that readily. Mother is not overly fond of surprises.” Lynn laughed heartily, fists on her hips, and once more one could see what Lys had inherited and where.  
  
“She gets over things quickly. Even after that time that we pranked her by installing poles all over the stage and had my students dancing on them. Tastefully dressed, mind you, but I will never forget her face. A bit like that, actually!” she guffawed, seeing Elliott’s expression.  
  
“By the light, that was you? Mother was furious about that for a week!” Lynn waved dismissively.  
  
“Only because she didn’t know who did it, and then because she did. I didn’t damage anything; I’m sassy but not malicious.”  
  
“Wait,” Sam piped up, poking Lys, “you said that-”  
  
“I never said that she didn’t, I just deflected the question. And I know what that look means, stop thinking about it.”  
  
“Already done, dude, your mom intimidates the hell out of me. Hey, why did your dad call you ‘Pick?’”  
  
“Oh! I never mentioned that, did I? I was really skinny as a kid, and I took up guitar when I was young. So, ‘Pick.’”  
  
“You’ve not mentioned a lot of things, sweetie, namely your friends.”  
  
“Right, sorry about that. The short one with all of the questions is Sam-”  
  
“Hey!”  
  
“The angsty one with the emo haircut is Sebastian-”  
  
“Oy!”  
  
“The purple goth is Abigail-”  
  
“Nailed it!”  
  
“Mom’s younger copy is Haley-”  
  
“That’s not as funny as you think it is.”  
  
“The clash of colors is Emily-”  
  
“You’re enjoying this too much.”  
  
“And the walking stack of muscles is Alex.”  
  
“You’re not wrong.” Lynn looked at Alex curiously before that familiar, broad grin of delight split her face in half.  
  
“Alexander Mullner, is that you? Ha! It is! You’ve got Clara’s smile. And your father’s eyes, but yours are so much gentler.”  
  
“Um, I know that Lys and I are related, but I don’t think we’ve met, Mrs. von Morgensonne.”  
  
“First, call me ‘Lynn,’ or ‘Aunt Lynn’ if that’s more comfortable for you, and second, you were only a baby, so you won’t remember it. Heck, I barely remember, all babies look the same. Oh don’t give me that look, I’m a mother, I get to say it. But regardless, you grew up into a handsome, successful man, and I know that my cousin would be so proud of you.” Arthur chuckled and patted her on the shoulder.  
  
“We have time to gossip and catch up, but first we need to get them set up. Marcus and Jen just got here, so we should get this done in no time.” Lys was surprised but enthusiastic about this information.  
  
“Oh wow, they’re here to help? That’s great! I haven’t seen them in ages either.”  
  
“Actually, the entire band will be here to see you all perform, but they’re just the first two to arrive. C’mon, Sebastian, grab the synth and I’ll help with that. The drums should just need adjustments for your height and reach, Abby. Marcus will help Alex with the sound controls, and Jen will get the mics. The piano is tuned and good to go, Elliott. Pick, you and Sam can handle the guitars, right?”  
  
“On it. Let’s get going.” Lynn gave Lys another appraising look, this time concerned as she noticed the scar on his neck.  
  
“Sweetie, what happened? It looks like you got caught on something pretty bad.” Suddenly cold and without an answer he wanted to give, Lys hesitated with fingers on his throat, tracing the thin white line. Elliott’s touch on his arm brought him around, and they shared a quick glance of understanding.  
  
“I… Something happened last year.” Immediately reading the situation, Lynn backed off of the subject.  
  
“Don’t worry, sweetie, if you thought it was important you’d have told us, but this seems to be something that you’re not comfortable talking about yet.” Lys reached up and brushed Elliott’s fingers with his own, drawing strength from his partner.  
  
“Actually, if you and dad have time after the gig tonight, I’ve got a few things to tell you.”  
  
“ _We_ have something to tell,” Elliott corrected, giving Lys a reassuring smile, “I was unable to support you during the first telling of this tale, so I will make amends for that this time.”  
  
“...Thanks, love. Yeah. So, later, okay?” Lynn ruffled her son’s hair fondly and squeezed Elliott’s shoulder, nodding and heading further back to assist Emily with the outfits.  
  
Lys retrieved Resonance and his bass and led the way to the stage. As they entered the main room, Lys saw that his father and Sebastian had already unpacked and set up the synth on its stands, and were efficiently cabling and connecting it. Sam had plugged in his guitar and was already plucking experimentally at it. Abigail had already adjusted the drum kit for her needs and was already testing out the entire set. Alex leaned over the controls for the sound, standing next to a man of extremely dark complexion and sturdy build, though not as tall as the athlete. As Lys bounded on stage he looked up and waved. Lys returned it, set the bass where he would be playing, and stepped around a short woman of Asian descent, who was hooking cables to the microphones that ran from the sound controls, and flashed him a welcoming smile, slapping him on the back as he walked by. He nudged Elliott and gestured to the piano.  
  
“Grab a seat and I’ll tune Resonance with you, it’s a bit crowded up front at the moment.” The both of them took a wide path around the stage to the piano on the far side, and once Elliott was settled Lys sat down facing the other direction and pulled out his guitar. It only needed minimal adjustments, and Elliott played a few experimental chords and scales to get the feel and sound of the new instrument, then smiled and began playing the song of Lys’s grandfather in a bright, upbeat key and meter. Returning the smile, Lys joined him, providing a rhythm guitar backing, and on the second pass around, they traded; Lys took the main melody while Elliott played a flowing, fluid chain of notes behind him. Neither of them noticed that everyone had stopped what they were doing to listen, and on the third pass they played in harmony, enjoying the sound that they created together. Arthur stood and watched them silently until they finished, then walked over and put a friendly hand on Elliott’s shoulder.  
  
“Welcome to the family.”  
  
  
The rest of the tuning and calibration took very little time, and within an hour they were once again backstage, now occupying one of the changing rooms. Lys was thoughtful once more as he dressed, and as Sam and Sebastian left he held Elliott back. Sam grinned broadly and was about to remark on the two of them being alone, but Lys gave him a tired look that asked for a moment of privacy, which Sam respected and closed the door behind him.  
  
“Tonight with mom and dad… I… I don’t want you to be caught broadsided by anything. So…”  
  
“I appreciate that, and it appears that what is on your mind is something you have been reluctant to divulge previously.”  
  
“Yeah. It’s…Allen. I’ve never talked about him much. But what you should know is that he was one of my oldest friends, I grew up with him. And...we were each others’ first. We didn’t know anyone else we could really ask, and neither of us had the confidence anyway. We were good enough friends, so we experimented.” Lys paused to shrug with indifference, but Elliott noticed that he seemed to be trying to convince himself and not his partner. “It was no big deal, we were learning things and took care of each other’s needs for the time being, and then we got older, dated other people, and his family moved away. We didn’t see each other again for several years, until he was accepted to the same university in Zuzu City. And as I said before, we picked up our friendship again, and after a while I asked to take it farther. You know the rest of the story from there. Mom and dad know that we were friends when we were young, and that we hooked up in college, but not anything else, or about the...incident.” Elliott provided the hug that Lys needed at the moment.  
  
“He was more than just a companion, he was a dear friend and lover, and meant a great deal to you for many reasons.”  
  
“Yeah. I’m trying, but I’ve never gotten over him or what happened, and I don’t know how.”  
  
“Put it out of your mind for now, we have business to attend. We will address that problem later. _Together_.” Lys sighed and smiled, kissing him warmly and taking his hand.  
  
“You’re right. Time to focus on the music. Let’s go be brilliant.”


	51. Listen to Our Song!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //It's showtime!//

“Wow, I didn’t know you were _that_ fast-”  
  
“Shut up, Sam,” Lys interrupted without malice, cuffing him on the arm, “how is everyone feeling? Excited?”  
  
“Hell yes I am!”  
  
“Not as jazzed as Sam is, but I am so ready to rock that drum set. Your dad’s band has such good gear.”  
  
“‘Excited’ is not the word that I would use, but I am awaiting our debut with anticipation.” Sebastian once again looked edgy, but Arthur gave him an encouraging pat on the back that actually lifted the younger man’s spirits.  
  
“You’ll be fine, Sebastian. I saw the video of the performance this summer and everyone looked and sounded professional. You don’t seem to be the type to enjoy the limelight, but you do appear to be someone who takes pride in everything that they do. So focus on performing the best that you can.”  
  
“Oy, I thought that I was giving the pep talk,” sassed Lys, hooking his thumbs behind his belt and grinning. Arthur returned the smile and the banter as he ruffled his son’s hair.  
  
“So I’m not allowed to be proud of you and offer you the benefit of my decades of knowledge and experience? I see how it is. Well I’m going to be positive and supportive and you’re going to like it, young man.”  
  
“Fine then, be useful,” Lys chuckled.  
  
“Fine then, I think I will. Now, this venue might be a bit strange at first, but you’re all quite lucky; it’s a pub, yes, but it’s got a reputation for decent musical entertainment of varying styles. It’s also large enough that you won’t feel crowded but not so large that your sound will get lost. Just remember your set list, be confident, and _have fun_. And I do mean it, I’m proud of all of you,” he smiled a grin that had echoes of the one they saw from their friend every day as he grasped their hands in encouragement, “everyone here has worked hard for this. People come here specifically to hear new and interesting things, so you’re already ahead of the game. You’ve got about another hour before your set begins, so do what you need to in order to get yourselves mentally in the right headspace. Marcus will assist Alex with recording the sound, Jen will assist Haley on the video equipment. I’ll pass the results to Robert this week and he’ll clean up and mix everything at his studio, and I’ll get a copy back to you as soon as it’s all done.” Sam swayed on his feet, both giddy and dizzy as the full weight and realization of it all finally hit home.  
  
“We’re doing it. We’re really, _finally_ doing it, and we’re going to have a professional recording of it after, too. Art, you and your buddies are freaking _awesome_!”  
  
  
  
An hour later Lys glanced out at the crowd from the stage entrance, grinned, and turned to his friends.  
  
“It’s showtime.”  
  
Casually, with his rolling, swaggering walk, he strolled out onto the stage. Lys could hear the whispers of the crowd as people nudged one another and brought the attention of their companions to his direction.  
  
_Good, it’s starting, I can feel it._  
  
He continued over to his bass, picking it up by its strap and slinging it over his shoulder, and flashed the crowd his best flirty smile and adjusted his sunglasses before he grasped the mic on its stand. He could hear Sam and Abigail giggling as they pushed and pulled Sebastian along, just as they had practiced, which elicited chuckles from the audience. Elliott smiled and shook his head as he followed them on, his stride and attitude a perfect contrast to Lys’s; dignified and elegant. As he approached the piano he reached out and idly brushed a few keys with one hand, which transitioned into a melody as he sat down.  
  
“You wanted to see something new. Something interesting. And you came here to see us.” More heads began to turn in their direction, from the front to the back, as Abigail began a roll on a ride cymbal and Sebastian joined Elliott in building the melody, harmonizing against each other. Lys could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand up as the energy began to form and take shape, having reached the far side of the room and now rebounding back toward the group. The audience was now focused on them.  
  
_There it is, that energy. Take it, shape it, guide it. Show them something amazing._  
  
“Well, it’s a good thing you’re here, because we are something new. But I’ll tell you now that if you want something interesting, you’ll be disappointed.” The enthusiasm continued to build, and Lys continued to dance inside with the energy that he welcomed as an old friend. He paused to slip the strap over his head and settle the instrument in place with a flourish, and smiled even more broadly as the murmurs of the crowd grew louder.  
  
“Because we’re amazing.” Sam had picked up his guitar and very nearly leapt over to his own microphone.  
  
“You all are brilliant, and we are The Elements of Sound. Now listen to our song!”   
  
Sam and Lys joined the other three in the song, changing from a stately, cycling chorus to an upbeat rock piece, increasing its tempo and changing the key. Cheers and applause rose up from the audience as the wave of energy reached the stage and broke up upon the performers. Lys glanced out over the crowd, sweeping across the sea of delighted faces, recognizing many from back in town who had come to see their friends and family perform, but for a moment he thought he saw one that was unexpected but familiar. He put it out of his mind.  
  
_No, it was just a trick of the mind. Focus on the gig, on the music, on the now._  
  
They were all connected now, the emotion and energy of the song passing back and forth between musicians and audience, amplifying itself on each pass.  
  
_Yes, this is it! It’s feeling, this sensation that I’ve missed. I didn’t realize just how empty I had felt. I know that they feel it, too. It’s intoxicating, it’s exhilarating, it’s addicting. And the only thing better is to share it._  
  
Singing without holding anything back, he harmonized with Sam, whose vocals were usually bright, but now they were radiant. The luau had been only a taste, a glimpse of what they could be together. Inward Lys danced with the energy, outward he danced with the music, happily lost in his instincts. Nobody held back; never before had they felt so alive, so unified. They finished the first song with a musical exclamation point, leaving deafening silence in the wake of their performance. It was momentary, barely more than a breath, before that silence was filled with applause that almost surprised them. Lys could feel his pulse racing and an electric tingle dancing across his skin.  
  
_By the light, YES! We’ve never sounded this good together before. I knew we could do this. I can feel the trust and confidence that everyone has in each other. We’re not just performers anymore, we’re professionals. Welcome to my world, everyone, it’s been lonely here._  
  
For the next two hours they performed, using the same set list as the luau, with a few more songs that they had written since then. And like before, each song had its featured performers and unique style. Changing every few songs between up-tempo and slower songs to mix it up, the energy never waned, only changing its shape, intensity, and direction. At the end of the set Sam whooped with enthusiasm and grabbed his mic as Lys set the bass on its stand and picked up Resonance.  
  
“This has been the best night ever, and you all have been the craziest best audience. I love you all so much right now. Yeah, all of you!” The audience replied with more applause and cheers, and Sam laughed with pure exuberance. Settling Resonance in place, Lys removed the pick from the frets and plucked a string, creating a clean, clear, single note that cut through all other sound like a keen-edged knife and silenced the room. Smiling warmly and softly now, he stepped up to his microphone.  
  
“You have been magnificent. We could not have imagined a more welcoming reception. You may be delighted to have seen us perform, but we are honored to have been able to play for you. And because of that, we have one last song, something very special.” Plucking slowly, he began the melody to his grandfather’s song, picking single notes as he spoke, and he saw his parents stand up straighter with matching looks of wonder and excitement as they realized what was happening.  
  
“I started to learn the guitar when I was very young, and the first song that I learned was one that my grandfather taught me, which he had taught to my father before me many years before. It has been a song that I have carried with me ever since, and when he passed away, I played it for him one last time. I was unable to play it again for many years until I met my friends, and someone that is now very special to me. With their encouragement I played it again, and they learned it as well, and I learned how special it was, how it could bring people together and make them smile. Now, I will teach that song to all of you, and show everyone the love and happiness that I felt when my grandfather and I played together. Listen and learn, the song of my legacy, ‘Stardew Valley.’”  
  
The gentle plucking, like the first drops of rain in spring, became a proper downfall; the rain now coming down more solidly and pronounced. Elliott picked up four bars later with solid, supportive chords upon which Lys’s guitar danced. Sam, Sebastian, and Abigail joined in another four bars later as Lys began to sing in his warm, deep tenor; an uplifting but slightly wistful ballad, stately and refined.  
  
“Spring’s cool breezes call out to me, they sing the song I once knew. Summer’s warm touch embraces me, like love I held once so true.  
  
“Autumn’s bright leaves fly on the wind, like words I never could say. Winter’s pure snow falls silently down like tears when I left that day.  
  
“Sapphire waves crash on the shore, topaz sands sparkle in the light. Amethyst winds, obsidian hills, all memories lost to the night.  
  
“Emerald forests so green and cool, the plains all gold like the sun. My heart aches for what has been lost, the colors all blurred and gone.  
  
“Some day I will return to you, and walk the valley again. Alone together we’ll recall the places that no longer remain.  
  
“My friends, my love, I call to you, a request I make from afar. Reach out to me, please guide me back, to the land of the valley of stars.”


	52. The Memory of Pain Once More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //The show was a success and they are now proper professionals, but before he can celebrate, Lys has one last thing to take care of...//

Once the gig was over and they had accepted the payment of applause and accolades, they stepped off of the stage to mingle a bit; it was important to make a good first impression, and Lys noticed a couple of people taking notes, clearly for news articles. He had approached them with his bold, sassy style and given them the info and interviews that they wanted, directing them to his bandmates for further interrogation. Several people requested photos, which Lys was more than happy to provide, and grinned with satisfaction to see that he was not the only one to be asked. Elliott, naturally, had a continual entourage which he entertained with his refined and gentle disposition, and Sam’s personality was truly magnetic, drawing in people like iron filings. Even Sebastian and Abigail got notice, and Lys was relieved to notice that they handled it like the professionals they now were.  
  
After a bit of this, the energy began to wind down and people began to disperse. The band disappeared backstage once more, and Sam jumped around with an untapped store of energy that he had somehow held in reserve.  
  
“This was so freaking amazing and we were amazing and just...whoo!” Lys laughed with him, grabbing the lead guitarist in a hug under his arms, swinging him around a couple of times, caught up in the exhilaration.  
  
“Yeah, you were, all of you. How does it feel to be pros now?” Sam could only reply with more giddy laughter, which Abigail got caught up in, bouncing in place. Elliott thought about the question for a moment.  
  
“It is strange but welcome. I had never fancied myself as such in the past, yet I find the mantle of a performer to be a comfortable and pleasant fit. I could not do it alone, no, but as an ensemble I feel quite at home.”  
  
“I’m the biggest introvert you’ve ever met,” commented Sebastian, running a hand through his hair, “but this was a hell of a rush. Even after we were done, and were walking around the crowd, I was okay with it, like I was someone else. Like Elliott said, I couldn’t do this alone, but together it was a lot of fun and we sound great. I actually want to do this again.”  
  
“Then you’ve got that chance,” Arthur said, walking in from the main room, “Doug liked you guys so much that he’s offered a spot on the calendar next month if you’re interested. The crowd got bigger after you started playing, and he made a heck of a profit on sales tonight for it. Also, the first round is on him; it’s his tradition for all new bands. Congratulations, everyone, this was a hell of an opening night.” For once, Sam was totally speechless and motionless as he processed all of this new information, looking a bit like he’d been hit between the eyes.  
  
“...We really did it. I… I’ve dreamed of this forever, but it’s always been just that.” He staggered over to Lys and hugged him with a lot more strength than the taller man had expected. “It’s thanks to you, and I don’t know if I’ll be able to thank you enough.”  
  
“It was _your_ dream and _your_ drive, mate, I just provided the tools you needed to advance. And I can't thank all of _you_ enough, either. I left this city without any dreams or hopes, and you all gave me something to fight for, to live for.” A thought crossed his mind, and he winced at it. “Which reminds me of unfinished business. You guys get changed out, I’ll join you in a few and help break down the equipment. I’ve got something to do first.” Lynn had also arrived backstage and caught the conversation.  
  
“You’re sure you want to go into this, sweetie? It’s been a great night and I’d hate for it to end on a bad note,” she smiled, trying to defuse the tension with a joke.  
  
“No more hiding, no more running. You need to know.” They stepped away into a corner while the rest of the band moved to the changing rooms.  
  
Leaning against the wall, Lys thought about how to start, and smiled when Elliott squeezed his hand. He took a deep breath to calm and sort himself, and related his story, same as he had told his friends a few months earlier. His parents listened quietly, nodding and prompting him to continue as he spoke. Elliott put an arm around his waist as the story progressed, already sensing his partner’s anxiety. Pausing, Lys took off his sunglasses and held them in his hand as he pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to hold back tears. He shook his head at a question from Lynn, took another calming breath, and pressed forward. His shoulders began to shake as he went on, and Elliott took the sunglasses from him so he could undo the buttons on his shirt cuffs. Arthur and Lynn gasped simultaneously, their shock not projected _at_ him but _for_ him. Lynn put a hand on a shoulder and his face, offering words of support and reassurement, and Lys finally broke down completely. Elliott and Lynn both instinctively moved to hold him, and they shared a small laugh at their mutual reaction, both of them providing the comfort that Lys needed. Arthur offered a handkerchief, which was gratefully accepted.  
  
“I understand why you chose not to tell us sooner, and I respect that. And in a strange way, I’m glad that you waited, because there would have been nothing that we could have done to help, and we would have been worried and greatly bothered by it. Knowing you, you’d have been beating yourself up as well because you knew that you were causing someone else trouble. But your time in our old home has helped you change and heal, and you’re happier and more confident than I’ve seen you in years. You’ve also found someone who genuinely cares about you,” Arthur chuckled, sparing Elliott a fatherly glance, “and has been a massive help in getting you back on your feet. Though apparently it goes in both directions. You’re now a published author now, and from what I’ve gleaned from Liz and Phil, they’re both happy with what you’ve done for Elliott as well. I’m proud of you, Pick, you went through a lot and a very dark time and you’ve come out with your fire burning brighter than ever.” Lynn brushed aside Lys’s bangs and kissed his forehead.  
  
“It’s okay, sweetie, what happened is in the past now, and you’re still here, that’s what’s important. We all make decisions that we regret later.” Lys had found his composure again and smiled, no longer feeling the pain of memories.  
  
“Thanks, mom, that means a lot. I was worried about telling you two for the longest time because exactly that, I didn’t want anyone to worry about me. At the same time, it hurt that I felt like I was hiding something or lying to you. I’m going to wash my face real fast and get changed out. Be right back.” Elliott watched him leave with a mixture of relief and concern, and Lynn sighed and put her fists on her hips, giving Elliott the same, warm smile he was accustomed to seeing from his partner.  
  
“I don’t think I’ll ever have enough or the right words to say it, but until I do, thank you, Elliott. He’s always been too strong, taking the weight of the world and the problems of everyone else onto his own shoulders and never asking for help. He’s always tried so hard to look out for others and protect them, and refuses to let anyone do the same for him. You’re the first person he’s ever trusted enough to support him in return like this. You have our respect and gratitude.”  
  
“And you both have mine, for raising someone like him. Were it not for his ability to show love for everyone and desire to help I’d never have finished my work. I will protect and support him and his dreams at any cost.” Lys emerged from the restroom, looking much better, and flashed them another smile as he entered the changing room.  
  
“You get swapped out, too, Elliott, Lynn and I will help the rest of the band break things down. Meet us over by the bar when you’re ready.”  
  
“I shall, thank you.”  
  
As Elliott pushed open the door, Lys had hung up the overshirt on a hanger and was working on the buttons of the black one.  
  
“Hey, love, thanks for being there. I needed that more than I thought I did. Not because I was worried they’d get mad or anything, but that mental support. You’re the best thing to happen to me in years.” He shrugged out of the shirt and put it on the hangar, reached for his regular one, and sighed. Pulling his hand back, he ran a thumb over the mark on his other wrist, thinking to himself. Elliott paused, his waistcoat removed and shirt partway undone, and stepped over to hold Lys from behind, waiting for him to continue.  
  
“It’s funny, isn’t it, how such a little thing defines so much of me now. That one bad, selfish decision nearly ended everything. It worked out for the better in a strange way, but at the same time, it almost feels _wrong_ that I should benefit from it. I don’t know, I’m still a bit messed up, I guess. But still,” he sighed, leaning back into Elliott, “as terrifying as it all was and how much it _still_ hurts, I don’t think I’d change it. You mean everything to me. I’ve known you for what, less than a year? And even so, this doesn’t feel like any other relationship I’ve ever had, even with Allen, for as long as we’d been together. Not that I’m comparing you!” he added, turning around, “and not that I’d do something crazy like that again if something happened, I promised you, and it’s not that I hope something happens to you, I-”  
  
Elliott interrupted him in the best way he knew how, and traced a finger along Lys’s ear as he did so, feeling his partner’s fingers in his hair. Lys enjoyed the distraction, but pulled away when he realized that he was slowly undoing the remaining buttons on Elliott’s shirt with one hand and laughed at himself.  
  
“Sorry, love, I’m developing bad habits faster than I can correct them.” Elliott returned a smile and finished what he had started, hanging it up as well and taking the one he had been wearing earlier as Lys changed from one set of pants to another.  
  
“As much as I wish that I could wash away your pain, and the suffering that you have experienced, it is those same experiences that have made you who you are and the man that I love. And because of the same, had you not been through all of that I would never have met you. So it is a strange dilemma in which I find myself glad for your past, and I am displeased with myself for such thoughts.”  
  
“Yeah, it’s weird, but…” Lys sighed again as he pulled his shirt over his head, smoothed it out, and reached for the short-sleeved button-up that he wore over it, “I guess moments that knock you down that hard and that low are what let you appreciate the good things and fight for something better.” He examined his reflection and traced the line on his neck before adjusting his necklace and bracelets. “I’m reminded of that every time I look in the mirror. And it’s also strange that since we’ve been, well, intimate, I’ve not had this nightmare again. Now I fear losing you. What love does to a person, yeah?” Elliott brushed a couple of wrinkles out of his slacks as he stood up, holding open the door for Lys as they left.  
  
“It has done many things, and all of them wonderful. And likewise, I fear nothing else in this world now, save for the thought of losing you. My heart and mind are now clad in armor that your devotion has forged for me.”  
  
“I did not think that you could get any cuter,” giggled Lys, “that was so adorably goofy and I love it so much.”  
  
“That was the idea. Let us hurry to our companions and assist with the final packing-up, so that we can set about celebrating our new-found success.”


	53. To Our Success

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Only one more day left following this bit of action before we head back into town and the last two arcs of this story. Yeah, that's right, there are only two more bit of plot that I wanna take care of before I can call this finished and be satisfied with it. However, it's not completely done, as this will take another month or two to wrap up, and I've been putting down ideas for a sequel which may not be not too shabby. Once I can get a couple of chapters written out I'll see if it's a viable idea or not. :)//

The stage had been mostly cleared or packed up, and their gear was neatly stacked by the back door; they didn’t want to load it in the truck until they were ready to leave. The drum set, mic stands, and some other bits of equipment belonged to the pub, which they left in place. Elliott and Lys assisted with moving the last of the gear backstage while Marcus and Jen secured the audio equipment in its storage room. Haley was nearly giddy as she reviewed some of the video footage, carefully disassembling and putting it away before offering the cases to Elliott and Lys, who were doing one last sweep for anything they might have missed.  
  
“I’ll go put this with our outfits so it ends up in Emily’s car,” Lys offered, “you go snag a spot at the table with Alex.”  
  
“Thanks, sweetie, you all were great tonight.” She kissed him on the cheek and sashayed over to the table in question, draping her arms around Alex’s neck in a hug from behind. Lys stacked the cases neatly next to the rack with their outfits, and Emily nodded with satisfaction, having just done inventory and found it to be all in order.  
  
“Oh man, this was great. Those costumes looked so good up there in the light like that, you all stood right out and looked so classy. And people were taking my business cards once they knew that I designed them. This is so exciting!”  
  
“Really? So what happens when you finally make it big? Going to expand your operations at your home or do you think you’ll open a shop here in the city?” Lys teased with a smile.  
  
“I know you’re being goofy, but honestly, I’m not sure. I mean, it was just people taking the cards, that doesn’t mean much yet. I’m still going to dream, though!” She hugged him and went back up front to join the others, leaving Lys to stare around alone for a moment, enjoying old memories and mentally adding new ones to the file.  
  
“You seem happily lost in thought, dear.”  
  
“It’s been so long since I had been on stage in any form, and this… It was better than I could have ever imagined. Doing theater was fun, and I loved telling a story like that, and I’ve got great memories of playing here with dad’s group, but none of those compare to tonight. This was _our_ night, and it was _our_ material. Sam, Abby, and Sebastian created something wonderful, and you and I helped give them the hand that they needed to pull themselves up. I’ve finally found that feeling that I’ve ached to have again. Heh, I could die happy right now, I suppose.” He saw Elliott’s face and felt a cold stab of regret at his words. “Love, not like that! I…”  
  
“I think I understand the context in which those words were spoken, yet their existence is disturbing. There is still a lingering pain in your mind, though most of it has been excised. I am glad to see that you are healing and finding your fire again, but I will not hide my concern.”  
  
“Thanks, and I understand. Just remember that you gave me something to live and fight for, I won’t throw it away. I gave you armor, you’ve given me a sword. Together we’re unbeatable. Now let’s go mingle, I’m totally itching for a beer now.” Elliott’s expression softened with relief as Lys took his hand and led him to where both bands had occupied a couple of tables clustered near each other. Lys dropped into a chair across from Lynn, and Elliott did the same with Arthur, who poured them their first drink, and stood, holding his own glass.  
  
“Now that we’re all here, a toast to The Elements of Sound, for a successful opening night, and to many more in the future. Congratulations, all, you’ve made the biggest and hardest step of your careers.” This was met with loud and enthusiastic acclaim, and the conversation began to flow, clustered in small pockets. Sam prodded Marcus, who was seated between him and Alex.  
  
“Hey, dude, Lys said that you guys have your own band, too, and he’d play bass with you. Seriously?”  
  
“Correct,” replied the audio engineer after a long drink, “not all the time, but it was always fun for him to sit in because it meant that one of us could swap over to something else for a little while.”  
  
“He never said what the name was, though, just ‘dad’s band.’”  
  
“We’re kinda small-time, so you wouldn’t have heard of us. We’re ‘Strings and Things,’ and usually do mostly covers of songs with just stringed instruments. Now and then we do a bit of jazz to mix things up. We usually play on nights when some place needs ‘filler,’ or for small festivals and events. Just some friends and professionals getting together to have some fun.”  
  
Sebastian, meanwhile, was checking something on his phone, and he put down his beer mid-sip as he noticed something.  
  
“Damn, we’re already getting hits on our site, and it looks like we’ve got a couple of emails as well. I don’t think we’ll have a problem with server costs this month, but still, dang, that’s a lot more traffic than I was expecting. Nice job on the design, Abby, this looks really good.”  
  
“Well, I made it pretty, you made it work, Sebby,” she replied, already halfway through her glass, “I still can’t believe you hand-coded everything instead of using a template, and you got both a desktop site and a mobile version.”  
  
“If I’m doing something I’m doing it right. I’m a software engineer, not a web dev, but it was a fun challenge. Though I’m not looking forward to the prospect of forums. We can let some other place host and support it, but the prospect of being a moderator makes me itch.”  
  
“We could put Sam on troll patrol.”  
  
“Right, because the best way to deal with a house fire is to spray it with gasoline.”  
  
Lynn and Lys were already on their second glass and chatted back and forth animatedly, when she remembered something.  
  
“Oh! Alex, sweetie, Lysander told me that you’re taking college courses. How’s that going for you?”  
  
“Pretty good, Mrs.- Err, Aunt Lynn, I just had finals and passed all of my courses. I was talking to Marcus about some other courses I can take, and I’m waiting to hear back from the gridball recruiters I talked to the last time I was in the city. I’m going to see if I can get started at the collegiate level.” Lynn giggled at the news and applauded. Arthur smiled and shook his head.  
  
“I’m glad to see you’re doing well, Alex. I admit that when your parents got together a lot of us were pretty worried for your mother, and didn’t think that your father was a very nice man. Hell, when we first met he said something that I didn’t like at all and I put him on the ground for it. He split my lip but I still walked away better than he did.” Lys and Alex shared a grin, earning a look of curiosity from the senior von Morgensonne.  
  
“It seems to run in the family,” Lys snickered, “Alex said something that I took offense to in our first conversation, and I took a swing at him. Though he got the better of me, ‘cause I knocked him down, but he damn near knocked me _out_.” Arthur sighed in amusement and shook his head again while Lynn had a hearty laugh.  
  
“Yeah, sorry about that, I hit harder than I should have.”  
  
“S’okay, mate, I started it, you were well within your rights to finish it. Hell, I was giving you shit the entire time I danced around you, so I’m not the least bit surprised that when you had the opportunity you tried to punch a new hole in my face. On the upside I got the chance to nap on my future boyfriend for a while, so it worked out.”  
  
“Well, I’m glad that you weren’t hurt badly,” Lynn remarked, two-thirds of the way through her second glass, “but I wish you’d pick your fights a bit better. Though speaking of safety, you and Elliott _are_ using protection, aren’t you?” Elliott choked on his drink as Lys sighed deeply and rolled his eyes. His friends lost track of their own conversations and listened with morbid fascination, Sam already giggling at their dialogue, and Arthur refilled his own glass without comment.  
  
“Of _course_ I am, and we’re monogamous now, so it’s no big deal.”  
  
“That doesn’t mean a damn thing until you put a ring on it and you know it, young man. I don’t have to worry about unexpected grandchildren but that’s no excuse not to be careful.”  
  
“Ugh, I’m not stupid, I always wrap it before I tap it. And _yes_ , I’m getting checked up at the clinic in town.”  
  
“Good. You better be, too,” she said, now addressing Elliott, who swiftly went from red to pale, “I don’t need to give Liz another reason to crawl sideways up my ass. She’s already prickly about this current project as it is.”  
  
“Chill, mom,” Lys sighed, draining his glass and reaching for the pitcher, “I’m the only guy he’s ever shagged so there’s nothing to worry about.” Elliott hid his face in his hands, and Arthur patted him on the shoulder.  
  
“Like I said, welcome to the family. She has fewer filters after she’s had a couple of drinks, but she always means well.”  
  
“I wouldn’t give you grief about something if I didn’t care,” Lynn confirmed, smiling at him fondly, “and if you’re anything like your parents then we’ll get along splendidly.”  
  
“As I recall you appear to be fond of pranking my mother and pushing her buttons on a whim.”  
  
“If she can’t take it then she has no business being in show business. I help keep her sharp.”  
  
“In only one evening I have already learned so much about Lysander and the source of his personality and mannerisms,” he muttered, massaging his temples.  
  
“I’ll make it up to you later tonight, love,” Lys reassured, and shot his mom a look, which made her giggle into what was left of her drink, “and _yes_ , I’m going to wait until I get home. Even though I do know all of the places around here to sneak off for a bit.”  
  
By now, Sam was completely in tears, and he slumped over and slid gracelessly off of his chair to curl up under the table and wheeze in between gasping laughter. Unperturbed, Lys leaned over, sipping his drink as he checked on his friend.  
  
“You okay, mate?”  
  
“Can’t...breathe…”  
  
“Well Alex is the one that knows rescue breathing, so if you pass out you’re his problem.”  
  
“Unless he’s drowning, no, he isn’t.”  
  
“Do his own tears count?”


	54. Heartfelt Words in the Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Just a last bit of relationship-building and dialogue to close off some loose ends before we head back into town on Friday. Also because I wanted to write about a few things and do a bit of descriptive exposition, which I don't think I do nearly often enough. Really looking forward to next week, I've got some surprises in store. In the meantime, let's head home.//

After a few rounds they all called it a night and helped clear and put up the glasses and chairs while they made sure that they were all safe to drive home. The gear was swiftly loaded into vehicles, and after securing the last of the load, Alex hopped down from the bed of his truck. Lys stretched and looked up at the sky, thinking.  
  
“Hey, Alex, you mind hanging around a bit or taking the slow route home? It’s nice out and I wanna stop off somewhere first, also have a nice ride home.”  
  
“Take your time, I’ll be able to get this. Gimmie the center keys, I’ll just put everything inside the door and call it a night. We’ll get it all set back up later, and there’s not much of it anyway.”  
  
“You’re sure?”  
  
“Yeah. Like you said, it’s a nice night out, and I’m not a rider, but I can see how you’d like to take your time getting home. Just be safe, okay?”  
  
“Always am. Thanks.” They shared a fistbump as the keys traded ownership, and Lys hugged Sam and Haley, who were riding in the truck, as Emily’s car was full with the outfits and Haley’s gear. He also offered a hug to Emily, who was leaving as well. Sebastian was putting on his riding gloves while Abigail zipped up a loaner riding jacket.  
  
“You’re heading to that place we went when you got _Morgenlied_?” he asked, checking the fit of his leather jacket.  
  
“Yeah, not a problem, is it? I mean, it’s kinda your spot.” “Nah,” he grinned, reaching for his helmet, “it just means that we’ll have to message each other before we go up so we don’t interrupt anything.” Laughing, Lys offered Sebastian a hug as well, who sighed and accepted it, rolling his eyes, earning a giggle from Abigail, who pounced Lys from behind.  
  
“G’nite, cutie, you sang so well tonight. Don’t stay out too late making out with Elliott.”  
  
“Don’t you keep Sebastian up with the same, then, he sleeps in late enough as it is.” As the rest of the band left for home, Lys went back inside to put on his riding gear. Elliott was already dressed, snugging his gloves on, and Lys couldn’t help shooting him a look of approval which was noticed and appreciated.  
  
“Well, you both certainly make that look dashing,” Lynn commented, putting on her coat and picking up her purse, “and I’m pleased to see that you’re both using more than one type of protection.” She grinned in the same manner that her son did at Elliott’s expression.  
  
“So I take it dad is driving home tonight?” She giggled and put her fists on her hips as Lys buttoned and zipped everything together.  
  
“He is, but that’s ‘cause we took his car. I’m honestly happy for you, sweetie. For you _both_. We’ve known Liz and Phil for years, and she’s actually been in a better mood than I’ve seen her in ages. Not that she’s a grump or anything, but something about her overall attitude has changed a bit. Oh! That reminds me…” Rummaging for a moment in her purse, she pulled out a hardcover book. “Would it be gauche of me to ask for authors’ autographs?”  
  
“Dangit, I was hoping to surprise you with a copy,” Lys replied, rubbing the back of his neck. Lynn produced a high-quality pen and offered it and the book first to Elliott.  
  
“I also notice that you used our name.”  
  
“It is...a long story. We had not quite meant for it to imply…”  
  
“Well, it’s nice to know whose name you’ll be keeping. And ‘Elliott von Morgensonne’ sounds rather nice, I think.” Elliott dropped both the book and the pen, fortunately having finished writing, and Lys caught both before they hit the floor.  
  
“Ah! That wasn’t the intention, Mrs. von-”  
  
“ _Lynn_ , sweetie. And I’m only partially giving you sass, it really does sound nice. Regardless, though, we support whatever decisions you two make, whenever you make them.”  
  
“Thanks, mom, but we’re not rushing into anything," Lys remarked, signing as well, "I mean, we haven’t even known each other a full year yet. This isn’t some kind of terrible romance novel or fairy tale.”  
  
“Good. If you _were_ talking about marriage this soon I’d be concerned. Dating and getting to know each other is important.” Arthur zipped up his coat and pulled the car keys from a pocket, nodding in assent.  
  
“Just keep in touch a bit better from now okay? We do worry about you, Pick. We’ve done our best to give you the space you need, and after what you’ve been through we understand, but at this point you’ve got no excuse.”  
  
“I will, and sorry about the distance and silence. Regardless of my reasons it was still rude of me. I should have at least told you guys _something_.” Lynn smiled warmly, brushing an errant lock of hair out of his face.  
  
“It’s okay, sweetie. That’s all done and over with. Time to move on and make a change for the better.” Grabbing their helmets, Lys and Elliott led the way out to the parking lot that was now very nearly empty. Arthur hugged his son, patting him on the back, offering Elliott the same.  
  
“Great to finally have met you, Elliott. Thanks for being there for him where we couldn’t.” To Elliott’s surprise, instead of a handshake or a hug, Lynn took his face in both hands and kissed him on the forehead, something that Lys didn’t expect, either.  
  
“Take care of him.” His surprise changed to gratitude.  
  
“I shall continue to do so, to the best of my abilities.” Lys watched his parents get in the car and drive off as he put on his helmet and raised the visor.  
  
“Well, hop on, love, I’ve got some place I wanna show you before we head home. If you’re still up for anything, that is.” “It has been a long day but I am not yet fatigued. And I am curious to see what it is that you have in mind.” Lys swung a leg over _Morgenlied_ and turned over the engine, waiting for Elliott to get in position behind him. Feeling his partner’s arms around his waist, Lys smiled and closed his visor, taking the bike off of its kickstand and riding out into the cool fall night.  
  
Their path led them back onto the highway for a bit, until Lys turned off onto a frontage road and followed it, riding sedately but swiftly. The only lights were the intermittent flicker of headlights from the highway nearby and the near-full moon overhead, illuminating the landscape with a clear, white brightness. The wind rushed past them, racing them, whistling as though laughing in delight at having a companion. Sound and sensation blended into one, as the song of the engine twined with the hum that it sent through its riders, who rode _with_ it, not _on_ it. Though his jacket was zipped and the high collar closed, errant wisps of wind would occasionally sneak down his neck, like the caress of icy fingers. It was an interesting contrast to the solid warmth that he felt from Elliott, who held on with relaxed confidence, and Lys could feel him shifting slightly as he looked around, taking in his surroundings without concern.  
  
_What have I done to earn this level of trust and unwavering confidence? I feel no fear or hesitation in his grip, only contentment. But then, I suppose that he could ask the same of me, and we would both answer the same: “because you’ve never given me a reason not to.”_  
  
The road led them uphill now, and Lys felt reassured that he remembered where he and Sebastian had gone last time. Finally at the vista, Lys parked and turned off the engine. Elliott dismounted and removed his helmet and gloves, placing them on _Morgenlied_ , same as Lys. He ran a hand through his hair and paused, now noticing the view, and Lys smothered a chuckle.  
  
“It’s a heck of a sight, isn’t it? This is where Sebastian and I went after I picked up the bike.”  
  
“Ah, so this is the place where you nearly made out with him?” Lys groaned and put his face in his hands, and Elliott laughed and put a gentle hand in the small of his back.  
  
“I am only teasing, dear, I believe that I am allowed a bit of that tonight after having your mother inflicted upon me all evening.”  
  
“It’s okay, besides, I still feel stupid about it, sorry love.”  
  
“What? Why? You didn’t mean to do it on purpose and you wouldn’t do it again.”  
  
“I… That’s the problem. Given the chance, if he ever offered, I’d be hard-pressed not to take him up on the offer. It’s not like he ever would, so that’s not a question, but if anyone at all ever did, I mean... _Damn_ it, damn _me_. I love you, so much it hurts, but I still have these urges, and I… I just feel like such a total asshole for it. I’m trying to hold myself back so much, and I’m terrified that I’m going to act on those urges and do something dumb that’s going to hurt you and-”  
  
“Stop. Dear, look at me.” He brushed Lys’s cheek with the back of his fingers, stern but gentle. “You are a man of passion and emotion. You act without thinking, trusting in your instincts, and your first thoughts are always of others. I almost never see you do anything unless it benefits someone else as well. If someone were to make you an offer I know that you would consider it but likely not follow up on it. If you do? Well, that is something that can be discussed should it arise, just as we did the other night. I will not worry about something unlikely to happen. And do not let our relationship prevent you from sharing your fire and love with your friends. I am not given to jealousy or irrational fits of speculation. If I am to be annoyed it is because I wish that you were a little bit more selfish.”  
  
“...Thanks, love. But… I feel selfish all the time, though. Like, mom’s the third person who’s insinuated that we’d get married eventually, and I know that she was just teasing, but it’s still something that scares me. It’s a stupid fear, but… I’m worried about disappointing you or something bad happening or... At least dating like this gives you a way out if I screw up, and that’s almost worse because it gives me the option to run away and I hate that, I hate myself-”  
  
“ _Stop_. You are causing yourself needless anguish. It is an idea that I view with trepidation as well, and likely for similar reasons. However, it is something that I will save for later consideration, as I am enjoying the time we have together _now_. I am learning more and more about you, about the person I want to spend the rest of my life with. As I have already stated, it is the journey that I desire, not the destination. I want to take this slowly and learn all that I can about you before we dive into anything permanent. Things like…” His eyes unfocused a bit as he thought about something. “For instance, I have never asked when your birthday was, and I do not recall you mentioning it.”  
  
“Yeah, I never did.”  
  
“When-”  
  
“Already passed,” Lys smiled, giggling and hugging Elliott, “it was a couple of weeks before the jellyfish migration.”  
  
“Why didn’t you say anything? We could have done something nice for you. All of us.” Lys rested his head on his partner’s shoulder, staring idly out at sparkling city lights in the distance.  
  
“That’s kinda the reason why. I love being on stage and working alongside others, but I don’t like being the center of attention for myself. It feels weird. I like celebrating stuff, but not for _me_. Make any sense?” Chuckling, Elliott kissed the top of Lys’s head and played with a lock of his hair.  
  
“I confess to the same state of mind. I prefer a much more low-key and private form of celebration.” He paused in his thoughts and actions, and Lys made a noise of curiosity. “Ah, I just had a thought, it is nothing.”  
  
“Mmm? When’s yours?”  
  
“...It has already passed as well.”  
  
“And?”  
  
“...It was in the first week of fall,” he answered, clearing his throat and looking away the way he always did when slightly embarrassed about something. Lys did the mental math, adding the events of that timeframe to Elliott’s current mood and came up with a result that made him laugh heartily.  
  
“You’re telling me that your birthday was the first night we-”  
  
“Yes.” He laughed again and hugged Elliott tightly with mirth.  
  
“So I gave you the best present you could have gotten at the time, yeah?” Smiling warmly, Elliott returned the hug just as strongly.  
  
“You did. I could not have asked for a greater gift.” Lys felt the shy honesty in Elliott’s words and bit off a snarky reply, instead tracing his fingers down the side of his partner’s face.  
  
“I promised that I would give you anything you asked for.”  
  
“That is true. First your mind, then your heart, and now your body. And one day I will ask for your hand.” Normally Lys would have taken the rather risqué route with that comment, but their current and previous lines of conversation brought to mind the other meaning for that phrase, and he was without a reply at first.  
  
“...Gold or platinum?” he smiled.  
  
“We’ll decide whenever we get that far.” Chuckling again, Lys shivered and leaned further into Elliott’s arms as a sudden chill breeze snaked down the back of his collar.  
  
“We should get home, it’s starting to cool off and the ride is going to be even colder.”  
  
“Then I look forward to warming you back up and keeping you that way the rest of the night.”


	55. The Last of Autumn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Just tying up a few loose ends at the end of fall, as well as one or two plot threads I've wanted to address before we dive into the last two arcs of this story. Also, the last bit of this chapter is something I've had in mind for several weeks now, and I am pleased and amused to finally make it happen. Something big happens on Monday, so bring some popcorn with you next week, but you should really be sitting down. Just saying. ;)
> 
> (And I don't care if he's not using "correct" French, I'm deliberately being verbose for amusing effect.)//

Lys sat down at the table in the community center, tapping at a tablet and bringing up a file, sighing as he scrolled through it. Sam noticed, and inquired about the reason for his friend’s frustration.  
  
“Nothing, really. I just downloaded this book because I thought it would help me with researching some flowers I wanted to grow, but instead it’s about their meanings and usage. Still cool, but not what I was looking for.”  
  
“What kind of usage? You give people you like flowers, it’s not that hard.”  
  
“Actually, there’s several ‘languages’ built around the meaning of different flowers and the color. Like you’re familiar with giving roses to someone you like, but if you were going for a deeper meaning, then you’d want to remember what different colors mean. For instance, red ones are for romantic love, but if you gave them yellow roses you’d basically be hinting that you’re jealous or think that they’re cheating on you.”  
  
“What? Seriously? That’s...kinda cool, actually.” Elliott read from over Lys’s shoulder, scanning for something.  
  
“What are you looking for?”  
  
“Just being curious. Fascinating, there are- Oh, well, that’s amusing.” Lys immediately noticed what Elliott had seen and laughed.  
  
“That’s right, you’re partial to pomegranates. So the fruit indicates foolishness but the flowers are mature elegance. I suppose that I can see that second meaning being accurate,” he smiled, kissing him fondly, “though, I wonder, what are sunflowers…” Haley looked up with interest.  
  
“Oh, I love those! What are they for?”  
  
“...False riches. How very unfunny. I’ve worked hard for what I have, thank you very much.” Wrapping an arm around Lys’s shoulders, Elliott traced a finger along one ear as he nuzzled his partner’s neck.  
  
“ _Votre amour est la vraie richesse, ma fleur du soleil._ ” Lys dropped the tablet onto the table with a clatter, provoking laughter from the rest of the band.  
  
“Wow. Okay, two things. First, I didn’t know that you knew French. Second, I need a cold shower.” Chuckling, Elliott hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. “And third, I need to find the book I was actually looking for. Which reminds me, Sebastian, is your mom going to be up tonight when we’re done here?” His friend looked up from some notes he was taking.  
  
“Yeah, why, what’s up?”  
  
“I’ve got the cash and resources to finally repair that greenhouse, and I want to do it before winter so I’ve got income while everything else is dead under the snow. Which is also why I want to know what I should try and grow over the winter, so I’m not wasting my time or money.”  
  
“It’s not quite her area of expertise, but yeah, she’ll be up, and she’ll know who to contract to get it done in time. Good on you for thinking ahead, I hadn’t considered that.”  
  
“I’d almost forgotten, to be honest, I’m cutting it close to the wire.”  
  
That evening Lys slung Resonance over his head like usual and shouldered the strap of a small bag that held the tablet and a couple of other things he had brought. Sebastian waited to the side while Lys locked the door and hugged Elliott.  
  
“So I am your ‘flower of the sun?’ I rather like that. What are you, then?”  
  
“I am the rain that nourishes your body, refreshes your mind, and cleanses your soul.” Lys burst into delighted laughter, which appeared to be the reaction that Elliott had desired.  
  
“You are simply adorable. How do you manage to always make me smile?”  
  
“Because your light and warmth are what have allowed me to flourish, and selfishly, I find myself compelled to shower you with praise and adoration in order to further bask in your energy.” Both of them laughed heartily as Sebastian made gagging noises, smirking at them.  
  
“Hurry up and make out already, I want to get home before tomorrow,” their dark-haired friend sassed with good humor.  
  
“He’s right, I do need to get going. See you in a bit?”  
  
“Xander will keep me company until you return.” They let their kiss linger a bit longer than usual, just to mess with Sebastian before they parted; Elliott walking west and Lys following Sebastian east and north. Rummaging in the bag, Lys pulled out two packs of the flavored cigarettes, offering one to Sebastian and opening the other.  
  
“Here y’go, promised I’d refill your stash, and one from a fresh pack. Oh blast, you’ve got a lighter, yeah?”  
  
“Yeah, here, thanks, dude.”  
  
“Cheers, mate.” They walked in silence for a moment as both smokes were lit and packs and lighters put away.  
  
“I already said it once, but it bears repeating: you two are so cute it makes my teeth hurt.” Chuckling, Lys exhaled a casual stream of smoke, smiling softly to himself.  
  
“...He means every word, Sebastian, I can hear and feel it in his voice and touch, and the way he looks at me… It’s almost overwhelming, I almost feel like I’m drowning in it all, and I won’t have it any other way. I’ve always been a rampant flirt and had fun making others feel good, but as fun as it was and people liked it, everyone was still at arm’s length, and I never let myself get close to anyone. But Elliott… He’s genuine. It’s like he’s had all of this love building up for years, and now that he’s finally got someone to share it with, he’s having a hard time holding it back, and he doesn’t apologize for any of it. I’m almost not sure what I did to earn it. Laugh all you want, mate, but I’ve never felt this alive and content.” Sebastian laughed and punched Lys in the shoulder.  
  
“I was just giving you grief earlier because you’re my friend and annoying younger brother. I respect what you two have. After seeing all of the stupid drama and bullshit back in school, it’s refreshing to see a mature, caring relationship with genuine trust and respect. And after the way you got kicked in the balls last year I’m happy to see you succeeding.”  
  
They traded banter back and forth until they reached Sebastian’s house, and Lys was interested to see Maru in the side yard tinkering with a telescope.  
  
“Hi, Maru! Isn’t it a bit cold out for stargazing?” he asked, waving as he walked over. She looked up and flashed him a smile.  
  
“Hey Lys, nice to see you again. It’s a bit cool out, yeah, but not as much as it will be soon. Mom brought me a thermos of hot cocoa before she went to bed, so it’s actually nice right now.” She looked surprised when both men sighed at the same time.  
  
“It’s not you, Maru,” Lys interjected, “I was hoping to talk to Robin about something, but I guess I’ll hafta catch her in the morning. You too, mate.” Sebastian nodded, resigning himself to a hug around the shoulders, but Lys could tell that it was just for show and that his friend did appreciate the gesture. “So, what are you looking at?” he asked, strolling over to the telescope, his hands in his pockets. Maru’s face lit up and offered him a cup of the cocoa.  
  
“I’m tracking the space station tonight, it should be flying by overhead pretty soon.”  
  
“Really? That’s nifty! When?” She checked her phone and glanced at the sky.  
  
“About another five minutes or so. You know, it’s nice to be able to share this with somebody else for once.” Her words were similar to the ones spoken by Sebastian many months earlier, and Lys smiled at the memory, holding the cup in both hands.  
  
“You know, you and your brother are more alike than either of you think.” Chuckling, she poured herself a cup and shook her head.  
  
“Thanks for being polite, but it’s okay, we’re from different worlds. We’ve learned to live with each other by now.” Lys exhaled happily, warm from the cocoa, and set down the empty cup.  
  
“Not as much as you think. Here, I’ll show you. Your telescope, how does it work?” Once again she brightened with enthusiasm and began to describe apertures, lenses, focal points, and-  
  
Lys took her hand in his, smiling.  
  
“No, I mean, how does it _work_?” He put her hand on the telescope and traced the fingers of his other hand along the main body of the instrument. “ _Why_ does it work? When this piece connects to this piece to that piece… How and why? You’re a scientist, so you know the mechanics and formulas for everything, but it’s all intellectual. Sebastian, he’s an engineer, he feels and understands innately. You’ve seen him work on his motorcycle, and you’ve heard it run. It’s not just a machine, it’s an extension of himself.” Maru ran her fingers over the smooth aluminum body of the telescope, thinking about Lys’s words.  
  
“Yeah, I guess you’re right. We’ve both been attacking the same problem, but because we’re coming at it from different directions we’ve never seen eye-to-eye because we have different sets of data and experiences.”  
  
“And together you two could be something amazing. Intellect and intuition, you both have it in droves, just balanced differently. Ask him about his coding work some time, he’s very proud of what he’s done, and I know he’d love to share it with you if you gave it the chance.” She was quiet and thoughtful for a moment, considering the prospect of working with her half-brother.  
  
“You know, I have wanted to do some more complex work with my ‘bots, but I need code to do that, and I’m all about hardware. I wonder...maybe we could collaborate on something.” Lys beamed and laughed, hugging her warmly, and stepping back with an apology.  
  
“Ah, sorry, I’m really affectionate to friends, I didn’t mean to cross boundaries like that.”  
  
“You’ve been an amazing influence on Sebastian, I think I’m okay with being your friend, too. You’re really too sweet, Lys, Elliott is a lucky man.” Rubbing the back of his neck, he sighed in good humor.  
  
“It sounds like everyone in town knows about us.” Maru giggled and pulled out her phone when it beeped an alarm.  
  
“Oh! The space station should be coming into view!” Looking into the eyepiece, she gasped with excitement. “Perfect, here it is. Have a look!” She moved aside to allow Lys to have a look. The silvery form of the space station in orbit slowly swept across his field of view, and he stepped back to look up and see if he could spot it unaided. Maru traded places with him and did the same, pointing up and tracking something with her finger. “There, see that little point of light moving at a diagonal?”  
  
“Yeah, I do. Wow. But I bet the view from up there is much more amazing.” Maru giggled again and put her eye to the instrument, fiddling with a couple of knobs to find it again now that it had passed out of the line of sight for which she had initially calibrated.  
  
“I’ll leave you to this, I should get home, but I’ll see you again in the morning.”  
  
“Great! Thanks for watching this with me. And...I’ll to talk to Sebastian. He’s stubborn, but he does listen to reason. I guess I’ll hafta be the better person and initiate conversation.”  
  
“Heh, good luck. And I think he will enjoy helping you provide software for your ‘bots, he loves a good practical challenge like that. G’nite!”  
  
“G’nite, stay warm!”  
  
  
  
Lys was a little chilled when he returned home a little while later, but Elliott was eager to change that quickly, and provided assistance with Lys’s morning work after he had returned from his run with Alex. They cleaned up and readied for the day earlier than Lys did when working alone, and grabbed helmets and warm coats for the ride up to Sebastian’s house.  
  
“You’re sure you want to come along? I kinda feel bad for just dragging you along.”  
  
“It is no bother, dear, I’ve not been up that way in some time and have wanted to visit again.” Tucking his hair into the helmet, he swing a leg over _Morgenlied_ and turned over the engine, snugging his gloves into place as Elliott settled behind him. In a few minutes they were at their friend’s home, parking outside and leaving their helmets with the bike. Robin greeted them happily as they walked in, offering coffee and a snack.  
  
“I’ll gladly take a coffee, thanks. I actually dropped by last night, but you were already asleep.”  
  
“Oh? Did you have a project in mind?” she asked, rummaging through the cupboard for things.  
  
“Yeah. I’ve got enough saved up to repair the greenhouse, but I don’t know how to go about getting that done.” Pausing, she pursed her lips thoughtfully, tapping her foot on the floor and a cup in her hand.  
  
“Not on my own, no, I’m no good with glass. But I do have a contact that is, and he can offer you a good rate. As I recall it wasn’t in bad condition, but it did need a lot of minor repairs.” Lys nodded, pulling out his phone and opening the pictures folder. Robin poured three cups from the pot on the counter and set them on the table, along with a plate of sugar cubes and a container of cream, then took the phone and swiped between the images.  
  
“I’ve done what I can, but there are a couple of panels that outright need replacing, and I’m not sure how structurally sound it is,” he remarked, pouring cream into his cup, “but yeah, it’s in okay enough shape for the most part.” Robin pulled out her own phone and made a call, flipping back and forth through the pictures that Lys had taken as she talked. Finally, she got up to get paper and pen, took a couple of notes, and got Lys’s attention.  
  
“He can be by tomorrow to have a look and start planning. Sounds good?”  
  
“Sounds great! Drop in at any time, though I should be finished with work before the afternoon.” Robin relayed the information, made a few more notes, and hung up.  
  
“Well! It sounds like you’re making amazing progress, Lys. You’ve been here less than a year and have already turned your grandfather’s farm into something to be proud of, made friends, are a part of a successful musical group, found a cute boyfriend, and got the both of yourselves published.” Elliott turned a bit red at this observation, but was pleased by it anyway.  
  
“We have achieved much because we have worked together, and are all stronger for it,” he replied, sipping his coffee, “and I feel confident in stating that we all owe Lysander no small amount of thanks; it is not that we would have failed without him, but he provided the inspiration that we all needed to begin our own journeys.” Robin smiled and patted their hands.  
  
“You’ve been an amazing influence on my son, Lys, and I can’t thank you enough for that.”  
  
“Oh, speaking of, I should go poke him, we’ve got practice soon and he might as well get up.” Lys drank the last of his coffee in one gulp, thanked Robin for it, and nimbly skipped down the stairs to Sebastian’s room, carefully opening the door a tiny bit as a fit of mischief stole over him. He heard Sebastian’s gentle snores and slipped in, closing the door behind himself and crossing the room as swift and silent as a breeze. Kneeling by the side of the bed, he caressed Sebastian’s cheek and whispered his name in the best imitation of Abigail’s voice that he could…  
  
Robin and Elliott jumped in surprise at a shout and loud thumping from the direction of Sebastian’s room. They sprang up and dashed in that direction, followed by Maru. Elliott made it there first, and stopped abruptly, the two women nearly bumping into him as he fumbled for the light switch. Sebastian held up an arm over his eyes at the sudden illumination, sitting astride Lys, who was on his back on the floor, laughing himself to tears as he held a pillow over his face through which Sebastian was trying to punch him.  
  
“What the _hell_ is wrong with your boyfriend?!” Sebastian demanded, winding back for another punch.  
  
“Do desire the short list or the comprehensive one?”  
  
“...Your... _face_!... Sweet Yoba, oh wow,” gasped Lys, still clutching the pillow for safety. Sebastian thumped him through it one more time before noticing Maru, and grinned.  
  
“Hey, Maru, while I’m getting dressed, wanna show them what you showed me last night?”  
  
“Oh! Yeah! Be right back!” Maru dashed off and Sebastian stood up, reaching into the closet for a fresh shirt and putting on the pair of jeans he’d thrown over the back of a chair. Elliott pulled Lys to his feet, who wheezed a couple of times before catching his breath and threw the pillow back on the bed. Robin sighed in relief and went back upstairs, shaking her head, and dodged around Maru, who had just returned.  
  
“I’m so proud of this, it’s an octopedal automaton that I finally got working right the other day.”  
  
“Octo what?” Lys asked, turning around, and-  
  
Sebastian sat down heavily in the chair and leaned over the table for support, laughing almost too hard to breathe. Maru held the still-walking tarantula-bot in her hands, wondering what the fuss was, as Lys hissed at her, catlike, from the top of one of Sebastian’s bookshelves.  
  
“Dear, come down from there.”  
  
“No.”  
  
“ _Dear_.” Lys hissed again, hunkering down and trying to hide his embarrassment. “Do not make me come get you,” Elliott demanded, fists on his hips, “I’d just as soon not damage his room any further.”  
  
“I’m not going anywhere until the mad scientist puts away the giant mechanical NOPE she’s holding.”  
  
“Get. Down. Now.” Lys glared at all of them and silently flattened himself against the top of the bookshelf. “Right, that does it. I am getting you down myself.” There was a momentary scuffle as Elliott dragged Lys off upside-down, and dropped him on Sebastian’s bed. Standing up, Sebastian wiped his eyes and hugged his half-sister.  
  
“Thanks, Maru. You know, I think we make a really good team after all.”


	56. Past Suffering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //I've been looking forward to this arc so much for so long. *Evil grin.*//

The greenhouse was repaired quickly, giving Lys more than enough time to move inside what he knew wouldn’t survive the winter, and to begin preparing to plant new things. He was a little sad that the sunflowers couldn’t be moved, but they could be replanted later. The berry bushes would be fine on their own through the winter, and Lys hoped that they’d be mature enough to produce a harvest the next year. He hadn’t gotten around to planting the roses, but those would be a personal project and could wait a bit. Besides, he admitted to himself, he sort of wanted to do that with Elliott around, as he knew that his partner would be delighted to help with that endeavor. The next couple of weeks were a blur of activity, and one day, Alex asked to meet everyone at the saloon, citing good news that he wanted to share.  
  
Lys and Elliott were the last to arrive, removing gloves and scarves as they approached the table that their friends had occupied, hanging their coats over the back of their chairs; a neat, double-breasted coat in charcoal for Elliott, and a hooded zip-up jacket in crimson for Lys. Sam poured them both a drink as they sat down. Penny now sat next to him with a soda in one hand, as they had been at his house reading comics and listening to music when they got the message from Alex. Sebastian and Abigail were seated together as usual, and Haley sipped a martini instead of the beer that everyone else was drinking.  
  
“Sorry we’re running a bit late,” Lys smiled, “but I didn’t feel safe taking the bike in the snow here just yet until I’ve had more practice, and I forgot how much longer it takes to walk somewhere even in just an inch of snow.”  
  
“It’s all good,” replied Alex, beaming with glee, “you’re here and that’s what matters.”  
  
“So what’s the good news, cousin? Something special come up?” Alex’s grin got even wider as he gripped his glass in both hands.  
  
“I got accepted to the gridball team at university. I’m going pro, bro!” The table erupted in applause, cheers, and accolades for the athlete, and Haley gasped and hugged him around the neck with a squeal of delight.  
  
“So that’s the call you were so excited about, sweetie! Oh wow, I am so happy for you, mwah!” She kissed him on the cheek and giggled as he returned the hug, as well as a fistbump of approval from Sam and Sebastian. Lys smiled and laughed, caught up in the infectious energy.  
  
“That is brilliant, you’ve busted your arse for months getting ready and it’s paid off. Proper nifty, Alex, I’m really proud of you.”  
  
“You’re the one that inspired me to try again and chase my dream. Thanks, I owe you.”  
  
“Eh, you saved my life earlier this year, consider the debt paid,” Lys smirked, leaning back in his chair. Laughter and excited chatter floated around the table until the door opened and let in a small gust of cold wind as someone entered and quickly shut the door behind them.  
  
“Lys, it _is_ you! It’s been a while!” Lys had just finished his drink, which was fortunate, as he dropped his glass, which rolled away across the table, and froze in shock at the voice behind him. Everyone else investigated the speaker: a young man of medium build and medium height, with slightly-messy short black hair and a neatly-trimmed short beard and moustache, soft green eyes behind black, plastic-framed glasses, and a hesitant smile. The cold shock turned into hot rage as Lys knocked over his chair as he stood, lunging at the other man.  
  
“YOU UNBELIEVABLE BASTARD!” Grabbing him by the collar of his coat with both hands, Lys slammed him against the wall hard enough to rattle it. Alex got up and dashed over, yanking Lys away and twisting an arm behind his back. Lys dropped to one knee, gasping in pain, but still defiant.  
  
“Cuz, the hell! What’s gotten into you?” The newcomer should have been scared, but he looked more remorseful than anything else.  
  
“Lys… I… I came here to talk.” Lys snarled and glared at him, despite the pain of resisting against Alex.  
  
“You don’t have anything worth listening to. Last time I tried to talk to you I woke up on the kitchen floor covered in my own blood.” Alex released Lys in surprise, who grunted in pain again, but never lost the look of anger, and stood slowly, rubbing his shoulder. Elliott looked between his partner and the other man and made the connection as well.  
  
“You are Allen, correct?”  
  
“Yes, he’s told you about me?” Lys shot Allen a dark look of pain.  
  
“They _all_ know about you. And all _about_ you. We’re done, you made that very clear before.”  
  
“No! Lys, wait, it was a misunderstanding-”  
  
“ _Really_! What part of ‘you’re easy and I don’t like men’ is a misunderstanding?”  
  
“That’s not what I meant-”  
  
“Then what did you mean? Because it was pretty obvious that you didn’t want me in your life anymore.”  
  
“I never said that!”  
  
“Dude…” Sam’s quiet address drew their attention, as the blonde man examined the bottom of his glass from the inside. “As someone who screws up a lot, and most of the time on purpose, I can tell when someone wants to make things right. And few things hurt more than not being able to. Just… Please chill out a sec and hear him out, okay?” Lys set his jaw and was about to snap back a reply before he felt Elliott hold him from behind. The anger subsided to a simmer, though the tension in his shoulders remained.  
  
“Dear, I realize that you were hurt in so many ways, but do not forget that it cut both ways. You need this closure as well, and you know it. Listen, talk, reconcile. If not for you or him then for me, because it hurts more than I can express to see you suffer over your past like this.” Lys didn’t speak or move for a moment, then nodded curtly, waiting for Elliott to step back before he stalked away and leaned against the wall, arms folded across his chest, and glared at the floor. Allen watched him and hesitated, glancing over at Elliott for confirmation, who nodded and smiled supportively. Taking a deep breath to compose himself, he walked over and stood in front of Lys, his hands in his pockets, trying to figure out how to start.  
  
“I didn’t want you to leave, and it’s not that I didn’t love you, it’s that… It changed. _I_ changed.”  
  
“That’s a roundabout way of saying you’re not interested.”  
  
“I’m not not-interested- That is, I’m not uninterested… Damn it, Lys…” He sighed again and started over. “I always loved you. But I was wrong, it wasn’t romantic, even though I thought it was. I grew up with you, and for a while we were… I didn’t mind it. I did like it. And when I moved I dated other people, yes, but I still remembered you. When we met again I was happy, and when you asked if I wanted to pick up where we left off I accepted because I remembered how good it felt being around you. But as time went on I realized that what I felt was...more like a brother, a good, close friend, maybe even a soulmate of sorts, but not a lover. I didn’t know how to tell you, I _still_ don’t. And on top of that my parents found out that I was dating, but they don’t approve of same-sex relationships, and I was terrified about them finding out before I could try to bring them around to the idea.” Lys remained silent, but his posture wasn’t as rigid. Allen noticed and pressed on with his story.  
  
“I was overwhelmed with classes at the same time as well, and I had started finding out about your...history and reputation on campus, but I didn’t know what to believe, and I didn’t know how to ask you. I mean, really, how do you ask a lifelong friend, ‘hey, rumor on campus is that you’ll sleep with anyone who asks, is that true?’ I couldn’t think of a way to ask, and I didn’t know or trust anyone else enough to dispel or confirm that information, so...I ran away. I hid from you. And it was wrong of me. I should have trusted you as a friend, as _family_ , to be able to ask you anything, and I didn’t. For what it’s worth, I’m sorry about that.” Shifting his weight to his other foot, Lys shrugged and put his hands in his pockets, still unable to look at Allen directly, but now looked thoughtful instead of angry, and continued to listen.  
  
“I had time one week that I planned to sit down with you and talk things out. Everything. I had finally worked up the courage and what I thought I was going to say, and I was going to arrange it with you...the day that you confronted me on campus. I handled it poorly; I was scared and embarrassed and caught off-guard, and I knew you were right to be angry at me for avoiding you so long without any explanation. I would do anything, give anything, to be able to take back every word that I said. ...And I don’t blame you one bit for taking a swing at me, and the only reason I wish you hadn’t is that our friends tried to step in. We all screwed up, bad, and I knew it had all gone right to shit the moment Dave hit you, because you always got angry and irrational when someone hurt you like that. You ran, and I tried to catch up, but I was too slow. I knew that you’d go back to your apartment, as that’s where you always went when you wanted to be alone. I got there as fast as I could and…” Allen trailed off, shoulders shaking, as he paused to compose himself. No longer angry, Lys now watched him quietly, waiting for him to continue.  
  
“I got there just after you did. It could only have been a couple of minutes. The door was still open, and when I called out to you there was no answer. I walked in and…” Stifling a sob, Allen hugged himself, and blinked back tears. “You were on the floor, completely unresponsive. I… I phoned for help and tried to stop the bleeding. ...It was everywhere. All I could think of was that your blood was on my hands and your life in them, literally and figuratively. I was so scared, I thought I was going to lose you and it was all my fault… The paramedics arrived and got to work, and I waited, hoping you’d wake up, terrified that you wouldn’t. You did, just long enough to tell them to let you die.” He clenched his fists and shut his eyes tightly, trying to hold back tears. Lys was no longer hunched; his posture had gone from outward, burning rage to inward, freezing pain.  
  
“That was the last memory that I had of you; choosing to end everything rather than live with the pain that I had caused to you. I left your apartment at that moment, and I was this close to joining you... And when you didn’t contact me later, I assumed that you hated me and never wanted to talk to me again. I thought that was the end of it, but last month I recognized you in a poster I saw for a new band that was going to play locally, and was delighted to see that you were doing well, so I went to your show. It was amazing. And when you sang your grandfather’s song… I had to leave after that. I remembered how you would sing and play guitar for me, and all I could think of was the past. ...I’m sorry, Lys, for everything. I came here to apologize, and even if you don’t forgive me, just please let me finish so I can get out of your life with a clear conscience.” Lys watched him with sadness and self-loathing as he realized what had really happened.  
  
“I’m sorry for snapping at you like I did. I don’t blame you one bit for hitting me, and if you want to do it again I won’t stop you. I deserve it. I just…Lys?” Allen noticed his friend’s complete change in attitude and instinctively tried to reach out to him. This was the breaking point; Lys backed away, tears blurring and burning his vision, tripping over a chair that he didn’t see behind him. Both Allen and Elliott tried to help, but Lys sprang to his feet, shoved past them, and ran outside.  
  
“Lysander! Damn it, I was afraid of that,” Elliott said, putting on his coat and buttoning it with swift efficiency, “I’ll go and bring him back. Allen, please, have a seat. Sam, get him a glass, Alex, tell Gus that I’ll cover whatever he wants.” Still confused, Allen stared blankly at him.  
  
“What happened? I thought he was angry and hated me, but he just ran off. ...He’s not going to do anything…?” Elliott shook his head as he put on his gloves and scarf.  
  
“He ran because he thought that _you_ hated _him_ , and because he now fully knows the pain that he has caused to you. Again, please, sit and be among friends. I shall return as swiftly as I can.” He picked up Lys’s jacket and scarf and dashed out the door after his partner. Allen watched him leave and jumped a bit in surprise when Penny took and patted his hand.  
  
“Come on, have a seat, tell us all about yourself and Lysander. He’s such a sweetie, but he’s never mentioned his past much, and almost nothing about you. How _did_ you meet?” Accepting a glass of the beer that most of the rest of the table was drinking, he stared into it as he thought, and smiled as he recalled old, happy memories.  
  
“The first thing I remember about him was his warm, friendly smile…”


	57. Catharsis and Resolution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //It's interesting, I've had three separate people remark to me about last chapter that they're very cross with Allen. I wonder how many others feel the same. Conversely, I wonder how many people are angry at Lys for what _he_ did to _him_ , because to be honest, they're kinda both in the wrong, and hurt someone they cared about because they were selfish and angry. If this story had been told from Allen's POV, what would people think? :) I'm not demanding that people post and answer, but it's something that I'm curious about. And to be honest, I'm kinda happy in a weird way that people are so defensive and supportive of my ginger doofus, seriously, I <3 you people, this is the kind of thing that keeps me writing.
> 
> But it's time to continue and see if Elliott was able to catch up with Lys in the first place... I wonder how much hate I'm going to get for this chapter. :P//

Elliott was grateful for his foresight; having ridden to Lys’s home the previous night he was wearing boots, not his normal shoes, and these provided the warmth and traction that he needed as he followed Lys’s footprints in the shallow but fresh snow. They led in a straight line south from the saloon, and he hoped that his prediction would be accurate in that Lys wouldn’t do anything...irrational… He was not unhealthy or out of shape, but he was also unaccustomed to running, especially in the cold air. A tight ache formed in his chest, of worry and physical strain, which eased when he saw Lys standing on the bridge over the river, staring out at nothing. Slowing to a walk to catch his breath and compose himself, he called out to his partner, who didn’t immediately respond.  
  
“...I don’t deserve either of you…”  
  
“What?” Elliott approached him, amazed that Lys didn’t seem to notice the cold.  
  
“I’m such a damn, stupid idiot. I rush into everything without thinking. I _never_ think, I just do things and screw them up. I should have waited. I should have talked to him alone. I shouldn’t have lost my temper. I never, _ever_ should have hit him… I should have said _something_ when I got out of the hospital… He was my oldest and best friend, we did and shared everything together. And I threw it all away from one little misunderstanding, because I’m too stupid to wait and listen. I hurt him so much, which he never deserved, and I hate myself for it. All of the pain I've carried this year has been of my own doing. I don’t deserve love or happiness, I’ll just destroy it all anyway…” Elliott felt a sharp jab of anger but said nothing, only removing one of his gloves. Lys saw his movement out of the corner of his eye and turned to face him, and Elliott drew back and slapped him as hard as he could. The noise was a sharp, loud crack that echoed in the frigid silence. Completely caught unaware by this, Lys collapsed, lying on his back in the snow, his face stinging and thoughts in a tangle.  
  
“So my love for you means nothing?” Elliott demanded, standing over Lys, who propped himself up on his elbows, slightly dizzy.  
  
“What? No! I didn’t-”  
  
“Does the devotion and care that I feel for you make me a fool, then? You would discard everything that we have and are, everything that we have done, out of self-recrimination and pity?”  
  
“Love, no, that’s-!” Lys blinked and sighed, smiling ruefully. “You’re right. I’m the one being foolish. I’m falling back into bad habits. Thanks, I needed that.” He took the hand that Elliott offered and got to his feet, brushing snow and slush off of himself. Elliott put a hand on Lys’s face, inspecting him for injury, looking remorseful and concerned.  
  
“Are you hurt, dear? My apologies, I did not realize that I had that level of strength when my ire had been invoked.” Lys smiled, putting a hand over Elliott’s.  
  
“I already said it, I needed that. It stings, both ways, but you were right- _are_ right, and I had that coming. I didn’t mean to denigrate you or your feelings. Sorry, love.” He gasped suddenly, hugging his arms, as the shock of cold hit him, tearing through him all at once. “Bloody hell, how did I not notice this until now? It’s _freezing_ out.” Gratefully, he put on the jacket, and fumbled with the zipper with chilled, slightly numb fingers until Elliott took care of it for him. He pulled his gloves out of his pockets and put them on while Elliott wrapped his scarf around his neck and put his own glove back on. Still cold but not getting any colder, Lys sighed and leaned into Elliott, foreheads touching and arms around each other’s waist, taking a moment to mentally compose himself.  
  
“Allen and I both screwed up here. We’re both to blame.”  
  
“There is no blame to assign. However, you both have _responsibility_ for it,” Elliott corrected gently.  
  
“Heh, yeah, you’re right. Twice in one day.”  
  
“Our friends are waiting, let us go and reconvene with them,” Elliott said, giving him a quick peck and taking his hand. Lys shivered, though he was starting to warm up a little, and walked in step with his partner back to the saloon.  
  
  
  
“So, there we were,” Allen chuckled, gesturing with an empty glass as the table laughed, “with this giant effing spider between us and the exit-” He cut off as the door opened and Lys and Elliott returned. Lys paused, suddenly without words or actions, but felt Elliott’s touch on his back, and nodded. Quietly, Allen put down the glass, now quite sober in action and demeanor, and stood as Lys removed his gloves, scarf, and jacket, handing them to Elliott.  
  
“I’ll go now, sorry to have intruded, Lys. I’m sorry for everything, especially barging in here like that. I’ll get out of your life and-” Lys hugged him tightly, his fingers digging into the shorter man's shirt.  
  
“Stop running. We both do that too much. And we keep hurting each other every damn time. Don’t apologize for anything. I understand now; I’m the one that started it, I'm the one that hurt you first, I'm the one that cut off all contact and ran away. You didn't do anything wrong, you never did. I'm always the one that got us in trouble, I'm always the one that got us hurt. You were the one that was always there for me, and no matter what stupid shit I did or said, and you always put up with my antics without ever complaining. Every time we got in trouble you were the one who stepped up to make things right, even when you shouldn't have. You're a better friend than I ever deserved, and it's completely inexcusable what I did to you. I'm sorry for all of the pain that I caused, I'm sorry for running away, I'm sorry for doubting you, I'm sorry for not being strong enough, I-"  
  
"You always apologize for everything, even if it's not your fault, stop it!" interrupted Allen, holding Lys at arm's length, gripping him by the shoulders. "And I don't know what I ever did to deserve your friendship. I was always a coward, holding back and running from everything while you stood up and protected me. Every time you'd smile and show off your bruises and cuts, laughing at how the other guys got it worse. You were always the brave one who tried new things and was happy to be in front of a crowd. You were always so full of love and warmth that you wanted to share with other people, and I always felt like I was just leeching off of it, never giving anything back. And you _are_ strong, you always took on the weight of the world and other people's troubles without question and never asked for anything in return. You always _gave_ Lys; love, money, time, everything, and you did it with a smile. You're _too_ strong, and I feel like such selfish dead weight, because despite everything that's happened and what I did to you, I still want to be around you. I don't understand, why did you want to be friends with me?" Lys was surprised by this outburst and outpouring of information, but chuckled and mussed up Allen's hair.  
  
"Because you cared. I was always different, in appearance, personality, everything. I never got along with anyone, even though I tried. So I stopped trying. And then one day I was at the park and saw a fight. You were being picked on for some reason, but it's not like some people need a reason. I'm a bit stupid but honorable, so I stepped in and fought back, and they ran. And you..." Lys paused to laugh brightly and hug the other man, "you insisted on dragging me back to your house because one of them landed a lucky punch that cut my lip and you felt just _awful_ about someone being hurt because of you and you had to make it right. We were, what, six? Seven? It was so long ago, but I still remember how you were almost frantic in telling your mom about what had happened and that she _had_ to help. It made me feel good, y'know? Nobody had ever done that for me before. And you were almost in tears the entire time she was cleaning me up. All I could do was smile and laugh, and right then, it was all okay. Also, I remember the cookies she gave us. Your mom makes the best cookies, better than mine, but don't tell her that." Allen snickered at Lys's statement and thought, remembering that moment.  
  
"Yeah, those guys had me terrified, and then you swooped in, laughing and throwing punches, without a care for your own safety. It was like I had my own personal superhero, and I decided right then that I needed to stand up for that."  
  
"And over the years you continued to stand up for and with me, even despite the dumb and crazy shit I pulled. You were the voice of reason and more than once talked me down from something that could have gone badly wrong. I'm almost bipolar and flicker between extremes, but you were always balanced and level-headed. We were a great team together. I inspired you to be a better person, and you gave me direction and something to fight for and protect. You were always creative and brilliant. I'm the musician and entertainer, but can't create to save my life. You always had these grand ideas and knew how to make them happen, and all I wanted to do was make sure you could do anything you wanted." Elliott was unable to stifle a chuckle of approval and blushed as Lys and Allen turned to him.  
  
"I did not mean to interrupt, that was rude of me."  
  
"It's okay," Allen replied, "he's found someone that makes him happy and that supports him back. I'm glad that you can do what I couldn't. What I wasn't strong enough to do."  
  
"Allen, you're stronger than you know and I'll keep saying it until it finally sticks," Lys smirked, tapping him on the top of the head, "Besides, I started it, everything, every time, you just went with it. And it's my fault that you felt like you couldn't come to me about any of it. You were scared of me and what I might do, and that's completely wrong. I'm embarrassed and angry at myself that I gave you the impression that you couldn't trust me to sit down and talk about your concerns as soon as something came up. But regardless of what happened, I was selfish and stupid and wasn't paying attention. I was so happy to have you back when we met up again at university, and I wasn't thinking of what _you_ wanted. And that's why I..." He trailed off and brushed the scar on one wrist.  
  
"I didn't do it just because your words hurt, I did it because I thought that I had ruined a friendship that had lasted me a lifetime, and had physically and emotionally caused suffering to the nicest person I knew, who had always and selflessly done everything for me. I couldn't live with that pain. I was too weak to live with it. That's why I told the medics to leave me, because I was too much of a coward to look you in the face again after what had happened. I was so angry at you for so long, almost as much as I hated myself, and it tore me up inside, and I thought I was over it, up until you showed up just now. I shouldn't have attacked you when you walked in, and Sam and Elliott are right, you deserved the chance to try to reconcile things, or at least clear up the past. And now that I've heard your side... I was wrong, Allen, about everything. You were never to blame, none of this was your fault. I was the source of both of our suffering." Sitting down on the floor, he put his arms on his knees and sighed.  
  
"Which is why the next choice is yours, and I will respect it, regardless of what it is. Stay, leave, yell, cry, talk... It doesn't matter. Hell, punch me if you want, I deserve it and I'll only be angry if you hold back. But I took control of everything for almost two decades. No more. This decision is _yours_ , and everyone here will back you up, whatever you decide. Don't worry about retaliation or recrimination, this needs to happen. What do _you_ want?" Allen crossed his arms across his chest and thought, and gave Lys a stern look.  
  
"Fine. I've made my decision."  
  
"Good. Whatever you want."  
  
"I want to be your friend again."  
  
"Even after I-"  
  
"Although there is _one_ last thing to take care of," he interrupted, cracking his knuckles. Lys chuckled and nodded.  
  
"Fair enough. Don't hold back. You've earned it."  
  
"Good, because if you're still as ticklish as I remember then I'm going to enjoy this very much."  
  
"What? No, wait! AHH! HELP!" Lys tried to get away, but Allen knelt on his chest, smirking gleefully, as the taller man laughed uncontrollably.  
  
"I thought you said that you weren't going to run away. Take your punishment like you promised!"  
  
"No _WAY_ ," Sam said, with his biggest grin, "he's ticklish? Lemme help, you're losing this battle."  
  
"Sam, you ass- Gah!" Sam grabbed Lys's wrists, allowing Allen to work, much to the delight of their friends. Completely pinned, Lys could only swear at them (very creatively and in several languages) in between gasps of laughter, ineffectively trying to break free. After a minute or two, Allen stood up and folded his arms across his chest again, mimicking Sam's smile.  
  
"There, we're even now."  
  
"...You....bastards..." Lys gasped, still giggling and wiping tears from his eyes, too weak to sit up. Sam and Allen pulled him to his feet, offering support for a moment as he caught his balance, and staggering themselves as Lys hugged them both. "You both are my awful little brothers and I love you so much anyway."  
  
"Good. Remember, I'm to blame for half of what happened, Lys," Allen smiled, "stop taking the weight of the world on your shoulders all the damn time."  
  
"...Responsibility."  
  
"Hunh?" Lys flashed a smile at Elliott before hugging his friends again, and Sam broke loose to sit down again.  
  
"Neither of us are to blame, but we both do have responsibility for what happened. So, I'm sorry for what I did, and I forgive you for what you did." Relief was etched into every line on Allen's face at these words.  
  
"I'm sorry for everything and forgive you for the same. I just want to see you smile again." Naturally, Lys complied with this request and mussed with Allen's hair again.  
  
"I've got my best friend back as well as a while group of new and amazing ones. All of the pain and anger is gone now, and I feel like I can do anything. Thanks for being the better person and reaching out. Now let me cover a couple of drinks for you and introduce you to everyone properly." He sat Allen down between himself and Sam, and went around the table. When he got to Elliott at the end, Allen suddenly looked very introspective.  
  
"Wait, I'm reminded of something but..." Knowing exactly what his friend was thinking of, he pulled out his phone and tapped a few icons.  
  
"Is this what you're thinking of?" Allen glanced at the cover of the e-book and his jaw dropped.  
  
"So I was right, I _did_ see that the other day! You got published? And married? Damn, Lys, you move _fast_!" The matching expressions of baffled surprise from the two authors elicited more laughter from the rest of the table and confusion from Allen. Lys and Elliott glanced at each other and broke down laughing as well.  
  
"No, mate, not quite. We got published, yes, but we're only dating. Here, I'll pour you a drink, Elliott can tell this story." Sebastian stood up to grab the next round of beverages as Elliott and Lys took turns filling in the tale, which segued into everyone else grilling Allen for stories from when he and Lys were growing up.


	58. Closure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //First, I just need to give a bit of credit to KidAbsurdity and MagicallyClueless for inspiring almost half of Sam's dialogue in this chapter. Their snark and hilarity gave me the seeds I needed to grow this crop of shenanigans. Second, well, I've got nothing. Just enjoy some friends sharing stories and bonding, as I've FINALLY got a place to use a few last bits of funny/snappy dialogue I've had in mind for ages.//

"You're joking, Lynn really asked you two that in front of everyone else?" Allen laughed, as Lys related the rest of the evening after their first gig.  
  
"Yup, you know how mom is. But after the grilling that Liz gave to me I think I was allowed to enjoy Elliott being a little embarrassed," snickered Lys, shooting a glance at his partner, who shook his head, unamused.  
  
"Oh, hey, finish that story you were telling when they came back," Sam prompted, poking Allen in the arm.  
  
"Mm? What were you telling them?" Lys queried, pouring a fresh glass. Allen grinned at him from over the rim of his.  
  
"The haunted house story." Lys groaned and put his face in a hand.  
  
"For the love of... You know what? This is part of my penance. Go on, finish it, it's not like Sam doesn't have enough material with which he can give me grief." Allen laughed and gleefully finished the story, leaving Sam giggling in delight.  
  
"Oh man, you have the greatest reactions around spiders! Even fake ones!" Lys made a noise of irritation and gave him a look of the same.  
  
"Yeah, it's almost as funny as your face when I go into great detail about certain...subjects..." Sam immediately shut up and went rather pale, then pointed a shaky finger at him, sputtering in exasperation.  
  
"Y- y- you don't play fair! That wasn't cool, dude!"  
  
"Oh?" Lys replied, raising an eyebrow at him, "you should know better by now than to ask me a question unless you're completely certain that you want an answer." Perplexed, Elliott prompted Lys to explain himself. "Nothing big, love, he just ran into me the other day when I was buying 'protection' for us and tried to give me sass about it." Sam now turned a very bright shade of pink and sputtered again as Lys continued. "So I decided to give him a bit of an education about various items and their uses, just in case. Sam, can you tell us what you learned?" The blonde man suddenly got a very distant look as he held his glass with both hands.  
  
"I now know the difference between water-based and silicone-based lubricants and their proper usages." He put his chin in his hands and continued to stare, the look of a man who has seen too much. "I don't know what to do with this information. I never wanted this kind of power." Lys cackled at Sam's reply and took a long drink. Allen gave his old friend a look of surprise and awe.  
  
"Bloody _hell_ , Lys, you're just effing _ruthless_. No wonder nobody ever fought you a second time."  
  
"You two are obnoxious little brothers and for some reason we all still put up with you," Sebastian smirked, and Allen nodded in affirmation.  
  
"Lys was always the protective but irritating older brother. I already get the impression that Sam is the little brother that none of us had."  
  
"Oh, dude, I bet if I dyed myself red we'd be awesome twins," Sam grinned, "and if Sebby stopped dying his we'd be kickass triplets."  
  
"I don't dye my hair, you ass."  
  
"It's okay, dude, we all know you're secretly sexy red and not emo black, you can tell us."  
  
"UGH."  
  
"It's all good, Sam," Lys giggled, "we'll be hot ginger twins together, Sebastian can just be jealous on his own. Hey, love, what do you think of hooking up with me and my hot, younger adopted brother? I've got an idea and it rhymes with 'gleesome.'"  
  
"I think that you are delightfully intoxicated and are trying to provoke a reaction from me," Elliott replied with a straight face, kissing his partner on the top of the head.  
  
"You two are absolute terrors," Allen laughed, finishing his glass, "and I'm glad I only grew up with you, Lys, the both of you would have driven me crazy."  
  
"Not touching you," Sam said, holding his finger close to Allen's face.  
  
"Not touching you, too," said Lys, doing the same on the other side. Allen looked between them for a moment and sighed as the two men continued their game.  
  
"Not touching you again."  
  
"Not touching you, either."  
  
"I was not touching him _first_."  
  
"I was not not-touching him first."  
  
"I wasn't not touching him first!"  
  
"I wasn't not not-touching him first!"  
  
"Yah!"  
  
"AUGH!"  
  
Allen and Elliott watched impassively as Sam jumped out of his chair to tackle Lys out of his onto the floor, tickling him fiercely again. They exchanged a glance of resignation, sighed and rolled their eyes, and refilled their glasses.  
  
"You two seem to be happy together," remarked Allen, addressing Elliott, "though I hope you don't mind me asking, does he still snore? Because that was one of the few downsides of dating him." Sam had finally stopped tormenting Lys and had helped him back to his chair. Elliott chuckled fondly and brushed loose hairs from out of Lys's face and behind his ear.  
  
"Not often, but when he does I am often awoken and find myself unable to return to slumber."  
  
"Heh, it's nice to know that some things haven't changed. I've lost count of how many times I wanted to smother him with a pillow."  
  
"You aren't the only one," Lys smiled, wiping his eyes as he calmed back down, "remember the time that they actually tried?"  
  
"Wait, you don't remember who it was?" Sam asked, continuing to wear his snarky grin.  
  
"No, 'they' as in 'both of them.'" Allen nodded in affirmation.  
  
"Yeah, I remember that, didn't you-"  
  
"Shh! Don't ruin it!" Lys interrupted, wearing Sam's grin but twice as wide.  
  
"Oh, dude, you can't leave me hanging like that. And you were there too, Allen? I knew you were an adventurous date, Lys, but _damn_!"  
  
"It's only a one-beer story, mate, but I'll give you a little teaser: _twins_." Allen laughed, recalling the story and the context, as well as what was being implied.  
  
"Don't do me like this, dude. C'mon, Allen, throw me a bone, here, I gotta hear this." Allen thought and reclined in his chair.  
  
"Like he said, just a one-beer story. And yes, I _was_ there. So technically this is a two-beer story."  
  
"Augh, _fine_ , you win, next round is on me." Returning with the pitcher, he set it down in front of Lys and Allen. "There, now tell me, I've _got_ to hear this." Lys looked thoughtful as Allen giggled into his glass.  
  
"It was last year, during the last run of one play at the theater, and I'd been doing performances and classes all week nonstop, so I was simply exhausted. Allen had stopped by to drop off something that I'd left at his place and stayed to chat a bit with some of our friends, because I'd passed out for a nap in the green room prior to start time. Apparently I started sawing logs pretty bad, 'cause at some point two of the girls there had had enough of my noise and stuffed a pillow in my face." He took a long drink of his beer as Allen continued to laugh, and Sam stared at them both.  
  
"That's not sexy or naughty at all. That's positively normal. I just got proper _swerved_ on. I'm not even mad, I got wrecked by my own expectations. Fistbump, dudes."  
  
Conversations and stories continued to flow around the table, mostly from the group of friends demanding more stories from Allen and Lys about their past. Eventually they all felt the fatigue of the day and festivities and began to reach for cold weather gear. Lys took his time, greeting everyone one last time as they departed with hugs; Sam barely resisted the urge to tickle him again, only because he interrupted himself with a yawn, and accepted the hug from his friend. Penny giggled politely as Lys tried to hug her gently, as she was much smaller and shorter than him. Abigail and Sebastian needed no such restrictions, but Lys was still careful all the same. Haley kissed him on the cheek and waited for Alex to put down his cousin, who had been picked up in a back-popping bear hug.  
  
"Cor, mate, you're the only person that can manhandle me like that. Proper impressive. Ah, also, sorry if I kinda overshadowed your big news, that was a bit rude of me, yeah?" Alex's smile was warm and friendly as he ruffled his cousin's hair.  
  
"Are you kidding? You finally got all of that emo shit out of your system and cleared things up with an old friend. I'm happy that you're past all of that crap you went through. Maybe now all of that tangle in your head will finally go away."  
  
"Yeah, true. I'm already feeling so much better, I almost can't describe it. See you tomorrow like usual?"  
  
"Will do. Not sure what we'll do with the snow, but we'll figure it out in the morning."  
  
"Cheers, then, sleep well." Lys turned to Elliott and Allen, who had just finished the last of their preparations, and accepted Elliott's help in shrugging into his own jacket. "Time for us all to get going as well. Though, I hope you'll visit again, Allen, it's good to have you back, and I'd love to show you around."  
  
"I'll have to do that. Where do you live?" he asked, following them outside and holding closed the collar of his coat against the chill.  
  
"Remember grandpa's farm? It's mine now."  
  
"What? You inherited _Sommerlied_ Farm? I remember the summer that we visited; you fell out of a tree and broke your arm so badly your wrist touched your elbow. I'm amazed you weren't in greater pain. Though it was funny how you were so mad that you had such a bad injury but wouldn't have a cool scar to show for it later."  
  
"Ha! Yup, I was lucky that grandpa knew how to set bones, and was able to get it back in place before any swelling or other damage could set in. Heh, I'm amazed I'm not just a mess of scars from all I did back then. Here, pull up a map of the area. Okay, so there's the main road, we're here, the farm is right there."  
  
"Oh, that's right close, isn't it? I'll drop in again some time. I'll message first, though. ...You still have the same number, don't you?"  
  
"I do, and I've still got you in there. Despite everything that happened I couldn't bring myself to delete your information." Allen chuckled at this and looked very distant and sad for a moment.  
  
"Lys, I... There's something I want to mention but didn't want to say in front of everyone else."  
  
"Shall I give you some privacy, then?" Elliott asked, and Allen shook his head.  
  
"No, it's okay. Rather, I want you here, so you know everything that happened. You deserve to know. I don't want you to make the same mistakes I did."  
  
"What's up, mate? You look pretty serious."  
  
"...Remember when I said earlier that I was 'this close to following you?' It wasn't for a lack of effort. I didn't know if you'd survive, as you'd lost so much blood as well as your will to fight. It was all my fault. I'd killed my own best friend, the closest person I'd ever known and loved. I got to my own home and... I tried to overdose. I didn't succeed, I just made myself badly sick, but I ended up in the hospital as well for it. My parents were frantic, and even more so when I wouldn't tell them why. Eventually the only thing I told them was that I'd had a bad breakup, but wouldn't tell them anything else or who it was with. That's why I didn't try to see you in the hospital, Lys, because not only was I there myself, I didn't even know you'd survived long enough to be admitted yourself. By the time I found out that you had recovered it had already been almost a week, and since you hadn't tried to call me, I..." He trailed off, shoulders shaking, sniffing back tears. Lys pulled him into a hug, resting his friend's head on his shoulder as he provided support.  
  
"I didn't know about that. I didn't talk to anyone, so I had no idea about your condition. When you didn't try to reach me I assumed that you never wanted to speak to me again. By the light, Allen, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I nearly got the both of us killed and-"  
  
"Stop that," Allen snarled, punching Lys gently in the ribs, "we're both to blame- No, not blame. You said it, we both have responsibility. We've already made peace with all of it. Time to move on. And I still don't know what I felt for you back then. More than a friend, not enough for a lover. Just...I don't know. It wasn't romantic, but I always felt warm and safe and happy around you. Everything was just _better_ with you around. I mean, I don't know who I'm attracted to, men or women, maybe nobody, I guess. And looking back, I wasn't interested in you, not like that. I just wish that I'd had the courage to try to say it back then." Smiling fondly, Lys mussed with his friend's hair again.  
  
"If you had the courage back then you'd probably not be the person that I was friends with, you'd be different. And I've been thinking about your words all night, and... I understand, because I can't find the words, either. I thought I loved you, but I didn't, not in that way. I've found romantic love here," he chuckled, lacing his fingers with Elliott's, "and it's amazing and wonderful. I know what it is now, and that's not what I felt back then. But that's what I thought it was, at least for a while. I had started to have doubts, and then we started getting distant, and I began to worry, wondering what I'd done wrong, concerned that I was wrong, that it wasn't love, or if it was, it was one-sided. So much noise, so much that went wrong, because I wasn't honest with either of us and I was too scared to try to approach the issue head-on."  
  
"I'm glad I came out here today. I was terrified, but I was also tired of being a coward and running from everything. I just wanted to stand on my own for once, to do the right thing, even if it was scary. I just had to see you again, even if it was for the last time. And I'm happy to have met you, Elliott, you're a good man and I'm glad to see that you've made Lys happy." He extended a hand, which Elliott accepted and clasped between both of his.  
  
"Likewise, I am not only delighted but grateful to have made your acquaintance. It has weighed heavily upon my mind for some time who it was to thank for summoning medical assistance to his aid, and I must express my deepest and most heartfelt thanks for your intervention. You have been a pleasure to converse with tonight and I anticipate the opportunity to do so again in the future. Please do not find yourself a stranger in this town or his home." Allen stared at him, quite impressed.  
  
"Damn, Lys, I can see why you fell for him so hard. Even _I'm_ getting a bit hot for him right now. But I'll have to take you up on your offer to visit later, I need to get going." Lys wrapped his friend in a hug once more, chuckling happily, and-  
  
"Sorry, I nearly tried to kiss you there, bad habits."  
  
"No worries," Allen replied, "I almost did the same. I may not have been interested but you were amazing at that." Smiling, Elliott patted them both on the shoulder.  
  
"Take your time and do what you both need to in order to achieve closure. I shall wait over here." He turned and walked away, stopping with his back to them, casually inspecting the snow that was beginning to fall. Allen watched him for a moment and chuckled to himself.  
  
"You really did find someone amazing. I'm happy for you. Though, I don't mind, just once more for old time's sake..." Lys took a moment to commit everything to memory; touch, sight, sound, scent, before he leaned in one last time. That old, familiar warmth and sensation almost hurt, but it was also welcome, and he wrapped himself in it, knowing it would be the last time, which didn't hurt at all. Allen gripped Lys's arms for support when the taller man finally let him catch his breath.  
  
"Just...wow... I'd forgotten just how good you were. Elliott is a _very_ lucky man."  
  
"Yeah, he is. Be safe out there, okay? Message me when you get home, the roads are dangerous out there right now."  
  
"Will do. Sleep well, Lys, g'nite."  
  
"...Goodbye..."  
  
He pulled up his jacket hood and watched as Allen turned to follow the path, brushing Elliott's arm to get his attention to wish him a farewell, and then followed the road away into the night. His vision suddenly blurred, and he hastily wiped away tears. Elliott noticed this and approached him with concern.  
  
"Dear, is something the- Ah!" Smiling strangely, Lys allowed himself to collapse backwards into the snow, as Elliott barely missed trying to catch him. "What is wrong? Did he say something-"  
  
"No," he whispered, wiping away further tears, "no, it's okay. Everything's okay. I'm... I just feel dizzy and happy and light and just overwhelmed and empty at the same time. It's all a bit crazy right now. It's all over, love, it's gone; the pain, the hate, the anger... I know the truth of all sides and what happened, and now I'm properly free. Everything is right now." Sighing with relief, Elliott assisted Lys to his feet when he extended a hand for help.  
  
"Let us return to your home; it is simply frigid out here."  
  
Hand-in-hand, they made the best time they could through the snow, which was gently and lightly falling around them. They paused just inside the door in order to remove their boots and set them on a mat where they could dry, and not track any dirt or slush through the house. It was still warm in there, owing to good insulation and the fire that Lys had stoked before they had left. He rekindled it and set another couple of logs to burn before joining Elliott, who had just removed his shirt and draped it over the back of a chair. Lys undressed a bit more quickly and haphazardly, yawning broadly as he dropped onto the bed on his side and pulled the sheet over himself.  
  
"Merry hell, I didn't do much today, but I'm just completely wiped." Elliott finished removing his garments as well, shut off the light, and joined him, curling around Lys from behind, who appreciated the warmth.  
  
"You had several moments of great stress and anxiety, in addition to those of euphoria. It was a taxing day for you, physically and mentally."  
  
"Mm, true." He felt himself begin to drift off as Elliott secured the blanket over the both of them and put his arm around his waist, holding his hand again. "And at the end of the day, I wouldn't change a thing."


	59. The Impatient Patient

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Finally, the drama is behind him, things are going to get better from here on out! ...Ahhhhh-hahahahahaha. :'D//

Lys awoke to find himself curiously tired. It wasn't like they had stayed up terribly late or done anything after they'd gotten home. How strange, why-  
  
He swayed a little as he got to his feet, also curiously dizzy. His chest ached a little as well.  
  
_What the hell, I'm really feeling out of it today. Maybe yesterday I was more stressed and whatever than I'd thought I was. Probably didn't help that I kept getting knocked around and falling over in the snow. Ugh, snow, that's why, it's so damn cold out. I've never done well in the winter. At least it's warm in here. Almost too warm, odd._  
  
His thoughts were somewhat disjointed as he dressed for his run, almost bumping into the dresser as he left and shooting a quick glance back to make sure that he hadn't woken Elliott. Exhaling with relief, he steadied himself on the sturdy furniture and staggered to the front door, gasping in shock at the temperature delta between indoors and out. His clothes were warm enough, but the breeze still bit right through, and he was certain that if he were to check his skin he'd see red marks from windy fangs. Taking a deep breath to focus, he coughed deeply and heavily, staggering again, grabbing the patio strut for support. Once in control of himself, he rubbed his arms for warmth before setting off in a jog down the road, mindful of the snow, slush and ice on the ground.  
  
Alex was already waiting at the plaza, not looking terribly enthusiastic about the weather as well.  
  
"It is _really_ cold out here, we've gotta find some other-" He interrupted himself as Lys jogged up, grabbing the other man by the shoulders to get a better look at his face. "You don't look so good, are you okay?" Shivering a bit, Lys panted for breath, not happy about the feeling of inhaling icy-cold air.  
  
"...Yeah... 'M just fine... Just cold..." He put a fist over his mouth to stifle a cough, which made him double over and grip Alex's shoulder as he continued to cough without control in a deep, ragged, raspy manner that rattled his entire frame. His knees gave out and he collapsed into Alex's grip, who nearly fell over as well due to the slick nature of the street.  
  
"Oy! Lys! Talk to me- Shit, you're burning up," he muttered, putting a hand to his cousin's forehead, "you're not cold, you _have_ a cold. Get up, you need to... Damn it." Lys had passed out, and with a noise of concerned frustration, Alex carefully picked him up while trying to maintain his balance. "You're going to get a right earful from Elliott, right after you get it from me," he grumbled, trying to distract himself as he walked back to Lys's home. The walk wasn't terribly long, but it was frigid, and Alex fumbled for the door latch with a cold (and full) hand, opening it all the way with his shoulder and nudging it shut with his foot, though with a bit more force than he had intended.  
  
"Mmm, Lysander? Is everything okay?" he heard a sleepy voice ask from the other room.  
  
"Elliott! He needs help!"  
  
"Wha- Alex?" The athlete entered the bedroom at the same time that Elliott sat up, brushing sleep from his eyes. The haze was gone in a blink, however, taking in the entire scene in a glance. "What happened? Set him down." He shifted a bit farther to the side of the bed as Alex gratefully eased Lys to the bed and rubbed his sore arms.  
  
"Hell if I know, bro, he ran up looking tired, nearly coughed up a lung, and just went limp. He didn't say anything to you before he left?" Elliott was checking Lys, and grimaced at the shallow breathing and fever his partner now sported.  
  
"He always wakes and leaves for your run before I rise, so no, there was nothing for me to notice. Though I do require trousers, so..." Alex turned away, examining parts of the room to occupy himself as he listened to the rustle of fabric. "There, a bit more decent for company," Elliott remarked.  
  
"Aren't those his pants?"  
  
"You'd rather I take them off?"  
  
"I'm good."  
  
"Still, he's burning with fever, why did you not take him to the clinic? You were closer to it than his home, were you not?" Alex was surprised at this suggestion and thought about it before chuckling.  
  
"It was, but even if I had it's not open for a few more hours." Elliott laughed at himself and shook his head.  
  
"You are correct, my apologizes for disparaging you. You did the right thing, thank you. Please, stay, allow me to get you something to eat or drink, you look cold yourself," he offered, rummaging through the dresser for something.  
  
"That'd be great, thanks. Aw crap, I tracked in a bit of mud and snow, sorry about that."  
  
"You were concerned for his health and safety, it is understandable. Here," Elliott threw him a towel, "use this, I'll get Lys changed into something a bit more suitable." Alex grinned, trying to add brevity to the situation.  
  
"You need help or are you good?" Elliott's lips quirked in a smile, appreciating the jest.  
  
"I am quite adept at undressing him, I think that I can manage the reverse with little difficulty."  
  
Alex wiped up the tracked debris and set his shoes on the mat by the door, pausing as he wondered if he should go back and check on the other two, when Elliott emerged, also having put on Lys's shirt as well, the one from the day before.  
  
"Put that in the laundry bin, I'll start a coffee for us both. Or do you prefer something else?"  
  
"Nah, coffee's good. Heh, so, what, you're in that part of the relationship where you're wearing each other's clothes now?"  
  
"It isn't the first time, and they were the first garments at hand. I assumed that you would be uncomfortable with anything less." They walked past each other, and Alex took a moment to check on his cousin, now wearing warm clothes, tucked under the blankets. He appeared to be okay, but not sleeping, simply unconscious. Sighing, he put the damp and dirty towel in the laundry bin and walked to the kitchen, where Elliott was trying to start coffee, but kept knocking things aside or over with shaking hands, fortunately not having made a mess yet.  
  
"Hey, Elliott, chill, he'll be fine." Alex straightened the items on the counter and grabbed out of the air a cup that nearly made it to the floor. "It's just a cold. I'll go and pick up Doc Harvey when the clinic opens and bring him on down. Right now, you can't do anything, so just...chill, yeah?" Elliott put both hands on the countertop and took a long breath to calm himself.  
  
"You are correct, thank you. I am overreacting, but it is difficult for me not to be concerned." He successfully mixed coffee grounds and hot water in the press and set it aside, but almost knocked a cup off of the counter again and swore, causing him to turn red at the uncharacteristic loss of control.  
  
"You really do care about him, don't you? C'mere, bro-hug, you need it," Alex said, giving Elliott the same rib-cracking hug that he'd given to Lys the evening before. Elliott almost lost his balance, from surprise as well as the force of Alex's embrace, and leaned into the athlete for a moment, borrowing some of his strength.  
  
"My thanks again. I had thought that concentrating on a simple task would be sufficient to distract and focus myself, but apparently I am not as rational as I had hoped to be."  
  
In the other room, Lys woke up again, extremely confused. He looked around the room, saw that Elliott wasn't there, and noticed his change of clothes.  
  
_What the hell. I got up for the run and met up with Alex, and then... Shit, what happened after that? I feel so out of it right now. Maybe a cup of something hot will clear my head._  
  
Throwing aside the blanket, he swung his legs out of bed and stood up, and those same legs buckled under him without any strength. Already dizzy from standing, he didn't have the sense or coordination to try to catch or steady himself, and ended up impacting the dresser for the second time that morning, this time much harder. He hissed in pain as he put a hand to his temple, where he had cracked himself sharply, checking his palm through blurred vision for blood. Vaguely aware of voices and hurried footsteps from the other room, he tried to push himself to his feet, only to have Elliott wrap him in a hug.  
  
"Are you alright, dear? Please, stay in bed, you aren't well." Lys tried to push him away and stand up, but even the gentle hold that Elliott had on him was too much for him to break.  
  
"I'm fine, I just... I... It's..." Shoulders shaking, he gripped Elliott's shirt- _his_ shirt- in both hands and hung his head, trying to hide his face. "Please, just go."  
  
"Dear, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" This kindness hurt worse than the pain from hitting his head.  
  
"No, I'm... Just... I..." Elliott put a hand to Lys's face and made him meet his gaze.  
  
"Talk to me, what is wrong? Are you injured?"  
  
"...I don't want you to see me like this..." he whispered, looking away again, feeling the hot burn of tears and flush in his cheeks, and once again was unsuccessful in his attempt to stand on his own. Elliott and Alex shared a quick look of conversation, and Alex nodded, leaving to return to the kitchen.  
  
"What are you afraid of? I won't laugh or poke fun at you. Dearest, look at me," he smiled, brushing away tears with his fingers, "part of being strong is knowing when to let someone else take care of things. There is no shame in letting someone see you when you're vulnerable. Rather, it is a sign of trust. Let me take care of you, be a bit selfish. You pour your heart and energy into looking out for all of us. Allow me to take on that burden for you, even just for a bit."  
  
"I don't want to be a burden on you, love, I-" Elliott held him tightly, and Lys tried to break free of his kiss, which was very nice, but-  
  
"You could get sick, don't-"  
  
"I don't care. You need this, dear."  
  
"But-"  
  
" _I. Don't. Care._ " Lys finally let himself enjoy the second one, and Elliott was right, he _did_ need it, but at the same time... "Do you recall when I stayed up far too long in order to finish our novel? And how you asked that if our roles were reversed if I would do the same for you?" Feeling weak and exhausted, he leaned into his partner, surrendering the fight. Elliott noticed and helped him to his feet and back to bed. Lys flopped onto the pillow with an arm over his eyes as Elliott adjusted the sheets.  
  
"I just wanted to grab something to drink."  
  
"Then I will get you something. I have already started coffee, will that do?" Smiling apologetically, Lys nodded.  
  
"Yeah, that'd be great, thanks."  
  
Returning to the kitchen, Alex was inspecting the press, wondering how long it would take for the beverage to finish steeping as Elliott walked back in. He set it down and eyed the author, wondering how the conversation had gone.  
  
"Looks like you two worked things out." Elliott brushed a lock of hair behind his ear and nodded, pulling out a third cup and pouring for all of them.  
  
"We have reached an agreement, if not a complete understanding. Bloody stubborn man, it's fortunate that he hasn't been ill previously, as he'd work himself to death on his own otherwise. But then, that's one of the things that we all find endearing." He offered Alex the first cup, poured condensed milk into his and Lys's drinks, and picked up both cups as he walked to the bedroom. Lys shifted himself to sit up, but paused halfway through as he was seized by a coughing fit. Once over it, Alex helped him sit up while Elliott adjusted the pillows to support him, and made sure that Lys had both hands on his drink before letting go.  
  
"Thanks love, sorry to bother. You too, Alex, I owe you both."  
  
"It is no bother at all. And once the clinic opens we'll have Harvey look you over and see what needs to be done. In the meantime, you'll just have to enjoy our company."  
  
"Yeah," supplied Alex as he blew on his coffee to cool it, "I carried your ass all the way from the plaza, so if you don't listen to your boyfriend and get well soon we're gonna have words. And don't give me that apologetic look, bro," he remarked, seeing Lys's expression change, "I'm just glad you're okay." After finishing their drinks, Elliott took the cups back to the kitchen while Alex put his shoes back on.  
  
"I'm heading back home to get dressed. I'll drop by the clinic and grab the doc as soon as he gets there. Thanks for the coffee, that really helped."  
  
"I will call him and let him know that you will be arriving so that you aren't waiting."  
  
"Cool. Oof, it's stupid cold out there right now, we're gonna hafta find some other way to get in cardio this time of year. See ya in a bit, bro." Elliott returned to the bedroom again, smiling when he saw that Lys had dozed off, and got changed into fresh clothes, busying himself and his mind with minor cleaning-up around the room and kitchen.


	60. Visitation Wrongs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Everything's better with friends, right? Well, maybe not "better," but they're usually at least less awful. Also, I simply LOVE writing for Sam. I'm going to try to give him more screen time in the next story, because seriously, this chapter just makes me smile. :D
> 
> Also, I notice that I'm hitting a few events/plot points that some other writers here are right now and I SWEAR I'm not cribbing your work, you guys, I've had these last chapters and the end scripted like this for the last month. Great minds, yeah?//

Elliott was in the middle of putting a few more logs on the fire when Alex returned, this time dressed in clothes more suited for the weather, and followed by Harvey. Both of them stopped just inside the door to remove and hang up thick winter coats and remove slush-encrusted shoes.  
  
"Dang, even though the road is paved to the door it's still a mess out there," Alex observed, "I'll grab the shovel and clear the way to the main road for you in a bit."  
  
"That isn't really necessary."  
  
"Nah, it's cool, I need to get in some exercise today, and this way I'm helping out a bit. You two are a bit out of the way out here. Speaking of, thanks for the house call, doc." Harvey was washing his hands in the kitchen and had just finished drying them. Removing his spectacles, he cleaned them with a soft cloth.  
  
"I do not normally do calls like this, but your distance from the rest of the town, this weather, and what you've told me of Lysander's condition, it's best that I be the one to travel." He picked up his satchel and followed Elliott into the bedroom, who pulled a chair up to the side of the bed for Harvey before leaving to give the two of them some privacy. Back in the living room, he rubbed the back of his neck and sat down on the couch, and was joined shortly by Alex.  
  
"You doing okay, bro?"  
  
"Yes, now that medical aid has arrived I can relax. I am trying not to smother or be obsessive, and I know that it is simple illness that is not life-threatening, but at the same time..."  
  
"It's okay, I understand where you're coming from. I watched mom waste away, and there was nothing I could do about it. Heh, I guess that's why I'm so involved right now, I don't want anything like that to happen again. Yeah, it's just a cold, but it could get worse if he tries to do everything like he usually does, so we've gotta step in and make sure it doesn't get that far."  
  
They waited in patient, thoughtful silence until Harvey re-entered the living room and set his satchel on the coffee table to dig through it.  
  
"As I surmised from your telephone diagnosis, just a minor chest cold, though if he isn't careful it could develop into pneumonia. I have prescribed-" He blinked and adjusted his glasses as he thought about something. "Ah, what...relation...do you two have with him? I do not want to breach doctor-patient confidentiality." Alex and Elliott exchanged glances again and sighed.  
  
"Not proper relations, I must confess," Elliott supplied, "Alex is his cousin, albeit a bit distant, and I am...simply his partner..." He appeared to be a little dejected at this admission, and Harvey bristled his moustache thoughtfully.  
  
"You two are living together, correct?" Surprised, Elliott was unsure of how to answer, until he noticed Harvey's smile and understood the subtext.  
  
"That is correct."  
  
"Ah, domestic partners, then, I am allowed to confide in you his medical needs and history. Apologies, Alex, but..."  
  
"S'okay, doc, I'll go and see how the ginger nuisance is holding up." He walked briskly to the bedroom as the other two discussed medication and treatment. Lys was sitting up again, checking something on his phone, now wearing a paper mask to keep from spreading his cold. He was able to suppress another cough before sighing wearily, putting the phone in his lap. Alex sat down next to him and ruffled his hair, grinning.  
  
"That's a hell of a way to get out of running for the day, cuz." Huffing in good humor, Lys reclined back against the pillows.  
  
"It could be worse, I guess, but I hate the thought of him having to drop everything and look after me. I feel so useless."  
  
"Then maybe you should think of how lucky you are to have someone that is willing and able to drop everything and look after you." Their conversation was interrupted by Elliott's arrival.  
  
"May I impose upon you for a lift home after you return Doctor Harvey to the clinic? I require a few more items than I have at the moment if I am to be here more than a day."  
  
"Easy enough, I'll deal with the road when we get back, then. Catch a nap, Lys, we'll be back in a while."  
  
As the three of them departed Lys received a message through Chatter. Allen?  
  
**QuantumEntangler:** hey, sorry I didn't message you when I got home, I was wiped out and almost didn't make it into bed. Speaking of...how are you feeling?...  
  
**SixStrings:** ...you wanker. You're the reason I'm sick?!  
  
**QuantumEntangler:** aw hell, sorry. At least it's a mild cold, right?  
  
**SixStrings:** the hell it is! I'm stuck in bed! Apparently I passed out this morning, and now Elliott is staying over to take care of me  
  
**QuantumEntangler:** um. Well then. My sympathies to the both of you, you're a right pain in the ass when you're ill  
  
**SixStrings:** THANKS  
  
**QuantumEntangler:** just saying. Really, sorry about that. Pity, it was SO romantic, too. Dating you was pretty good as I recall  :D  
  
**SixStrings:** well, sucks to be you, 'cause I've got a hot new boy toy now  :P  
  
**QuantumEntangler:** that you do! I'm happy for you both. Try not to give him hell while you're getting better, he really seems nice  
  
**SixStrings:** ...yeah, he is... Damn, better let the band know I'm not making practice today. This is the _worst_ part of being sick  
  
**QuantumEntangler:** hope you're better before your next gig next week, I want to see you all again  
  
**SixStrings:** same, take care, it was good to see you  
  
Lys smiled and chuckled to himself, taking a moment to indulge in a few old memories before typing out a quick message to the band.  
  
**SixStrings:** just a heads-up, I caught the plague, won't be able to make practice, not sure when I'll be functional again  
  
**RawkStar:** what? noooooo, you're not allowed to die on us right after our debut!  :(  
  
**SixStrings:** chill, mate, it's just a chest cold, I'll be fine soon  
  
**L33tK3ys:** sorry to hear about that, need anything?  
  
**PurpleGoth:** clearly he needs a lap dance. Get on it, Sam  
  
**RawkStar:** but he hasn't taught me yet. you never taught me to pole dance, either, d00d  
  
**SixStrings:** it's your fault for not picking up a thong and pair of heels by now. This is all on you, mate  
  
**L33tK3ys:** ...this got weird very quickly...  
  
**PurpleGoth:** my mascara is running OMG :'D  
  
**RawkStar:** but where do i buy that around here? not like i get to the city much  
  
**SixStrings:** nick 'em from Haley, she's got a few pairs extra  
  
**ProBro:** ...how the hell do you know so much about the state of my gf's underwear?  
  
**SixStrings:** I didn't until now :3  
  
**ShutterBug:** leave me out of this. Besides, I've got wayyyy too much boo-tay for him to wear my stuff and he's not classy enough for any of my shoes  ;)  
  
**PurpleGoth:** #DYING  XD  
  
**SeasideScribe:** if you aren't asleep by the time I return I shall be very annoyed  
  
**SixStrings:** what'cha going to do about it, spank me? Didn't know you were into that, love  
  
**L33tK3ys:** ...you are all weirdos  
  
  
A while later Lys woke once more from sleep he didn't remember trying to have, and sighed in irritation when he noticed that he was still weak and exhausted, and threatening to cough if he so much as inhaled funny. Elliott walked in at the same time, wearing Lys's work clothes, smelling faintly of green things and with smudges of dirt on his hands and arms, apparently having just returned from the greenhouse.  
  
"It is quite warm and lovely in there, but the cold from there to here is bitter and sharp."  
  
"You took care of... Thanks again, love, looks like I'm just racking up the favors to return." Sitting on the edge of the bed, Elliott kissed the top of Lys's head and removed the ribbon that held back his hair to secure it more neatly.  
  
"It needs to be done so I am taking care of it. Do not concern yourself with debts and repayments. I am happy to perform this task. Rather, I find it pleasing, as I previously had no horticultural ability, and under your tutelage I am now capable of performing the errands that you manage daily." The front door opened and closed, and Elliott stood up to greet the visitor.  
  
"That must be Alex, he said he was going to shovel the road- Oh, hello, I did not expect all of you to be here as well." Perplexed, Lys worked himself into a sitting position, and just in time, as Sam bounded in the door, dropped his backpack, and hopped onto the bed, straddling Lys's legs and giving him a firm hug around the chest that set off a full ten-second coughing fit.  
  
"Hey dude! You're not dead yet. Sweet PJs, didn't know you wore that style."  
  
"I normally don't, I just keep a set handy for company."  
  
"Why, what do you normally sleep in?"  
  
"Elliott's arms." Sam laughed with delighted surprise as the other man in question turned a bit red at this admission, with Abigail giggling and Sebastian smirking.  
  
"Sorry to barge in," he shrugged, reaching into Sam's backpack for a soda, "but he's been wound up all week because of the snow and Jodi practically begged us to get him out for a bit. Also, he's had two-"  
  
"Three," Sam corrected.  
  
"-three sodas on the way here, but I'm not taking responsibility for that."  
  
"Don't those have twice the caffeine of a cup of coffee?" Lys asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
"Yup." Alex and Haley now showed up, removing cold weather gear, and Sam bounced a bit on his heels, grinning like he usually did, like a spiky ray of sunshine.  
  
"Man, you are looking rough, dude. Hasn't Elliott given you kisses or anything to make you feel better?"  
  
"I'm not subjecting him to what I've got," Lys replied, very carefully avoiding mentioning that Elliott already had. Sam gasped dramatically, putting his hands on his face.  
  
"What? You've been deprived of smooches? No wonder you're dying! Fine, I shall fall upon the sword of contagion myself. Pucker up, buttercup, you're going to enjoy this more than I will."  
  
"As amusing and heartfelt as this is, you _really_ don't want what I've got, mate."  
  
"You're turning down kisses? This man is clearly not in his right mind. Quick, we need to bring him back from the brink. Elliott! He needs a handy! Abby! Boobs in his face! Sebastian! ...Stand there and smolder all sexy, it's gonna be crowded over here. Haley! ...I'm not asking anything of you 'cause Alex will kill me." The group of friends chortled, shrugged, sighed, and rolled their eyes at Sam's suggestions, and Lys rubbed his eyes with fatigue, though smiling a little.  
  
"That all would be very nice but I couldn't get it up if I tried, so the effort would be wasted."  
  
"Wait, so even this isn't doing anything for you?" asked Sam with a cheeky smirk as he rubbed up against Lys in a full-contact hug.  
  
"Right now? Not as such."  
  
"Gasp! Alas! Have I lost my sex appeal?"  
  
"You've certainly lost _something_ ," Sebastian quipped, draining the last of his soda.  
  
"It's not you, it's me," Lys replied, patting the shorter man on the shoulder.  
  
"A lack of drive? No snark or flirty innuendo? You really are dying!" He reached over with one arm to pull Lys's face into his chest and placed the back of his other hand on his brow, hamming it up as much as he could. "So young, so beautiful, we hardly knew you- Wait, hang on a sec." He released Lys for a moment to fish his phone out of his pocket and tap a few icons.  
  
"Sam, what are you-"  
  
"Found it," Sam commented, dropping his phone on the bed, which now played a funeral dirge, sounding tinny from the phone's speakers, and grabbed Lys again to strike the same pose, to the amusement of everyone present. "Now where was I? Oh yeah. We hardly knew you, sexy ginger man, you had so much life left to live, so many hot people to shag, so many bitchin' concerts at which you could rock people's faces. Now it's all gone, gone!"  
  
He paused when he felt Lys's shoulders shaking, and let his friend go, concerned. His concern was unnecessary, however, as Lys began to laugh without abandon, interspersed with a deep, body-shaking cough. Sam grinned even more widely and hugged him again, giggling happily. They weren't alone; Elliott and Abigail were in tears, being supported by Sebastian, who was barely able to do so, though wearing a rare smile of his own. Alex and Haley were having a good laugh, but not quite as much as the other two.  
  
"You are a crazy pain in the ass, and I needed that. Thanks, mate," Lys said, once he had caught his breath, "all of you. Sorry I-"  
  
"Stop apologizing or I'll tickle you," threatened Sam, "people get sick, it happens. And it means that I've got a captive audience for a while. Woo-hoo!"  
  
"I will allow it for a while, but not too long, he does need to take his medication and get some rest," Elliott gently admonished, dabbing at his eyes with a handkerchief, and Alex smiled and crossed his arms across his chest.  
  
"Yeah, I already had to drag his ass back from the plaza, I'm worried enough about him as it is."  
  
"Pffft, you two are acting like parents right now," Sam teased, causing Elliott and Alex to share another look of surprise before laughing at their actions so far that day.  
  
"He is correct, we rather have."  
  
"Yeah." His fire restored just enough by his companions, Lys found his snark again.  
  
"If that makes Elliott the 'mom' then that means I've got a massive Oedipus Complex going on and I'm not sure if I'm comfortable with that."


	61. To Your Health

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //No interesting commentary today, I'm just happy I got this finished; had no writing time or energy at all these last couple of days. Better luck for Monday!//

Lys dropped in and out of sleep for the next couple of hours as his friends attempted to cook something in his kitchen. At one point he was certain that he heard Sam shout, "SHIT'S ON FIRE, YO," but he honestly wasn't certain if it was a fever dream or reality, and really, knowing his friends, it could go either way. Elliott woke him long enough to offer a bowl of soup that they had successfully concocted (how hard was it to make soup, anyway?!), remarking that he would clean up the mess and scorch marks in the kitchen later. Lys paused with the spoon halfway to his mouth at this information, and was not at all reassured by a comforting pat on the shoulder and the suggestion to not worry about it.  
  
This continued for the next couple of days; Elliott stayed over to monitor him and take care of necessary chores, and his friends would drop in once a day to provide a bit of company and levity, which Lys greatly enjoyed, even though he didn't have enough energy to properly enjoy their time together. Elliott seemed to have a sense for this, as he was quick but polite to herd everyone out when he noticed Lys beginning to wind down, offering a cup of hot tea with his medication. Despite Sam's joke that Elliott and Alex were acting like concerned parents, it didn't feel like that. This was more like...equals supporting each other.  
  
Some time in the early morning after the fourth day, Lys woke up feeling much better. Sitting up, he took a few experimental, deep breaths and was pleased to find that he was no longer fatigued or plagued with a tickle in his throat. He checked the time on his phone and grimaced at the early hour; with all of the sleep he'd been getting lately he wasn't tired right now, but it was still dark and far too cold to take care of anything outside of the house. Getting up, he stretched with satisfaction, feeling muscles, tendons, and joints loosening and complaining after prolonged bed rest. His eyes adjusted to the darkness, he slipped quietly into the living room, smiling when he saw Elliott comfortably asleep on the couch with Xander curled up on his chest.  
  
As he moved over, Xander twitched an ear and regarded him with a sleepy, one-eyed look. Scratching the ginger feline between the ears, he carefully sat down next to Elliott, and held his breath as Xander got up and hopped onto the back of the couch. The other man was deep in sleep, as this didn't produce any response. Feeling relaxed from his rest and recovery, he took a few minutes to sit with his partner, mentally indexing the last few days, gingerly taking his hand, wanting the physical contact he'd been denied but trying not to disturb him. A few minutes of this was enough to satisfy him; Elliott was even more serene than usual while asleep, and Lys shared in it until he decided that he might as well take care of a few things around the house. He was unable to resist the urge to brush a few strands of hair out of the other man's face, and this gentle motion was enough to wake him.  
  
"Sorry, love," he apologized quietly, "go back to sleep, it's still early."  
  
"You have recovered," Elliott observed, with that warm smile that belonged only to Lys, "it is good to see you in full health again."  
  
"And if you hadn't been here I'd still be sick, and likely worse. Thanks for everything. I know you don't want repayment, but I'll find a way to make it up to you." Elliott's smile shifted from warm to flirty, and he pulled Lys closer to nibble his ear.  
  
"Then I shall demand payment in your touch. It has been over half a week since I could hold you, and even longer since I have been able to have you."  
  
"What, here on the couch?" he teased, brushing Elliott's lips with a light kiss, "you're awfully frisky this early in the morning, I'm impressed."  
  
"You are the fiery incubus who has led me down this path, so you have none to blame but yourself. Now, let us see how much of your debt you can pay off by the end of the morning."  
  
  
Quite some time later, Lys dried himself off after a lengthy shower, the first he'd had since getting sick, and it felt marvelous. Locating a fresh pair of pants, he stripped the bed of its linens and put them in the wash, suddenly seized with the urge to clean. As he returned to the bedroom, he saw that Elliott had likewise put on fresh trousers, scrubbing his hair with a towel. Lys moved past him to reach into the closet for a warm shirt, and enjoyed the electric tingle as Elliott nuzzled his neck, hugging him from behind.  
  
"Again so soon? Can't say I complain."  
  
"At the moment I am sated, I only crave a moment to hold you. Can you begrudge me the desire to make up for lost time in showing you affection?"  
  
"Not at all," he giggled, as his partner nibbled his ear again playfully, "and you're not the only one feeling energetic. After it's light enough to see I want to get into the greenhouse and take care of things, then walk with you back to your cabin. I figure you want to get back, at least to drop off everything you brought up here. And I need a walk so bad. It's ugly and cold out, but I've been stuck in bed too long and need to stretch my legs a bit."  
  
It didn't take long for them to gather up everything that Elliott had brought and to pack it, after which they finished changing into work clothes and took care of the tasks in the greenhouse. Lys was pleased and surprised to see what was still surviving the winter outside, even if it wasn't growing.  
  
"You know, I really do want to put in roses one day, over there, I'm thinking," he remarked, pointing at the area in question as they walked back to the house, "they're supposed to thrive in this climate."  
  
"That they do," Elliott smiled, putting an arm around Lys's waist, who returned the smile at the implied subtext.  
  
"Which reminds me, I see you brought the potted rose of yours with you, it's looking well."  
  
"The both of us required skilled and dedicated care, and we now bloom with vigor and beauty."  
  
" _Beauty_ , hunh? You're more handsome, I think, but I will happily take credit for both of you doing so well."  
  
Another change of clothes, this time to their regular ones, Lys put the bed linens in the dryer to tumble while he was out and about, then joined Elliott in the main room to laboriously put on cold weather gear and lace up boots. Lys shrugged into one backpack and Elliott retrieved the other, and they set off east to town after locking up behind them. It was still morning, though not nearly as early as it had been, and they held hands once more as they enjoyed the solitude of the winter day while everyone else was still asleep or otherwise indoors. The air was biting cold, but Lys tolerated it for once, his jacket warm, the scarf wrapped securely, and the hood up. Elliott wasn't as bothered by the chill, and gratefully breathed deeply of the frost-tinged air.  
  
They only stopped in at the cabin long enough to drop off Elliott's belongings, carefully setting the rose back on its table, and went back out to stroll on the beach, as Lys was still working out pent-up energy. Once more, they felt no need to converse, simply enjoying each other's company as well as the environment around them, until Lys spotted something in the sand and stooped to pick it up.  
  
"Oh, nifty, look at that," he remarked, holding up a half-shell, which shone with an iridescent gleam as he turned it in the light, "what's that called, again, 'mother of pearl,' if I remember correctly? Yeah. That's lovely, and a big one, too. That reminds me of something..." He handed the shell to Elliott to inspect as he thought. "Oh yeah, some old tradition here in town that grandpa told me about ages ago. Something about a legend or a tradition called a 'Mermaid Pendant,' supposed to have been used for engagements, I think. Damn, it's been forever, and I was too young to appreciate it at the time, so I didn't pay much attention. I guess I'll have to ask dad or Lewis, 'cause it's going to itch at me until I remember." A sudden thought crossed his mind and he blushed and gasped.  
  
"I-! That is, I didn't mean that- I just remembered something and had to chase the thread and-"  
  
"It is fine, my dear, I understand. Your life is dedicated to knowing and telling stories, so it is natural that you'd remember something like that when finding an item like this, as well as being perplexed from being unable to recall the entire tale. I would like to hear of this local legend as well, it sounds unique and intriguing. Though you are delightfully cute when flustered." The redness flared again for a moment, but this time was paired with a smile.  
  
"Ah, true, right then, shall we continue on?" Lys asked, clearing his throat and smoothing the front of his jacket, and didn't notice Elliott slip the shell into his coat pocket on the side opposite from him. They wandered down the beach for a while longer before looping back to head back into town and join the band, having sent a Chatter message once they were sure that they wouldn't wake anyone. Except for Sebastian, who always slept late and didn't notice the messages until he woke up anyway.  
  
  
"You're alive, dude, whoo! Sorry about the kitchen, we really weren't trying to make a mess, it just happened." Sam trotted over to hug Lys, who sat down on the edge of the table, setting aside Resonance and returning the hug.  
  
"I just want to know how you and Haley managed to burn _water_. I mean, damn, that takes talent."  
  
"Hell if I know, but it was pretty neat. Wish I'd have gotten pics, but I was as surprised as anyone else."  
  
"Well, no harm, no foul. Thanks for dropping in to visit, all of you, I really needed the company, even if I could only take it in small doses."  
  
"S'all good, dude, it feels great that we were able to do _something_." Lys felt his mischief again and grinned, tapping Sam on the forehead.  
  
"And I distinctly recall you offering kisses to help me get better. Really now, you _wanted_ to get sick, or did you know that I'd turn you down because of it and therefore felt safe in your suggestion?" Sam shrugged with indifference.  
  
"Eh, I thought it would be funny and that you needed a laugh. Besides, I've already kissed you before and it wasn't anything special."  
  
"Is that so?" Lys asked, tracing soft fingers down the side of Sam's face, from his ear to his chin, and let them linger there, barely touching. "Nothing special? I'm almost insulted." Sam was uncharacteristically surprised as Lys focused on him with that warm, soft smile he often gave to Elliott, not having expected it or the way it touched his eyes and radiated kindness. He felt somehow drawn in and wrapped up in it, not bothered at all as Lys leaned a bit closer, brushing away a loose strand of hair with the back of his fingers, still almost not quite making contact.  
  
"I should be insulted, but now that I think of it, you've never had the privilege of my skills and attention, so you wouldn't know. I can't be angry or annoyed. Rather, I feel that I need to show you how special it _can_ be. And how special you are as well..." Sam could feel Lys's breath, warm on his lips, and something tickled at the back of his mind as that flirty smile returned. "And you totally failed your Willpower save." Blinking, Sam returned to reality and found that he'd put his hands on Lys's waist, leaning toward him, who was grinning with the sort of smile that he always wore when he did something terribly funny and cheeky. Both Abigail and Sebastian were smothering laughter, not wanting to interrupt, and Elliott simply smiled with patient amusement.  
  
"Oh, that's cold, dude. You know what? TICKLES OF DOOM."  
  
"What? No! Shit! Ahh!" Already close to him, Sam put one arm around his waist and held him tightly, tickling furiously with the other hand, and this leverage was enough to keep Lys from pushing him away, who fought back ineffectively though tears of hilarity. "Ahhh! Stop! You wanker, knock it off!"  
  
"DARK VENGEANCE! Muahahahaha!" Once satisfied with his revenge, Sam let him go and walked off, stretching and yawning. Lys slid off of the table onto a chair, almost missing and collapsing onto the floor. He caught his breath and wiped his eyes, giving Sam a look of mock irritation.  
  
"You _arse_."  
  
"Come now, dear, you really did bring that upon yourself."  
  
"Yeah, still totally worth it, though. Sam, I wish you could have seen your face just then, oh wow. You were _totally_ into it for a moment."  
  
"I think I get the idea. No wonder you got so much ass in college. You are downright _hypnotic_."  
  
  
The winter was mostly uneventful; Lys was successful in continuing to turn a profit, despite the hostile outdoor conditions, and sat down with Robin and Pierre one day to sketch out plans for spring, as he now had the funds, confidence, and skill to expand some of his projects.  
  
The band performed a second time in the city, this time to a bigger and more enthusiastic audience, and wrote a couple of new songs to try at the next gig in early spring. As promised, Allen had showed up again, this time bringing along the old group of friends that Lys had occasionally hung out with. This last bit of closure and re-opening of friendships put Lys in a good mood for a week, and Elliott found himself somewhat pleasantly worn out at the end of the day. (Well, at night, anyway.)  
  
The Feast of the Winter Star was the highlight of the season near the middle of winter, and Lys and Elliott enjoyed the company and community of the town getting together to celebrate in the town plaza. Every house in town was decorated with festive lights, bringing welcome illumination to the lengthy darkness of that time of year. They took the time to reconnect and chat with others in town that they hadn't been able to catch up with often. Evelyn and Lewis were particularly delighted to have the opportunity to converse, and sat with Lys and hot cups of cocoa next to the bonfire, relating the stories that they remembered of his grandfather, as well as the old tradition of the Mermaid Pendant, which earned him no small amount of good-natured ribbing. Elliott returned from talking to Leah, who neither of them had seen in months, busy as ever with art projects. The both of them sat with Lys, Evelyn, and Lewis, exchanging stories and the nature of their work, as well as things in general.  
  
"So, what are you two getting each other, or is it a secret?" Leah asked, blowing on her cocoa to cool it. At the twin smiles from the two men, she sighed and shook her head. "You two are already that irritatingly cute couple who doesn't get each other anything because you two don't need anything, right?"  
  
"Got it in one," Lys replied, squeezing Elliott's hand, "we've got everything we need right now, and anyway, we've been busy with so many things that there's really been no time to shop or make anything."  
  
"The internet is always open, y'know."  
  
"That is true, but the point remains. We are currently content, and the company of others and each other is enough to satisfy us for now."  
  
A little while later, once the others had departed and they were alone by the fire again, Lys nudged Elliott and grinned.  
  
"I'm totally full of it, love. Check your tablet, I bought a couple of books that you were looking for and dropped them onto it when you weren't looking. There may or may not be anything naughty."  
  
"Oh really now," Elliott chuckled, not sure if Lys was joking or not.  
  
"Like Heisenberg's Uncertainty Principle, the only way to collapse the waveform is to observe it, so go have a look when you get home."  
  
"You have been chatting with Allen again, I see. Well, you are not the only one who was speaking mistruths. Here, your current hair ribbon is a bit tattered and frayed. I thought that you could use something a bit nicer, particularly now that you're a professional and need to look the part." Lys examined the new length of ribbon, in matte green so dark it was almost black, as Elliott removed the old one. "I thought that this color would look rather nice with your hair. You really should get a couple of others, I'm amazed that you've only had the one this entire time." Lys reached back to brush it with his fingers, making a mental note to have a look in the mirror when he got home.  
  
"I'm rubbish at taking care of myself and you know it, love, especially for things so easily out of sight and therefore out of mind. I'll have to look for a few others soon, thanks for the suggestion." Elliott's kisses were a welcome warmth in the nighttime chill, and for a few minutes they watched the night sky with the bonfire to their backs.  
  
"It looks like we found something that the other person could use after all," Lys noted, "I guess we're getting good at this 'relationship' thing, hunh?"  
  
"That we are, and I look forward to seeing how it changes and evolves. And how we will as well."


	62. By Your Side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Good Monday morning! Today we're just taking care of some final threads and ideas, as well as giving Sam and Sebastian one last opportunity for sweet, sweet revenge for Lys's shenanigans before the story ends. Just a bit of a segue into spring and some fluff, but not too much, and a bit of self-discovery and -reflection, 'cause character development is awesome.//

One early spring morning was chilly but bright, with no snow left to be seen anywhere but very little green in its place. Alex rubbed his arms for warmth, grinning broadly as Lys waved to him as he jogged up.  
  
"Stuffing cold out here, mate, fortunately we didn't lose too much over the winter, but damn, it was hard to get proper cardio done here in town."  
  
"Yeah. These last few weeks have been tough but good. But I've also got practice three times a week at university, so even if we backslid a bit I'll pick it up pretty fast."  
  
"Well, I've never been interested in sports, but I'll be sure to come see you on the field. You've done more for me than I can think of and I'll find a way to pay it back someday."  
  
"Actually, that reminds me, Haley's birthday is tomorrow but I'm still not sure what to do for her." Lys scratched his nose as he thought, then grinned brightly.  
  
"I think I've got an idea. Drop by the farm in the morning after our run tomorrow and I'll get you set up." Alex looked visibly relieved and Lys chuckled at this. "That's the spirit, now let's get going, the sooner we start the sooner I get to dive into a warm shower."  
  
"And since you came from the farm, I assume that means that Elliott will join you for it," Alex teased, starting off. Lys matched his smile and pace.  
  
"An added benefit! He's good at warming me up quite fast, y'know."  
  
"I'll take your word for it. And if you've got breath to brag about shagging your boyfriend after a run then you've got breath left to run. Keep up!"  
  
  
The next morning Elliott strolled up the road to Lys's house, still wearing his warm winter coat and holding an umbrella to ward off the spring drizzle that cleaned the already-crisp air and slightly warmed the weather, due to the inversion layer provided by the thick clouds. Lys had left his cabin several hours earlier to meet with Alex for their run, and was by now likely working on his morning chores. He took his time on his walk, enjoying the fresh air; he was very partial to rainy weather of all sorts. He simply liked water in nearly any form, really, and his home next to the ocean was particularly delightful. Humming one of their songs to himself, he walked up to the house, wondering if Lys was inside or not, and gasped to see him standing outside of all places. Face to the sky and thumbs in his belt loops, Lys stood with his back to Elliott, who gripped the umbrella a bit more firmly as he transitioned to a careful run.  
  
"Lysander! Are you alright?" The greeting was unexpected, as Lys jumped in surprise before turning around and flashing his usual cheerful, warm smile.  
  
"Hey love, didn't hear you walk up, I was lost in thought. It's all good, I was working out here when it started raining and, well, I couldn't be arsed to go in for a coat because I was already damp and in the middle of something, so sod it, I finished my work like this and I'm still out here. I'm all done now, but it's just so nice out, and I was thinking about my first days here and how it's been nearly a year now, and..." He chuckled to himself as Elliott held the umbrella over them both. "Well, you know how I get lost on mental tangents sometimes."  
  
"That I do. I thought that you were fond of warmer weather, not something as cool as this."  
  
"I do. Summer days are the _best_. That's when I feel alive and have the energy to do anything and everything. But I've always liked rain, too. This kind, you know? That rain in the spring that's cool but brings the water that gives life to everything that comes after it." He extended a hand from under the umbrella, watching the droplets fall onto and drip off of his hand. "I've never seen rain as something to be sad or depressed about, it's always been a sign of a new start and good things to come. Makes sense, or am I just rambling?" Elliott brushed aside a few stray, damp strands of hair as he touched Lys's cheek, smiling but sighing.  
  
"I understand completely, and I feel the same. But I also feel that you are far too cold for my liking. Come, let's get you dry and into warmer garments."  
  
"Works for me, I'm just now starting to feel the chill now that I'm thinking about it. Oh gods, if I get sick again tomorrow I'm going to be completely _miffed_." Just inside the front door, Lys sat on the bench to remove his boots as Elliott hung up his umbrella and coat. "I'm going to just drop everything right into the wash like this, it's a bit grubby after the planting I've done the last couple of days anyway."  
  
"While you take care of that I will start up a hot drink. Or will you refresh with a shower first?"  
  
"I'm good," Lys replied, leaving the bedroom with fresh, dry clothes in his arms, "I'm just a bit cold but not grimy. Technically, I got a shower out there so I'm actually rather clean at the moment." Elliott had finished preparing a cup of coffee for them both when Lys exited the laundry room, wearing the change of clothes and scrubbing his hair with a towel. He gratefully took the cup from Elliott and sat down at the table when someone knocked on the door.  
  
"I'll get that," Elliott offered, "I wonder who it is."  
  
"It's Alex, he's supposed to drop by." As predicted, it was the athlete, who was grateful to step into the warm home, and same as Elliott, hung up an umbrella and coat.  
  
"Hey Lys. So, what did you have in mind?" At Elliott's curious look Lys gestured to the kitchen counter, standing up to pick up a rather neatly tied bouquet of daffodils and red tulips.  
  
"I recall that she likes these, and I just so happened to be growing them, so lucky for you. Now, I'll send you the number and address for a great restaurant in the city that she'll love." Alex inspected the flowers with optimistic approval as Lys pulled out his phone, and Elliott regarded him with curiosity.  
  
"Where did you have in mind, dear? There are a number of good places that she would find to be excellent."  
  
"Remember that one we were talking about the other day?"  
  
"Oh, yes! That one? Where they-"  
  
"Yeah, and have the-"  
  
"Delightful! A suitable choice, and one that won't break the bank." They both turned to Alex as he broke out in laughter, and he apologized, rubbing his neck.  
  
"Sorry, not laughing _at_ you two, it's just... You're at the 'finishing each others' sentences' stage. It's just neat to actually see that in person. And it's kinda funny to see it so soon. I mean, I guess a year isn't _that_ long, but it's also quite a while in a way. You've come a long way in that time, both of you." Lys sent the information and sat down again, rubbing a thumb up and down the side of his coffee mug.  
  
"I was in a very bad place when I came here, and I really didn't expect anything good to happen. I didn't think I'd be able to support myself or make friends, and I honestly didn't think that I deserved either. I was scared and hurt and was running from everything that I'd done." He felt Elliott brush his hand with his fingers and smiled at the silent support. "I'm glad I was wrong. I took a chance on all of you and I'm so much richer and happier for it. And you all gave me the tools and strength I needed to change and become a better person. If it weren't for all of you I would never have been able to make up with Allen and let go of my past and all of the pain. I'm free, and I can do anything now." Alex reached over to ruffle Lys's hair.  
  
"You're stronger and a better person than you think. All of that was already there, we just helped you see it for yourself. And for what it's worth? I'm glad you knocked me on my ass that day. It knocked a bit of sense into me, too. I'm moving forward for the first time in years, too. And speaking of, I better get going so I can make reservations and get changed into something nice." Lys stood up once more to hug him before he left, grunting at the welcome but back-popping hug that the athlete liked to give. Lys picked up the flowers so Alex could put on and zip up his jacket, handing them over once he had retrieved the umbrella as well. Closing the door behind his cousin, Lys returned to the kitchen, where Elliott wrapped him in a hug, suddenly feeling cuddly and supportive.  
  
"I wonder where things go from here," Lys mused, only partially to himself, arms around Elliott's waist and head on his shoulder, who toyed with a ginger lock of hair as he pondered this.  
  
"Where do you want things to go?"  
  
"I... I'm not quite sure. I'm happy here, right now, content. But that's not to say I don't want things to change. It's like... We're on this journey together, and we're continuing along, and it doesn't feel like we've slowed or stopped, but at the same time, things have felt the same for a while. I don't mind the thought of the journey going in a different direction. At the same time, I'm still content where we are now. Ah, I'm not making any sense at all today," he sighed, squeezing Elliott in a small hug.  
  
"You are eloquent and coherent, and I understand the message that you are trying to convey. I suppose the question that I must now pose is whether you desire a passive change to the situation or one that is derived from a mutually-made decision."  
  
"I'm good with both, love. I just want _you_ , that's all that matters. That's not really an answer, but..." Elliott hugged him again, watching to see what Lys's reaction would be.  
  
"Then you desire my presence more than you have already? That would be difficult short of moving in."  
  
"Well, I have thought of where your piano would go," he laughed, then looked away, trying to hide a flush in his cheeks and a look of embarrassment. Elliott tilted his chin back up to give him a quick peck, amused by Lys's statement.  
  
"I have done the same, but at the same time, I have also wondered where your furniture would fit in my cabin. I think that you win, as you seem to possess more living space than I do."  
  
"True that. Though I think you win on the income front; it sounds like sales of the novel have been doing pretty well."  
  
"Once more I must aver that you have surpassed me; you are generating income from your work here, and it is your name that appears on the cover as well."  
  
"But the money is going to _you_ , so-"  
  
"And I couldn't have done it without you. Let me hear you say it, or I shall be insufferable until you do." Lys sighed in good humor and tucked his hair behind an ear, a habit that Elliott noticed he'd developed when deeply thinking about or getting used to an idea.  
  
"You might not-"  
  
"-Could not."  
  
"Augh, let me give you a little credit for being brilliant! Fine, you couldn't have done it without me. There, happy?"  
  
"Very." He was almost unable to kiss his partner for his giggling, but Lys relaxed into it after a moment.  
  
"Coffee's getting cold," he remarked, yet not quite willing to pull away.  
  
"So it is, but you are warm again."  
  
"Thanks to you. Mm, I was just thinking that I could go for a bit of a snack. I've been trying to learn to cook, y'know, since I've never been good at it, and, well, I want to be able to do that for you. I'm not as bad as Sam or Haley, but if you're willing to put up with the results I've got something I want to try before practice this afternoon."  
  
"Would you like me to aid you or is this a solo endeavor?"  
  
"...I'd like your help." Elliott could feel the effort it took for Lys to make the request, but it wasn't as difficult as it had been in the past, and it didn't sound resigned or defeated. Rather...  
  
"You sound as though you would enjoy my assistance," he smiled, and Lys clumsily reached for and held his hand.  
  
"Yeah, I would. I want to do more with you. We're a good team together, and I need to stop doing everything myself. I'm not alone anymore. I want to be a better person for and with you." He wasn't expecting Elliott to hug him again, or his thoughtful but pleased silence, but he could feel the delight that Elliott radiated.  
  
"You already are."  
  
  
Sam was the last to arrive, after Abigail and Sebastian, who weren't as bothered by the cool weather as he was. Lys was sitting on the piano bench next to Elliott, working out the piece that Sam was still writing, though he held Resonance instead of the bass. Abigail was seated at the table and busily drawing something new (apparently a commission), and Sebastian sat across from her with his laptop, reviewing notes from their last practice and making separate comments on paper. Flopping into a chair at the table, he dropped his backpack on the floor and rummaged through it, pulling out the sheet music he'd been writing and a soda. Lys stood up and leaned Resonance against the piano to sit next to him, looking over what Sam was spreading out in front of him. He looked over it and tried to give feedback for the new parts that Sam had added, but after a few minutes sighed and put his chin in one hand, poking at the music with a finger in irritation.  
  
"It's been almost a year and I still can't write music. I feel like such a dead weight like that."  
  
"Well, you could always entertain me in the meantime," suggested the spiky-haired musician, tapping a pencil eraser against his lip, "get my creative mojo flowing and all."  
  
"I'm not your personal plaything," Lys yawned, considering raiding Sam's backpack for a soda, the owner of which smirked at him, forgetting the music for a moment.  
  
"Nah, you're Elliott's, and I don't think he shares." Elliott made a noise of amusement and shook his head, looking at the music in front of him and thinking about it before trying a section again.  
  
"It's not that he won't, it's that you're just not good enough to do what I like," sassed Lys right back, idly examining the papers in front of him. Sebastian rolled his eyes but smiled, and stood up to move around the table and reach into Sam's bag for a soda.  
  
"Oh, what, you need something really naughty to-"  
  
"You lack subtlety and a gentle touch," Lys interrupted, continuing to wear the indifferent facade, knowing that he'd have to wait until Sam got bored or distracted with the subject before he'd let it go, "I am far from delicate but you can't just rush things."  
  
"Fine then," grinned his friend, putting his chin in both hands and focusing on him with glee, "what _does_ he have to do to make you all hot and bothered?" Sighing again, Lys heard Elliott chuckle a second time as he made annotations to the music and tried it a bit differently.  
  
"Since I know you won't shut up until I give you a damn answer, I like it when he's touching my ears or neck. There, satisfied now?"  
  
"I dunno, are _you_?" Lys was confused by Sam's cryptic question before he felt warmth on his neck as light fingers flicked down his shoulder to his collarbone, and someone gently bit the side of his ear. This produced an involuntary reaction; the sort of sound he normally made with a particular person late at night. Turning as red as his hair, he clapped both hands over his mouth as a discordant chord was heard from the piano. Sam very nearly knocked his soda over onto the music, and Abigail leaned back in her chair, trying not to mess up the work she'd done, both of them laughing fit to burst. With a smirk of victory, Sebastian patted Lys on the head and bounced the soda on his palm as he walked back to his chair.  
  
"That's justice for the morning you woke me up a couple of months ago."  
  
"And for me the day you got better from being sick," Sam gasped out between giggles.  
  
"You-! Th- Th- That's something that only Elliott is supposed to hear!" Lys stammered, for once flustered beyond words. He was silenced again when he heard Elliott laughing as well, and turned to see his partner resting his elbow on the piano and a hand over his eyes, trying to hold back but failing completely. He gave all three men unamused glares in turn, hands in fists on his legs, sitting stiffly in his chair. "You should be annoyed, too, love." Elliott got up long enough to pull him over to the piano bench and hug him, though Lys still sat with catlike aloofness.  
  
"That is true, but they have only heard one note of the entire symphony that I can coax from you. In that regard, they have my sympathy for that which they will never know." Lys turned red again, completely without words, but a tiny smile flickered at the corner of his lips as he leaned into Elliott's shoulder.  
  
"I really have nobody to blame but myself for their shenanigans and your current state of confidence, but I'm still going to be annoyed by it all anyway."


	63. Old Memories and New Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Right then! Last week was rubbish; lots of drama from friends, my depression came back to kick me in the squishy bits, I got knocked down with allergies from hell for a day, among other things. Thusly, and because I promised a good ending to this story, you lot are going to vomit rainbows today and you will like it. The insulin is in the fridge next to the snacks, I'm not completely heartless.
> 
> Despite all that, though, I am delightfully pleased with this chapter; I'm closing out old plot threads, making references and callbacks that I set up MONTHS ago, I got the pacing/blocking just right, and Elliott's monologue is exactly what I was looking for. See you again Friday for the last chapter of R&S! :)//

Mid-spring was warm, with soft breezes that moved the air without chilling it, carrying the fresh scent of things green and growing. Cherry blossom petals danced on the wind, and Lys reached up to catch one out of the air, examining it with a smile before blowing on it to send it spiraling back into the sky. He watched it disappear before walking the line of his garden again, allowing himself the satisfaction of a job well done; the berry bushes had survived the winter and new ones were growing as well. The harvests would be excellent this year. The beginning of the rose hedge brought another smile to his face, and he ran his fingers over the vibrantly-colored blooms, remembering the day that he'd gotten the starters in, and how he'd been correct that Elliott would enjoy planting them with him.  
  
Chuckling, Lys inspected his hands, noticing that the many thorn-scrapes had healed by now; they had been slightly careless and not worn gloves, but there was only the one pair and neither wanted to use them if the other couldn't. It was a vibrant spectra of bright colors; there were deep red ones, naturally, and of course, if one has red there must be white as well. Yellow and orange were present, too, and pink, because it was a rather nice, dusty shade of it. A white and red striped variety stood at the other end of the row, and Lys wondered what other colors and varieties that they should add later. This thought made him laugh as he processed it.  
  
_Ha, it comes so easily now, 'us.' What we think, what we like, what we're doing... It's no longer about me, it's about something bigger now, something important and meaningful. I finally feel like I've got a purpose in life._  
  
This thought made him smile again, and he stretched in the morning sunlight, breathing deeply of the smells of his garden, of his work and efforts. Without hurry, he went inside to shower and change. The Flower Dance festival would be starting soon, but he lived closer than most did. He had provided no small amount of the necessary decor for it, which gave him another boost to his ego. It wasn't the first time that he'd contributed to the community, but one of few in which he had done so in such a visible manner and on such a scale.  
  
Humming his song brightly (it was _his_ song now, and he now thought of it that way instinctively), he draped the damp towel over his shoulders as he reached into the closet and was seized by a moment of mischief and amusement. Glancing at old clothes he hadn't worn in some time, he pulled out the khaki-colored cargo pants and undershirt, but instead of one of his regular overshirts, retrieved the long-sleeved forest green one that he'd worn the last year. Dressing briskly, he scrutinized his reflection and laughed in delight; same colors as last year, but a different, more confident style. He rolled up the sleeves of the green shirt above his elbows, put on the guitar pick necklace and bracelets, donned his sunglasses, and was tying his hair back when he looked at his reflection again and let it fall over his shoulders.  
  
_One year. I was so scared. Hurt and withdrawn. I almost didn't go out that day. I still remember that reflection, hiding behind those glasses and the fake smile, trying not to be noticed, still running from everything because I didn't know who to trust, or if I even should._  
  
He stood up a bit straighter, facing himself in the glass, examining himself on the inside as well as the outside.  
  
_I no longer hate myself. I'm no longer afraid of what I am and what I'd done. One year... I guess time really does heal all wounds. What will I be next year?_  
  
Reaching out, he touched the glass, and the physical contact somehow solidified his thoughts and memories, and for a moment he saw the old face that he'd worn that year ago. Tracing the scar on his neck, he felt the pain of that memory and accepted it, letting it become a part of himself, another stone in the foundation of his identity. The pain faded away, leaving only one thought: _this is me. For good or bad, for all that I have done, this is me, and I accept that. It's okay..._  
  
Smiling at himself, he stepped back from the mirror, tying his hair and grabbing his keys and phone. He laced up his boots with practiced efficiency and left the house, giving Xander a quick back scratch as he set off south to the Cindersap Forest. An odd thought flickered and he was suddenly glad that he'd gone with the outfit that he had, because the green shirt wouldn't likely button properly around him anymore; the year of work on the farm and training with Alex had put inches on his shoulders and torso, but he was able to wear it openly without issue. Inspired by the warmth of the day and the prospect of a good time with friends, he sang his song as he walked, feeling so very alive.  
  
At the festival grounds, he waved to Lewis and Pierre, who returned the gesture, but continued on, as they were busy and he'd already done all he needed to the day before. Following the year-old memory, he wandered the same path he'd taken, viewing it all again through new eyes. He found the benches in the same place that he had before and sat down, ankles crossed, arms hooked over the back, and reclining with comfortable ease. Only a few minutes later he grinned as he heard Abigail get his attention as she approached.  
  
"I still have a hard time believing that that's your natural hair color."  
  
"Well, nobody believes that that's yours, so it balances out," Sam quipped. Sebastian was right behind him, and flashed Lys a smile that he seemed to wear more often now, that always just touched his eyes, bringing light to their deep violet color.  
  
"And you're still as short as ever, while he's one of the tallest of us, so I guess that balance is maintained as well, hunh?"  
  
"...One day I'll hit my growth spurt..." he grumbled, looking more annoyed than hurt, which faded when Penny took his hand.  
  
"If you were any taller it would be hard for you to hug me, so that's all right, isn't it?" Sam turned a bit pink at this suggestion, but smiled shyly and nodded. Haley and Alex were the next to last to arrive, and Lys kept it to himself that unlike last year Sam's focus was exclusively and happily on Penny, not Haley.  
  
"Hey sweetie, looking good. Ohmigosh, aren't you wearing..."  
  
"It appears that he is," supplied Elliott, noticing the same thing that Haley had, "though it is not the same style as last year the color matches. No, I am partially wrong, the shirt is the same, but naught else. How tasteful and stylish, dear." Lys flowed up and off of the bench into Elliott's arms, hugging his partner and having a laugh once he noticed that he wasn't the only one in the same colors as the year previous; the same familiar slacks and waistcoat with a tailored shirt in charcoal and crimson.  
  
"We're sentimental dweebs, aren't we?"  
  
"I think that we have a good reason to look upon today fondly."  
  
"True that. And you're fashionably late as well as regularly fashionable."  
  
"I had an errand to run before I could make my way here, though it was en route." He and Lys turned to Haley and Abigail, who were sharing a laugh, and they apologized for the interruption.  
  
"Sorry, sweetie, we were just remembering last year, too, and how you just launched right into that Avonbard piece together. You just synched right up. It was so cool to see professionals in action like that, even though only a few of us actually appreciated your skill." Haley shot a meaningful glance at Sam, who shrugged without shame.  
  
"It was brilliantly awful, wasn't it?" Lys asked, "Which one was it... I know that look, love, are you feeling theatrical?" Almost unable to keep a straight face, Elliott put an arm around Lys's waist, who barely smothered the beginning of a giggle fit.  
  
“Our bond is something true and strong, so tenuous but lasting long. As soft as breath, as hard as steel, there is naught else that I would feel." Clearing his throat and shifting mental gears to his "performer" mode, he put a hand on Elliott's shoulder, gesturing broadly with the other.  
  
“Warm and gentle like breaking dawn, I pale like dusk when you are gone. But like dawn’s light you shine once more, and with your touch my heart does soar.” Their audience began to chortle at this, and both men struggled to stay in-character. Elliott laced his fingers with Lys's, enjoying the silly moment immensely.  
  
“Though misunderstood and oft-maligned, our destinies are intertwined. They know not what it is we share, though I know for certain they do not care.” Years of theater work was the only thing keeping Lys focused and therefore the both of them from breaking into laughter. He grabbed Elliott's collar, pulling him closer.  
  
“Then just for now I’ll hold you tight, if you’ll permit to stay the night. Our passions burning pure and hot, we find the climax we’ve so long sought." He allowed himself to finally drop the mask and grinned, winking. "So, your place or mine?" Everyone broke down into amused laughter, and for a few minutes they were unable to speak.  
  
"Oh wow, I am _so_ glad I wore waterproof makeup today," Abigail gasped, "hashtag crying!" Elliott dabbed at his eyes with a handkerchief and offered it to Lys.  
  
"It amazes even me that anyone can take his work seriously. It is delightfully absurd and bombastic, and still manages to find popularity despite its grandiose prose."  
  
"Damn if I know, love, but that was proper funny."  
  
"Yeah," Sam grinned, "you two are an amazing pair of lesbians." Lys doubled over at this, reaching out to Elliott for support, who almost needed it himself. Once everyone had gotten control of themselves, Lys checked his phone for the time.  
  
"Looks like you all need to get going in another ten minutes or so to get ready." Alex folded his arms behind his head and looked at Lys curiously.  
  
"Why didn't you volunteer to participate this year? Last year I understand, but you've been here long enough that you're part of the town."  
  
"True, but a few reasons. First, to be honest, it's a bit of a traditional dance, and it might look a bit weird with Elliott and I together. We'll mess with tourists at the Luau instead, so Lewis doesn't have an aneurysm 'cause we crashed another festival. Second, I kinda wanted to have today to just think. I'll always remember it fondly because this was when things started to turn around and get better for the first time." He took Elliott's hand almost without thinking, enjoying the old memories. Then he gave them his cheekiest grin. "And lastly, I'd wear that white dress because it would be hilarious, and I'd make it look better than any of you because I'm hot like that, but I'm just too nice to do that to Haley." He made the sassy z-snap gesture, to Haley and Abigail's amusement, and Penny giggled cutely behind her hands. Elliott squeezed Lys's hand again before adjusting his waistcoat.  
  
"Before everyone departs I would ask an audience of you."  
  
"Mm? What's on your mind, love?"  
  
"You are." The atmosphere changed, from jovial to intrigued, Lys most of all. Elliott looked a bit distant for a moment, seeking the words that he wanted.  
  
"For years I drifted, alone and without guidance, and in this one year I have been gifted with unparalleled companionship and inspiration." His smile was different than Lys was used to; it was always soft and honest, but something about it this time was more determined and decisive. "I found a spark of fire, so dim and fragile that any breeze could extinguish it, but I reached out to it all the same and found it warm and welcoming despite its faint glimmer. As it brought me strength that spark grew and flourished, and with it together I achieved my dream, and that spark is now a brilliant flame of hope." This was an unusually specific but eloquent speech, and Lys was flattered but confused by its purpose. Then something clicked.  
  
_Wait, you aren't..._  
  
"Now, selfishly, I want to keep that fire for myself, so that I may guide and empower it further. No longer a moth to a flame, I will be the beacon upon which you can dance and bring your light to the world."  
  
_You are..._  
  
He pulled a small box out of his waistcoat pocket and pressed it into Lys's hands.  
  
_Elliott..._  
  
Lys could hear his heart pound in his ears as he carefully removed the lid. Inside was the familiar rounded-triangle shape of a guitar pick, and his eyes widened as he recognized the material as the shell that he'd found on the beach that winter but forgotten about until now.  
  
_This is..._  
  
It was delicately engraved with the carving of a rose and a sunflower, stems twined, the lines delicately inked with color, and was pierced and strung on a waxed leather cord like the one he always wore.  
  
_You're really..._  
  
Hypnotized by the pendant, Lys felt Elliott take his hand in both of his, and looked up to see his partner kneeling, his smile now radiant.  
  
_Love..._  
  
"Lysander Erik von Morgensonne, will you marry me?"  
  
For a moment time froze and everything was in a perfect state of clarity that Lys would remember for years to come; their friends as they realized what was happening, the cherry blossoms on the wind, Elliott's smile... That smile, Elliott already knew the answer, and Lys knew what he'd say: _Let me hear it._ Lys's vision blurred with tears for a moment as he felt his throat tighten, almost unable to form the word.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Lys was vaguely aware of his friends, but all he could see and hear was his partner- no, fiancé- as he removed the pendant from the box. Holding aside his hair, Lys almost swayed on his feet as Elliott slipped it over his head and carefully adjusted the length of the cord, letting it sit just above the other necklace, nestled in the hollow of his throat. He finally found his voice as he wiped away tears with the side of his hand.  
  
"You silly, magnificent, wonderful, romantic man..." Elliott put the box back into his pocket before wrapping Lys in a hug warmer and stronger than he could ever recall.  
  
"Because you have inspired it in me." They staggered as Sam impacted them with a face-splitting grin, hugging them around the waist, which was balanced out by Abigail doing the same on the other side. Haley and Penny were sighing and giggling with delight about just how sweet and romantic it all was, handkerchiefs out and wiping away tears of sympathetic joy. Alex clapped Elliott on the back, complimenting his style, and Sebastian squeezed Lys's shoulder with a silent smile.  
  
"C'mon, Sebby, show a bit more solidarity for your buddy," Sam laughed, releasing his friends. Sebastian almost gave him his usual, "not-amused" look, but caught himself and shook his head.  
  
"Y'know what? You're right, Sam. I'm happy for you, dude." He hugged Lys, who was almost too startled to return it. "Congrats, 'little brother.' And you theater types are so weird, but damn if this wasn't pretty cool." It was Elliott's turn to wear a smile of mischief.  
  
"Well, I found the timing too perfect to pass up, as he _did_ say something about a white dress."  
  
Lys was unable to speak for several minutes from laughter.


	64. Hand in Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //...Wow
> 
> Just...wow. Project Rose & Sunflower is now complete. Almost six months and 142k words, and it's been a success.
> 
> I can't thank all of you enough for your kind words and commentary, all of the support and laughs you've provided as I've tinkered and posted. Even those of you who haven't said anything, I've seen the view count and I know that I've got dedicated readers coming back every time. Thank you. You all have no idea how much it means that this silly idea got such a following, and I am proud to have created something that entertained so many people for so long.
> 
> Because of that, and I want to try out a few ideas, a new story starts on Monday. Several of you have wondered why I never touched on the magic of the game, the Junimos, and a couple of other things. It was partially because it didn't fit the feel and style of the story that I wanted to tell at first. After I'd had the chance to world-build a bit more I got ideas that I wanted to incorporate and play with, and I'm eager to give them a try. Hopefully I'll be able to muck with the new patch a bit before I get too deep in the new story, because I think there's a few things I want to fold in, but I need to see what they are and how they work. So you all get two shiny new things next week!
> 
> Once again, my hat is off to you all, and I look forward to seeing everyone again for Rose & Sunflower 2: _Vox Arcana_.//

The next couple of months were a blur of planning and activity; the band performed twice more in Zuzu City, at new locations, drawing even bigger crowds than before and getting offers to perform again. Sam didn't stop smiling for a full week, and Lys was happy to see him not only so enthusiastic, but also taking charge of the scheduling, fee negotiations, and other administrivia that he honestly hadn't thought that Sam would have the focus to handle. He was happy to be wrong about this, and Jodi remarked in passing how much he had matured and become such a responsible adult.  
  
After much discussion (though most of it from Lys being irritatingly passive about it because he didn't want to be pushy), Elliott moved in at the house, due to it being larger than the cabin, and that it made no sense for Lys to move all the way down to the ocean if he had the garden to mind. Given the nature of their relationship at that time and all of the planning that needed to be done, it just made sense to make it happen sooner rather than later. It was almost surreal for Lys to see Elliott's piano in the main room every time he walked through, but it was felt natural at the same time. It had only taken a couple of days to accomplish the move, especially with Alex's assistance (and truck!), and only slightly longer to unpack. When unloading Elliott's books onto the shelves, Lys had to have a moment to sit down and really wrap his mind around it, and upon being questioned about his state of delirium, Elliott sympathized, remarking that he'd had the same thing happen when hanging up clothes a bit earlier.  
  
On the fourth day after Elliott had moved in, everything was unpacked and sorted where it needed to go. He stood on the porch that morning, watching the rain come down, smiling faintly to himself, lost in thought. A soft touch on his arm brought him around, and he accepted a cup of coffee from Lys. An arm around each other, they watched the rain in silence, hearing the distant rumble of thunder as the wind picked up.  
  
"Will your garden be able to weather the weather, I wonder?" Lys elbowed him playfully at the wordplay.  
  
"It'll be fine. I don't have anything fragile out here, and it shouldn't be a big storm. The only concern is the greenhouse, and I cut back anything that could fall in or damage it. It'll just be a nice day to watch the storm from the comfort of the couch and a crackling fire. And once we're bored of that we can take care of a few wedding plans. I _was_ hoping for something small."  
  
"And then mother stepped in."  
  
"Your mom? Love, she would just have been disapproving if certain requirements aren't met. It's _my_ mom who scares me. Do you have any idea what she said to me when I told her about us getting engaged?"  
  
"I do not. What was it?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"I...do not follow."  
  
"Did you know you can hear her grin over the phone? She's like a Cheshire Cat. You know as well as I do that if we don't do something at least a little posh she'll... You'll learn more about mom soon enough... Though I admit I am _this_ close to wearing a dress just to mess with Liz." Elliott chuckled over his coffee, hugging Lys fondly.  
  
"And you will get to know her soon enough as well. She will treat your jest as exactly that and not give you the satisfaction of rising to the bait. She _does_ have a good sense of humor, as I have already mentioned before."  
  
"True. Well, we've got another month for the last of the preparations. Emily having our measurements on hand helps a lot, though it's going to be weird wearing a suit. I mean, your clothes are comfy, and I'm half-inclined to crib some of your style myself, but a proper _suit_..." He shook his head and drained his coffee, exhaling with satisfaction before shivering and ducking into Elliott, who was partially blocking the wind that now suddenly got cold.  
  
"It appears that the storm is best viewed from indoors at this point. Let us warm ourselves by the fire before we take care of necessary preparations." Lys needed no further encouragement and held the door open for Elliott, who also ducked inside quickly.  
  
"At least we've got all of the invites out already. I do not know how you didn't have a massive hand cramp for a week, especially with that elegant script you write with."  
  
"Before I transitioned to a digital manner of transcribing my notes, I wrote completely by hand, and though my ideas never saw eyes beyond my own, I was prolific in my efforts to craft my imagined masterpiece. It has been long since I have penned with paper yet my skills have not atrophied."  
  
"On to the other details, then. For instance, I never _did_ get that answer; gold or platinum?" smiled Lys as he sat down in front of the fire.  
  
  
Late spring was warm and sunny, without a cloud in the sky. Pelican Town was bustling with activity, and though Lys and Elliott didn't know everyone in town _that_ well, they did have a decent reputation, as the Elements of Sound had brought some unexpected but welcome tourism, in addition to the novel that was quickly gaining popularity. At Haley's and Emily's house they were making the final adjustments to their suits, with Emily fastidiously checking and prodding and Haley snapping photos at every opportunity, very close to needing a new battery and SD card already.  
  
"Oy, Haley, it's not started yet, you're going to run out of storage and power soon," Lys remarked as Emily stepped back, eyed him up and down, and nodded with satisfaction.  
  
"I'm at home, silly, I'll just dump all of the pics to my hard drive before I go outside, and I'm charging through the cable right now. I know what I'm doing. Alex, are you comfortable with the video camera?" The athlete was investigating a few settings, having been drilled in its use a bit earlier.  
  
"Yeah, I'll record just fine, you'll be free to move around and get pics as you need." Emily now checked Elliott's suit, which took much less time than it did for Lys, as he was far more comfortable with wearing that sort of thing, and the ginger man tugged the ribbon loose from his hair to allow Emily to brush and tie it back cleanly.  
  
"Of all of the stage work I've ever done, this is by far the strangest-fitting costume I've ever worn. Not that it fits badly, just... I didn't think I'd ever see myself in something like this. Though charcoal grey looks better on us than black would, I think, not as harsh."  
  
"Only you would call a suit a costume," Elliott sighed with a smile, adjusting the red rose pinned in Lys's lapel pocket, before checking the white one in his own, "though I do daresay that this will also be the strangest stage upon which you have ever stood."  
  
"And I wouldn't do it without you. I've never liked being the center of attention for myself, but right now? This is _our_ stage, and I can't wait to share it with you." Elliott stepped in to properly fix the bow tie with which Lys was struggling, feeling the carved pendant under the other man's collar, which was the only other jewelry he wore besides his earrings; the guitar-pick bracelets and necklace were still atop the dresser next to the iconic sunglasses. Once finished with that adjustment, he glanced in the mirror to check his own as Lewis walked in, wearing a nice, if old, suit as well, something that clearly hadn't been worn in years but was still in good repair.  
  
"Everyone is just about ready. Time for the guests of honor to take their places. And thank you again for asking me to officiate, Lysander, I remember when your grandfather asked the same of me long ago. ...It was so long ago... But I still remember it like it was yesterday." Alex stood up and picked up the equipment he would need, followed by Haley as she disconnected the camera from its power source, ducking into her room to transfer the photos she'd just taken in order to make room for more.  
  
"See you out there, cousin, time for us to get set up." Lys nodded and took a deep breath, getting into "character." Lewis squeezed their shoulders in a fatherly fashion and departed as well, with Lys and Elliott right behind. Emily closed the door behind everyone, the last to leave, and joined the other guests to mingle and chat. The crowd parted in front of Lewis as he walked through, creating a ripple effect as everyone turned to notice that the ceremony was about to start. In his wake, Lys and Elliott walked, and on his own Lys would have felt self-conscious and hesitant, but next to his partner he radiated confidence and pride. Flowers and lights adorned the plaza, and they stopped at the decorative fountain in the center, which would serve as the backdrop for the ceremony. Lys glanced out over the crowd and noticed that their parents were up front, and a study in contrasts; Arthur and Lynn were wearing informal and brightly-colored outfits, that were still appropriate. Phillip and Elizabeth wore evening wear in somber colors, though not too formal for the slightly-casual nature of the event. Allen stood with Art and Lynn, and Lys noticed a new face with Phil and Liz, someone a bit shorter than Elliott, with short-cut hair in Liz's auburn color, deep green eyes, and facial structure that was unmistakably familiar.  
  
_Ah, that must be his brother. I definitely got the cuter one, though!_  
  
As the chatter and whispers faded, he met Elliott's gaze, flashing him a grin.  
  
"It's showtime, love." Lewis cleared his throat and referenced his notes.  
  
"Friends and family, together we gather to celebrate. Two members of our community have found companionship and fulfillment in each other, and have decided to make that bond permanent. Arriving in town in dire straits they drifted, searching for purpose and direction. Together as friends they succeeded, and as partners they have prospered. It is time now to take the next step in the journey." Elliott was next to speak, and Lys was happy to lose himself in those ocean-blue eyes, forgetting everyone else present.  
  
"Two years ago I departed my home to search for inspiration, seeking the muse that would assist me in the creation of my literary masterpiece. For too long my search bore no fruit and I despaired at ever attaining my dream. Then I met a living flame, illuminating the darkness and providing a guiding light that led me out of the abyss into which I had fallen. It was only together that I discovered that I had desired not a source of ideas, but someone to stand by my side. I had thought that it was simply my mind that was empty, but it was really my heart that carried a void, and now it overflows with warmth." Lys was almost too caught up in Elliott's words to remember his own.  
  
"Last year I ran away. From my friends, my problems, and myself. I was too scared to face it all, and almost too scared to try to make friends here. But I found someone who I wanted to get to know and to help, a person who had such enthusiasm and love for life that I couldn't help but be drawn in. Over time I found the strength of mind and spirit that I had been lacking, and it was all because that person believed in me. I was able to go back and face my past and fix what I had broken, ending the pain that had followed me for so long. I'm now more than I could ever have been on my own, and have never felt more alive." Lewis removed a box from his pocket and opened it, from which Lys removed the first ring. "I now want to share that life, and its journey, wherever it will take us." If he hadn't been wearing his "performer" mask his hands would have been shaking as he took Elliott's, sliding the simple platinum ring into place. Elliott took the other ring from the box.  
  
"Together we will walk this path wherever it leads, hand in hand, and I will not let go, even at its end." Lys felt a warm, dizzying rush as Elliott took his hand and did the same, and he was momentarily entranced by the white metal band, almost unable to believe that this was really happening. He felt fingers on his chin, looked up, and again he was lost in those eyes, that smile... The applause and cheering of the crowd were mere background noise, all he could and wanted to think about was just how warm Elliott's kiss was, and...  
  
_Mine... And I'm his... We're not alone anymore, we belong to each other._  
  
Smiling and sniffing, his eyes a little bit damp, Lewis put the box back into his pocket and finished the ceremony.  
  
"I give to you Lysander and Elliott von Morgensonne. Let us all celebrate their union and their contributions to our lovely town." Their parents approached them, followed by the audience and shadowed by Haley, who had been photographing the entire time. Elizabeth regarded Lys with her usual hawklike stare, but softened it with a fond smile.  
  
" _Now_ you may call me 'mother.'"  
  
  
For the next several hours, Elliott and Lys mingled with the townsfolk, accepting offers of congratulations, sampling the food and drink that Gus had provided (and an amazing spread for someone who normally served pub food), dancing with anyone who asked (and a few who didn't, like Sebastian, but still laughed about it), and enjoying the festivities. Lynn suddenly remembered something, about three glasses of wine in, and tapped Lys on the shoulder.  
  
"Sweetie, I nearly forgot, there's a nice surprise waiting for you two back at the house when you get there tonight." Laughing with a hilariously sinister "muahahahaha!", she dove back into the crowd to seek out Evelyn and George, who were catching up with Arthur and recalling old stories. Lys had the opportunity to meet Elliott's older brother, Charles, who gave him the same look that Liz had and told him that no, he was not to refer to him as "Chaz," nor would "Chuck" be acceptable. Laughing brightly, he noticed something and prodded his husband.  
  
"Love, I just realized, you're the only one of your family that doesn't have a name that can be shortened into something more amusing."  
  
"That is true, but you have given me a longer one that I shall treasure always." Lynn and Art returned, wanting to converse with their new in-laws, and Lynn waved to them, wearing a grin that was seen very often on her son, particularly when he was feeling mischievous.  
  
"Hey, Lizzy!" The cold glare from Elizabeth cut right through everyone between the two women, causing people to shift aside without really knowing why, and Art ducked behind Lynn instinctively.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?"  
  
"Oh, throw me under the bus, will you?"  
  
"Throwing nothing! You're the one standing in the middle of the road waving at traffic!"  
  
The festivities went long into the evening, and as darkness crept in the lights were lit to gently illuminate the plaza, allowing the event to continue. Their friends had made sure to stop them and offer heartfelt congratulations of their own, and a few hours later Lys just barely stifled a yawn, suddenly feeling the length of the day. Lewis again got their attention, holding a glass of wine that was nearly empty.  
  
"If you two want to head off home feel free. We've got a few volunteers to help clean up, and things are starting to wind down. Don't feel bad, you're not being rude. Rather, it's always assumed that the happy couple will retire earlier than the guests."  
  
They sought out their parents before they departed, at least offering that courtesy. Art and Lynn were going to stay in the area a couple of days to catch up with old friends in town that they hadn't seen in years, and they floated the offer to meet up for lunch somewhere the next day. Allen was going to head home soon himself, given the drive back to the city, but was delighted to have been able to join his best friend for such an important event. Phil, Liz, and Charles were also planning to depart in a short time, having a similar destination and commute, and same as Art and Lynn, were overjoyed for them both, though they held themselves a little more composed than Lys's parents had.  
  
The final farewells made, they left for their house- _Yes, it's ours now_ , Lys thought, and enjoyed the still-warm evening and the night sky that was illuminated with countless twinkling stars on their journey home. Fishing the house key out of his pocket (the only one he had taken, since he only needed that and his phone), he unlocked the door and gasped in surprise as Elliott picked him up.  
  
"Ah! What are you doing?"  
  
"What do you think?" he replied. Laughing, Lys hugged him around the shoulders.  
  
"I think you are a delightfully and unrepentantly romantic man and I love you dearly." Striding into the house and nudging the door shut behind him, Elliott set Lys down inside, holding his hand and running a thumb over the ring he now wore.  
  
"We're home, my husband." Again, and certainly not for the last time, Lys was without words for a moment, but only for a moment.  
  
"Welcome home."


	65. Author's notes on Lysander & Elliott

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Not terribly pertinent to the main story, I just needed a drop location for a description of the two of 'em since I can't draw at all and therefore have no other references of what my adorable ginger nuisance looks like. XD//

At 5'11, some people might initially find Lysander ("Lys") to be intimidating, but warm hugs and an even warmer smile quickly dissipate that notion.  He finds that number to be a bit inelegant, as it's rather bulky, but he isn't; a dancer and a musician, he is of a slightly athletic build, and his rolling, striding gait speaks of someone completely in tune with a song inside of themselves.  Vibrant copper-red hair is his most recognizable feature, with slightly messy bangs and the rest falling almost to the middle of his back, which is neatly tied back with a bit of ribbon. He manages to comfortably blend both masculine and feminine traits, being both strong and soft at the same time, and while not androgynous, if it weren't for his height it would sometimes be hard to be certain whether he were male or female.  This could be due in part to him being bisexual, but it's unclear whether one influenced the other, or even if they're related at all.  Warm hazel eyes are often hidden behind a pair of black, round-rimmed sunglasses, and he is never seen without a red guitar pick strung on a bit of waxed leather cord for a necklace, and a pair of cobra-stitched bracelets of the same, with green and blue respectively.  After some time in Pelican Town (and after dating Elliott a while) he pierces his ears with gold studs, to complement Elliott's silver loops.  He is fond of functionality and comfort in his clothes, and is most often seen wearing cargo pants and Doc Marten boots, with a neutral-colored, long-sleeved shirt untucked under a brightly-colored short sleeved button-up, which he leaves undone. He is prone to spontaneous acts of music, often singing or playing something on his guitar, or dancing to someone else's song, for the entertainment of his friends, often pulling them into the song or dance if he can.  Affectionate and playful, he enjoys giving and receiving hugs and other physical contact with friends, and while he isn't embarrassed by kisses (with either gender), he knows that other people aren't as comfortable being that intimate unless they're in a relationship, so he's happy to receive but doesn't often give.

 

Elliott, in contrast, is much more laid-back than his partner, but relaxed, not standoffish.  He carries himself with a more measured, elegant walk that comes across as dignified, not pompous.  His strawberry-blonde hair isn't as long, only just past his shoulders, and deep blue eyes captivate those with whom he talks, though it is also his gentle and well-spoken demeanor that draw people to him.  He dresses in a stylish manner, fond of matching waistcoats and trousers in neutral colors, with a smartly tailored shirt in bold colors, and comfortable Oxford shoes.  While not as gregarious or outgoing as Lys, he is still affectionate around close friends, and deeply romantic with whomever he is in a relationship.  Slightly taller than Lys at a tidy 6 feet tall but of a slightly stronger build, he also avoids appearing intimidating, instead coming across as easily approachable and affable.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Rose & Sunflower: The NSFW Chapters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7748722) by [Risukage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risukage/pseuds/Risukage)
  * [Rose & Sunflower 2: Vox Arcana](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8196697) by [Risukage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risukage/pseuds/Risukage)
  * [Rose & Sunflower 3: A Different Perspective](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9519989) by [Risukage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risukage/pseuds/Risukage)




End file.
